Regresando a mis raices
by kirara.noa1
Summary: En un viaje dimensional para pagar una deuda que había dejado su padre después de morir junto con su madre y tía, Juubei regresa a casa con nuevos objetos, alguno de ellos son los libros de la serie completa de Harry Potter. ¿Qué pasara cuando se de cuenta que tal vez no son solo libros de fantasía? Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.
1. Nacimiento y visiones

21 de Agosto de 1994.

11:30 a.m.

Era de la tecnología avanzada. Mundo llamado Kandingir.

Avenida sakurais Nº11-Takashima-Japón.

-¡Vamos Miku, un poco más y ya esta afuera!¡Empuja!- Dijo una mujer con cabellos rojos con reflejos azules y ojos color de un azul como el cielo, vestía un tipo de kimono que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y con las mangas largas del kimono recogidas en el hombro. Ella estaba sujetando a una pequeña criatura por su hombro y su cabeza intentado sacarla desde el vientre de su madre -¡Kami-sama, esto duele horrores!- dijo una mujer tumbada en una cama, cubierta en sudor por el esfuerzo de estar dando a luz a su nueva hija que había estado 10 meses dentro de ella, su cabello era rojo brillante con reflejos de color oro y sus ojos también como el oro -Ya esta Miku, ya esta afuera y suelta ya de paso la mano de Roger, que le estas cortado la circulación a su extremidad- Dijo la mujer con tono de broma que estaba poniendo a la recién nacida en una manta -Gracias Seren, ¡auch! Un poco mas y casi me quedo sin mano por cuarta vez este mes- dijo un hombre con cabello negro como la noche con mechones de pelo de color plata y ojos rojos con las pupilas de color oro, este dio una sonrisa al bulto dentro de la manta mientras la recogía para llevársela a otra habitación para asearla y después regresársela a su madre, que estaba dándole una mirada de "date prisa o te mato por hacerme esperar y hacerme pasar por este dolor por segunda vez" el hombre río sobre este hecho mientras pasaba a otra habitación.

Después de un rato se oyó un par de voces diciendo al mismo tiempo -Mama, tía ¿ya podemos entrar?- se oían desde el otro lado de la puerta corredera -Claro, Misha, Aurica, entrad, Seren ya acabado de ordenar y limpiar toda la habitación- dijo Miku, viendo como entraba dos chicas de seis años, una de ellas tenia cabellos como la plata con reflejos negros y ojos negros como la noche y las pupilas de color oro -Mama ¿Cómo te sientes?- su madre la miro viendo preocupación en su cara -Estoy bien Aurica, no te preocupes un poco de descanso y estaré como nueva- Aurica sonrió un poco de saber que su madre solo se encontraba agotada. La otra chica con cabellos negros como la noche con reflejos de plata y ojos plateados con la pupilas de color oro miro hacia todas las direcciones buscando algo, Miku cuando la vio se dio cuenta lo que buscaba y se río suavemente haciendo que la chica de cabellos negro la mirada con una ceja levantada -Jeje, no te preocupes Misha, tu padre esta con ella, si las dos os concentráis en el aura de papa la encontrareis- ambas sonrieron y cerraron los ojos en busca del aura de su padre y cuando lo encontraron sus sonrisas se ensancharon aun mas al notar el aura de su nueva hermanita, pero se sorprendieron cuando notaron cuan poderosa era para ser solo de una niña recién nacida, ya sabían que seria poderosa pero no hasta tal punto.

Cuando ya habían escaneado y memorizado su aura miraron a su madre con sorpresa y felicidad en los ojos, ambas se acercaron a la cama de su madre y la abrazaron por ambos lados con cuidado, Miku las abrazo de vuelta a cada una con sus brazos y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad –Mama, ella tiene un aura muy poderosa que incluso supera las nuestras juntas, ¿Cómo es eso posible?- le pregunto Aurica a su madre pero antes que pudiera contestar Misha le pregunto -No le pasara nada por tener ese tipo de aura ¿verdad?- preocupación se podía oír en su voz, Miku sonrió amablemente -Una pregunta a la vez, aunque la respuesta a ambas esta si miráis en el sol y recordéis el día exacto que me quede embarazada- las gemelas fueron rápidamente a las puertas corredera que daban al jardín y las deslizaron viendo un jardín con un riachuelo que daba a un pequeño lago con puente encima del lago con peces de varios colores en el interior del agua cristalina y seguía con otro riachuelo que se dirigía a la pared y pasaba por los barrotes de esta, también había un gran árbol de cerezo mas otros tipos de plantas, especialidad de su madre y tía como iris, lirios, hortensias, rosas,...etc., esparcidas por todos lados pero manteniendo de alguna forma un orden bello, las niñas entonces miraron al sol que estaba resplandeciente pero también vieron a la luna no muy lejos de el y entonces recordaron el día en que su madre le dijo cuando se había quedado embarazada ese mismo día había habido un eclipse lunar, haciendo que la luna se volviera de color rojo. Entonces se dieron cuenta por que el aura de su hermana pequeña se parecían a sus auras y por que era tan poderosa, a diferencia de ellas que una había nacido durante la luna nueva y la otra durante la luna llena a causa de un accidente haciendo que sus cabellos y el iris de sus ojos no coincidieran a pesar que eran gemelas.

-No os preocupéis, ella va hacerlo bien, además es seguramente la quien es mas estable dentro de esta familia, concebida y nacida durante un eclipse tanto de sol como de luna, haciendo que su aura sea parecida a las vuestras pero siendo también muy diferente, puesto que ambas fuerzas tanto lumínicas como oscuras han sido equilibradas por una tercera fuerza neutral pero también poderosa- la explicación había dejado sin palabras a las gemelas puesto no pensaban que había una tercera fuerza de además de la lumínica que había sido dada a Aurica, dándole el control de la luz pudiendo convertir la luz en esferas según el tamaño que desease, también del agua, las plantas y el rayo y a diferencia de Aurica, Misha había obtenido el control sobre la sombras convirtiéndolas en espadas o en esferas, mas del hielo, el viento y la tierra. Pensando en sus poderes le vinieron la misma pregunta a la vez -Entonces si tiene tanto las fuerzas lumínicas, oscuras y neutral ¿Qué poderes tendrá y que capacidades podría obtener?- ambas mujeres se miraron por unos momentos para poder responder a la pregunta de las gemelas pero en ese momento -Eso no lo podemos saber con exactitud todavía, solo podemos suponer cuales serán sus poderes y capacidades- todos en la habitación pegaron un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al oír la voz de Roger que estaba entrando a la habitación con la recién nacida y dirigiéndose a la cama de su esposa para que pueda acunar a la niña ya aseada y vestida con un pijama de cuerpo completo de color blanco con cuatro animales dibujados de un tejón amarillo, un pájaro en azul, un león en rojo y una serpiente en verde desperdiciados por todo el pijama -Te tardaste en volver- le dijo su esposa cuando ya tenia a la niña en sus brazos mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Queremos verla!- dijeron al unísono las gemelas corriendo desde el porche hasta la cama y colocándose a cada lado de su madre, viendo al bebe durmiendo, ambas se sorprendieron cuando miraron el pelo de su nueva hermana. Su hermana tenia el cabello de color rojo suave pero brillante con destellos de color ámbar pero no era eso lo que mas impresiono, lo que realmente le impresiono es que tenia mechones de color plata y negro como la noche los cuales dos de ellos se habían posicionado en el flequillo entremezclados entre ellos y con el pelo rojo. -Wow, mola, tiene el pelo tricolor- dijeron las gemelas a la vez, -Bueno, ahora al grano ¿Cuál será su nombre?- pregunto Roger a los presentes, espero un momento para ver a todos pensando en el nombre que le pondrían a la pequeña, después de un rato las gemelas se miraron cuando recordaron un nombre que habían oído en un libro de historia y seguramente le quedaría que ni pintado a su pequeña hermanita, ambas asistieron –¡Su primer nombre será Juubei!- corearon las gemelas, Roger les dio una sonrisa estando de acuerdo que el nombre le quedaría que ni pintado a la pequeña puesto que durante el embarazo su madre se quejaba que era una peleona y si no se convertía en un maestro samurái la mataría.

-Ok, el primer nombre ya esta decidido ¿El segundo?- pregunto Miku mirando a todos los presentes que empezaron de nuevo a pensar cuando -¿Que tal Lenna?- pregunto Seren a la familia, Miku recordó que ese era el nombre de unos de sus antepasados mas lejanos que también había tenido el pelo rojo, volviendo la vista a su hija pequeña para verla topándose a la vez con el león de color rojo, lo miro durante unos segundos –Estoy de acuerdo contigo Seren, Lenna es el nombre adecuado- dijo Miku sonriendo a su hermana mayor -Pues ya esta decidido, su nombre será Yagyu Lenna Juubei, espero que no sea como estas dos bromistas aquí presentes- dijo Roger en voz alta y mirando a las gemelas, haciendo reír a todos los presentes -Pero papa si no- dijo Misha -fuera un poco como nosotras- sigue Aurica -¡entonces seria aburrido!- terminaron juntas y regresaron a ver a su hermana -¿Te gusta el nombre hermanita?- dijeron a la vez a mirando a su hermana pequeña que estaba despertando y empezó a reír, dando a entender que le gustaba -¡Whoaaaa!, mira sus ojos papa- exclamaron las gemelas mirando a su padre, este se acerco y se quedo perplejo cuando vio los ojos de su hija, eran iguales a los suyos, el iris de un rojo suave pero brillante y la pupilas era como una laguna de oro haciéndolo ver como si estuviera en llamas pero con una sensación relajante -Ya habéis estado suficiente tiempo aquí, así que ahora fuera, Miku y Juubei necesitan descansar, tenéis permiso para ir algún lugar a divertiros y festejar su nacimiento mientras descansan, podéis volver a la hora de la cena si queréis, pero nada de estar en casa hasta esa hora- había dicho Seren empujando a las gemelas y a Roger afuera de la casa a pasa rápido, pero muy rápido, Miku se estaba riendo suavemente para no asustar a Juubei que se había vuelto ha dormir.

Cuando Seren volvió, Miku le pregunto -¿Que has visto?- en la pregunta Seren la miro con sorpresa y Miku se río otra vez -No deberías de sorprendente tanto, se cuando tienes una visión y te puede decir que por lo menos has tenido cinco o siete desde que nació Juubei- Seren suspiro en derrota -No se por que intento todavía ocultándote cuando tengo visiones si fallo miserablemente, ¡bien!.- Seren se apoyo en la pared cruzando sus brazos en pecho y respiro profundamente para la bomba que soltaría a su hermana pensando -_Algunas de ellas le van a gustar pero otras las va a odiar a muerte-_

-La primera era de Juubei de aproximadamente 11 años, en un examen elemental, la vi usando todos los elementos uno detrás del otro fuego, agua, viento, tierra, rayo, planta, hielo, psíquico, luz y oscuridad, mas sus capacidades de lucha cuerpo-cuerpo y con arma contra un maniquí metamórfico de nv3- Miku miro a Juubei asombrada, sabia que iba a ser poderosa pero hasta tal punto nunca lo había imaginado -Tal vez sea a causa de como ha nacido y concebido, puesto que la fuerza neutral solo aparece cuando las fuerzas lumínicas y oscuras están en la misma proporción como Roger, pero aun así, el no puede usar los elementos hielo, planta, agua y viento- Seren asintió en esa explicación.

-La segunda era sobre Roger, tu y yo en algún lugar desconocido y peligroso, con un enorme cristal con aspecto tétrico y lúgubre, además de rodeado de todo tipo de noises y algunos de aspecto nuevo, es un año o mas antes de la primera visión y creo que es el núcleo principal donde nacen los noises pero no vi lo que ocurre después- en esta información Miku aprieta a Juubei inconscientemente a su cuerpo, la miro para que siguiera.

-La tercera visión era sobre las gemelas peleando con los noises utilizando las reliquias, Aurica Ame no Habakiri Hanabi y Misha Ichaival, diciendo: "estos son los últimos noises, tenemos que destruirlos para llegar hasta donde esta luchando Juubei y Toshiro contra Noiseknight, tenemos que poder ayudarla y terminar de una vez con la maldición de los noises"- Miku miro en sorpresa y alegría con la noticia, todos sus antepasados desde que habían llegado a este mundo han tenido que pelear un sinfín de veces contra los noises y aquellos que los controlaban pero en varias ocasiones casi aniquilan a todos los miembros del clan, puesto que las únicas que pueden usar los symphogear son las mujeres del clan obteniendo una armadura contra los noises pero los symphogear era una espada de doble filo, mientras que los hombres tienen que depender de sus habilidades y capacidades, pero sin un tipo de gear-armadura que los proteja, haciéndoles mas vulnerables en la pelea contra los noises.

-La cuarta es sobre Juubei con 13 o 12 años y un kitsune amarillo con reflejos rojos, mientras sus patas, el vientre que seguía hasta la mandíbula inferior, el pelaje del pecho y cuello mas las puntas de sus colas y sus orejas eran blancas, tanto las puntas de las nueve colas y las patas estaban en llamas blancas rojizas y de bajo de sus ojos que eran iguales a los de Juubei tenia una especie de marca en forma parecida a una "W" de color blanco rojizo y lo mas curioso es que Juubei activo el Gungnir sin tener un colgante con la reliquia encima, debe se pocos minutos de la visión de las gemelas puesto estaba con un hombre luchando y apoyada por el kitsune- Miku estaba con los ojos como platos, no se creía que Juubei iba a usar el Gungnir si era ella quien lo usaba en la actualidad y sin ningún colgante con la reliquia encima -Pero eso no es posible solo hay 6 reliquias y dos de ellas nos pertenecen, mientras Ame no Habakiri, Ichaival, Shul Shagana, Igalima y Shen Shou Jing siguen estando en un estado de sueño hasta que alguna de las gemelas las pueda despertar, además Gungnir y Nehushtan Armor son las que estamos utilizando actualmente ¿Cómo puede conseguir Juubei utilizar Gungnir sin la reliquia en forma de pendiente?- Seren había investigado las reliquias desde que se entero que existían a la edad de 14 años, cuando ella y Miku de 8 años por accidente oyeron el canto para la activación de Gungnir y de Nehushtan Armor dentro de sus mentes al estar dentro del radio de las dos reliquias y segundos después cantándolo por instinto. Solo podía haber una forma de hacerlo según algunos documentos de anteriores experimentos probados en conejillos de indias pero el resultado era desastroso puesto que el animal se volvía loco y se auto-destruía, pero no sabían lo que podría pasar en un ser humano. Para eso, una pequeña parte del núcleo del equipo armado de un symphogear tendría que estar dentro del cuerpo del sujeto humano y cerca del corazón. Seren miro a Miku que parecía que había recordado como podría ser posible, al igual que ella había razonado mentalmente antes -Puede que eso nunca lo sabremos pero por lo menos ella podrá sacar todo el potencial del Gungnir sin limitaciones o daños causados por el retroceso del equipo armado cuando la sincronización esta a niveles tan bajos que nos podrían hasta matar y no volverse tan loca hasta el extremo de auto-destruirse, según la visión perdió toda conciencia cuando estaba al punto de la muerte, sin un brazo y una de sus piernas gravemente herida pero después algo parecido a un manto negro la envolvió haciéndolo crecer un brazo nuevo, creo que ese manto negro concentra la energía como cuando activas el equipo armado y cura cualquier herida obtenida en la batalla a costa de perder el control del cuerpo y cediéndolo a la naturaleza de la reliquia, pero tengo que decir que me dio escalofríos cuando lucho con el hombre, no tenia ninguna misericordia con el, al final de la batalla, Juubei le atraviesa el corazón del hombre con su brazo en forma de la lanza de Gungnir y recupera el control a la vez que el manto negro desaparece en un punto del pecho de Juubei, poco después se le une las gemelas y al final el hombre se convierte en cenizas al igual que la construcción donde estaban, las tres junto al kitsune logran escapar a salvo. Cuando llegan a la base hacen un escaneado del todo el mundo, dando como resultado ningún rastro de los noises o de aquellos que los controlan. Parece que inventaron algún tipo de artilugio que tiene muchísimos sensores asentados alrededor del todo el mundo puesto se veía muchos puntos rastreando por el mapa holográfico del mundo y no dejaban ningún lugar sin cubrir- Miku solo asintió feliz, pero confundida por como termina la guerra que ha durado durante mas de 600 años -_Si en esta visión no aparecemos es que significa que tanto Roger, Seren y yo habremos muerto cuando encontramos el núcleo principal que fabrica todos los noises y los sub-núcleos, destruyéndolo, según dan a entender las palabras de las gemelas y que durante la batalla no hablen del núcleo principal- _Miku miro a Seren que seguramente esta pensando lo mismo que si es así le tendría que decir a Roger también sobre las visiones. Normalmente no le dicen ninguna visión de Seren si no esta relacionado directamente a el, su familia o los noises.

-La quinta era de Juubei con 10 años aparentemente, pero es extraño esta visión, puesto que la ultima tiene 12 o 13 años y cuando tengo mas de una visión van por orden cronológico, pero lo mas extraño de la visión es un hombre con barba blanca, con gafas de media luna y en túnicas parecidas a las que hay en el viejo desván debajo de la casa y el aura de ese lugar no coincide con ninguna que haya percibido durante mis viajes alrededor del mundo- en esta confesión Miku se quedo congelada, pero aun así Seren continuo –Parecía que Juubei lo conocía pero no podía hablar de donde había venido ni nada relacionado con este mundo solo podía hablar sobre la familia y que en verdad tenia 16 años- Seren vio a su sobrina dormida y pensó sobre lo que le preparaba el visiones como mucho llegaban hasta 16 años o alguno meses mas y cuando las tenia de ese modo tardaba por los menos unos 10 años para volver ver el futuro de esa misma persona aunque a veces en la realidad se han añadido algunas cosas mas.

-La sexta visión es muy poco después de la quinta, tal vez el mismo día o al día siguiente, se ve a Juubei en un banco que parece dirigido por algo parecido a gnomos o duendes, y en una de las puertas había una especie de advertencia en forma de poesía, divertido, después la dirigen en un tipo de montaña rusa hasta unas puertas grades con el escudo de la familia con el nº 21 y metiendo una llave en centro del escudo, aunque esa llave la hemos visto alguna vez en el desván, dentro de una caja con una nota, pero no pudimos ni coger la llave ni la nota cuando nuestra madre nos llamo y desde entonces no volvimos a ver esa caja. Giro la llave en la cerradura para abrir la cámara, tengo que admitir que me dejo impresionada la habitación, era enorme, con montones de oro y algunos montones pequeños de plata y bronce, junto con joyas, tesoros pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un papel doblado y bastante viejo en un cofre abierto. Después la veo en una tienda vieja pero el aire era como si estuviera en una biblioteca muy estricta y podía sentir un gran poder distribuido en muchas cajas pequeñas y alargadas, no mas grandes de 40cm y Juubei iba probando una por una lo que había dentro de las cajas que parecían pequeños palos de madera, pero con un extraño poder en cada uno, pero ese tipo de poder no se encuentra en este mundo, además no había dos poderes iguales dentro de estos palos. El vendedor describía a los pequeños palos como varitas mágicas y mientras le daba a Juubei una varita le decía de que estaba hechas, algunas eran de madera de abedul, roble, sauce, pino y otros arboles y los núcleos de pelo de unicornio, pluma de fénix, pelo de quimera y otras criatura mágicas hasta que una de ellas empezó a salir chispa y destellos de todos los colores, pero lo mas extraño es que sentí que no era parte de ese lugar o de ese mundo sino del templo de los kitsune, mas el poder de Kiyria, tuyo, las gemelas y el poder del kitsune que te dije antes, pero lo mas extraño es que podía percibir todos los elementos- Miku en este momento esta en un tipo de shock de tantas preguntas en su mente, Seren la vio y chasco sus dedos para llamar su atención, al instante ya la tenia -Bueno la ultima parte es la mas extraña puesto que dijo: "Curioso, muy curioso, esa varita la fabrique hace 6 años con elementos y siguiendo las instrucciones para fabricar la varita en total sincronia, todos ellos aparecieron en mi mesa de trabajo de la nada hace 7 años, mientras estaba puliendo mi ultimo trabajo. Tengo que admitir que no eran de este mundo en conjunto, pero la sensación que me da esta varita es muy parecida a la tuya, pero una parte de esa sensación que percibo de ti es que como si perteneces al mundo de los magos. Lo que mas me sorprendió fueron los elementos, puesto algunos de ellos nunca los había utilizado, que yo recuerde era un colmillo alargado de algún canino adolecente y otro mas grande seguramente de un adulto, una pequeña joya con cuatro piedras preciosas incrustadas, eran un rubí, una esmeralda, un zafiro y un topacio, cinco hebras de pelo, el primero amarillo con destellos rojos, el segundo negro como la noche con destellos rojos también, el tercero negro como la noche con destellos plateados, el cuarto era de color plata con destellos negros y el quinto era el mas curioso puesto era rojo escarlata brillante con destellos amarillos como el oro puro, debo que admitir que las tres ultimas hebras que conforman tu varita son iguales que tus cabellos, también había un pequeño fuego multicolor en un pequeño frasco, una de ellas era casi igual que tu esencia pero masculina, ummm,¡ah! Y la madera que encontré nunca la había visto pero era resistente, flexible y ligera, pero con la sensación de que era de un lugar sagrado, bueno con todo esto no hace falta decir que es una varita muy poderosa, aunque sigue siendo curioso. Puesto que cada uno que la ha probado antes de ti los ha congelado, electrificado, quemado o algo parecido cuando tocaron la varita pero el daño no era nada grave, un pequeño hechizo y curados". Aunque no pude ver completamente esa varita pero por el fragmento que vi es realmente hermosa- Seren se río divertida de la cara había puesto el hombre mientras recordaba los accidentes hechos por esa varita.

Miku estaba en un estado meditación profunda por toda esta información que le había dicho su hermana mayor, siempre las visiones de su hermana se habían cumplido sin excepción, a veces por desgracia.

-Mejor termino de contarte la ultima visión y empezamos a descabezar este rompecabezas pero antes voy a cocinar algo para que podamos comer- dijo mirando a su hermana que solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo -Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea si me permites opinar- al instante las dos mujeres botaron de sus sitios dejando salir un chillido de sorpresa.


	2. Explicaciones y teorias

_-Bueno mejor termino de contarte la ultima visión y empezamos a descabezar este rompecabezas pero antes voy a cocinar algo para que podamos comer- dijo mirando a su hermana que solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo -Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea si me permites opinar- al instante las dos mujeres botaron de sus sitios dejando salir un chillido de sorpresa._

Ambas mujeres miraron de donde provenía esa voz femenina, encontradose con un animal en forma de zorro de gran tamaño sentado en el porche de madera del jardín donde hace algún tiempo las gemelas habían estado, muy cerca de las puertas, su altura era por lo menos de 1'70m sentado, tenia el pelaje de color negro con reflejos rojos suaves, su vientre, el pelaje de su cuello y pecho mas la mandíbula inferior eran de color blanco pero lo que realmente era extraordinario eran las puntas de sus nueve colas y sus patas que estaban en llamas blanco rojizos, dos de sus colas estaban enredadas haciendo una pequeña esfera como si estuvieran cargando algo, su mirada paso de Seren a Miku y por ultimo a Juubei, cuando la vio, ella sonrió con felicidad -¡¿KIYRIA?!- gritaron ambas mujeres, al ser por fin reconocida su sonrisa se ensancho mas y se puso de pie su altura paso a ser de algo mas de 2m, camino hasta el lado de la cama de Miku y se volvió a sentar, la dos colas que estaban enredadas se pusieron en la cuna al lado de la cama de Miku y se desenredado, dejando a la vista un pequeño zorro recién nacido con una sola cola con la punta blanca al igual que su pelaje del cuello, pecho, vientre, mandíbula inferior, las puntas de sus dos orejas y sus cuatro patas, también tenia dos marcas debajo de sus ojos en forma de "W" de color blanco rojizo, de repente Seren lo reconoció como el kitsune que acompañaría a Juubei en el futuro, levanto la cabeza para ver que Miku también lo había reconocido como cual -Bueno si nos es mucha molestia desearía comer algo antes de oír tu ultima visión y explicar algunas cosas que están a mi alcance- Seren y Miku se miraron sorprendidas y curiosas -Esto Kiyria ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero realmente me has dado un susto de muerte por no haber dicho antes que estabas afuera, hablando de eso ¿Desde cuanto tiempo has estado hay sentada?- dijo Miku con la mano en el corazón intentando tranquilizarse al igual que Seren -Lo explicare después de comer la comida que había dicho Seren y he estado ahí sentada antes de que Seren volviera después de echar a las gemela y a Roger de casa- Kiyria miro a Seren con una sonrisa amable -OK estaré aquí en media hora y otra cosa, ¡no vuelvas hacer eso otra vez!, por favor- Seren dicho esto salió de la habitación a preparar la comida.

Mientras Seren preparaba la comida para las tres, Kiyria cogió con dos de sus nueve colas a Juubei y empezó a examinarla por algún problema que pudiera tener pero no encontró nada, así que la dejo en cuna al lado del pequeño zorro y prosiguió a examinar también a Miku con sus nueve colas que transfirió una especie de poder regenerador para prevenir posibles problemas después del parto. Cuando termino Seren entraba con una gran bandeja con comida, el olor rico de la comida hizo que sus tripas empezaran a gruñir, se miraron unas a otras con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas a excepción de Kiyria que sus llamas se habían puesto un poco mas rojas puesto que su estomago hizo el sonido mas fuerte de las tres -Bueno no es de extrañar, puesto que son las 3 de la tarde- dijo Seren. Comieron pacíficamente y hablando de cosas comunes como la familia, su rutina diaria, los nuevos descubrimientos de sub-núcleos de los noises, de los symphogear, de sus amigos tanto humanos como kitsunes, futuros planes de entrenamientos para los estudiantes de la escuela de enseñanza de los elementos puesto que Seren era la Directora de dicho colegio y Miku la subdirectora. Después de haber comido, dejado los cubiertos sucios en la lavavajillas, llevar dos vasos y un bol hondo para Kiyria para las bebidas frías y dejando las botellas dentro de un mini frigo en el cuarto, era momento de escuchar la ultima visión de Seren y la explicación de Kiyria -Bien, ahora que estamos cómodas, con las tripas llenas y refrescadas es hora de seguir con la ultima de mi visiones, explicar quien es ese pequeño kitsune y porque lo trajiste y descabezar este rompecabezas que quiero ver algunas cosas en el desván- Seren dijo a su hermana y su amiga kitsune -Bien la ultima visión que vi era a Juubei con una falda negra, un suéter sin mangas gris y debajo del suéter una camisa blanca, con una corbata con dos distintos tonos de grises y una túnica negra con un símbolo que incluía un león, una serpiente, un tejón, una águila y en una H en el medio y encima de su cabeza un sombrero viejo, mohoso y con un parche. En mi opinión tiene algo que ver con el mundo de donde vinieron nuestros antepasados, puesto que el símbolo de la túnica coincide con el mismo símbolo que hay en algunos antiguos libros del desván. Ahora te toca Kiyria para explicarte- dijo Seren con un tono serio pero tranquilo -Sera un placer- dijo Kiyria levantando su hocico del bol con batido de frutas silvestres -Bueno será mejor que empiece por el principio, este pequeño kitsune es mi hijo y también de Sesshomaru, también fue concebido durante el eclipse lunar y nació durante el eclipse solar de hoy, al igual que la pequeña Juubei aquí presente- dijo Kiyria mirando a Juubei que dormía en una cuna junto con su hijo -Su nombre es Toshiro y según el templo de los kitsunes es el familiar de Juubei, sus almas están conectadas entre si- Kiyria miro a las dos mujeres y vio sorpresa, curiosidad y confusión -Sera mejor que explique todo. Nosotros los kitsunes nacemos como zorros normales pero manteniendo nuestra forma y poder, con el tiempo y la ayuda de nuestros padres y abuelos vamos obteniendo sabiduría, poder y astucia, haciendo que nuestro numero de colas aumente hasta nueve, aunque ha habido algunos casos de que algunos kitsunes han obtenido 10 colas. Algunas veces nacen kitsunes que se convierte en familiares de humanos a través de conectar sus almas inconscientemente durante el nacimiento de ambos, puesto que sus almas son muy similares o casi idénticas se atraen una a otra como imanes. Cuando se crea este vinculo tanto el kitsune como el humano pueden compartir poderes, capacidades físicas, hablar el uno con el otro mediante telepatía y compartir la vista, mirando a través de los ojos de su compañero. Cuando termine de dar a luz a Toshiro mi hermana vino corriendo hacia mi para que vaya al templo, mientras Sesshomaru cuidaba de el en mi ausencia, cuando llegue el nombre de mi hijo y de tu hija estaba en la pared debajo del mural que muestra al primer familiar y su compañero humano. Es por eso que vine aquí para ver si el nombre coincidía con el de tu hija y para mi gusto y sorpresa es así- termino con una sonrisa dirigida hacia la cuna donde dormía los recién nacidos, cuando volvió a mirar a Miku ella también estaba sonriendo -Es un orgullo también para mi, que mi hija este conectada a tu hijo, Kiyria- dijo Miku con una sonrisa amable dirigida a Kiyria -El sentimiento es mutuo- termino Kiyria.

Seren estaba viendo a las dos madres que radiaban felicidad por todas partes, se sintió un poco envidiosa de ellas por no poder tener hijos propios a causa de un accidente que afecto a su sistema reproductor, pero había cuidado a las gemelas como si fueran sus propias hijas y con eso le bastaba -Bien, ya que esta explicado esa parte vamos ha analizar mis visiones, una por una e intentar averiguar que nos aguarda el futuro- Seren se levanto y desplegó su pantalla electrónica que estaba suspendida en el aire y un lápiz de luz para poder escribir en la pantalla electrónica de 1m de alto y 2m de ancho -Me encanta la tecnología rúnica, bien primera visión: Juubei con 10 años aproximadamente tomando el examen elemental, en este examen el estudiante muestra todo lo que puede hacer mediante un circuito de pruebas usando sus poderes y sus capacidades físicas, Juubei consigue superar todos los obstáculos con sus poderes, además de esquivar y pelear contra dos maniquís metamórficos de grado 3 fácilmente, por lo que pude ver es muy hábil en la lucha cuerpo-cuerpo y con armas, especialmente la espada, el arco, la lanza y la guadaña. También vi que lo elementos que usa con mas facilidad son el fuego, el hielo y el rayo, puesto que pude ver que ataco con los tres elementos a la vez, hasta para un adulto es muy difícil hacer eso- mientras iba diciendo escribía en la pantalla sobre los elementos, las armas y las técnicas de combate cuerpo-cuerpo y las armas que había utilizado Juubei -¿Opiniones al respecto?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirando entre las dos madres, ambas estaban reflexionando sobre las habilidades de Juubei en esa edad -Aparte de los poderes que tiene Juubei, su velocidad y fuerza pueden ser incrementados por la conexión que tiene con Toshiro, según algunas historias que me han contado cuando era mas joven- dijo Kiyria, Seren pensó durante algún rato corto mirando a la cuna -Kiyria, esa conexión ¿puede también hacer que el humano sea mas preciso al utilizar dos elementos o mas para así que no exploten mientras ejecuta la técnica para después atacar?- pregunto Seren mirando a Kiyria que estaba recordando las historias que le habían contados sobre los familiares -Según un par de historias hacen una mención sobre eso, así que es muy probable que todos ellos que han tenido familiares hayan tenido una mejor precisión para controlar sus poderes- respondio Kiyria mientras Seren estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, mientras tanto, Miku mirara a la cuna pensando hasta donde podrían llegar ambos unidos -Bien, eso explica todas las preguntas de mi primera visión, ¿alguna pregunta?- ambas madres menearon la cabeza de forma negativa, dándose la vuelta hacia la pantalla, Seren toco con su dedo en la pantalla y salió un recuadro, escribiendo "1º visión: Examen de Juubei con 10 años" y luego dio a guarda.

-Vale, vamos por la segunda visión: trata de aproximadamente dentro de 10 años o menos, se trata de Miku, Roger y yo cerca del núcleo principal donde se fabrican los noises, luchando contra ellos, tanto los que ya hemos visto como los nuevos, el lugar parece ser una dimensión alterna vinculada a este mundo gracias a un portal que vi durante la visión, aunque sabemos que aquellos que los controlan y los invocan, utilizan los cetros de Solomon, nunca hemos sabido de donde han venido exactamente, solo hemos encontrado sub-núcleos creados por el núcleo principal en este mundo para crear a noises sin la necesidad de traerlos con los cetros de Solomon a este mundo- Seren miro a Miku y prosiguió -Hay muchas posibilidades de que muramos destruyendo el núcleo principal, puesto que en las siguientes visiones no aparecemos ninguno de los tres- Miku miro con tristeza a su hija -_Aunque me niegue a creer que voy a morir es muy probable que suceda, a causa, de tanto noises y seguramente Seren y yo utilicemos el canto del cisne para destruir el núcleo principal apoyadas por Roger- _Miku miro a Seren que seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo -Aunque hay posibilidades de que podamos morir no me rendiré. Si esta guerra puede ser acabada de una vez por todas y hacer que el sacrificio de nuestros antepasados no sea inútil, con gusto daré mi vida con orgullo, si eso significa que mis hijas y sus descendientes sean felices sin ninguna guerra sobre sus hombros, aunque hayas visto que pelearan en un futuro, la mayor carga será eliminada de sus hombros y solo restara destruir los sub-núcleos, los centro de Solomon, derrotar a aquellos que los invocan y los controlan y destruir finalmente a los noises que quedan- Seren estaba sonriendo con diversión y orgullo en la declaración que había dicho su hermana pequeña -Es verdad, será un trabajo fácil puesto que los sub-núcleos no son tan rápidos como el núcleo principal en la fabricación de noises, además después de destruir el núcleo principal, la fabricación de noises de los sub-núcleos se vera reducida a mas de un 30% como mínimo y 70% como máximo según tanto tiempo han estado en este mundo, además, vimos a las gemelas, Juubei y Toshiro victoriosos y vivos saliendo de lo que parece ser la ultima batalla- todas ellas miraron a los pequeños dormir plácidamente en esto se rieron un poco en el hecho que estos pequeños serian tan poderosos en el futuro. Seren se dio la vuelta y volvió a escribir todos los datos de la segunda visión y de su teoría dando el nombre del archivo "Destrucción del núcleo principal en el año 2004 aproximadamente y sus consecuencias".

-Tercera visión: las gemelas luchando contra los noises para alcanzar a Juubei y Toshiro que esta peleando con un tipo llamado Noiseknight, en mi opinión un nombre ridículo- todas se rieron suavemente en el comentario.

-En la cuarta visión veo a Juubei activando el Gungnir sin un pendiente con la reliquia encima, pero en cambio veo una luz que sale de su pecho y la envuelve convirtiéndose en su symphogear, esto da a entender que de alguna forma Juubei tiene un fragmento del núcleo del equipo armado de Gungnir dentro de ella y además no sufre ninguna limitación ni retroceso, que a veces ocurre cuando los niveles de sincronización con la reliquia caen, hiriendo al usuario, ejemplo que pueda convocar a su equipo armado aunque la mayoría del combate utiliza un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, tampoco se vuelve loca usándolo hasta que es herida por una amputación de su brazo derecho y desgarro de su pierna izquierda perdiendo demasiada sangre y dejándola al borde de la muerte, esto seguramente hizo que la reliquia incrustada en su cuerpo tomara el control de tal manera para curar ambas heridas, la forma que toma Juubei mientras es controlada por la reliquia es como si se hubiera bañado de pies a cabeza con pintura negra y con reflejos rojos, aunque sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y llenos de odio, pero estaba dirigidos a Noiseknight, puesto que una vez miro a Toshiro que estaba inconscientemente en el suelo y volvió la mirada aun mas cabreada a Noiseknight, luchan cuerpo a cuerpo puesto Juubei había destrozado su espada y el cetro de Solomon, pero Noiseknight no es rival contra ella, lo único que hace es recibir golpes y morder el polvo. Vale ya estoy mostrado mi odio, uff- Seren suspiro profundamente y tomo un largo trago de su zumo de manzana dejando vacío el vaso, cogió la botella de su zumo y vertió su contenido en el vaso dando otro trago largo -Es compresible ese odio Seren, pero no tienes que dejarte cegar por el, la única manera de seguir hacía delante son los propósitos que quieres conseguir y las personas a las que quieres proteger con tu poder- dijo suavemente Kiyria tumbándose en el suelo para estar mas cómoda, Seren la miro y asistió con la cabeza, cuando ya estuvo tranquila de nuevo prosiguió -Al final Juubei mata a Noiseknight haciendo que su brazo derecho se convierta en la parte superior de la lanza de Gungnir, hay que decir que es extraño en este caso, por el hecho que las anteriores investigaciones con los animales que antes de auto-destruirse, una parte de su cuerpo se convertía en una porción del equipo armado que se había inyectado- Miku mordió un la uña de su dedo gordo de la mano derecha en forma de pensar profundamente hasta que oyó a Kiyria -Puede ser debido a la sangre que corre por sus venas, las reliquias solo se activan cuando una mujer del clan Yagyu tiene un nivel fónico elevado y si es compatible con una de las 7 reliquias, haciendo que la elegida oiga el canto clave de activación en su mente como ocurrió con vosotras, también ha habido casos que algunas mujeres del clan no han podido activar las reliquias, pero ha cambio han tenido un poder extraño. Puede ser que Juubei no sea compatible con ninguna reliquia, pero cuando se incrusta un trozo del núcleo del equipo armado de Gungnir en su cuerpo ese poder extraño hace posible la compatibilidad y elimina el retroceso mas las limitaciones ya que la reliquia forma parte de su cuerpo como si fuera al igual que un órgano y me atrevo a decir que también esta vinculado a su corazón para obtener energía de ese poder extraño en su sangre- en esta declaración las mujeres movieron la cabeza de forma positiva puesto que su sangre siempre ha sido extraña debido a sus antepasados principales, desconocidos para ellas aunque sepan sus nombres -Bueno, el resto ya lo sabéis, después de vencer al enemigo y matándolo, tanto él como el edificio de convierte en cenizas y las gemelas, Juubei que esta inconscientemente y Toshiro en su forma de bolsillo alrededor del cuello de Juubei salen ilesas, después veo a las gemelas y Juubei activando un artilugio que debe localizar a los noises individualmente por el mundo gracias a muchos sensores esparcidos por todo el mundo, dando negativo en la busca y respirando con alivio, mas felicidad en sus ojos- termino de decir Seren a ambas mujeres, aunque una de ella es un zorro con nueve colas, pero la considera tan humana como ella y Miku -En resumen la guerra contra los noises se acaba y salimos victoriosos- Seren asintió a Miku y se dio la vuelta para escribir otra vez en su pantalla electrónica, cuando termino lo guardo bajo el nombre de "Ultima batalla alrededor del año 2007".

En este momento los recién nacidos se despertaron, cuando se miraron movieron un poco sus cabezas a un lado, después de erguir sus cabeza Toshiro empezó a caminar a cuatro patas hasta Juubei torpemente, cuando llego empezó a oler a Juubei haciéndola cosquillas en su cara haciendo reír a Juubei que estaba intentando quitar el hocico del pequeño kitsune de su cara, pero los estómagos de los pequeños empezaron a rugir dando a entender que necesitaban ser alimentados por sus madres, viendo esto Seren se levanto de su silla y dio a cada madre su bebe -Mejor será que los alimentéis por que no quiero lloriqueos, mientras hacéis eso voy a ir al desván para ver los libros, túnicas y la caja con la llave y el papel en su interior que encontramos de pequeñas, vuelvo en un rato- dijo Seren saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose por el largo pasillo hasta una puerta de estilo occidental, giro el pomo y con un poco de fuerza extra abrió la puerta dejándola abierta mientras descendió por la escalera, cuando toco el piso del desván busco con su mano izquierda el interruptor para encender la luz, al final lo encontró y lo apretó.

El desván era tan amplio como la casa pero sin paredes para separarlo, había muchos cachivaches esparcidos por todos lados, cajas amontonadas en un esquina lejana, baúles formando una fila en un trozo de la pared de donde estaba el interruptor y varias estanterías con libros en el centro del desván dando un aire de biblioteca, también había varios armarios en la pared opuesta de donde estaba y por ultimo mas cajas y baúles cerrados distribuidos por el piso del desván, Seren suspiro del trabajo que le iba a costar encontrar las cosas relacionadas con sus visiones. Sin perder mas tiempo empezó a registrar primero los libros buscando el símbolo en la túnica que llevaba Juubei en su séptima visión y la palabra varita seguido de la palabra crear. Al final de registrar todas las estanterías de arriba a abajo por si acaso alguien había escondido algo dentro de ellas y mirar todos los libros todos los libros, encontró 4 con el símbolo que había visto en la túnica que vestiría Juubei y 3 sobre como crear varitas, 2 de ellos explicaban como crear varitas con núcleos que no se encontraban en este mundo pero el tercero que estaba escrito a mano explicaba como crear varitas que solo podrían sostener aquellos para quienes fueron hechas a partí de varios elementos personales y representativos, como hebras de pelo y como saber cuales elementos representativos que se tienen que usar a partir de una especie de poción descrita en el libro que te muestra estos elementos. En este hecho Seren pensó en lo que había dicho el dueño de la tienda sobre los elementos que había utilizado, pero lo dejo a un lado para seguir buscando ya lo hablaría mas adelante, lo siguiente que busco fue en los baúles, primero los que estaban alineados en el largo de la pared uno por uno fue mirando, al final encontró ropas parecidas a las del hombre de barba blanca y gafas de media luna, siguió con los baúles dispersos por la planta del desván, cuando terminaba con uno lo colocaba donde estaba los otros baúles ordenados dejando un pequeño pasillo entre fila y fila de baúles, cuando termino encontró un pequeño cuaderno de notas lo puso donde estaban los otros objetos que había encontrado, lo siguiente en lo que busco fue en las cajas apiñadas en una esquina, no encontró nada cuando termino de colocarlas una encima de otra ordenadamente y prosiguió con las otras cajas dispersas, que ordeno después de ver lo que guardaban en su interior, tampoco encontró nada. Seren miro a su alrededor para ver como había dejado el desván, sin las cajas y los baúles dispersos se notaba que era una zona muy amplia, que con una limpieza exhaustiva y una mano de pintura podría convertirse en un espacio de juegos en los días que había lluvia y en una biblioteca personal. Seren volvió a la cocina a comer alguna fruta, cuando llego desvió la mirada al reloj colgado en la pared y miro la hora, eran las 19:30, había estado alrededor de 2 horas ordenando y investigando en el desván -_En mi opinión ha sido un nuevo récord pensando como estaba cuando entre al principio y las cosas que he encontrado, solo me queda aproximadamente 2 horas como máximo antes que vuelva las gemelas y Roger, puff será mejor que vaya a la habitación de Miku y le pregunte que hacemos- _con esto en mente Seren hizo su camino hacia la habitación de su hermana, deslizo las puertas correderas y entro cerrado las puertas por detrás.

Tanto Miku como Kiyria la veían entrando y sentado a Seren en el sillón que había ocupado antes -¿Que has encontrado Seren?- Kiyria pregunto -4 libros con el símbolo de la túnica de Juubei, 3 libros que explican como crear una varita pero 2 de ellos explican como crearla a partir de elementos que no existen en este mundo menos el ultimo que explica como crear una varita personal, eso explicaría la razón por que la varita de Juubei atacaba a todos aquellos que la intentaba sostener y sobre el dueño el puede sostenerla pero no utilizarla. La razón es que el fabricante tiene derecho a sostenerla por haberla creado peo no puede usarla como propia. También encontré ropas parecidas a las que usa el señor de barba blanca en uno de los baúles y un cuaderno de notas en otro baúl, pero en las cajas no encontré nada, solo me queda por revisar los armarios pero por la hora que es seria mejor hacerlo mañana al igual que el análisis de las visiones restantes, cuando las gemelas vayan al cole y sobre Roger es tu decisión decírselo o no sobre este asunto- declaro Seren tranquilamente, pero por el contrario Miku estaba nerviosa, normalmente se lo hubiera dicho sin dudar pero estas visiones estaban mostrando que seguramente morirían al cabo de 10 años, sus hija terminarían la guerra contra los noises usando las reliquias y que su hija menor volvería al mundo de donde habían venido sus primeros antepasados. Miku miro a Kiyria en busca de un poco de ayuda -En mi opinión deberías de decirle sobre las 3 primeras visiones, las otras cuatro las tenemos que discutir primero antes de decidir si decírselo o no- Miku solo asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo -Bueno, ya que parece que tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo para preparar el camino hacia el futuro para nuestros hijos tendré que quedarme, jejeje, al final habéis cumplido con vuestra palabra de que me quedaría algún día a vivir aquí- dijo Kiyria, en esta oración la sala se quedo en completo silencio, pero no duro mucho tiempo puesto que las mujeres explotaron en risas despertando tanto Juubei como a Toshiro sorprendidos por aquel repentino ruido. Al final tanto Miku como Kiyria se quedaron dormidas por el agotamiento mientras Seren preparaba la cena para las gemelas, Roger y para si misma. Cuando Roger y la gemelas volvieron devoraron la comida de sus platos mas las que en la que quedaba en las ollas, solo se salvo la raciones de Miku y Kiyria.

Cuando las gemelas estaban ya dormidas y Roger en el sofá mirando la televisión, Seren se puso delante de Roger y dijo -Tenemos que hablar- al instante Roger sabia que había visto algo y era relacionado con la familia. Esa noche Roger escuchaba a Seren sobre las cosas que había visto y lo que habían hablado durante el día a excepción de las ultimas 3 visiones. Cuando termino Roger estaba mirando en la dirección donde estaba la habitación de las gemelas y la habitación de su esposa y su nueva hija, con una expresión de sorprendido, feliz, orgulloso y triste en sus ojos.


	3. Teorias y una poción

_Cuando las gemelas estaban ya dormidas y Roger en el sofá mirando la televisión, Seren se puso delante de Roger y dijo -Tenemos que hablar- al instante Roger sabia que había visto algo y era relacionado con la familia. Esa noche Roger escuchaba a Seren sobre las cosas que había visto y lo que habían hablado durante el día. Cuando termino Roger estaba mirando en la dirección donde estaba la habitación de las gemelas y la habitación de su esposa y su nueva hija, con una expresión de sorprendido, feliz, orgulloso y triste en sus ojos._

Al siguiente día a las 8:45 de la mañana Seren había bajado al desván después de que las gemelas fueran a la escuela y Roger al trabajo, todavía Miku y Kiyria estaban dormidas mientras Seren empezaba ha revisar los armarios y colocandolos en un trozo de pared desnuda, cuando termino de revisar los armarios había encontrado por fin la pequeña caja que su hermana y ella habían encontrado en su niñez, la puso con las demás cosas que estaban relacionadas con sus visiones y las llevo hasta la cocina. Seren prefirió hacer las tareas del hogar mientras esperaba que ambas madres se despertaran. Alrededor de las 11:00 de la mañana tanto Miku como Kiyria despertaron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar en ese instante Seren ponía sus desayunos delante de ellas -Gracias- dijeron a la par mientras empezaban a desayunar -Hoy examinaremos el resto de las visiones mas los objetos relacionados con ellas que habían en el desván y después de eso convertiré el desván en una zona de juegos y una librería personal- dijo Seren con una sonrisa orgullosa de si misma, tanto Miku como Kiyria la miraron en confusión -Pero ese lugar esta lleno de polvo, además todas las cosas están desordenadas y tiradas por todas partes- Miku respondió todavía en confusión por lo que le dijo su hermana mayor, Kiyria estaba mirando de una hermana a otra -Jem, ejem, eso ya no lo dirás dentro de algunos días, hermanita querida, te vas a sorprender- dijo Seren mientras Miku solo ladeó la cabeza a un lado en la idea del desván en una biblioteca y una zona de juegos, sabiendo como era su hermana solo levanto los hombros en respuesta y volvió a su desayuno, cuando terminaron Miku se fue a dar una ducha rápida mientras que Kiyria cuidaba a los bebes que habían despertado poco después de terminar el desayuno, mientras que Seren había limpiado la ropa y ojeado mas los libros que había encontrado, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención era el cuaderno de notas que explicaba experimentos para la creación de las varitas personales y daba a entender que cuando se creaba una varita personal a veces la varita no elige a la persona que debería ser su dueño, esto daba a entender que las varitas tanto normales como personales elegían a sus dueños, estaba tan absorta en ese cuaderno de notas que solo se dio cuenta que la llamaban cuando la movieron por el hombro suavemente -¿Eh?¿Que?¿Qué pasa Miku?- pregunto desconcertada Seren -Te he estado llamando hace un rato para seguir con las visiones, ya subí las bebidas y algo de comida y coloque la pequeña mesa y los cojines, te estamos esperando en mi habitación personal- Seren asintió y recogió todos los objetos y lo llevo a la habitación de su hermana dejándolos encima de la mesa pequeña estilo japonés.

Mientras Miku miraba la cuna para ver a Juubei y Toshiro durmiendo, Seren desplegó su pantalla electrónica delante de ella en un formato mas pequeño que el de ayer, cuando todos estaban acomodados Seren empezó -Ayer vimos hasta la cuarta visión que tuve, descubriendo que la unión de Juubei y Toshiro aumenta sus poderes y habilidades físicas, mas telepatía, pudiendo hablar entre si sin palabras y viendo si quieren a través de los ojos del otro y en caso de Toshiro poder usar todos los elementos puesto que Juubei es capaz de hacerlo. También descubrimos que Juubei puede activar el Gungnir a través del fragmento incrustado en su pecho cerca de su corazón y que la guerra contra los noises habrá terminado dentro de 12 o 13 años ha partir de hoy, pero Roger, Miku y yo posiblemente habremos muerto al destruir el núcleo principal- Seren suspiro mientras releía los documento que había escrito el día anterior -No os preocupéis en caso de que muráis, yo me encargare de las gemelas y Juubei- declaro Kiyria con una sonrisa triste -Gracias, Kiyria- respondió Miku agradecida y Seren solo asintió.

-La quinta visión: se trata también de Juubei pero con el cuerpo de 10 o 11 años y Toshiro enroscado en su brazo en forma de bolsillo, que consiste como si fuera una serpiente pero con el pelaje amarillo con reflejos rojo escarlata y la cabeza en forma de zorro no midiendo mas de 50cm de largo aproximadamente, ¿me equivoco?- Seren pregunto a Kiyria que solo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa -Juubei estaba tumbada en el piso con ropa que no era el tamaño de su cuerpo dándome a entender que tal vez su cuerpo haya regresado a cuando tenia 11 años, también tenia un colgante-armario virtual de un modelo que todavía no he visto, este colgante transforma la ropa en datos y los guarda, también cambia el tamaño de la ropa según el usuario para que se ajuste a su cuerpo cuando la utilice, la ropa se materializa y viste al dueño con la ropa que ha elegido previamente, Kiyria- Kiyria solo asintió para decir que había comprendido y para que continuara -También llevaba una maleta y una mochila negra con dibujos del contorno de gatos blancos y una bandolera roja, parecía que había vuelto de algún viaje largo, en su mano izquierda llevaba algo parecido a una enredadera, enredada a su mano con un pequeño rombo en el medio del dorso de su mano, vestía unas botas de combate negras con los cordones blancos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas, unos calcetines blancos con rombos negros ascendiendo por el lateral del calcetín hasta medio muslo, un pantalón marrón oscuro de cremallera y botón con un dobladillo un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello como si fuera una camisa con botones y para rematar un guante sin dedos negro que le llegaba un poco mas del codo de su brazo derecho y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas altas, aunque la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande. Cuando se despertó lo primero que noto fue el tamaño de su cuerpo sorprendiéndose, también lo noto Toshiro que se había despertado al mismo tiempo que ella, después miro en la habitación donde estaba, seguramente estaba siguiendo el manual de emergencias: 1º- Mira en que estado esta tu cuerpo, 1.2º- Si estas acompañado mira el estado de tus compañeros, 2º- Mira alrededor por enemigos, 3º- Inspecciona el lugar donde estas e intenta localizar donde estas, 4º- Usa tu aura para sentir si el lugar es peligroso o no. De aquí ya se divide en dos rutas diferentes, bueno sigo, mientras Juubei hace esto Toshiro se mantiene en alerta hasta girar la cabeza hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo haciendo que Juubei gire la cabeza a donde el miraba, cuando vio al a anciano de barba y pelo blanco y con gafas media luna mostrando unos ojos azules brillantes, su boca cayo abierta y en sus ojos vi reconocimiento, mientras el hombre miraba sorprendido a Juubei y Toshiro, el hombre se dirigió a un escritorio y se sentó detrás de el y con una mano dirigida a la silla. Juubei se sentó en la silla con Toshiro enroscado en su cuello, mientras que su equipaje lo había dejado a un lado de la cual, se miraron durante un tiempo hasta que Juubei pregunto por la fecha y el hombre se sorprendió pero contesto, pero por alguna razón no pude oír la respuesta solo vi que Juubei abría la boca en sorpresa a partir de ahí no pude comprende la conversación y la imagen se desvaneció aunque pude oír algo de 16 años a Juubei, después de ahí siguió como antes, hasta que el anciano dijo: "Bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" donde pude volver a enfocar y escuchar, vi a Juubei, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Entonces una luz entro en foco de visión de Juubei haciéndole ver su mano izquierda donde la enredadera se estaba contrayendo hacia el rombo, cuando solo quedaba el rombo que empezó a flotar y a crecer en tamaño hasta convertirse en una pequeña caja negra con el símbolo de la familia en la tapa, Juubei la cogió y la abrió, dentro estaba una llave, la cabeza tenia una "Y" incrustada en una especie de cuadrado con cuatro pequeñas piedras, un rubí en su parte superior izquierda, una esmeralda a lado, un topacio debajo del rubí y un zafiro debajo de la esmeralda, la llave parecía hecha de oro blanco, tenia cuatro topes y sus perfiles estaban en cuatro direcciones diferentes, también había una nota dentro del papel la cual, la tomo el anciano y la miro pero por alguna razón no pudo leerlo y se lo dio a Juubei que cuando lo leyó por tercera o cuarta vez su boca cayo abierta. Después sigue donde el banco- Miku y Kiyria asintieron -Lo primero es sobre el cuerpo de Juubei y la razón por la que sus ropas parecían demasiado grande, según por el tamaño serian para una joven de 16 o 15 años. Con lo que pude oír a Juubei de 16 años tendría sentido, pero por alguna razón volvió cuando tenia 10 o 11 años aunque su aura decía lo contrario y corroboraba sobre la edad que ella dice- explico Seren mirando en la dirección de Juubei para moverse después hacia las ropas que había recogido en el desván.

Miku y Kiyria miraban el motón de ropa que había en la mesa -Sobre el anciano, vestía algo parecido a esto pero de color azul cobalto- en esto Seren cogió las túnicas que había encontrado en un baúl, las elevo haciendo posible ver como eran de verdad, era de un color azul cobalto con terciopelo verde oscuro a partir de lo que debía ser medio pecho y si alguien se las pondría llegarían hasta el suelo, dejo otra vez la túnica en la mesa doblada y cogió la caja -Esta es la misma caja que vi en mis visiones- la abrió y encontró la misma llave y el papel doblado que había visto hace años con su hermana, lo saco y dejo la llave encima de la mesa, mientras desplegó el papel y leyó -"Esta llave abre la cámara del heredero de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, para poder obtener lo que hay dentro de la cámara tendrás que decir a uno de los duendes del banco de Gringotts la siguiente frase: "El heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin desea ser guiado a la recamara nº21"- Seren había fruncido el ceño con confusión intentando explicar lo escrito en el papel, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, por que de repente la llave y el papel se metieron de por si solos en la caja negra, que flotó hacia donde estaba Juubei y se encogió hasta forma una piedra de color negro muy pequeña y se puso en el dorso de la mano de Juubei y naciendo de la piedra un tipo de enredaderas cristalina hasta rodearon su pequeña mano -¿Que diantres?- exclamo Miku que estaba agarrando la mano de Juubei examinándola, de repente un pequeño destello salió del pequeño rombo y estaño en forma de un papel, Miku lo recogió y empezó a leer -Si estas leyendo esto, es que uno de mis descendientes esta destinado a volver a lugar donde crecí y me crié, antes de terminar por accidente a este mundo extraño y hermoso, en la caja esta la llave donde guarde todos mis ahorros y herencias, la única forma de deshacer el conjuro es que el director de Hogwarts pronuncie "Bienvenido al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" Buena suerte. Lenna Yagyu"- Miku estaba mirando el papel como si fuera uno de sus peores enemigos -¿Y ya esta?¿No dice nada mas?- pregunto decepcionada por la falta de información en el papel -Parece ser que de alguna forma, esa Lenna Yagyu había venido de otro mundo donde existe la magia según la importancia de la palabra que he escuchado hasta ahora y por culpa de un accidente llego a este mundo, también lo corrobora los libros que he encontrado, puesto que los tres tienen el símbolo que visto y mencionan Hogwarts como una escuela fundada por las personas mencionadas anteriormente, esta escuela tiene cuatro casas nombradas como los apellidos de los fundadores. El cuaderno de notas que esta escrito a mano para crear varitas personales menciona que el fundador de Gryffindor hizo su varita a partir de una hebra del pelo de su león, la investigación esta basada en ese hecho como punto de partida. Umm, puede también que la extrañeza en nuestra sangre sea por esta mujer que vino de otro mundo, ¿que opináis?- Seren pregunto a las dos caras delante de ella -Puede ser muy posible puesto que se sostiene gracias a los libros, el cuaderno de notas, la ropa y la caja, ahora en la mano de Juubei- dijo Kiyria mirando al extraño objeto en la mano de Juubei, Miku solo dijo -Hum- mirando el mismo objeto como si fuera un noises -Miku contrólate o vas a asustarlos a causa de tu aura- Seren dijo intentado tranquilizar a su hermana pequeña que estaba rodeada por su aura que estaba brillando, dando a entender mediante ella que odiaba como se estaba produciendo los hechos.

Miku se volvió y se sentó en el cojín reflexionando sobre la información que se había descubierto, pero solo se le ocurría que por alguna razón Juubei había sido convocado y solo su cuerpo había vuelto físicamente a la edad de 11 años, puesto según Seren sus poderes seguían iguales de cuando estaba en su cuerpo de 16 -Bueno aquí mi teoría, esta mujer vino de otro mundo y que era el heredero de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts , antes de venir accidentalmente a este mundo, tenia una bodega con su dinero en banco que era dirigido por duendes, extraño y fascinante, pero cuando vino a este mundo una de las cosas que trajo fue esa llave- Seren apunto donde estaba Juubei -Y que guardo en la caja que embrujo con algún tipo hechizo para transformase en esa extraña enredadera, con la nota que leímos anteriormente por si acaso algunos de sus descendientes volvía a ese mundo activando así el hechizo y la única forma de que vuelva a su estado original es que el director de Hogwarts le de la bienvenida. Esto me suena a cosa de fantasía, sino lo hubiera visto estaría diciendo a la persona que estaba loca. Creo que alguien la convoco para ayudarle. Creo que será este anciano de barba blanca pero no estoy segura, y que gracias a nuestra sangre Juubei es elegida mientras iba o volvía de un viaje junto a Toshiro y teletrasportados a esa habitación y el cuerpo de Juubei vuelve físicamente a la edad de 11 años pero no su poder- Seren suspiro con mas que pensaba todo le resultaba extrañamente confuso, irreal y creíble -Sera mejor que continuemos con la sexta, por que Miku tiene cara de matar a cualquiera que se le cruce su camino- Kiyria anuncio viendo a Miku y sintiendo su aura asesina brillando alrededor de ella, Seren asintió al igual que Miku.

-La sexta visión: tiene que ser el mismo día o al siguiente de aparecerse en aquella habitación, veo a Juubei y a Toshiro entrando a un edificio de mármol blanco con una advertencia en forma de poesía en una de sus puertas de entrada, la visión salta a Juubei sentada en una especie de carro y vías de tren en forma de montaña rusa, según por la cara de Juubei lo estaba disfrutando, también estaba hablando con el duende, el carro se paro delante del escudo familiar con el nº 21 en oro blanco encima de el, Juubei le daba la llave al duende pero dijo que solo el heredero puede abrir la cámara y así confirmar que es ella, Juubei solo se encogió de hombros y metió la llave en la cerradura dando tres vuelta a la derecha y una a la izquierda. El duende miro muy sorprendido cuando se abrió la cámara, Juubei retiro la llave y la guardo en una cadena colgándosela en el cuello. Mientras miraba la cámara llena de monedas de oro, algunos montones de plata y otros mas pequeños de bronce, se percato de un viejo rollo dentro de un pequeño cofre abierto, Juubei lo desarrollándolo y lo leyó, cuando termino de leer decidió dejarlo como estaba y lo dejo en lo cofre, diciendo que ya lo recogería mas adelante, acto seguido cogió una bolsa mediana y metió algunas monedas de bronce y plata y sobre todo de oro. Después salta la visión hasta la tienda de varitas- Seren suspiro y bebió de su bebida, dando un sonido de gusto por el sabor.

Miku y Kiyria estaban pensando sobre la primera parte de la visión -Seguramente ese edificio blanco es el banco que menciona la nota de la caja, además de los duendes, estoy algo aliviada que en ese mundo tenga algo de dinero o en este caso una fortuna-dijo Miku girando la cabeza hasta donde estaba Juubei que se había despertado y estaba mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa inocente -Espero que utilices correctamente ese dinero, jovencita- dijo Miku a Juubei que solo se río -Me parece que tienes a otra bromista como hija, hermanita- dijo Seren sonriendo a Miku con picarda -Eso parece y tengo la sensación que va a ser peor que las gemelas- declaro Miku, en ese momento Juubei estallo en risas dándole a su madre la razón -La que nos ha tocado con esta- dijo Seren que estallo en risas al igual que Kiyria en la declaración de Miku. Cuando las risas cesaron todas ellas bebieron de su vaso mirando hacia la cuna donde Juubei estaba jugando con la cola de Toshiro intentado atraparla mientras Toshiro la estaba moviendo la cola en el ultimo instante antes que Juubei la podría coger.

-La segunda parte solo explique con detalle sobre la varita de Juubei así que eso lo podemos saltar. Juubei estaba en medio de la tienda detrás del mostrador, sus ojos estaban como buscando a alguien, puesto que con tanto poder a su alrededor no podía encontrar el aura del dueño, de repente apareció un anciano ya muy envejecido, pero aun conservando todo su pelo blanco y sus ojos saltones parecían como si pudiera ver dentro de las personas, en mi opinión, daba algo de escalofríos, el dijo que estaba sorprendido de ver a Juubei puesto que la ultima vez que vio a alguien de la familia Yagyu fue hace alrededor de 600 años o mas, mientras decía esto saco una cinta métrica antigua que midió el brazo derecho y tomo otras medidas, pero lo mas extraño es que lo hacia sola mientras que el hombre sacaba varias cajas y las dejaba en el mostrador, cuando dijo "Basta" la cinta métrica cayo al suelo, el anciano volvió con otras cajas y las dejo con las otras que ya estaban en el mostrador, le dio una varita pero antes de que pudiera balancearla el anciano se la quito de su mano y así siguió con las otras varitas, lo curioso es que el dueño no estaba enfadado, ansioso ni nada parecido, estaba feliz y divertido mientras decía "curioso, curioso, muy curioso, un cliente muy difícil, me atrevo a decir que el mas difícil que he tenido hasta ahora" el dueño miro a la pequeña montaña de cajas que estaban en una silla con sus varitas dentro de ellas, las cuales Juubei ya había probado. Juubei estaba mirando la silla con las varitas en sus cajas, había por lo menos cincuenta y cuatro o mas, parecía que Juubei estaba entrando en miedo y confusión, pero entonces el dueño la llamo, ella fue donde estaba detrás del mostrador y en las estanterías con las varitas y dijo que caminara por los pasillos de los estantes, además de que se tranquilizara, vi a Juubei intentando tranquilizarse y vi un flash en sus ojos de entendimiento, cerro los ojos y expandió su aura a través de todo el lugar, en algún lugar el aura había rebotado y había vuelto con otra aura, Juubei abrió los ojos y se dirigió a través de las estanterías hasta donde había rebotado su aura, cuando llego Juubei saco una caja blanca sin numero a diferencia de otras cajas negras y enumeradas, el dueño parecía extasiado en este punto mirando expectante para ver lo que pasaría. Juubei abrió la caja y saco la varita que ya había explicado, al instante chispas y destellos multicolores salieron de la punta, como dije antes no vi como era la varita en su totalidad- dijo Seren por las caras que le estaban dando todos los presentes incluidos Juubei y Toshiro -Después le dijo de que estaba hecha la varita y las similitudes con los colores de su cabellos y aura, Juubei miro la varita y miro a Toshiro, una pequeña parte del aura de la varita se parecía a la de Toshiro, también a la de Kiyria. El dueño volvió a poner la varita en la caja blanca y se fue al mostrador con una sonrisa como de pura felicidad, envolvió la caja en papel y Juubei pago por ella, mientras pagaba dijo algo extraño que no pude entender- termino Seren estirándose para aliviar su cuerpo agarrotado.

Tanto Miku como Kiyria estaba mirando entre ellas y a los pequeños intentando descubrir por que el dueño dijo que las sensaciones que daba la varita eran similares a las de Juubei, Toshiro y Kiyria. Seren viendo esto cogió el cuaderno de notas y lo abrió -Para crear una varita personal hace falta conseguir los elementos y saber como crearla paso a paso, para eso hace falta hacer la siguiente poción con los ingrediente que se puede encontrar en este mundo:

Poción revelers mio varars:

-Ingredientes:

3 flores ígneas

2 escamas de aqueos

2 plumas de Sereis

1 hebra de pelo de un kitsune

1/2 k.g de cenizas de un volcán activo

6 plumas principales de pavo real

2L de agua pura del manantial luminoso

2L de agua pura del manantial oscuro

2g de esencia de fuego, agua, viento, tierra, planta, hielo, psíquico, oscuro y luminoso, recogidos alrededor o de sus respectivos núcleos.

1 hebra del pelo de quien va a ser el dueño de la varita.

Bueno parece como una receta para preparar un pastel, según esto tarda por los menos 3 meses y medio si salen todo bien. Cuando este terminada solo hace falta mirar dentro para ver los elementos y esperar un poco después de eso para que se evapore dejando un papel con las instrucciones, también dice que los elementos y las instrucciones serán tele transportados a un fabricante de varitas y tiene que estar durante 6 años aproximadamente con el fabricante para madurar. Eso me recuerda que el dueño dijo el mismo numero de años que había estado la varita en su tienda ya terminada, tal vez el papel, puesto que es lo que queda de la poción, sabe cuando y donde tiene que ir, aprovechando la teletransportación para aparecer 7 años antes con los elementos, para crear la varita durante un año y dejar 6 años para que madure- dijo Seren mientras tanto Miku como Kiyria estaban pensando en esa teoría -No sabemos exactamente como funciona este mundo de magia, pero puede que todos los cuentos de magos, brujos y otras criaturas que no existen en este mundo, existan en otro. La tecnología actual muestra que puede haber otros mundos iguales que este pero diferentes, un ejemplo seria el año, cuales son sus capacidades y habilidades, las criaturas que viven en el y otras cosas diferentes- Kiyria dijo pensando en voz alta -Es muy probable que tengas razón según los objetos que tenemos en esta habitación, uff, todavía me suena a cosas de locos, será mejor que hagamos esa poción después de termina con esto y ver que ocurre- Miku dijo mientras miraba su vaso, su mente estaba vagando en el futuro que tendrán las gemelas y Juubei, según estas visiones las gemelas y Juubei pueden utilizar las reliquias, acaban con la guerra de hace por lo menos 600 años de antigüedad, Juubei es convocada a otro mundo por una causa desconocida, descubre que es la heredera directa de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y puede ser por esa razón que sea invocada en ese mundo por su sangre, pero si ese es el caso también debería haber invocado a las gemelas, tal vez Juubei hizo algo que las gemelas no o sabiendo algo que ellas no saben, había tantas posibilidades que la siguiente era menos probable que la anterior.

-Para terminar, ya la ultima visión: debe ser unos días después de la sexta visión. Juubei estaba en lo que parecía un gran salón dentro de un castillo, habían cuatro mesas a lo largo del salón y una mas a lo ancho delante de las cuatro mesas, donde se sentaba persona mayores y en el centro el anciano de la quinta visión, en las otras mesas podía ver a chicos de 12 años hasta 17 años aproximadamente y en cada mesa el color de la capucha de la túnica era diferente, rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, en el centro del gran salón había una fila de niños de 11 años preferentemente en una fila india de dos, se veían muy nerviosos excepto Juubei que estaba mirando de un lado a otro feliz y emocionada, pero con algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Después una mujer con mirada estricta puso un taburete pequeño delante de la mesa de los adultos y encima un sombrero puntiagudo bastante corroído, viejo, mohoso y con un parche. El sombreo se arrugo haciendo una especie de cara y empezó a cantar una canción, divertido, cuando termino todos los estudiantes de las cuatro mesas aplaudieron, la mujer cogió el sombrero por la punta y lo levanto, desenrolla un pergamino y empezó a leer nombres, estos se acercaban y se sentaban en el taburete acto seguido la mujer les ponía el sombrero que gritaba el apellido de uno de los cuatro fundadores, a veces tardaba un poco mas en decidir, así paso hasta que llego a Juubei que respiro hondo y se sentó en el taburete la mujer le puso el sombrero y ...-Seren dejo su voz con un tono de misterio mirando a su hermana y amiga que ambas tenían una cara intriga -¿Y?- preguntaron ambas –Y ahí termina la visión- Seren termino riéndose de sus compañeras que habían caído de espalda al estilo anime -SEREN, ¿COMO QUE HAY TERMINA LA VISION?- pregunto Miku recuperándose del pequeño shock -Pues que hay termina la visión no sigue, se vuelve negro la vista y regreso a la actualidad, jejeje- Miku miraba a Seren con dagas en sus ojos pero Seren no le dio importancia y se siguió riendo. -Bien, jejej, lo que da a entender esta visión es que Juubei conoce la escuela y la forma de clasificación por alguna razón, además de convertirse en una estudiante de la misma- Miku aun siguió mirando con dagas en los ojos y Kiyria asintió en acuerdo -Ahora la única cosa pendiente es la poción para saber los elementos, será mejor pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos para conseguir lo ingredientes- Kiyria miro a las mujeres mientras decía esto, ambas solo asintieron y empezaron a llamar a sus amigos para que le ayuden a obtener los ingredientes y terminaron justo antes de que las gemelas volvieran del colegio y Roger volvió a la media tarde a casa. Los siguientes días Seren estaba recibiendo los ingredientes en su oficina en el colegio que compartía con su hermana. Miku y Kiyria pasaban los días en la casa leyendo los libros que había encontrado Seren.

Después de un mes Seren, Miku y Kiyria habían conseguido todos los ingredientes, empezaron inmediatamente la poción paso por paso, a Seren le parecía como una receta de cocina muy larga de hacer. Pasaron 3 meses y medio y la poción ya estaba lista, las mujeres habían quedado en ir a la oficina de Seren y Miku, en el colegio a media noche dejando a cargo a los pequeños a Roger y las gemelas durmiendo en la casa de una amiga. En la oficina había un gran caldero con una sustancia extraña en su interior, era liquida y cambiaba de color al rato -Solo falta la hebra de pelo de Juubei por añadir ¿La tienes Miku?- pregunto Seren, Miku saco un pequeño vial con una hebra de color rojo suave con reflejos dorados -Aquí mismo, bien, allá vamos- dijo Miku echando la hebra en la sustancia. Cuando la hebra se había sumergido en la extraña sustancia cambio de color volviéndose cristalina como el agua -Bien ante de entrar ¿Libreta y lápiz listos, Miku?- Seren pregunto a Miku que levantaba un lápiz y una libreta con ambas manos -Listo y preparada- Miku dijo con una sonrisa -Entonces vamos- anuncio Kiyria. Las tres se asomaron poniendo su vista en el centro del gran caldero, notando como si la arrastraran hacia algún lugar oscuro con una luz pequeña que se agrandaba cuando de repente una imagen de un lobo blanco y otro negro aparecieron -Para equilibrar el poder de la oscuridad y la luz, hace falta un colmillo del lobo que gobierna la oscuridad y otro de la loba que gobierna la luz- dijo una voz profunda de la nada, las tres se asustaron pero aun así miraron a la imagen, Miku estaba escribiendo lo que había dicho la voz, mientras que la imagen cambio. Ahora era el desván de su casa, una de las piedras se levanto revelando que había un hueco y en ella una joya con cuatro piedras preciosas -La joya con las cuatro piedras que representan a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts representara las actitudes del dueño, valor, astucia, inteligencia y esfuerzo- la imagen cambio mostrando a Miku y las gemelas -Una hebra de cabello de cada una, representando donde esta su corazón- la imagen cambio a mostrando a Kiyria, Toshiro y un fuego multicolor -Una porción del fuego del familiar y su madre, mas el fuego sagrado del templo de los kitsunes, no habrá ningún problema para conseguir una pequeña porción solo ir y decir: "Deseo una pequeña parte del poder de las llamas del primer familiar para que el futuro del humano al que esta vinculado mi hijo sea prospero", representando la unión con el familiar y su familia- en esta oración los ojos de Kiyria mostraban sorpresa, la imagen cambio mostrando un gran árbol de cerezo con las flores multicolor -Una rama del árbol guardado por los kitsunes por generaciones y que esta conteniendo el flujo irregular del aura, para obtenerlo es de la misma manera que el fuego, representa la capacidad de poder controlar perfectamente el aura del dueño de la varita- la luz empezó a desaparecer asumiendo todo otra vez a la oscuridad -Si el dueño de la hebra de pelo cumple con las expectativas la varita será suya- Miku, Seren y Kiyria notaron otra vez que algo las arrastraba hacia afuera, cuando podían enfocar la oficina de nuevo se miraron -¿Lo escribiste verdad?- pregunto Seren a Miku que solo asistió con la cabeza.

Pasaron los años rápidamente, un día del año 2004, Miku, Seren y Roger murieron al destruir el núcleo principal de los noises, sus hijas se quedaron huérfanas pero siguieron el legado de sus padres y tía. En un día del año 2007 Juubei, Toshiro y las gemelas destruyeron los últimos rastros de cualquier cosa relacionada con los noises o quienes los controlaban, con los noises fuera de vistas pudieron hacer una vida normal y hacer cosas normales, como ir al colegio, enamorarse a excepción de Juubei que no le interesaba los chicos en los mas mínimo en cambio se enamoro de los libros, la biología, la geología, la música, la tecnología, de viajar por todo el mundo descubriendo nueva especies de planta o animales que por culpa de los noises no podían prosperar junto con otras cosas.


	4. Preparecion antes de viajar

_Pasaron los años rápidamente, un día del año 2004, Miku, Seren y Roger murieron al destruir el núcleo principal de los noises, sus hijas se quedaron huérfanas pero siguieron el legado de sus padres y tía. En un día del año 2007 Juubei, Toshiro y las gemelas destruyeron los últimos rastros de cualquier cosa relacionada con los noises o quien los controlaban, con los noises fuera de vistas pudieron hacer una vida normal y hacer cosas normales, como ir al colegio, enamorarse a excepción de Juubei que no le interesaba los chicos en los mas mínimo en cambio se enamoro de los libros, la biología, la geología, la música y de viajar por todo el mundo descubriendo nueva especies de planta o animales que por culpa de los noises no podían prosperar._

Marzo del año 2011

_-_Ok, ¡Misha ya terminé de empaquetar las cosas, así que baja de una vez por todas y deja de maquillarte, que ya eres hermosa sin esos dichosos chismes!- grito una muchacha de unos 16 años con pelo rojo escarlata con reflejos de color oro y mechones de dos colores diferentes uno de color plata con reflejos negros y el otro negro como la noche con reflejos de color plata y ojos color rojo escarlata y pupilas oro alargadas como un gato -¡Y Aurica eso va también por ti!, dios como odio cuando se pasa el tiempo maquillando, si ya son hermosas sin esos chismes químicos, a veces no las entiendo Toshiro- se quejo la muchacha a un ser alargado peludo de color amarillo con reflejos escarlatas y con una pequeña cabeza de zorro que la miraba con dos pequeños ojos rojos enrollado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo -_Ya somos dos, nunca he entendido por que las mujeres utilizan esas cosas- _dijo telepáticamente a la muchacha que solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá cogiendo el libro que estaba leyendo hace un rato antes de sus hermanas gemelas le pidieran su ayuda para empaquetar sus maletas. Llevaba un vestido corto sin mangas de color verde claro, sujeto por pequeñas correas alrededor de su cuello, le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y sandalias negras atadas por una cremallera en la parte del talón con un poco de tacón. Tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo a un lado de su cabeza y en su mano izquierda un tipo de joya en forma de enredadera con un pequeño rombo negro -Bien ya estamos Juubei, menudos aires que tienes a veces, solo nos estábamos retocando el cabello y dándonos un poco de rimen- dijo una mujer de 22 años con el pelo negro como la noche y reflejos plata, ojos plata y la pupila oro, con un pantalón largo blanco y una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros, en su mano llevaba una chaqueta negra de vestir y su pelo largo que llegaba hasta un poco mas de su rodillas estaba atado en dos trenzas francesas dándole un aspecto pícaro -Jeje, cuando llegues a nuestra edad entenderá por que utilizamos esos chismes químicos como tu los llamas, Ju-chan- dijo otra mujer de la misma edad vestía de la misma forma pero su pelo era plateado con reflejos negros y sus ojos negros como la noche y el iris oro, el pantalón era negro, su camisa de color amarillo apagado, su chaqueta puesta blanca y los zapatos de tacón blancos. Juubei levanto una ceja como si estaba diciendo "Ni en tus mejores sueños, hermana", mientras Toshiro se estaba riendo -Déjala Aurica, sabes como es Juubei, aunque para decir verdad me gusta que sea así, natural, sincera y con un temperamento de un volcán- Juubei sonrió divertida por la descripción hecha por su hermana mayor -A veces me pregunto como podéis ser gemelas- tanto Misha como Aurica se sentaron a ambos lados de Juubei y pasando un brazo cada una por los hombros de Juubei -Eso es por que- empezó Misha -Nosotras somos como la luz y la oscuridad- continuo Aurica -es el símbolo de igualdad- Misha dijo -¡Así que no podemos ser otra cosa distinta!- corearon al unísono y le dieron a Juubei un beso en cada mejilla a la vez dejando la huella de sus labios en cada mejilla a causa del lápiz labial -¡MISHA, AURICA COMO OS PILLE VAIS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!- dijo Juubei airadamente mientras intentaba atrapar a alguna de las gemelas, pero no pudo puesto que ya habían cogido sus maletas y salido de la casa en un instante -Tanta practica tiene sus frutos y mas si eran las nº1 en hacer bromas- dijo Juubei dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para limpiar su rostro con alguna servilleta -_Eso era antes que les quitaste el puesto-_ dijo Toshiro que estaba encima de la encimera mirando a Juubei -Verdad, aun me cuesta creer que tanto Misha como Aurica se hayan casado y ahora Misha esta embarazada, añadiendo el hecho que se han mudado, esas cosas eran las ultimas que quedaban en la casa. Voy ha echar de menos sus bromas a cada hora ¡Bien! Ahora ¿qué hago?- pregunto Juubei a Toshiro -_No lo se. No tienes que ir a la escuela puesto ya que terminaste todos los términos con sobresaliente, la temporada de lucha ya termino al igual que la mayoría de los deportes y tus amigos están en un viaje de intercambio con otra escuela dejándote sola hasta el próximo mes de octubre. Lo único que se me ocurre es A) Dormir durante todo el día B) Releer algún libro, puesto ya te has leído todos aquellos que hay en la biblioteca publica, de la casa y los que trajiste junto con Helio de ese viaje que hiciste para pagar la deuda que dejo tu padre C) Viajar algún sitio que no hemos ido antes para investigarlo o alguno que ya hemos ido-_ Juubei estaba considerando las dos ultimas opciones -Ok, creo que primero releer los libros de Harry Potter, después iré a entrenar para probar algunas ideas como el Rasengan, caminar por el agua, el Chidori y controlar la arena como lo hacen en Naruto, algunos ataques de la serie de Pokemon y practicar con el cosmos. Tengo que decir que si no fuera por ese viaje a otros mundos en una dimensión distinta y comprado todos los mangas, animes de Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, Saint Seiya, Zesshou Senhime Symphogear y otros no hubiera podido durar ni dos minutos contra Noiseknight. Además, el ultimo mencionado esta basado en las reliquias de este mundo, de verdad me sorprendió cuando lo vi por primera vez. Me pregunto como estarán todos en sus mundos, estoy segura que no deje ningún cabo suelto antes de irme al siguiente mundo. Aun me sorprende cuando Yuuko me hizo comprar todos esos mangas y animes, diciendo que me serian útiles para encontrar lo que estaba buscando en cada mundo- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa nostálgica -_Aun recuerdo cuando Yuuko llamo a nuestra puerta y acto seguido de abrirla la puerta nos explico en que se basaba el pago de la deuda. Aunque todavía me cuesta creer que todos los mundos están conectados al mundo de los sueños y mas aun que algunas personas puedan ver algún periodo de historia de algún otro mundo_- dijo Toshiro mientras empezó a brillar, se podía ver que su cuerpo se transformaba hasta una silueta humana, cuando el brillo ceso en lugar donde había habido un alargado ser peludo y con cabeza de zorro ahora había un muchacho de 16 años con el pelo rubio y reflejos rojos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Juubei y vestía ropa tradicional japonesa de hombre -Pero cuando volvimos a casa acompañados de Helio no habíamos crecido ni un poco, aunque habíamos estados por años fuera de casa, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, como luchar contra Hades, Ares, Poseidón y hasta el mismiso Zeus en Saint Seiya, además de aprender a utilizar el cosmos. En Naruto pudimos luchar hasta con Madara Uchiha y aprender jutsus por haber aprendido como fabricar chakra, además de genjutsu y taijutsu. En Pokemon nos pasamos todo el viaje estudiando y atrapando Pokemon para el profesor Oak, además de aprender a utilizar los movimientos de los Pokemon. Bleach fue el viaje mas difícil, con eso de convertime en Shinigami, aunque el entrenamiento con Yoruichi fue la mejor parte, pude aprender el Kidö, Hohö, Zanjutsu y Hakuda, aunque mi Zanpaku-tō tenia como base el Gungnir, pero al final se fusionaron. Me pregunto ¿por cuantos mundos hemos viajado?- pregunto Juubei a la nada -Como 20 o algo mas. Si no fuera por que mucha gente a leído el manga o visto el anime los cambios que habíamos hecho en cada mundo habían podido acabar en desastre. "Aunque hagáis cambios que puedan cambiar el curso de la historia no se producirán esos cambios a causa de toda la gente que ha leído o visto la historia original antes que la hayáis cambiado algo. Cuando una persona lee o ver algo relacionado con otro mundo el destino de ese mundo será mas difícil de cambiar por los seres que viven en el, aunque eso no incluye a extraños como vosotros que viajareis de un mundo a otro" eso es lo que explico Yuuko antes de salir de viaje hacia los mundos de los animes y mangas- dijo Toshiro con los brazos cruzados -Aunque me resulta sorprendente es el hecho de que no te hayas enamorado de ningún chico, puesto que como mínimo pasábamos 5 años en cada mundo y nuestros cuerpos se acomodaban para hacernos el viaje mas fácil- declaro Toshiro mirando a Juubei que había ladeado su cabeza a un lado dándole un aspecto confuso y de inocencia -Si sabia que iba a dejar ese mundo tarde o temprano ¿Qué razón había de enamorarse? lo único que había pasado es que yo y la persona que podría ser mi novio termináramos con el corazón roto. Ya nos aviso Yuuko que enamorarse estaba prohibido, puesto que la mayoría de las veces solo estaremos una vez en un mundo y no regresaremos- explico Juubei mirando su Dextrex. El Dextrex era un dispositivo creado por Juubei a partir de un dispositivo que guarda la ropa dentro de su interior al escanear y virtualizar las prendas. Juubei añadió muchas mas aplicaciones como rastrear una gran área a través de esferas de energía que mandaban los datos recogidos al Dextrex, también como guarda papeles, como ordenador, teléfono, simulaciones de batallas, aunque lo mas sorprendente es que podía reproducir cualquier cosa escaneada además de poder mezclar elementos dentro de ella para después desvirtualizarlo y utilizarlo.

Juubei estaba recordando todas las cosas dentro de su Dextrex como venenos, medicinas, antídotos, ropa, libros, dibujos, fotos, videos, de todo lo que recogió, encontró o creo, antes de ir al siguiente mundo pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el aura de un ser muy familiar -Hay viene Helio y parece que trae algo- dijo Juubei saliendo al jardín para esperar a una ave tan grande como un cisne o mas, con sus grandes alas de 2m de largo de un blanco azulado mientras se iba oscureciendo hasta un azul cobalto en sus plumas terciarias, su cola estaba constituido por plumas desde blanco azulado las mas pequeñas hasta un azul cobalto a la mas largas, su pecho estaba mas azulado, su cabeza también blanco azulado pero con dos muy largas plumas que llegaban hasta el final de su cola a ambos lados de su cabeza y detrás de sus oído de un color azul cobalto, tanto sus patas como su pico eran también un azul cobalto excepto las uñas y un pequeño trozo del principió del pico que eran blanco, a Juubei le recordaba al fénix llamado Fawkes de Dumbledore en Harry Potter pero en versión invernal, aunque no era cierto lo de invernal, puesto Helio podía aguantar tanto altas como bajas temperaturas sin inmutarse y apareciéndose en un estallido de fuego blanco azulado. Cuando era solo un polluelo lo hacia tantas veces que un día quedo atrapado en un hueco dentro de la pared de la casa. Pero Juubei tuvo que ponerle un dispositivo de ilusión haciéndole ver como un halcón, puesto hubo a veces que la gente lo intentaba atrapar por su aspecto, solo aquellos que conocen a Juubei, Toshiro y a Helio pueden verlo sin ser afectados por el dispositivo y si lo tratan de atrapar se escapaba en un estallido de llamas blancas azuladas, dando un susto a la persona -Hola Helio, ¿Qué traes esta vez? Espero que no sea otra mofeta- bromeo Juubei cuando Helio había aterrizado y estaba alzando un paquete con su pata -_Tranquila, es solo un regalo de recuerdo de las chicas-_ una de las cosas que tenían en común Juubei y Helio es que ambos les encantaba viajar por todo el mundo y sabiendo eso Juubei uso a Helio como si fuera una lechuza mensajera como en Harry Potter, a Helio le encanto la idea y así ha sido hasta ahora enviando paquetes pesado o ligeros entre los amigos, profesores, u otras personas alrededor del mundo y en un tiempo récord, aunque Helio era grande no lo hacia lento, era al contrario, era muy veloz -Gracias, ¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunto Juubei cogiendo el paquete y abriéndolo al instante -_Muy bien, he visto una bandada de Spiers inmigrando hacia el sur en el medio camino hacia aquí, también los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad Sepheria y por ultimo a Salina la dragona de color anaranjado que despertamos en Draginoa_- Juubei se puso su sudadera con capucha de color azul blanquecino con dibujo de flores de cerezo y pétalos alrededor de la sudadera de color verde mientras Helio le contaba el viaje -¿De verdad?¿Cómo esta?¿a donde iba?- pregunto Juubei curiosa -_Esta estupendamente y iba a Nephilia, pero solo por un día y después a Terle hasta el invierno_- Juubei hizo un calculo mental de cuantos días tardaría en llegar a Terle -Bien, ya esta decidido. Dentro de dos días nos vamos de viaje a Terle para visitar a Salina y ha pasar una temporada mientras estudio lo que me falta de la zona, pero ahora a comer, terminar el ultimo libro de Harry Potter y después entrenamiento. Toshiro te encargas de comprar los billetes- Toshiro asintió -En serio que eres curiosa, un día vas a tener problemas por eso, ¿pero que digo?, lo has tenido siempre_-_ Toshiro dijo mirando a Juubei que había ido a su habitación ha colgar la sudadera y que ahora estaba cocinando para los tres.

Mientras comían Toshiro miro hacia un lado sintiendo el aura de alguien muy conocido, cuando Juubei miro al mismo lado vio a un gran zorro con nueve colas, su pelaje era negro como la noche con reflejos rojos, sus patas y las puntas de las colas estaban en llamas de un color blanco rojizo y sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila de color oro -Hola Kiyria, ¿Qué tal en el templo?- pregunto Juubei levantándose y poniendo un pedazo de carne con verduras en un bol, dejándolo delante de Kiyria -Gracias, muy bien ¿hay alguna novedad?- pregunto Kiyria mientras comía un trozo de zanahoria -Aparte que mis hermanas se han ido, de un regalo de mis amigas y que nos vamos de viaje a Terle para ver a Salina e investigar, nada fuera de lo común, supongo- dijo Juubei mientras dejaba su plato en el lavavajillas y dirigiéndose al sofá para volver a la lectura -A sí Kiyria ¿me podrías ayudar con el entrenamiento junto con Toshiro?- pregunto levantando la vista del libro -Claro, no hay problema, además es muy interesante la forma en que consigues realizar las técnicas de esos libros extraños ¿así que vas a probar hoy?- Kiyria dijo volviendo hacia su comida -Rasengan con el aura, Chidori con el elemento rayo, intentar controlar la arena a través de los elementos tierra y aire, y por ultimo caminar sobre el agua usando el aura. Aunque el controlar la arena y caminar sobre el agua es para perfeccionarlos, aun me hundo, después de toda la practica que hice durante nuestro viaje- respondió Juubei sin dejar de leer -¿Y sobre los hechizos que salen de ese libro? Nunca has probado a utilizar ninguno- Juubei miro a Kiyria con una ceja levantada -Eso seria imposible, no soy una bruja y no tengo sangre mágica y además, compre los libros en uno de los mundos en que viajamos al contrario de los que me dio Yuuko para saber como iba la historia antes de entrar en esos mundos. Dudo mucho que yo sea una bruja aunque pueda utilizar la magia al estilo Nanoha Lyrical Magical y otras cosas, como la gema del alma en Madoka Magica, todavía recuerdo lo complicado que fue hacer una conexión entre mi alma y mi cuerpo para que el Gungnir pudiera purificar la joya y que no me convierta en una bruja- explico Juubei mientras leía tumbada en el sofá cómodamente.

Cuando Juubei termino de leer se dirigió hacia el jardín y camino donde usualmente entrenaba, hay le esperaba Kiyria y Toshiro en su forma original, era tan alto como su madre con 9 colas con las puntas y sus patas en llamas de un color rojizo y el pelaje de su cuello, pecho y la parte inferior de la mandíbula era blanco, pero el otro color de su pelaje era amarillo con reflejos rojos y tenia dos marcas debajo d sus ojos en forma de "W", sus ojos eran rojo escarlata con la pupila oro alargada al igual que Juubei, ellos siempre han estado juntos desde que nacieron, peleando codo con codo, apoyándose en la situaciones mas peligrosas y yendo al rescate si uno de ellos estaba en peligro. -¿Como empezamos?- pregunto Toshiro -Primero hare 13 clones para dividirlos en tres grupos de 4 para que practiquen el Rasengan, Chidori y el control de la arena mientras que 1 practica el caminar por el agua. Vosotros dos me atacareis mientras esquivo usando el elemento planta y así pueda fortalecerlo ¿Alguna pregunta?- Los dos kitsunes movieron su cabeza negativamente -¡Bien, aquí vamos!- Juubei ejecuto el jutsu y aparecieron 13 Juubei cada uno se dividieron en grupos de 4 y la que restaba fue hacia el pequeño lago del jardín, mientras tanto la original Juubei ya estaba esquivando los ataques de ambos kitsunes. La hora de la cena llego haciendo que el entrenamiento terminara, Juubei fue a darse una ducha mientras Kiyria preparaba la cena y Toshiro ponía la mesa, Helio había ido a comprar alimentos para la comida de hoy y de mañana. Cuando Juubei bajo había tres billetes dentro de su Dextrex, inventado por la propia Juubei para guardar muestras de planta y animales, datos e información, navegar por la red y guarda su ropa y utensilios de investigación cuando viajaba, vitalizando todo gracias al complejo sistema que estaba basado en los cetros de Solomon para invocar a los noises y de la serie Code Lyoko. El proceso era simple, escanea el objeto u objetos, convierte su estructura molecular en datos y los absorbe dentro de el, también puede crear hologramas de cualquier cosa que haya escaneado.

Juubei dejo su Dextrex en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se sentó a cenar -¿A que hora sale el vuelo y cuanto tardáis?- pregunto Kiyria -A las 7 de la mañana y tardaremos por lo menos 11 horas si no hay contratiempos- respondió Juubei dando un sorbo a su zumo de piña -No te preocupes Kiyria, si pasa algo que no debería te lo comunicare telepáticamente a través de Toshiro ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, aun hay plazas en el avión- Kiyria miro a Juubei que tenia ojos de cachorro -Lo siento, pero no puedo tengo algunos asuntos que necesita de mi presencia, tal vez la próxima- Juubei bufo por la respuesta y volvió a comer. Cuando se fue a su habitación virtualización toda su ropa y utensilios, mas libros y mangas para el viaje, también cogió una maleta y metió cosas de aseo de ella, Toshiro y Helio, también saco de su armario una mochila de espalda y una bandolera, en la mochila y la bandolera metió varios cuadernos de notas, bolígrafos de varios colores, blocs de dibujo y utensilios de pintura. Cuando acabo fue a ver la televiso con su familia que aun vivía en la casa, Juubei miro y suspiro -_Voy a echar de menos a las gemelas, por lo menos no estoy sola, aun están Toshiro, Kiyria y Helio- _pensó Juubei mirando a madre e hijo tumbados en el suelo y a Helio en un poste. Al final todos se durmieron viendo una película de amor propuesta por Kiyria, que eso significa para Juubei "Sueño instantáneo", siempre pensó que el tener un novio solo traería problemas, aunque tenia a mas de media ciudad de los chicos de 15 a 18 años detrás de ella, le mandaban cartas de amor, flores, poemas y otro tipo de cosas para expresar su amor, hasta chicas también lo hacían, pero Juubei solo decía "Lo siento, aunque es bonito que hagas esto por mi, no estoy interesada en una relación amorosa", pero en casos que los chicos no se conformaban con eso y volvían intentándolo de otra forma una y otra vez, Juubei les enviaba la mirada de la muerte, casi en todos los casos el chico huía aterrorizado y si no funcionaba desplegaba su aura intimidante, aunque hubo casos que Toshiro tuvo que intervenir, transformándose en su forma humana, pero sus orejas eran algo puntiagudas dando a revelar que no era humano y enviando al chico al hospital.

Al día siguiente Juubei hizo lo mismo que el día anterior, preparar el desayuno, leer, dibujar, preparar la comida, entrenar, ducharse, ver la tele y dormir. A las 5 de la mañana el despertador de Juubei sonó despertando a una emocionada Juubei que fue directa al baño a ducharse, después de 10 minutos Juubei ya se estaba poniendo un pantalón marrón oscuro de cremallera y botón con un dobladillo un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello como si fuera una camisa con botones azul y para rematar un guante sin dedos negro que le llegaba un poco mas del codo de su brazo derecho y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas altas, recogió todo su equipaje y lo dejo en el hall de entrada junto a una botas de combate que llegaban casi a las rodillas con cordones blancos. Eran las 6:50 de la mañana cuando Juubei, Toshiro en forma de bolsillo enroscado en su brazo derecho y Helio apoyado en su hombro derecho, mas la maleta en su mano derecha, la mochila en su espalda y la bandolera en su lado izquierdo, ya listo para abordar el gran avión que los llevaría a Terle. Mientras Juubei caminaba por el pasillo que le conduciría al avión una luz apareció debajo de los pies de Juubei que miro y intento salir fuera del alcance de esa extraña luz por instinto, pero no pudo moverse, miro a sus acompañantes que pareció que no podían moverse tampoco -¿_Pero que es esto? No me puedo mover en absoluto- _dijo Toshiro preocupado -_Ya somos dos, no puedo mover mis alas para alejarnos de esta luz- _dijo Helio retorciendo un poco su cuerpo -Pues ya somos tres, no puedo usar mis poderes y la luz se esta haciendo mas intensa, me estoy mareando, estoy sintiendo algo que me esta agarrando- Juubei dijo intentando moverse y salir de esa luz, pero la envolvió juntos a sus acompañantes formando una esfera que despareció en un remolino produciendo plock.

Desde un templo lleno de kitsunes, Kiyria miraba el agua que estaba reflejando donde estaba hace segundos Juubei, Toshiro y Helio, Kiyria sonrió -Parece que Juubei ha emprendido su viaje hacia ese mundo de magia Seren, aunque no es cuando regresaba de un viaje sino cuando comenzaba uno y con un nuevo acompañante, que irónico, ¿no?- Kiyria se camino hacia un mural y miro a la imagen, en ella estaban sus antiguos amigos, sonrió de forma triste -Toshiro cuida de Juubei y ayúdale en todo lo que puedas, porque va a pasar por muchas cosas y descubriendo cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado- Kiyria dio un ultimo vistazo al mural y se alejo en las profundidades del templo.

Juubei cerro sus ojos mientras sentía que algo la arrastraba de forma que le estaba dando nauseas, todo estaba distorsionado, no podía ver nada pero podía sentir a Helio en su hombro apretando las garras y a Toshiro apretando también su agarre a su brazo, todo todavía seguía distorsionado y dando vueltas hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, pero antes que pudiera ver donde estaba se desmayo al igual que sus acompañantes.


	5. ¡NO PUEDE SER! - 1º verano

_Juubei cerro sus ojos mientras sentía que algo la arrastraba de forma que le estaba dando nauseas, todo estaba distorsionado, no podía ver nada pero podía sentir a Helio_ _en su hombro apretando las garras y a Toshiro apretando también su agarre a su brazo, todo todavía seguía distorsionado y dando vueltas hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme, pero antes que pudiera ver donde estaba se desmayo al igual que sus acompañantes._

Juubei despertó por la sensación de nauseas que estaban haciendo que su estomago intentara expulsar el desayuno, se posiciono en una forma sentada aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente y lentamente para que la sensación nauseabunda desapareciera. Cuando Juubei sintió las nauseas morir, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver en que lugar estaba, pero ni un millón de años se esperaba estar en esa habitación -_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO ESTO!- _grito mentalmente dentro de su cabeza -_Vale, Juubei tranquilidad, guía de emergencias, 1º-Ve en que estado esta tu cuerpo- _Juubei miro su cuerpo -¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?¿COMO COJONES TENGO EL CUERPO DE CUANDO TENIA 10 AÑOS?- dijo Juubei respirando con algo de dificultad por la sorpresa que le origino el estado de su cuerpo de 10 años -Vale, tranquila, respira e inspira, 1.2º-Si estas acompañada mira en que estado esta tus compañeros- Juubei miro sobre su brazo derecho encontrando a Toshiro despertando un poco confundido y a su derecha detrás de su hombro para ver en el mismo estado a Helio -¿Chicos como estáis?¿Nada roto?- ambos animales movieron la cabeza lentamente en forma negativa -_2º-Mira alrededor por enemigos- _Juubei examino la habitación en busca de enemigos o la persona que normalmente debería estar ahí hasta que se encontró con una ave que era igual físicamente a Helio excepto que era rojo y amarillo y sin las plumas detrás de las orejas, Juubei lo miro con fascinación -_Es hermoso, totalmente hermoso- _pensó Juubei mientras se arrodillaba con una de sus piernas, lista para si tenia que saltar de algún ataque -_Vale, aparte de Fawkes, no siento a nadie en esta habitación, bien, 3º-Impecciona el lugar donde estas e intenta donde esta este lugar- _Juubei miro otra vez la habitación viendo retratos de hombres y mujeres colgados en las paredes, que como complemento se movían y la estaban mirando curiosamente, en una parte de la habitación había chismes extraños y en la otra una estantería con libros bastante antiguos, al frente había un escritorio con una estantería detrás y a un lado de esta una escalera que llevaba hacia una puerta de madera antigua -Vale, estamos según yo, en la oficina del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en algún lugar de Escocia, además no veo a Dumbledore en los cuadros, aun tiene que seguir vivo- Juubei dijo mirando a sus dos acompañantes -_Es una broma ¿no?, ¿Cómo vamos estar dentro de unos de tus libros? esto debe de ser un sueño- _dijo Toshiro molesto -_Yo creo que no Toshiro, puedo sentir el aura de ese pájaro similar a mi como real- _dijo Helio mirando a Fawkes -Su nombre es Fawkes y es un fénix, le pertenece a Dumbledore. 4º-Usa tu aura para sentir si el lugar es peligroso o no- Juubei, Toshiro y Helio desplegaron sus auras alrededor de la habitación y fuera de esta -No siento ningún peligro, al contrario siento como si estuviera en casa de alguna forma- dijo Juubei haciendo que Toshiro y Helio la miraron como si estuviera loca, Toshiro fue a su cuello y se enroscó alrededor de el -_¿Quienes sois?- _pregunto una voz suave masculina acompañado de una nota musical, Juubei giro la cabeza a la dirección donde estaba el fénix con cara de sorpresa -Yo soy Juubei, el que esta enroscado a mi cuello es Toshiro y el pájaro de aquí es Helio- el Fénix miro a cada uno detalladamente buscando algún indicio que mostrara que estaban mintiendo o que eran peligrosos, pero no vio ninguno -_¿Puedes entenderme Juubei?-_ Juubei solo asintió, en ese momento Toshiro giro la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, Juubei desvió la vista casi al instante para ver la puerta entreabierta revelando a un señor con el cabello y la barba blanca -_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser el, no puede ser Dumbledore en carne y hueso- _pensó Juubei nerviosamente -_Tiene que ser algún sueño-_ dijo Toshiro -_Esto es interesante-_ dijo Helio volando hacia donde estaba Fawkes.

Dumbledore entro a su oficina pero se paro en sus pies al ver a una chica de pelo tricolor con una cara de sorpresa total grabada en su cara. Juubei miraba a Dumbledore que parece fue también sorprendido mientras cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Dumbledore camino a su escritorio bajo la miraba sorprendida de Juubei que no perdía ningún movimiento de su cuerpo ni de sus ojos, hasta que se sentó detrás del escritorio, ya sentando Dumbledore señalo una silla con su mano, Juubei se levanto inmediatamente y dejo sus cosas al lado de su silla, ambos se miraron hasta que Juubei pregunto la primera pregunta que pudo recoger del torbellino dentro de su mente -¿En que día y año estamos?- pregunto Juubei, Dumbledore se sorprendió por la pregunta extraña según la situación -Estamos a 13 de agosto del año 1991- respondió con calma Dumbledore mirando a Juubei que se le había caído su mandíbula inferior y mirando en estado de shock al igual que Toshiro y Helio -_1991, pero si ni siquiera nacimos en ese año y era Marzo cuando íbamos hacia el avión-_ dijo Helio dejando una nota musical en el aire. Dumbledore miro a sus tres misteriosos visitantes -¿Puedo preguntar quienes sois?- pregunto Dumbledore con sus manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en su escritorio -Yo soy Yagyu Lenna Ju..., lo siento, no me acordaba que estoy en Inglaterra, aquí se dice primero el nombre y después el apellido, jejeje, Juubei Lenna Yagyu, el que esta enroscado en mi cuello es Toshiro y el pájaro que esta al lado de su Fénix es Helio- respondió Juubei -Entonces señorita Yagyu ¿sabes donde esta por causalidad?- volvió a preguntar Dumbledore mirándola curiosamente -Si, estamos en la oficina del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería situado en algún lugar al norte de Escocia, Gran Bretaña, ¿me equivoco?- respondió Juubei -No te equivocas señorita Yagyu, antes de continuar con otras preguntas ¿Qué son esos animales que te acompañan?- Juubei miro a Toshiro y Helio antes de volver la mirada a Dumbledore -Toshiro, esta cosa pequeña alargada con cabeza de zorro enroscado a mi cuello- Juubei señalo con un dedo a Toshiro -Es mi ..., ¿eh?, el es un ..., ¿pero que demonios?- Juubei intentaba decir las palabras "familiar y kitsune" pero por alguna razón no las podía decir -Helio, el pájaro que se parece mucho a su fénix Fawkes es un ..., ¿pero que?- dijo Juubei fracasando intentando decir "Phineis" que es la especie de Helio, después de un rato intentando de decir lo que son solo dijo -Lo siento, pero por alguna razón no puedo decir lo que son, ¡espere un momento!- Juubei miro a Toshiro -Toshiro vuelve a tu forma original o la humana- Toshiro asintió y se desenrosca del cuello de Juubei y dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación, ahí estallo una esfera de color blanco rojizo y salió un muchacho de 10 años con el pelo rubio oro con reflejos escarlatas atado en una coleta baja y ojos escarlatas con las pupilas doradas alargadas como las de un gato, sus ropas eran igual que las que lleva Sesshomaru en Inuyasha, cortesía de Juubei, Dumbledore se sorprendió a tal punto que pego un pequeño salto en su silla -Mi nombre es Toshiro y soy ..., yo soy un ..., nosotros venimos de ..., parece que yo tampoco puedo Juubei- dijo Toshiro mirando a Juubei que miro a la nada frustrada y sorprendida por que también Toshiro estaba en un cuerpo de 10 años cuando en realidad tenia que ser de 16 -Esto director Dumbledore ¿por que no usa Legeremancia en uno de los tres?- pregunto Juubei mirando a los ojos azules de Dumbledore -Lo siento, pero ya lo he intentando y no funciona, parece ser que los tres tenéis alguna maldición que no os permite hablar de cosas de donde venís- Juubei miro entre sus dos amigos que estaban tan confundidos como ella, Toshiro volvió a su forma de bolsillo y se enroscó otra vez en el cuello de Juubei -¿Me podrías explicar como llegasteis a mi despacho?- pregunto Dumbledore, Juubei intento decir lo que había pasado desde que esa luz debajo de sus pies y causante que los llevo a ese lugar -...- no salían ninguna palabra de la boca de Juubei, cuando la cerro gruñó -Parece que tampoco puedes- Dumbledore se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, Juubei intento también decirle sobre los libros y su futuro -...- otra vez ninguna palabra salió de su boca, Juubei molesta estaba echando chispa literalmente desde su cabeza, Dumbledore la vio con mas curiosidad.

Después de un rato para que Juubei se relajara -Director, ¿sabe como mandarnos a casa?- pregunto Juubei, tanto Helio como Toshiro miraron al hombre esperando su respuesta -Me temo que no se como mandaros a casa- respondió tranquilamente -¿Y sabe por que razón podemos estar aquí?- volvió a pregunta Juubei, buscando algún significado a esa situación -Tal vez, por que debe de hacer algo, pero exactamente no lo se- respondió Dumbledore, Juubei asintió -¿Por casualidad conoce a la bruja de las dimensiones?- pregunto Juubei con algo de esperanza -No, no la conozco- respondió Dumbledore -¿Sabe por que tenemos estos cuerpos de 10 años en vez de nuestros cuerpos originales?- volvió a preguntar Juubei -Tal vez sea para cumplir con mejor eficacia la razón por la cual estáis aquí- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa -Señorita Yagyu ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Dumbledore pregunto suavemente -Ya las hecho- bromeo Juubei -_Juubei no estamos para bromear ahora, tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de volver a casa-_ dijo Toshiro en modo de regaño -Ya lo se, pero si no lo sabe Dumbledore, dudo mucho que otra persona lo sepa, además tal vez tenga razón que estamos aquí por alguna razón y tal ves si terminamos de cumplir esa razón podríamos volver a casa- protesto Juubei con una mirada aburrida y Toshiro solo gruñó -Señorita Yagyu ¿usted puede hablar con los animales que están en esta habitación?- Juubei le miro sorprendida -_WWOOWW, el anciano es muy bueno, con solo 30 minutos ya sabe que puedes hablar con nosotros-_ dijo Helio mirando a Dumbledore -_No lo sabes tu bien, según los libros es mas poderoso que Voldy-_ Juubei dijo telepáticamente -Así es, puedo entenderlos desde que era pequeña y hablar con ellos de forma normal o telepáticamente- Dumbledore asintió -¿Tienes casa?- Juubei miro -No señor, en este lugar no tengo casa que yo sepa y puede llamarme Juubei o Lenna si lo desea- Dumbledore asintió de nuevo -¿Algún pariente?- Juubei miro con tristeza al recordar a sus padres y tía -No señor, por lo menos en este ... y ahí vamos otra vez- Juubei soltó un bufido de irritación, Dumbledore pensó un poco mientras acariciaba un mechón de su barba -¿Por causalidad Lenna eres de un tiempo diferente o de otro mundo?- Juubei intento decir "de los dos" pero no pudo, a cambio levanto dos dedos de su mano izquierda -¿Futuro o pasado?- pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad, Juubei levanto uno de los dedos -Ya veo, ¿en tu mundo hay gente con poderes?- pregunto Dumbledore, Juubei solo asintió -¿Me lo podrías demostrar para saber cuales son?- Juubei asintió otra vez y formo esferas de los 11 elementos diferentes que había obtenido desde su nacimiento y las movió por la habitación. Algunas como el agua y planta se estrellaron y produjeron una explosión de reflejos verdes claros amarillentos y azules, otro como fuego y electricidad fue como una explosión pequeña de fuego con pequeños rayos saliendo en todas direcciones, hielo y luz estallaron en destellos multicolores, tierra y oscuridad dieron producto a un mini cielo artificial con estrellas de colores, viento y psíquico formaron un remolino verde oscuro rodeado de una luz rosa, que se hizo mas largo y mas estrecho hasta encogerse en un punto y estallar como lazos de color verde oscuro y rosa transparentes dando una pequeña brisa refrescante y la energía neutral que formo una nebulosa para después dispersase en flashes rojos por toda la habitación, Dumbledore aplaudió mientras que Juubei se sonrojo un poco por el aplauso -Interesante y bello- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro. Juubei estaba alagada por la palabras Dumbledore entonces le surgió una pregunta -Director, ¿sabe la razón por que termine en su oficina?- pregunto Juubei extrañada -_¿Por que la pregunta Juubei?_- pregunto Helio dejando salir una nota musical -_Por que normalmente cuando estábamos de viaje Toshiro y yo por los diferentes mundos, siempre aparecíamos en un bosque o un lugar donde no había nadie con una nota que decía lo que debíamos buscar. Pero en este_ caso_ hemos aparecido directamente en un despacho y sin ninguna nota, además la forma que hemos venido no ha sido causado por Yuuko_- respondió Juubei mirando a Helio que solo asintió -Tal vez sea por que debías de terminar aquí- respondió Dumbledore -Director, medias mentiras son tan malas como las mentiras completas o mas- dijo Juubei con sospechas en su cabeza -Además puede que tenga este cuerpo pero he vivido mas tiempo que usted- añadió Juubei mirando a Dumbledore que tenia un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos -_¡Cazado!_- exclamaron Toshiro y Helio -Pero no me importa, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, aunque las condiciones no son como las otras veces, actué como crea que es conveniente señor Director_ _Es mejor así chicos, todavía no sabemos como funciona las cosas en este actuare como sea conveniente_- dijo Juubei a Toshiro y Helio que la estaban mirando con incredulidad pero se despejo cuando oyeron las palabras telepáticas en sus mentes.

Dumbledore miro a Juubei y a continuación saco su varita, Juubei la reconoció como la varita de saúco, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, Dumbledore la miro -¿Sabes que es esto?- Juubei asintió -Es la varita de saúco una de las tres reliquias de la muerte que gano contra Gellert Grindelwald en un duelo mágico- Dumbledore se sorprendió que esa muchacha supiera que era una de las tres reliquias -¿Podrías hacer algún hechizo, por favor?- Juubei abrió otra vez la boca pero aun así cogió la varita -Dudo que haga algo pero lo intentare, etto- Juubei miro por la habitación y vio a Helio, al instante se le ocurrió una idea, se levanto y se puso delante de Helio apuntándolo con la varita -_¿Que vas hacer?-_ pregunto Helio con algo de temor peroJuubei solo le dio una sonrisa picara -1, 2, 3- dijo Juubei tocando con la varita tres veces a Helio -Fera Verto- al instante una copa blanca con zafiros apareció donde estaba Helio, Juubei recogió la copa mirándola con sorpresa -_JUUBEI ¿QUE PLUMAS HAS HECHO?- _grito Helio pero Juubei solo sonrió divertida -Transfórmate en una copa con magia- respondi Juubei girando la copa para ver su aspecto, Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, Juubei dejo la copa encima del escritorio y le dio la varita a Dumbledore -¿Puede hacer que recupere su forma original? No se hacerlo- Dumbledore asintió y recogió la varita dio un movimiento de muñeca fluido y Helio volvió a la normalidad -¿_PERO QUE PICOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-_ Helio dijo a Juubei que le entendió pero Dumbledore solo escuchaba notas de musicales agudas y graves -Solo probar un hechizo como me pidieron, además era una hermosa copa, jiji- Helio solo le miro molesto y volvió al poste donde estaba Fawkes, que estaba riéndose suavemente emitiendo suaves notas musicales agradables -_Esta chica se parece a los gemelos Weasley- _en la mención de la palabra gemelos Juubei se entristeció al recordar a sus hermana gemelas -¿Ocurre algo Lenna?- Juubei solo asintió -Solo recordaba a mi familia nada mas, y que no tenemos ningún sitio al que ir y no sabemos como funciona este mundo exactamente- respondió Juubei con la cabeza baja, Helio voló hasta el hombro de Juubei y acarició su cabeza en su mejilla -Gracias Helio y lo siento por la broma- Helio solo canto suavemente, sacando una sonrisa a Juubei.

Dumbledore estaba mirando a los tres -Si ese es el caso puede quedarse aquí, no tengo ningún problema puesto que puedes hacer magia y sus acompañantes son como animales mágicos inofensivos- los tres miraron sorprendidos -¿Esta seguro? No tengo dinero de aquí y dudo que los duendes acepten dinero virtual- dijo Juubei sorprendida pero Dumbledore solo sonrió -No te preocupes por eso, le prestare algo- dijo Dumbledore que se levanto de su asiento y abrió los brazos como si la quisiera abrazar -¡Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!- exclamo Dumbledore. Juubei le miro con los ojos abierto como platos y la boca abierta a su futuro director, pero en ese momento una luz entro dentro de su visión, Juubei dirigió la vista hacia su mano izquierda donde yacía la joya en forma de enredadera y con un rombo negro, las cuales se estaban contrayendo hacia el rombo de la joya, cuando solo quedaba el rombo este empezó a flotar y agrandándose hasta que se volvió una caja con el emblema de la familia Yagyu, la caja cayo en el regazo de Juubei -_¿Que ha pasado?- _pregunto Toshiro mirando la caja que estaba ahora en las manos de Juubei que la abrió descubriendo lo que había en su interior -¿_Una llave y una nota?- pregunto _Juubei que cogió la llave y dejo la caja con la nota en la mesa -¿Me permites?- pregunto Dumbledore apuntando su dedo a la nota -Claro- dijo Juubei mirando la llave en su palma. Era hermosa, estaba hecha de oro blanco, tenia cuatro fresados diferentes, cuatro topes y su cabeza estaba formada con una "Y" en el medio hecho de oro normal incrustada en el medio de un rubí en la parte superior izquierda, a su lado una esmeralda, debajo de esta un topacio y debajo del rubí un zafiro. Dumbledore estaba mirando la nota -No puedo leerla, no entiendo estos símbolos, ¿Lenna podrías ver y si lo entiendes leerla en voz alta?- pregunto Dumbledore extendiendo la nota a Juubei que dejo la llave encima del escritorio y cogió la nota que estaba sosteniendo Dumbledore, cuando la vio se sorprendió que estaba escrito en forma rúnico, puesto que solo las mujeres de su clan sabia escribirlo - "Esta llave abre la cámara del heredero de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, para poder obtener lo que hay dentro de la cámara tendrás que decir a uno de los duendes del banco de Gringotts la siguiente frase: "El heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin desea ser guiado a la recamara nº21", eso es lo que dice, Director- dijo Juubei sorprendida al igual que Dumbledore que estaba mirando la llave en su escritorio -Parece que no es necesario que te preste dinero, puesto que tienes una recamara- dijo Dumbledore mientras que Helio estaba mirando la nota con símbolos extraños para el al igual que para Toshiro -Por causalidad ¿conoces el Callejón Diagon y lo que hay en el?- Juubei solo asintió -Si te parece bien puedes ir mañana puesto que ya es de noche- Juubei miro por la ventana viendo que estaba oscuro pero con tonos morados en la lejanía -¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe mañana?- pregunto Dumbledore, Juubei miro de vuelta a Dumbledore pensando si era ir mejor sola o acompañada de algún profesor hasta que una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, si ella estaba en lo cierto, su supuesta recamara tenia que estar en lo mas profundo de Londres y si era así para poder llegar a ella habría muchos cambios de direcciones y pendientes muy empinadas o verticales mas una velocidad de vértigo, lo que significaba para Juubei "La mejor montaña rusa de los tiempos" -Quería ir acompaña con el profesor Snape si no hay problemas, el me podría explicar todo relacionado con la magia de forma neutral- dijo Juubei todavía con su sonrisa picara que estaba creciendo un mas -_Eso lo dudo, lo que quieres hacer es ver como le tiembla las rodillas y que expresión pone, además de que podría hacerte durante las clases de pociones después de terminar con la visita al Callejón Diagon- _Toshiro solo asintió en la declaración de Helio, riéndose mentalmente de como acabaría Snape y como se vengaría de Juubei después -_Eso será divertido ¿no?- _Juubei solo sonrió de oreja a oreja en la pregunta de Toshiro -Bien, si me sigues te mostraré tu habitación y mañana iras al Callejón Diagon con el profesor Snape- Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento seguido por Juubei que recogió sus cosas del suelo -¿Etto Director podría Helio quedarse con Fawkes para que le enseñe y explique Hogwarts?, también quisiera que se convirtiera en como mi lechuza personal si no le molesta, a Helio le encanta viajar y conocer a gente nueva- pregunto Juubei mirando a Dumbledore que estaba ya en la puerta con esta abierta -Claro ningún problema, en el mundo de los magos hay personas que utilizan otras aves además de las lechuzas para enviar correo u otras cosas, solo tiene que tener cuidado de no ser visto por muggles- Juubei sonrió -Eso no es problema solo tengo que reconfigurar una cosa y los muggles que no este relacionados con la magia vera solo a un halcón- Juubei dijo mientras cogía el dispositivo en una de las patas de Helio en forma de anillo -_Intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas de los alrededores y mantén un vistazo a Quirrell si lo ves, es el que tiene un turbante y su aura tiene __que estar mezclada con algo oscuro, haber en que estado se encuentra- _le ordeno Juubei a Helio antes de salir por la puerta. Juubei siguió a Dumbledore mirando por donde iba y comparando con lo descrito en el libro -Esto Director si no le molesta ¿puedo sacar algunas fotos?- pregunto Juubei sacando su Dextrex -Claro, adelante- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, Juubei apunto la cámara a Dumbledore y pulso el botón, al instante en la pantalla del Dextrex apareció la foto y así hizo cada vez que se encontraba con alguien vivo o muerto también a algunas armaduras y estatuas, llegaron al exterior del castillo haciendo que Juubei se sorprendiera -_¿Por que no hace salir fuera del castillo?- _Toshiro pregunto -_No tengo ni idea, a menos que_,_¿Director por causalidad quiere que encontremos la habitación por nosotros mismos?- Dumbledore sonrió -Así es, pero sin Toshiro, que le llevare a la habitación, dentro de 1 hora puedes volver a entrar en el castillo y empezar la búsqueda. Estoy seguro que encontraras la habitación sin problemas mientras tanto puedes inspeccionar los alrededores mientras no entres en al bosque prohibido y no puedes usar la telepatía, ¿entendido?- Juubei sonrió aceptando el reto -Esto va ser divertido, me voy a ver los alrededores, nos vemos- dijo Juubei corriendo hacia el lago.

Juubei estuvo mirando a los alrededores mientras sacaba fotos, dibujaba el paisaje en diferentes puntos solamente con lápiz ya lo pintara en otra ocasión, tomaba apuntes de las diferentes planta que no había visto en su vida y muestras -Ya le preguntare a la profesora Sprout si alguna de ellas serviría para algo- Juubei miro la hora -Bien solo queda 10 minutos, será mejor que me vaya, me pregunto que habrá hecho Dumbledore, espero que algo loco, jejeje- dijo Juubei con alegría. Dumbledore estaba esperando delante de las puerta cuando llego Juubei -Tu habitación Lenna, esta en algún lugar del castillo con Toshiro, si me permites llevare todas tu cosas después de comenzar- Juubei le dio su equipaje -Te estaré esperando dentro de tu habitación y no te preocupés no mirare dentro de tus cosas. El juego empieza en 3, 2, 1 ¡Ya!-Dumbledore desapareció de la vista de Juubei sorprendiéndola -Molaaa, esto va ser divertido- dijo Juubei que entro al castillo y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y con los ojos cerrados solo siguiendo su instinto y su aura para no tropezarse con las escaleras donde desaparecen un escalón o las cambiantes. Camino tranquilamente hasta el final de un pasillo donde había una puerta al final de el -Demasiado fácil- dijo Juubei, cuando llego a la puerta había una placa con su nombre -Agradable. Si no me equivoco estoy en el sexto piso en la parte norte- dijo Juubei abriendo la puerta -¿No, Director...?- pero Juubei no pudo seguir por que cuando la habitación entro en su visión se asombro, era como la habitación de sus sueños, estaba formada por dos piso sin la división entre los dos pisos pudiendo ver un muro de alto de 4m donde estaba el otro y al extremo de la derecha las escaleras en forma de caracol para acceder, en el primer piso había estanterías pegadas en las paredes con libros, un escritorio debajo de una ventana amplia con una silla que parecía muy cómoda y flanqueada por otras dos estantería, en el centro había una mesa redonda baja rodeada por 2 sofás de cuatro plazas y 2 sofás de 2, en la pared del enfrente había una puerta, Juubei la abrió y vio el baño, un espejo encima de una pila de agua del estilo medieval con un grifo, debajo de la pila un armario, miro hacia el lado contrario encontrándose el retrete y el lavapiés y en una esquina una gran bañera con una ventana encima de ella, además en la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo completo -Increíble- dijo Juubei cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras de caracol. Juubei casi le se desmaya al mirar el techo de toda habitación que no había visto antes -Wwooooww, me encanta puedo ver el cielo, ¿es el mismo hechizo que hay en Gran Comedor? ¿no?- pregunto Juubei -Así es, Toshiro me dijo que muchas noches estudiabas las estrellas en el jardín de su casa- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa -Muchas gracias, Director- Juubei le abrazo controlada por la emoción -Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpo Juubei tartamudeando por la vergüenza pero Dumbledore se rio suavemente -No hay que preocuparse- Juubei sonrío y siguió a explorar la segunda planta, donde estaría la pared había una ventanal conformado por tres grandes ventanas y un balcón fuera hecho de piedra, enfrente de ella había otra ventana un poco mas grande de una normal y un escritorio de trabajo debajo de ella también flanqueadas por estanterías pero en vez de libros había ingredientes para hacer pociones -¿Como lo ha sabido?- pregunto Juubei mirando en sorpresa total a Dumbledore -Lo explicare mas tarde- respondió Dumbledore, Juubei asintió y dirigió la vista a la pared contraria del ventanal, en la esquina donde estaba el muro que sobre salía 1'5m del suelo había una gran cama a lo largo del muro y una mesita de noche a su derecha y seguido de una especie de nido y al lado un poste mirando hacia la cama y alejado un poco, un gran armario de roble, en el medio del piso había un sofá en forma de medio circulo con muchos cojines en el piso y una mesa normal baja redonda y un poco alejado y a un lado una mesa con el escritorio inclinado hacia la silla con un pequeño armario con cajones en a la derecha, -Mientras esperabas a que empezara el juego he estado diseñando esta habitación con la ayuda de Toshiro para los veranos que decidas quedarte en la escuela o si quieres estar un rato a solas o con amigos durante el periodo escolar, en la estanterías de abajo los libros están clasificados por estanterías, cada estantería contiene libros sobre las asignaturas que impartimos en la escuela incluso Estudio Muggles, puesto que eres de otro mundo y del futuro, las otras estanterías tienen libros que te interesan. También tienes un escritorio de trabajo para hacer pociones, según me dijo Toshiro estas muy interesada. El escritorio de esa mesa esta inclinado para que puedas dibujar mejor y el armario para guardar tus utensilios de pintura. Las comidas son a las 8 el desayuno, 2 la comida, 5 el almuerzo y 9 la cena durante el verano, aunque son las 10 de la noche será mejor que comáis algo, si esperáis aquí los elfos os traerán algo de cenar, también avisare a los profesores y al personal de vuestras presencias y por ultimo la habitación tiene hechizos para que nadie que no seáis vosotros tres entre, ni que oiga lo que se diga en la habitación y durante la escuela no la vean, al menos que las queráis mostrarla a vuestros amigos, sobre el hecho de que sois de un mundo y tiempo diferentes se quedara entre nosotros, es mejor así ¿Alguna pregunta?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Juubei -Si, dos, la primera ¿Cuándo vuelva mañana del Callejón Diagon puedo utilizar magia con mi varita?- pregunto tentativamente Juubei -Si, solo fuera de la escuela y siendo menores de edad no se puede utilizar la magia- Juubei asintió en la respuesta -¿Puedo visitar Hogsmeade después de las comidas durante el verano?- pregunto esperanzada -Claro, mientras vayas acompañada y vuelvas antes de que oscurezca- Juubei asintió varias veces emocionada -¡A si!, si algún profesor quiere verme solo tiene que decir: "Deseo la presencia de la señorita Yagyu en mi presencia", y mi Dextrex informara quien quiere verme y su localización, pero antes tengo que escanear su aura para que reconozca quien me llama y que funcione- Dumbledore estaba mirando muy curioso al aparato en la mano de Juubei -Mañana a la hora de la cena ¿te importaría explicar que es, como funciona y que otras cosas puede hacer? Parece un instrumento muy útil- Juubei asintió -Creo que no sea conveniente puesto que no funciona con magia y según he leído Hogwarts tiene un campo mágico que hace que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionen, una pregunta ¿Dónde esta Toshiro?- pregunto Juubei extrañada pero de repente algo tapo sus ojos -¿Pero que diantres?- Juubei se quejo -Esa lengua- dijo una voz masculina infantil -Toshiro eres tu, me asustaste- Toshiro se rio y quito sus manos de los ojos de Juubei -¿A que no adivinas por que estoy en esta forma?- pregunto Toshiro a Juubei que levanto una ceja mirando a la forma humana de Toshiro -¿Que estas planeando hermanito?- Toshiro se río divertidamente -Ejem, querida hermana, he estado hablando con el Director y me ha dejado asistir también a la escuela como un alumno, con la tapadera de que soy tu mellizo, asistiré a todas las clases excepto aquellas que necesite usar magia aunque estaré presente en mi forma de bolsillo como tu mascota- respondió Toshiro, Juubei se abalanzo encima de Toshiro abrazándolo -Es genial, será como cuando íbamos a la escuela- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa, Toshiro devolvió el abrazo y la levanto del suelo dando vueltas sobre si mismo -Ahora que todo esta solucionado iré a la cocina para os traigan comida, hasta mañana, que descaséis- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose y saliendo por la puerta -Igualmente Director- corearon los dos, en ese momento unos golpes hicieron que sus miradas se dirigieran hacia la ventana donde estaba Helio, Juubei fue la primera en reaccionar y abrir la ventana para que Helio entrara -_Nada mal la habitación- _dijo Helio volando por la habitación y posándose sobre el poste -_Esta será mi cama, ¿verdad?- _pregunto Helio mirando el nido debajo suyo -Eso parece ¿Cómo te fue con Fawkes?- Juubei pregunto mientras se sentaba en los cojines del suelo de tarima -_Bien, es muy agradable, me enseño los alrededores y me explico sobre como funciona Hogwarts. Busque a ese tal Quirrell pero parece que no esta en el castillo, pero si sentí un aura de humano mezclado con maldad pura en el bosque prohibido- _Juubei abrió los ojos cuando entendió lo que podría ser esa aura y lo que iba a hacer -Es Quirrell, seguramente haya ido a cazar algún unicornio para mantenerse con vida- explico Juubei, ambos chicos la miraban en la confusión -Quirrell esta de alguna forma poseído por Voldy pero manteniendo el control de su cuerpo, pero la forma de poseer de Voldy hace que el poseído poco a poco de debilite hasta que muera a causa de su alma dentro del cuerpo y otra cosa, no le preguntéis por su turbante ni se lo quitéis, debajo de el esta la cara de Voldy en vez de su cabeza y es realmente escalofriante, brrr-ambos asintieron -Bien, voy a colocar nuestras cosas antes de cenar- dijo Juubei pero en ese instante varios platos aparecieron frente a ella en la pequeña mesa baja circular junto con un par de jarras -Vale eso puede esperar, ¡a comer!- Juubei agarro una placa poniendo un poco de todo dentro de ella, Toshiro hacia lo mismo al igual que Helio -¿Juubei que planeas hacer durante nuestra estancia?, puesto que sabes lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro- pregunto Toshiro, Juubei bebió su zumo de piña para poder tragar con facilidad el alimento -Tengo algunas ideas sobre eso, quiero cambiar algunos hechos que pasa en la historia como lo de Sirius Black en el tercer libro, muertes de gente inocente, los mortifagos que aun siguen siendo leales a Voldy y otras cosas. Durante el verano no lo se, según como vaya las cosas, aunque me gustaría destruir todos los Horrocruxes lo antes posible, se que el diario se destruirá en el segundo año, en sexto año Dumbledore encuentra el anillo y al final muere a mano de Snape por que se lo pidió pero si no se lo hubiera pedido lo habría matado la maldición del anillo, me gustaría evitar su muerte, aunque tengo que conseguir la Piedra de la Resurrección que esta incrustado en el anillo para Dumbledore, si no Harry no podrá ir a su verdugo, el guardapelo esta en la casa de Sirius, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange en Gringotts y la diadema de Ravenclaw en la Sala de los Menesteres. La diadema la puedo conseguir fácilmente, la copa esperare hasta el segundo año cuando vaya a coger dinero, si es que puedo, por que en este voy a ir acompañada por Snape y prefiero guarda el hecho que conozco el futuro, aviso a algún duende y ya veré lo ocurre, el guardapelo lo puedo destruir en el tercer verano con un colmillo de basilisco si logro sobrevivir, seguramente Kreacher no se opondrá puesto que Regulus le ordeno destruirlo. Puff, que lío, mejor cojo algo para apuntar- Juubei se levanto y cogió una libreta de notas de su mochila y tres bolígrafos de diferente color volviendo después a la mesa -Antes que preguntéis por que cogí tres bolígrafos de cada color e aquí me explicación, el rojo es para los objetivos del año, azul para hechos que no deben ocurrir y verde para los hechizos que debo aprender durante el año- Toshiro y Helio asistieron con la cabeza -Bien, objetivos del año:

-Impedir que Voldy consiga la Piedra filosofal.

-Intentar hacer magia fuera de la escuela para saber si estoy registrada en Ministerio (poco probable).

-No perder mas de 100 puntos cuando intente Harry deshacerse de Norberta.

-Decirle a Hagrid que Norberta es una hembra.

Ok, sobre deshacerse de Norberta intentare que seamos Harry y yo, mientras que Toshiro detiene a Neville u otra persona que intente avisarnos, diciendo que es un plan para que castiguen a Malfoy.

Único hechos que no deben suceder: Que alguien descubra nuestro secreto.

Hechizos que debo aprender:

-Principalmente para luchar contra Quirrell: Protego, Desmaius, Expelliarmus, Glacius (para congelar), Incarcerous (para amarrar), Inflactus (hincha como un globo impidiendo que ataque), Jaulio (encierra en una jaula), Petrificus Totalum, Reducto, Relashio (para liberar de las cuerdas hechas por el hechizo Incarcerous) y Sectumsembra.

-Para las pruebas cuando vayamos a buscar la piedra: Ennevarte (si alguno de nosotros cae inconsciente), Lumos Solem (para el Lazo del Diablo), Volate Ascendere (por si acaso despertamos al Troll), Vulnera Sanetum (para curar heridas).

-Otros: Accio, Alohomra, Cado Villus (deja calvo), Cripsis (te hace invisible), Lumos, Nox (apaga la varita).

Por suerte puedo usar jutsu de clonación, si no iba a tardar demasiado tiempo en aprender todo esto y practicare en la Sala de los Menesteres- Juubei arranco la hoja y la colgó en la pared, Toshiro y Helio la miraron y leyeron lo que significaba los símbolos -Por suerte que creamos un lenguaje que solo nosotros tres podemos leer- dijo Toshiro recostándose en el sofá acariciando su vientre -Estoy lleno- Helio voló hasta el nido y tumbo -_Yo también, me voy a dormir, buenas noches_- al poco rato se oía una pequeña nota dando a entender que Helio ya se había dormido -Creo que yo también me voy a dormir Juubei, ¿puedes desvitalizarme mi pijama?- Juubei asintió y cogió su Dextrex y selecciono el pijama de Toshiro que se trataba de un pijama de pantalón y camisa a rayas, este se desvirtualización en el cuerpo de Toshiro -Gracias, tu también deberías ir a dormir ahora, mañana será un día muy largo- Toshiro se acerco a la cama pero se quedo quieto por un momento -Jajajja- Juubei se rio -No te diste cuenta que solo hay una cama, no pasa nada Toshiro, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos en tu forma humano- Toshiro asintió y se metió en la cama.

-_Sera mejor a esperar a mañana para ver lo que realmente puedo hacer y de ahí seguir con el plan inicial_- Juubei se levanto y desvirtualización su pijama en forma de kimono, pero sin mangas y mas corto, mirando una ultima vez a la hoja se metió en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Toshiro -Buenas noches chicos-.


	6. Callejón Diagon - 1º verano

_-Sera_ _mejor a esperar a mañana para ver lo que realmente puedo hacer y de ahí seguir con el plan inicial- Juubei se levanto y desvirtualización su pijama en forma de kimono, pero sin mangas y mas corto, mirando una ultima vez a la hoja se metió en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Toshiro -Buenas noches chicos-_

Juubei despertó a las 7, pero cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta que Toshiro la estaba abrazando por la cintura -Jjaaja, este chico no cambia- Juubei se deslizo de lo brazos de Toshiro saliendo de la cama y estirándose -Sera mejor que coloque todo antes de desayunar- Juubei se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, su mandíbula cayo al piso, no era un armario normal era otra habitación -Supongo que es un vestidor, sino no seria tan grande- dijo Juubei mientras cogía su Dextrex y escaneo el vestidor, puso el modo holográfico y dividió el vestidor en dos uno para Toshiro y otro para ella, después dio a la opción desvirtualización personal de espacio, del Dextrex salieron varias luces que se transformaron en ropa -Bien la ropa fuera, ahora los libros y apuntes en las dos estanterías vacías- Juubei bajo y hizo el mismo proceso, pero cuando dio a la opción no paso nada, después de unos segundo salió una pantalla de advertencia -No se puede desvitalizar, el contenido es rechazado ¿Rechazado?¿Como?- Juubei se pregunto pero después entendió dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente -Tonta, tiene que pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda desvitalizar los contenidos que hay dentro del Dextrex. Sera mejor que coloque los cuadernos de notas y los blocs de dibujo en la estantería, los utensilios de dibujo en el armario que me dijo Dumbledore además de nuestras cosas de aseo personales en el baño- Juubei subió y empezó a colocar los utensilios de dibujo en el armario excepto 2 lápices y una goma de borrar que guardo dentro de un bolso pequeño de la bandolera mas un bloc de dibujo. Cuando termino de ordenar todas sus cosas empujo la maleta vacía debajo de la cama al igual que la mochila de espalda -Bien, son las 7:30, será mejor que levante a estos dos, me duché y cambie antes de desayunar- Juubei se dirigió a la cama e invoco una esfera de agua pequeña, la posiciono encima de Toshiro y la dejo caer -¡Pero que demonios!- se quejo Toshiro sentándose en la cama y pasando la mano por su cabeza mojada -Buenos días hermanito, son las 7:30 y si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno- dijo Juubei entrando en el vestidor y sacando unos pantalones piratas blanco verdoso con bolsillos en las costuras, una camiseta de tirantes de azul cobalto con un dibujo de una rosa blanca estampado en una esquina mas unas deportivas blancas con cordones azules cobalto en una y blanco verdoso en otra -Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, mientras tanto haz la cama y despierta a Helio, también viene con nosotros- dijo Juubei mientras Toshiro asintió.

Cuando salió del baño vestida y su pelo recogido en un moño apretado alto con dos pares de mechones largos y gruesos que llegaban hasta la cintura a ambos lados mas el flequillo recogido con una horquilla en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas, alguien llamo a la puerta, Juubei miro a Helio que estaba en la silla del escritorio esperando a que Juubei le peinara las plumas, con una ceja levantada -¿Quien será?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Helio que solo encogió sus alas, Juubei se dirigió a la puerta con cepillo en mano de peinar las plumas de Helio y empezó abrir la puerta -_Que no sea Quirrell, que no sea Quirrell, por favor_- pidió mentalmente, cuando abrió la puerta completamente vio túnicas negras, pelo graso largo y nariz larga -_La diversión empieza temprano_- le dijo telepáticamente a Helio que soltó una nota con tono divertido.

En el otro lado de la puerta estaba Severus Snape, vestido con túnicas negras, ojos negros fríos y un aire de arrogancia -La señorita Yagyu, supongo- dijo Snape mirando a Juubei que sonrió en respuesta -La misma que viste y calza y usted ¿es?- pregunto Juubei con un tono juguetón -Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de esta escuela y el que te acompañara durante el viaje al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas requeridas y solo me puedes llamar Señor, Profesor o profesor Snape. No admito bromas, la desobediencia y la actitud prepotente, ¿ha quedado claro?- pregunto Snape mirando muy fríamente a los ojos escarlata y oro de Juubei que solo mostraban diversión -Tan claro como el Veritaserum profesor, incolora y sin sabor, hacer incapaz de mentir al quien la beba- respondió Juubei mientras su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja -Parece ser que no eres un alcornoque sin cerebro, pero ya lo averiguaremos en clases, ahora si tu hermano y tu me seguís para el desayuno seria de gran ayuda- dijo Snape mientras en ese instante Toshiro salía del baño atando su pelo en una pequeña coleta a su espalda, llevaba unos pantalones piratas verde oscuro con una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta y zapatillas deportivas rojas y blancas mas una muñequera de deporte roja en su muñeca derecha -¿Hola?- pregunto confundido Toshiro a mirar a la persona parada en el marco de la puerta -Toshiro, esta persona es Severus Snape, va a ser nuestro profesor de pociones y el que nos acompañara al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas necesarias para la escuela_ _Y mi primera victima en este mundo, será mejor que esperes en las escaleras de Gringotts, Toshiro_- dijo Juubei a Toshiro que asintió -Un placer __haberle podido__ conocerle_,_ señor- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa. Snape miro al chico y después se dirigió al pájaro que estaba cantando -_Severus, Severus, que mala fortuna tienes cuando andas al lado de Juubei, te hará sentir enojado, avergonzado y con ganas de estrangular su cuello sin parar, Severus, Snivellius- _Juubei se estaba mordiendo por dentro sus mejillas para no reír al igual que Toshiro -Bien, coger vuestras cosas y seguirme si ya habéis terminado- en esa declaración Helio chillo agudamente -_Pero si aun no me han peinado las plumas- _se quejo Helio haciendo que al final Juubei estallara en risas apoyándose en la puerta -Jajajja, no te preocupes Helio lo haré en el comedor- dijo Juubei mientras subió las escaleras para recoger su bandolera y agarrando su Dextrex que lo metió en la bandolera, Juubei cogió el colgante con la llave que había en la caja el día anterior y se lo colgó en su cuello, cuando ya estaba abajo y saliendo por la puerta estiro su brazo, Helio voló hasta su hombro al instante, Toshiro salió cerrando la puerta y ambos siguieron a Snape hasta el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todos los profesores estaban presentes, incluso Sybill Trelawney, Juubei sonrió maliciosamente pensando lo que podía decir la profesora de Adivinación, en una de las mesas alargadas había dos placas de comida y un cuenco -Tomad asiento- dijo Snape fríamente mientras iba a su asiento en la tabla de los profesores. Juubei miro a cada profesor al igual que Toshiro escaneando sus auras dejando en el ultimo lugar a Quirrell, que cuando escanearon su aura un escalofrío de advertencia le recorrió todo el cuerpo -Lo percibo, lo percibo perfectamente- dijo la profesora Trelawney repentinamente ganando todas las miradas -Hay no por favor- susurro Juubei, la profesora Trelawney se levanto y se dirigió hacia Juubei -Querida mía, tu tienes un gran poder dentro de ti pero también una maldición por culpa de ese poder, te veo morir horriblemente. También siento que un gran peso encima de tus hombros a causa de tu pasado. Pobre niña mía, no duraras mas de un año y tu muerte será extremadamente dolorosa y horrible a causa del amor de tu vida- dijo Trelawney, Juubei se quedo tiesa, después empezó a temblar -No te preocupes mi niña el destino no se puede cambiar y después de la muerte viene la paz, la mejor medicina para el corazón roto- en ese momento Juubei no pudo resistirlo mas -Jajajajajajaja, esa si que ha sido buena, jajajajajaja, ha sido la mas espeluznante predicción que me han dado hasta ahora, jajaja, me pregunto cuantas veces me lo han dicho y todas de ellas han fracasado, jijiiijajajaiiai, hay me ahogo, jajaja ¿y que voy a morir a manos del amor de mi vida? Eso es remotamente imposible, jajajjaajja, cuando creo que una relación amorosa solo trae problemas, jajajjejejeje, yo enamora ni en siglos- dijo Juubei agarrándose el estomago y tumbada en el banco de la mesa riéndose sin parar, la profesora Trelawney estaba con la cara en blanco mientras que las caras de los demás profesores había una sonrisa excepto la de Snape que parecía una mueca -Lo siento profesora, pero no creo que esa predicción se vaya a cumplir ni en este mundo ni en ninguno conociendo a mi hermana- dijo Toshiro intentando controlar su risa, también se oía un cántico alegre procedente de Helio -_¿Juubei enamorada? Es la mas estúpida oración que he oído, jajajaj, eso es imposible, ni aunque le dijeran que es la única forma de salvar el universo- _decía Helio mientras la profesora Trelawney salió del Gran Comedor avergonzada y la cara roja. Casi todos los profesores estaban fallando en ocultar sus risillas a causa de las carcajadas de Juubei que llenaban el lugar de una forma agradable y divertida -Ay mi estomago, jeje, sabia que siempre habla de formas horribles de morir, pero esta se ha llevado la palma, ¿yo enamorada?, ni aunque me pagaran- dijo Juubei empezando su desayuno, cuando termino de desayunar empezó a cepillar la plumas de Helio que canto una suave melodía, que Juubei la reconoció y sin darse cuenta la empezó a tararear, consiguiendo la atención de varios profesores.

Cuando Snape termino de desayunar dirigió a los tres hacia fuera del castillo y alzo ambos brazos -_Ay no, aparición no-_ se quejo Juubei viendo las intenciones de Snape -Agarradme los brazos y no os soltéis ¿entendido?- los tres asintieron Juubei agarro su brazo derecho, Toshiro el izquierdo y Helio se poso en su hombro derecho apretando ligeramente sus garras y en menos de un segundo sintieron que estaban siendo succionados por una muy pequeña tubería hasta que tocaron suelo firme, Toshiro se cayo de rodillas, Helio parecía mareado puesto se estaba balaceando de un lado a otro y Juubei solo estaba respirando profundamente, cogiendo a Helio en sus brazos, Snape se decepciono que solo le había afectado un poco a Juubei mientras que los otros dos estaban en una situación embarazosa -Seguidme- dijo Snape mientras caminaba fuera del callejón donde habían aparecido, Juubei ayudo a Toshiro a levantarse -Creo que voy a vomitar, ugh, mi estomago- se quejo Toshiro agarrando su boca mientras que Juubei dirigió una mano hacia el estomago de Toshiro y un leve resplandor apareció -Gracias, Juubei ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Toshiro mirando a Juubei que asintió y repitió lo mismo con Helio, que cuando se sintió mejor se poso en uno de sus hombros.

Salieron del callejón y se sorprendieron por el aspecto de la calle principal -Es tan...- dijo Toshiro -Prehistórico- termino Juubei -Si- dijo Toshiro mirando hacia todas partes mientras Juubei le arrastraba de la mano hacia donde esperaba Snape delante de un edificio de mala muerte -_El Caldero Chorreante_- pensó Juubei siguiéndolo dentro del edificio, era igual que el descrito en el libro oscuro, olor a alcohol y tabaco y gente extraña que la estaban mirando a ella y a Helio, en unos segundos empezaron los susurros y esto cabreo a Juubei -¿Que estáis mirando?- pregunto Juubei con un poco de ira en su voz, junto con una mirada de muerte haciendo que todos desviaran la vista y volvieran a sus asuntos, Snape sonrió en este hecho y Toshiro soltó una pequeña risilla al igual que Helio. Cuando salieron a la parte de atrás Severus hizo lo mismo que Hagrid en el libro, Juubei estaba botando en el sitio impaciente por ver el Callejón Diagon, los ladrillos empezaron a moverse formando un gran arco dejando ver lo que había detrás de el muro, Toshiro y Helio se le cayeron las mandíbulas mientras que Juubei chillo emocionada -Vamos, no os separéis- dijo Snape caminando con naturalidad. Juubei estaba mirando a todas partes, pudiendo distinguir todas las tiendas que habían descriptos en los libros, cuando un pequeño destello le pego en la cara, giro su cabeza encontrándose el banco dirigido por duendes -Gringotts- dijo Snape subiendo los escalones que daban al banco -Creo que yo espere aquí afuera- dijo Toshiro parándose a mitad de los escalones -¿Por que?- pregunto Snape fríamente -No pasa nada señor, soy yo quien tiene la llave y no hace falta que vayamos los dos si cojo dinero para ambos, Helio puedes esperarme aquí junto con Shiro-chan- respondió Juubei mirando a Snape mientras que Helio voló de su hombro hasta el de Toshiro -¡Oi!, no me vuelvas a llamar así- se quejo Toshiro mirando a Juubei quien sonreía -¿Por que no? todavía eres un niño, ¿no?- se burlo Juubei, Toshiro entendió a lo que se refería y solo se sentó en el escalón con lo brazos cruzados _-Maldita apuesta-_ pensó Toshiro -_Quéjate todo lo que quieras que hasta que tu cuerpo no sea un prototipo de un hombre te siguiere llamando así, Shiro-chan- _Juubei le contesto riendo –Deja de entrar en mi mente- se oyó a Toshiro en el hall de la entrada, Snape miro sorprendido hacia Juubei y Toshiro -Podemos entrar en nuestras mentes- respondió Juubei, Snape asintió y siguió, pasaron por la segunda puerta donde estaba la advertencia y la leyó en voz alta:

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Gran, me gusta- dijo Juubei entrando dentro del banco y siguiendo a Snape que se paro delante de la muchas mesas altas donde trabajaban los duendes, Juubei se puso delante de la mesa y se aclaro la garganta ganándose la atención de duende -El heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin desea ser guiado a la recamara nº21- tanto el duende como Snape abrieron los ojos como platos -Tengo la llave- dijo Juubei que se desabrocho su colgante con la llave y se la entrego al duende, que aun seguía con los ojos como platos, que inspeccionó la llave minuciosamente -Esta todo en orden, llamare a alguien para que les guié, ¡Griphook!- llamo el duende devolviendo la llave a Juubei que se la abrocho de nuevo, Juubei reconoció al duende como el mismo duende que había guiado a Harry y Hagrid hacia su recámara -Seguidme, por favor- dijo en una voz algo chillona, pero aun así le siguieron hacia una de las muchas puertas, cuando la pasaron el piso cambio al suelo de la cueva, Juubei estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, por como terminaría Snape después del viaje. Griphook llamo a un carro con un chasquido de sus dedos -Montad, por favor- los tres montaron y el carro se movió solo por las vías, mientras Juubei disfrutaba del viaje también hablaba con el duende sobre las monedas y cuanto equivalía entre ellas, la historia de Gringotts y los métodos de seguridad, algunos haciendo reír a Juubei maliciosamente, Griphook sonreía dando a entender que le gustaba esa muchacha de cabeza tricolor.

Después de un rato la vía descendía verticalmente y el carro llevaba mucha velocidad, Juubei sonrío y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Snape que su cara estaba mas pálida de los normal y trago haciendo que su cara se volviera un poco verdosa por lo que le esperaba, Juubei agarro con firmeza sus manos a los barrotes y espero con impaciencia, 3, 2, 1 -UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Juubei riendo y mirando lo que había mas adelante, su sonrisa se amplio viendo lo que venia, curvas, caídas en picado, giros, mas caídas en picado, Juubei miro a Snape directamente y si era posible su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver la cara de Snape verde listo para vomitar en cualquier momento. Al cabo de un rato largo el carro empezó a perder velocidad hasta que se paro delante de una puerta, Snape salió corriendo del carro y transfiguró un cubo, metiendo su cabeza en el -¿Esta bien profesor? No tiene buena cara- pregunto Juubei, ganando un fulgor de muerte, pero en vez de intimidar a Juubei hizo que estallara en risas. Juubei miro la puerta de la recamara y se sorprendió a ver el escudo de la familia, sacudió la cabeza, pero aun así la pregunta que se formo en su cabeza persistía por ser formulada -¿Cuantos años lleva sin abrirse la recamara y quien fue la ultima persona en abrirla?- pregunto Juubei nerviosamente, su alegría se había ido y fue sustituida por miedo a la respuesta -600 años aproximadamente y la ultima en abrirla fue Lenna Yagyu- respondió Griphook, sino fuera por Snape, Juubei habría caído al suelo en estado de shock. Cuando se recupero un poco del estado de shock se desabrocho y le entrego la llave al duende que movio su cabeza negativamente -No lo puedo abrir, solo un pariente de sangre directa y femenina puede abrir la recamara- dijo Griphook, Juubei se encogió de hombros pero estaba asustada por dentro, se acerco a la cerradura y metió la llave girándola hacia la izquierda 3 veces y cuando no giraba mas la giro hacia la derecha escuchando varios chasquidos, retiro la llave y las puertas se deslizaron hacia las paredes ocultándose dentro de ellas. Lo que vio Juubei hizo que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y que su boca cayera al suelo, había montañas de monedas de oro, joyas, baúles, pequeños montones de monedas de plata y bronce, mas otras cosas de valor, el duende le entrego una bolsa pequeña de terciopelo con un cordón de 4 colores. Juubei cogió galeones principalmente y algunos sickles y knuts, cerrando la bolsa y dejándola dentro de su bandolera. Mirando la recamara, Juubei vio un cofre viejo y de madera abierto con un pergamino enrollado que llamo su atención, se dirigió hacia el y lo leyó: "El mapa te dirá donde empezar, los cuatro elementos principales te dirán donde seguir y en la oscuridad con un pequeño fuego te iluminara tu andar. Se precavido puesto que varita no podrá ser utilizada al igual que todo lo demás, solo tus habilidades, astucia, inteligencia, valor y esfuerzo te ayudaran en los peligros de tu andar y antes del final tres opciones habrá, se precavido y serás enormemente recompensado"- Juubei miro el otro pergamino y vio un mapa de Gran Bretaña de la Edad Media y una X en Norwich -Sera mejor que lo deje aquí y vuelva cuando tenga un verano libre- Juubei enrollo el pergamino y lo dejo en el cofre, salió de la recamara y las puertas se cerraron, de camino a la superficie Juubei había estado en un estado de meditación profunda pero en vez de encontrar respuestas encontró mas preguntas.

Cuando volvieron al hall de entrada Juubei sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las pregunta pero no funciono, salieron y vieron a Toshiro mirando a la nada igual que Helio -_Lo vistes ¿no?-_ pregunto Juubei a Toshiro que solo asintió, su mirada se dirigió a Helio que también asintió dando a entender que Toshiro se lo había contado -_¿Como?_- fue la pregunta en las tres cabezas, pero la preocupación se fue cuando salieron de Gringotts y miraron a las tiendas del Callejón Diagon -Severus, que alegría volver a verte- dijo una voz masculina arrastrando las palabras, Juubei giro la cabeza para encontrar a un hombre con cabello rubio platino, ojos grises como el metal frío y vistiendo ostentosas túnicas -Buenos días Lucius ¿Qué te trae por aquí, en este día?- pregunto Snape fríamente -¿No un buen día?, te ves algo pálido mas de lo habitual, solo venimos a comprar y a pasear- Lucius giro la vista hacia Toshiro y lo examino de arriba a bajo con lupa, hizo lo mismo con Helio con curiosidad que estaba en el hombro derecho de Juubei y por ultimo a Juubei -Pero que hermosa ave para una hermosa muchacha ¿Qué especie es?- pregunto Lucius -Es un Phines y su nombre es Helio, es una especie derivada de los fénix, pero su habita esta en Japón, en las montañas mas altas, por eso su plumaje es de distinto color, pero aun sus poderes son los mismo de un fénix normal, también es mi familiar- respondió Juubei -_Buena, aunque ¿una especie derivada de los fénix?¿De donde sacaste eso?_- pregunto Helio un poco aturdido -_Me lo invente anoche por si acaso preguntaban por tu especie y cambie un poco el nombre- _respondió Juubei -¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre y el del muchacho que te acompaña?- volvió a preguntar Lucius ahora mirando a Toshiro -Yo soy Juubei Lenna Yagyu y el muchacho es mi mellizo Toshiro Yagyu, no quiero ser descortés pero ¿quién es usted?- Juubei pregunto con una sonrisa falsa, en la cara de Lucius la sorpresa se pudo ver pero lo corrigió rápidamente -Que descortés de mi parte, Lucius Malfoy y este muchacho es mi hijo, Draco Malfoy- respondió Lucius, un muchacho con pelo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás y ojos azul metal fríos salió detrás de el, Juubei le reconoció al instante -Encantado- dijo en tono frío y arrastrando las palabras -Igualmente- respondieron a coro Juubei y Toshiro mientras que Helio dio una nota musical -_Niño mimado-_ Juubei tuvo que morderse el labio por dentro para no seguir con el insulto de Helio -Si me permitís la pregunta, ¿qué hacéis en este día y porque Snape los acompaña?- dijo Lucios mirando a Snape -Los mellizos Yagyu perdieron recientemente a sus padres, que eran amigos íntimos de Dumbledore y ahora esta bajo su tutela, pero sin ser su tutor legal por lo menos no la señorita Yagyu- respondió Snape con su mirada fría, Juubei suspiro internamente sabiendo que no tenían un tutor, eso habría complicado las cosas y mucho -Y los acompaño hoy a comprar sus suministros escolares puesto que asistirán a Hogwarts como primeros años- dijo Snape en tono aburrido -Lo siento por la perdida de vuestros padres muchachos, si no os importa os acompañaremos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer ahora- dijo Lucios con una sonrisa -_¿Por que quiere acompañarnos?, solo somos dos huérfanos y una ave para el. Espera, Toshiro, Helio ¿visteis la cara de sorpresa cuando dije quien éra?_- pregunto Juubei y ambos asintieron -Por mi no hay problema Lucius, será mejor ir primero hacia Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas- dijo Snape caminando, Lucios se puso a su lado y empezaron hablar, Juubei y Toshiro los siguieron mientras que Draco solo estaba mirando a Juubei detenidamente, lo cual Juubei noto al instante pero le resto importancia.

En frente de una tienda con un cartel que ponía "Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" Juubei miro el escaparate pero solo vio túnicas ostentosas, siguieron a los adultos hacia dentro, los adultos se pusieron en una esquina mientras que Draco se sentó en el sofá por otro lado Juubei toco un pequeño timbre en la mesa, al instante una mujer sonriente y regordeta salió de algún lado -Bienvenidos, ¿Hogwarts verdad? Ui, que hermosa ave , ¿pero podrías dejarla en algún sitio?- pregunto la dueña -¿Helio podrías posarse en el marco del espejo?- pregunto Juubei, Helio solo soltó una nota y voló hacia un marco de un espejo alejado -Bien, seguidme, ¡Violeta!- llamo Madam Malkin, al instante de uno de los pasillos salió una mujer joven con una sonrisa amable -Atiende al muchacho mientras que yo atiendo a la muchacha- dijo la Madam Malkin guiando por el hombro a Juubei hacia un taburete bajo y rodeado de espejos, Juubei se subió y la dueña le paso una túnica larga por la cabeza, hizo varios movimientos con la varita y la túnica estaba lista, con otro movimiento de varita apareció una cinta métrica que midió su cintura , piernas, brazos, hombros y tronco, cuando termino la cinta métrica despareció y aparecieron media docenas de uniformes de Hogwarts tanto faldas como pantalones para alivio de Juubei, con otra media docena de túnicas con el símbolo de Hogwarts -Sorprendente- dijo Juubei mirando las prendas encima del mostrador -Si también lo deseas, puedes mirar otras prendas en la tienda para ti y tu acompañante no importa la talla yo las ajustare a sus medidas- dijo Madam Malkin, al instante Juubei desapareció de donde estaba con un "Gracias".

Mientras miraba por la tienda encontraba todo tipo de ropa tanto de magos como de muggles, al final escogió para ella un pantalón largo pitillo un poco holgado, un pantalón pirata morado, un pantalón corto verde, una camiseta de manga larga con un estampado de un fénix, una camiseta de manga corta verde, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con murciélagos en una esquina, unas zapatillas negras, zapatos marrones y unas botas de combate marrones hasta media espinilla con cordones naranjas y dos abrigos largos, uno negro y otro blanco con capucha, también iba a elegir ropa para Toshiro pero termino antes que pudiera elegir algo para el. Cuando termino de revisar la tienda entera dejo la ropa al lado de las de Toshiro, mientras que Violeta colocaba los Uniformes por separado, la dueña modificaba las medidas para que les valiera -Bien será 10 galeones con 17 Sickles, queridos- dijo Madam Malkin, Juubei abrió la bandolera y saco la bolsa con las monedas dando a la dueña lo que había dicho -¿Si no fuera mucha molestia podría sacar una foto al establecimiento por fuera y por dentro y otra con ustedes dos?- pregunto Juubei cogiendo su bolsa con toda su ropa en ella -Claro querida, será un placer- respondió Madam Malkin con una sonrisa, Juubei sonrío y desplegando su Dextrex para que la pantalla fuera mas grande, primero saco una foto de la dueña y Violeta con el mostrador detrás de ellas mas los pasillos llenos de ropa, otra de donde había estado probando la túnicas desde la esquina diagonal contraria cogiendo todo la habitación y por ultimo la fachada entera desde fuera, Snape y Lucius miraban curiosamente al Dextrex de Juubei mientras volvía a su forma compacta -Ahora hermanita ¿puedes coger tu bolsa?- dijo Toshiro extendiendo la bolsa con la ropa de Juubei que sonrío en disculpa mientras guardaba el Dextrex y cogía su bolsa -La tienda de calderos es nuestra siguiente parada, así cuando vayamos por vuestros libros tendréis algo en que meterlos- dijo Snape caminado calle arriba, Juubei tuvo que correr para ponerse al día con su hermano que estaba detrás de Snape y al lado de Draco -Así que venís del extranjero ¿no?- Juubei levanto una ceja al notar que Draco había hablado por primera vez después de presentarse, ambos chicos asintieron -¿Conocéis como va el mundo de los magos o fuisteis criados como muggles?- pregunto Draco con malicia -Se puede decir que nos criaron como muggles pero aun así podíamos hacer cualquier cosa con nuestros poderes sin la necesidad de una varita mágica, también sabíamos sobre la magia antes de que nuestros padres murieran- respondió Juubei mirando a Draco fijamente -¿Entonces donde ha estado la familia Yagyu todo estos años?- pregunto de nuevo Draco -En su mansión familiar, donde siempre ha estado- respondió Juubei secamente -¿Y donde ha estado esa mansión familiar?- pregunto Draco mirando a Juubei -Donde ha estado desde que se construyo hace 630 años. Si crees que te voy a decir donde ha estado la familia Yagyu estas muy equivocado- respondió Juubei mirando a Draco con una sonrisa -Entonces entiendo por que la familia Yagyu ha estado desaparecida del mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa -¿Desaparecida del mundo de los magos?- pregunto Juubei confundida -¿No lo sabias?- pregunto Draco con burla -Mira déjalo, estabas mas guapo callado. Te voy a dar un consejo que es este, es mejor actuar como uno mismo es en su interior en vez de seguir las ordenes de alguien por que si no su vida será lamentable aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo- dijo Juubei esperando que sus palabras poco a poco cambiaran a Draco.

Entraron en la tienda de calderos, la Botica de Slug y Tigger, la tienda de pergaminos, plumas y tinta donde Juubei compro tintas de todos los colores, un paquete entero de pergaminos y varias plumas blancas, negras y moteadas de distintos diámetros de punta, Toshiro sabia para que era la mayoría al igual que las tintas que eran para sus dibujos, pasaron por delante de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch donde Juubei miro la nueva Nimbus 2000, esto costo un comentario de Draco con aires de grandeza que Juubei no escucho haciendo que Draco se molestara y cerrara la boca, Toshiro miraba divertido las reacciones de Draco con Juubei, parecía como si la estuviera intentando impresionar para ganar su atención pero Juubei solo pasaba olímpicamente, el sabia que Juubei había crecido con muchos pesos encima de sus hombros y mientras pasaba el tiempo esos pesos se multiplicaban hasta que derroto a Noiseknight y termino sus estudios a la edad de 13 años quedando así libre de los comentarios e insultos de otras personas en la escuela y su alrededor, pudiendo hacer lo que mas le gustara.

Entraron en la Librería Florurish y Blotts, en el segundo que Juubei piso el suelo del establecimiento desaparecido literalmente, Toshiro se rio de lo emocionada que estaba Juubei por mirar todos los libros que podía haber en la biblioteca -Profesor no se preocupe, usted puede ir a ordenar nuestros libros mientras que yo busco a Juubei, aunque puede que tarde un rato- dijo Toshiro caminando alrededor de las estanterías buscando a Juubei y Helio. Juubei había escaneado durante la mañana los libros que habían en las estanterías de su cuarto para cuando llegara allí no comprar uno que ya tenia, primero miro sobre los animagos, encontrando dos libros que explicaba como convertirse en uno y el otro sobre los posibles animales que se podría uno transformar y sus características, después libros sobre Transfiguración encontrando dos de ellos, uno normal para los años 11 y 14 mientras el otro era avanzado, lo que siguiente que busco fue de pociones encontrando 5 de ellos muy interesantes, también libros Contra las artes Oscuras y sobre ellas, Encantamientos, Runas antiguas y sobre Animales mágicos y cuidados sobre ellos, al final compro 21 libros junto los 7 libros de Juubei y los 4 de Toshiro de las asignaturas, no hay que decir que la cara de sus acompañantes era de asombro total mientras que Toshiro se estaba riendo en voz baja, al final todo costo 17 galeones con 2 Sickles -¿Cuanto dinero te queda Juubei?- le pregunto Toshiro ayudándola a meter los libros en su caldero, bandolera y bolsas -Mas de media bolsa aun, así que no te preocupes, lo único que nos queda es Ollivander para mi varita- dijo Juubei cargando con sus compras sin ningún problema -¿Para mi varita?- pregunto Draco ganando la atención de los adultos pero antes que Juubei podría inventar algo Snape hablo -El señor Yagyu es un squib, cuando vinieron los mellizos a Hogwarts Dumbledore les hizo una prueba, la señorita Yagyu utilizo un hechizo de Transfiguración el Fera Verto, convirtiendo así su ave en un cáliz, mientras que el señor Yagyu no tuvo ningún resultado con cualquier hechizo de principiante, así que solo va a asistir a las clases que no se usen las varitas- Draco río bajo su mano mientras que Lucius se mofo haciendo que Juubei se enojara y que de su cuerpo salieran chispas mas que su cabello estallara en llamas al igual que sus ojos -No se rían de el, aunque no pueda utilizar la magia tiene otros poderes que ningún mago ha tenido jamás al igual que yo, ¿entendido?- dijo Juubei enviando un fulgor de muerte a ambos Malfoys que solo se quedaron pálidos y sorprendidos por la repentina muestra de poder de Juubei -Esta bien Juubei, no me afecta, además tenemos poderes que otros no han tenido nunca gracias a nuestra sangre y lazos- dijo Toshiro haciendo brillar su aura y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Juubei calmándola, Juubei dejo de echar chispas y sus ojos y cabellos volvieran a la normalidad.

Cuando entraron en Ollivander una campanilla sonó mostrando al dueño que tenia clientes. Juubei miro hacia todos los lados buscando a Ollivander puesto que su aura no podía distinguirlo con las demás auras de las varitas y dejando sus cosas al lado de la silla vieja, sus acompañantes solo miraban el lugar, pero solo Juubei, Toshiro y Helio notaban que ese establecimiento estaba a rebosar de poder, abrumándolos un poco por la cantidad de poder en un solo espacio. De repente se oyó un ruido haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en una anciano con pelo blanco, escuálido y con ojos saltones -Que maravillosa visita, muy maravillosa, nunca espere que la cabeza principal del clan Yagyu se presentara ante mi, después del accidente que tuvo la ultima Yagyu hace aproximadamente 600 años, por haber estado investigando algo sobre dimensiones alternas o algo parecido, desde entonces no habido otra Yagyu de sangre pura conocida- dijo Ollivander mientras daba círculos alrededor de Juubei -¿Sangra pura?¿ultima Yagyu hace 600 años?¿accidente sobre dimensiones alternas? Creo que me estoy mareando- dijo Yagyu en un susurro haciendo que solo Toshiro y Helio lo oyeran- Bien comencemos, señorita Yagyu estire su brazo que mas utiliza- Juubei estiro sus dos brazos ganando risillas de Toshiro haciéndola ver lo que había hecho -Lo siento, es que esa información me a sorprendido y además uso tanto el izquierdo como el derecho- dijo Juubei bajando su brazo izquierdo -No pasa nada, las mujeres Yagyu siempre han sido muy habilidosas con ambos brazos- dijo Ollivander sacando su cinta métrica que empezó a medir de todas las formas posibles mientras que Ollivander cogía cajas de varios estantes y las dejaba en su escritorio -Basta- dijo Ollivander y la cinta métrica se cayo al suelo sin vida, Ollivander volvió con mas cajas y las dejo en el escritorio tomo una de ellas y le entrego la varita que contenía -Nervio de corazón de dragón, roble, 21cm, un poco flexible, grueso- explico Ollivander, Juubei la cogió y cuando la iba a mover la muñeca se la quito en un suspiro -No, prueba esta, pelo de la cola de unicornio, sauce, 25cm, inflexible- pero antes que cogiera la varita se la quito de su alcance, así ocurrió con cada una que le tendió Ollivander, después de un rato largo Juubei se estaba poniendo nerviosa y tenia razones para eso puesto que en la silla de al lado de su escritorio había 59 cajas con varitas dentro que ya habían sido probadas -Interesante, un cliente muy difícil, el mas difícil que haya tenido hasta ahora me atrevo a decir- dijo divertido Ollivander -Ummm, tal vez ..., señorita Yagyu sígueme, tal vez usted misma encuentre su varita y puede tranquilizarse no pasa nada, encontraremos su varita- dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa divertida. Juubei siguió a Ollivander detrás de su escritorio y se adentro en las muchas estanterías, cuando una idea le cruzo -Perdone señor Ollivander, es la varita quien elige al mago ¿verdad?- pregunto Juubei -Así es cada varita ha elegido a su mago- contesto Ollivander curioso intentando descifrar la mirada en sus ojos -_Tal vez el mago y la varita tenga una conexión entre sus auras o algo parecido, si es así puedo encontrar mi varita desplegando mi poder y si rebota con un aura diferente esa puede ser mi varita, vamos a probar- _pensó Juubei mientras se calmo y desplegó su aura completamente sin ninguna restricción en el aire brillando como un aurora boreal, mientras Juubei esperaba alguna reacción un aura distinta a la suya reboto, Juubei sonrió y camino hacia esa aura que rebotaba con la suya con los ojos cerrados, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una caja blanca y sin ninguna numeración -Extraño- susurro Juubei mientras recogía y abría la caja revelando una varita blanca rodeada casi hasta la punta de una enredadera cristalina muy fina casi como si fuera la misma superficie blanca pero multicolor como si estuviera viendo una aurora boreal dentro de ella cambiando los colores y un mango negro con cuatro círculos hechos de joyas de diferentes colores a lo largo de el pero con la superficie lisa y su longitud era 35cm, Juubei la cogió por el mango y sintió un poder recorrer dentro de ella de forma agradable y relajante, después destellos y chispas multicolores salieron de la punta -Ya la hemos encontrado, será mejor que volvamos con los demás- informo Ollivander con una sonrisa satisfecha, Juubei asintió y siguió a Ollivander aun con varita en mano y su caja en la otra.

Las personas que habían estado esperando miraron hacia la dirección donde estaba Juubei y Ollivander, este estaba murmurando cosas con una gran sonrisa -¿Y bien ya encontrarte tu varita?- pregunto Snape en tono burlón -Si, aquí esta- Juubei levanto la varita y la dejo descansar en su palma dejando ver su belleza, todos los ojos de sus acompañantes se ampliaron por como era la varita de Juubei -Tu varita señorita Yagyu esta hecha de componentes que no había visto en todos mis años de fabricante, además los componentes aparecieron con una hoja de instrucciones de la nada cuando estaba puliendo mi ultimo trabajo hace 7 años, tarde 1 año en terminar su varita, pero lo mas interesante es los elementos que si no recuerdo mal eran dos colmillos caninos uno mas pequeño que el otro, con poderes contrapuestos, como la luz y la oscuridad, de ahí que el mango y la vara sea blanco y negro, una joya pequeña con un rubí, una esmeralda, un zafiro y un topacio, que son los las joyas incrustadas en el mango, la madera resistente, flexible y ligera, con la que esta hecha nunca la había visto pero parecía de algún lugar sagrado y un pequeño fuego multicolor en una botella, que es lo que forma la enredadera y por ultimo pero lo mas importante, el núcleo que esta compuesto por 5 hebras enredadas entre si, una de color negro como la noche con reflejos rojos, otra amarilla con reflejos también rojos, exactamente como los cabellos de tu amigo- Ollivander señalo a Toshiro -Y lo mas curioso es que las otras tres son iguales que tus cabellos, rojo escarlata con reflejos oro, plata con reflejos negros y negro como la noche con reflejos plateados. Fue muy divertido que todas las personas que la probaron terminaron quemados, congelados, electrocutados o otras cosas, pero nada grave un pequeño hechizo y arreglado. Seguramente entenderás que es una varita muy poderosa, al igual que usted, úsala sabiamente y cuídala ¿entendido, señorita Yagyu?- pregunto Ollivander mirando fijamente a Juubei que asintió confundida y pago por la varita 15 galeones, saliendo de la tienda Lucius miraba a Juubei como algo de gran valor -Señor Malfoy si sigue mirándome de esa forma le voy a convertir en un telescopio para que pueda observar otras cosas, no me gusta que me miren como si fuera un objeto de exposición- dijo Juubei con un tono en su voz de que la amenaza era real, Lucius se sorprendió al ser descubierto cuando ni siquiera Juubei había levantado la vista del suelo -Lo siento, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¡Draco!- llamo Lucios a Draco con un tono que hizo a Juubei levantar la cabeza y mirar al muchacho que estaba tieso como una piedra y algo nervioso, esto hizo que Juubei despertara de su confusión -_Se me había olvidado que Draco es convertido en mortífago por culpa de su padre, mientras su madre fue obligada a casarse con el, que yo recuerde de los libros Narcissa no tiene ningún afecto a Lucius aunque diga a Harry que es mas seguro que el acabe con Sirius que ella con su marido en la cárcel pero estoy segura que lo dijo para advertir a Harry y Draco solo lo ve con temor, así que no pasa nada si lo envió a Azkaban por haber dado a Ginny el diario de Voldy en el segundo libro- _Juubei sonrió en toda las ventajas que podía tener si se deshacía de Lucius de su camino -Que tenga un buen día- se despidió Juubei con educación -Igualmente- respondió Lucius mirando a Juubei con algo de temor por su repentino cambio de humor.

Ya idos los Malfoy, Juubei miro su reloj mostrando que eran las 12 -_Aun tengo tiempo para probar la varita, comer un helado y comprar artículos de broma de Gambol y Japes-_ pensó Juubei mirando a Snape -Profesor tengo que ir al baño, ¿puedo ir un momento al Caldero Chorreante, mientras tanto podemos ir a comer un helado cuando regrese?- pregunto Juubei con ojos de cachorro, Snape la miro minuciosamente -Rápido y dame tus bolsas- respondió Snape extendiendo su manos para cargar las bolsas de Juubei que sonrió -Gracias- agradeció Juubei y le entrego todas las bolsas excepto la bandolera, cuando Snape ya estaba cargado con todo se doblo a causa del peso -¿Pero que?- pregunto Snape en confusión, si el peso le había hecho doblarse ¿cómo Juubei las llevaba como si no pesara nada?, Toshiro se rio y dijo -La fuerza de Juubei no es de una persona normal a causa de su infancia- explico Toshiro, Snape solo asintió y se dirigió a la Heladería Florean Fortescue, mientras que Juubei ya había salido a la calle muggle y escondida en un callejón sacando su varita -Tiene que ser un hechizo lo bastante poderoso para probar si estoy registrada en el Ministerio, ummm, ya se- Juubei miro a su alrededor y encontró una papelera de basura, apunto con la varita -Bombarda- dijo Juubei y el bote de basura exploto, Juubei sonrió, miro su reloj y espero -El Ministerio no esta lejos, si estoy registrada en unos 5 minutos tendría que llegar una lechuza- reflexiono Juubei apoyándose en la pared a esperar a alguna lechuza o búho pero nada ocurrió ni un abucheo se oía, la sonrisa de Juubei se amplio aun mas con cada segundo que pasaba, después de 10 minutos -Ninguna lechuza por aquí, ninguna por allá, no estoy registrada en el manicomio llamado Ministerio, jejeje, los veranos serán divertidos y adiós Horrocruxes, será mejor que vuelva, quiero mi helado- Juubei metió su varita en la caja y esta en la bandolera y se dirigió donde estaría Snape, Toshiro y Helio.

Antes de ir a la Heladería Juubei entro en la Tienda de bromas de Gambol y Japes comprando bombas fétidas, pergaminos explosivos, plumas de broma que empapa a la victima, monedas que se convierte en ratones y otras cosas guardadas en su bandolera qué si se metía algo mas se rompería, cuando por fin llego a la heladería vio a Snape mientras que Toshiro comía un helado de fresas con trocitos de nueces y Helio con un sorbete de limón -Tarde- fue lo único que dijo Snape -Había cola- Juubei contesto antes de ir al dueño -Hola bella jovencita ¿Qué deseas?- Juubei miro los distintos sabores -Una tarrina grande con dos bolas de chocolate y una de nata con un barquillo de galleta con miel- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa, el hombre le sirvió el helado -¿Cuanto?- pregunto Juubei -5 Knuts, chiquilla- Juubei pago y cogió una cuchara y fue donde estaba los demás disfrutando de su helado excepto Snape.

A las 8:30 de la tarde Juubei había colocado todos sus suministros mas los de Toshiro, haber sacado fotos del todo el personal escaneando a la vez sus auras, dibujando los alrededores de Hogwarts al igual que los interiores en su bloc de dibujo, escanear toda la escuela mediante una centenar de esferas rastreadoras invisibles para todos excepto su creador haciendo un mapa holográfico que funcionaba igual que el Mapa de los Merodeadores, encontrando la Cámara de los Secretos y el basilisco, Juubei tuvo que retener un grito cuando escaneo el cuerpo del basilisco, solo pudo decir una palabra "enorme", parecía que estaba en un estado de sueño profundo puesto que no se movió durante todo el tiempo en que había sido encontrado por Juubei, pero como precaución había creado un aviso cuando el basilisco se moviera y estuviera cerca de ella, sabiendo así cuando empezaría los ataques exactamente y prevenirlos, ya se las arreglaría para entrar en la cámara con Harry o a solas. Actualmente Juubei estaba mirando el mapa holográfico donde se mostraba dos habitaciones distintas una de ellas era semejante a una gran biblioteca en las que se podría acceder por varios pasillos ocultos por todo el castillo y la otra parecía un estadio de lucha del antiguo coliseo romano también con varios pasillos de entrada distribuidos por todo Hogwarts -Que raro, estas habitaciones no se comentan en los libros, puede ser...- Juubei se levanto y busco en una estantería por un libro, cuando lo encontró lo saco y se sentó en uno de los sofás de 4 plazas del piso inferior, en la portada ponía "**Hogwarts. Una historia**", Juubei pasaba las paginas hasta que encontró lo que quería -**Las cuatro construcciones de los fundadores**. A lo largo del tiempo cuando los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts aun seguían vivos crearon cuatro construcciones diferentes dentro de la escuela para su descendientes, cada una de la construcción es de acuerdo con las creencias de los fundadores.

-**La Sala de los Menesteres**: creada por Helga Hufflepuff, fiel a su naturaleza leal creo esta sala para todos los estudiantes pero solo su heredero puede sacar el verdadero potencial. Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, y a veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador.

-**La Biblioteca de Ravenclaw**: creada por Rowena Ravenclaw para contener toda información del pasado y del presente. Es una biblioteca que contiene toda la información y sabiduría del pasado y del presente. Cada día nuevos libros aparecen con los descubrimientos mas recientes en el mundo de los magos y de los muggles. También los descendientes han dejado sus diarios en su interior con sus descubrimientos, al igual de aquellos que conocían la existencia de esta construcción.

-**Estadio de Gryffindor**: creado por Godric Gryffindor para que su descendiente no tuviera que huir de ningún duelo o batalla. Es un estadio de peleas donde la persona se enfrenta a diversas pruebas diferentes y recreando diferentes escenarios donde se puede transcurrir una batalla.

-**La Cámara de los Secretos**: creada por Salazar Slytherin antes de irse de Hogwarts a causa de una pelea entre el y Godric Gryffindor. La Cámara de los Secretos es una habitación secreta legendaria construida por Salazar Slytherin como hogar de un monstruo que pudiera terminar su "noble trabajo". Este noble trabajo se completaría cuando su heredero abriera la cámara y liberase al monstruo que vive en ella para limpiar la escuela de estudiantes que no eran Sangre Pura.

Entonces supuestamente no debería ser objetivo del basilisco. Las otras dos cámaras seguramente son la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw y el Estadio de Gryffindor, esto me podría ayudar para entrenar y investigar sobre Lenna Yagyu, si es que consigo entrar- dijo Juubei para si misma pero antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa alguien golpeo la puerta, Juubei se levanto sabiendo quien era -Hola Director- dijo Juubei abriendo la puerta completamente a Dumbledore -Hola a ti también, Lenna, Toshiro y Helio- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los tres, Toshiro y Helio solo asintieron -Etto, Director, ¿sabe quien era Lenna Yagyu?- pregunto Juubei con la esperanza de que Dumbledore supiera quien era en este mundo. Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los sofás de 2 plazas y con una mano hacia el otro asiento para que se sentara Juubei que lo hizo al instante -Lenna Yagyu era una bruja muy poderosa que le gustaba la Astronomía y la Arqueología. Un día Lenna encontró una especie de aro con símbolos extraños incrustados en el aro y lo estudio en profundidad, algunos dicen que era un portal hacia otro mundo en una dimensión diferente. Lenna estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo aros como este, encontró varios tengo que decir pero el ultimo que encontró tuvo un accidente con el y desapareció. Muchas personas ha intentado encontrar el linaje Yagyu puesto que es fácil distinguirlos a causa de sus pupilas de color oro- Juubei abrió sus ojos en sorpresa -Antes de desaparecer muchas personas intentaron hacerse con los poderes de Lenna con malas intenciones, haciendo de su vida un juego de el gato y el ratón para su desgracia- respondió Dumbledore mirando a Juubei que estaba totalmente sorprendida y confundida -Parece ser que los aros que estudiaba si eran portales hacia otros mundos, puesto que tu eres prueba de ello- dijo Dumbledore -¿Todavía existen esos portales?- pregunto Juubei esperando de que no existieran pero a la vez que existiera aquel portal con que tuvo Lenna el incidente -No. Lenna los embrujo para destruirse en caso de que personas los querían para fines malignos al igual que todos sus estudios- respondió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Como fue tu día en el Callejón Diagon?- pregunto Dumbledore -Muy bien Director, la llave de la caja del otro día en verdad abre una recamara, también nos encontramos con Lucius Malfoy y su hijo, que nos acompañaron a comprar nuestros utensilios escolares y por ultimo Toshiro, Helio y yo comimos un helado antes de volver- dijo Juubei mirando a Dumbledore que asintió divertido en la vaga explicación de Juubei -Pero eso ya lo tendrá que saber por Snape con lujo de detalles, ¿no?- pregunto Juubei con una sonrisa cómplice, Dumbledore se rio suavemente -Así es Lenna, Snape me lo ha contado. Es hora de cenar, será mejor bajar- dijo Dumbledore seguido por los tres hasta el Gran Comedor.

Mientras cenaba Juubei estaba pensando en ir a esas salas para averiguar lo que contendrían dentro de ellas aunque es muy posible que solo llegara a sus puerta según ella.


	7. De excursion en Hogwarts - 1º verano

_Mientras cenaba Juubei estaba pensando en ir a esas salas para averiguar lo que contendrían dentro de ellas aunque es muy posible que solo llegara a sus puerta según ella._

A las 2 de la mañana Juubei se levanto de la cama y intento despertar a Toshiro pero este solo dio media vuelta -Como quieras- dijo Juubei -¿Helio?- pregunto Juubei mirando al pájaro en su nido -_Ya me contaras como fue_- respondió Helio cerrando los ojos -Aguafiestas- dijo Juubei bajando las escaleras con su Dextrex activado mostrando un mapa holográfico del castillos entero con todos sus pasillos, aulas, salas, en pocas palabras todo lo que había dentro y fuera del castillo, junto pequeñas llamas con nombres encima de ellas. Juubei dio a la opción de 6º piso haciendo que el castillo holográfico cambiara al piso 6º -Tendría que haber un pasadizo cerca de aquí que conduce al estadio- dijo Juubei mirando el mapa donde veía un túnel que descendía detrás de una pared. Juubei estuvo siempre atenta al holograma del piso mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del pasadizo -Según el Dextrex debería de haber un pasadizo detrás de la pared que conduce al estadio- Juubei miro la pared detenidamente -Vamos a probar con el aura- reflexiono Juubei mientras ponía una mano en la pared para transferir su aura desde ella, al instante los ladrillos de la pared empezaron a moverse dejando a la vista el pasadizo reflejado en el Dextrex. Juubei se adentro en el pasadizo oyendo que la entrada se cerraba a su espalda, pero le resto importancia mientras saco su varita -Destello- dijo Juubei, al instante una esfera de luz se formo en su palma y levito haciendo visible el camino delante de ella. Juubei siguió caminado notando que descendía hacia la parte inferior del castillo, también podía ver en el mapa que era verdad. Juubei camino hasta llegar unos portones de madera pesados con una placa encima de ellos con una oración escrita en latín -Fenomenal, no tengo ni idea de latín, por suerte que escaneé un diccionario de latín en la librería- sonrió Juubei que saco el Dextrex y escaneo la oración, después de un segundo la traducción estaba en la pantalla -El heredero de Gryffindor desea entrar al Estadio de Gryffindor- leyó Juubei y los portones se abrieron de par en par -Imposible- dijo Juubei mirando los portones abiertos, cuando se recupero de la sorpresa entro dentro del recinto -Igualito que un estadio de lucha pero con el suelo de hierba en vez de arena, hasta tiene gradas, ¿eh? ¿Qué eso?- pregunto Juubei mirando hacia la primera grada donde se podía ver una especie de mesa de mármol, cuando Juubei estar delante de la mesa pudo ver palabras en latín y números romanos -¿Sera el panel de control?- Juubei escaneo la mesa y cuando tuvo la traducción entendió lo que era -Así que si es el panel de control, según esto puedo programar cualquier escenario y contrincante mas la dificultad, me gusta. Vamos a probar- dijo Juubei extasiada mientras metía comandos de dificultad y numero de enemigos mas el entorno -Aquí vamos- dijo Juubei saltando hacia el estadio. Cuando el pie de Juubei piso la hierba de repente aparecieron una media docena de magos y otra docena de criaturas oscuras -Que empiece la diversión. Probar el poder del Gungnir- dijo Juubei mientras esquivaba los hechizos y ataques de las criaturas -Croitzal Ronzell GUNGNIR Zizzl- canto Juubei pero nada sucedió -¿Eh?- dijo una muy confundida Juubei -Oh Oh, mierda. No me digas...- dijo Juubei pero fue interrumpida por mas ataques de los falsos enemigos -No puede ser, no puede ser- repetía Juubei mientras esquivaba mas ataques -Vamos a probar, Lanzallamas- dijo Juubei, desde su mano extendida salió una ráfaga débil de fuego -MIERDA, JODER, OSTIAS Y TODOS LOS INSULTOS QUE HAY- grito Juubei con la cara blanca -DETENER- grito de nuevo Juubei y al instante todos los enemigos desaparecieron -¡Soy una idiota en letras mayúsculas, ¿por que no se me ocurrió revisar mis poderes cuanto antes?!- se pregunto Juubei a si misma mientras se daba con la palma de su mano en la frente. Juubei suspiro y se sentó en la 1º fila de las gradas con su Dextrex desplegando varias pantallas electrónicas en el aire, después de un rato de teclear los teclados virtuales el Dextrex que la escaneo varias veces a Juubei, cuando termino aparecio una pantalla donde decía "Procesando datos" -Por favor que no estén a niveles minimos- suplico Juubei mirando las pantallas pero por cosas del destino las cosas no son como uno quiere -¡MIERDA CON TODAS SUS LETRAS ¿POR QUE A MI?!- juro Juubei mirando los resultados del estado de sus poderes que estaban sellados y a niveles minimos por no decir a cero.

**Resultados (% del poder total antes de acabar en el mundo de acabar en el mundo de Harry Potter)**

**-Elementos: **Tierra: 0,06%, Fuego: 1%, Agua: 0,08%, Viento: 0,05%, Hielo: 1%, Planta: 0,04%, Rayo: 1%, Psíquico: 0,03%, Siniestro: 0,03%

**-Fuerzas adicionales: **Fuerza luminosa: 10%, Fuerza oscura: 10%, Fuerza neutral: 15%

**-Cualidades físicas: **Resistencia: 12%, Fuerza: 16%, Velocidad: 13%, Agilidad: 14%, Flexibilidad: 13%, Coordinación: 11%, Equilibrio: 09%

**-Estado de poderes aprendidos y adquiridos de otros mundos: **Todos los poderes han sido bloqueados excepto los movimientos aprendidos del mundo Pokemon, el uso del Chakra incluido sus jutsus pero a un 10% del total del poder sellado, creación de poemas de encantos y el uso de la magia aprendida hasta ahora pero a un 5% del total del poder sellado.

**-Estados:** Gema del alma: Normal, Fragmentos del Gungnir: normal y bloqueado, Núcleo de la magia: Excelente y liberado totalmente.

**Se ha percibido que el sello perderá poder cada año, a si aumentado el porcentaje libre del poder sellado. Todos los limitadores que se habían puesto en el cuerpo han sido eliminados por el sello. También puede aumentar el porcentaje del poder liberado al practicar diariamente. Se recomienda no entrar en una situación que haga que su control emocional se rompa.**

Fantástico. En pocas palabras estoy en el mismo nivel o parecido antes de que Yuuko viniera a mi casa. Esto va a ser divertido- dijo Juubei sarcásticamente mirando los resultados en las pantallas. Juubei a ver que ya no tenia ninguna razón para seguir en el Estadio de Gryffindor por esta noche miro a su alrededor para ver que en lo alto de las gradas había puerta con placas que decían a donde llevaban. Juubei consulto el mapa holográfico y vio que había un pasadizo que llevaba a la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw cerca de la biblioteca normal. Juubei traspaso una de las puertas donde en la placa ponían Biblioteca y camino hasta que estaba al final del pasadizo pero antes de salir de el miro de nuevo su mapa holográfico para ver si había alguien alrededor, cuando vio que estaba despejado salió del pasadizo y se puso delante de la entrada del pasadizo que conducía a la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw. Juubei utilizo el mismo método que la primera vez con el pasadizo que dirigía al Estadio de Gryffindor haciendo que los ladrillos se movieron para crear una entrada a una escalera que ascendía.

Juubei subió las escalera y después de un rato las escaleras terminaron pero siguieron hacia delante, al cabo de unos minutos se encontró con una puerta y otra placa pero de cobre que también escaneo y tradujo -El heredero de Ravenclaw desea entrar en la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw- leyó Juubei y la puerta se abrió. Cuando Juubei entro su mandíbula cayo al piso por las altas estanterías y el tamaño de ellas -Son enormes, me encanta, tiene que haber miles de libros aquí- dijo Juubei caminando hacia el centro de la biblioteca donde había un sofá de medio circulo con una mesa circular baja y al otro lado una larga mesa con varias sillas -Me gusta, pero ¿cómo funciona este lugar?- pregunto Juubei a la nada per de repente un libro voló de alguna de las estanterías y se abrió en la mesa alargada, Juubei cogió el libro y leyó -La Biblioteca de Ravenclaw funciona a base de preguntas, cuando formulas una pregunta el libro con la respuesta saldrá volando y se abrirá por la pagina de la respuesta, cuando cerréis el libro este volverá a su sitio solo, también esta equipada con varios artículos mágicos como un Pensadero- Juubei cerro el libro y volvió al lugar de donde salió -Ok, ¿Quién es Lenna Yagyu y que hizo durante su vida?- varios libros volaron y se abrieron en la mesa, Juubei cogió uno de ellos -Lenna Yagyu era la heredera común de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, aunque solo era heredera directa de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, pero aun así estaba relacionada con Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, de sangre pura, de gran inteligencia y astucia además de gran valor y esfuerzo- Juubei cerro el libro y cogió otro -Lenna Yagyu estudiaba todo lo relacionado con portales, encontró varios de ellos por todo el mundo pero un día Lenna Yagyu sufrió un accidente estudiando un portal que había encontrado en el antiguo Japón y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Después de este incidente todo lo relacionado con los portales fue destruido por un hechizo que había utilizado Lenna Yagyu para que la gente con malas intenciones no se apoderada de este gran poder- Juubei se sorprendió por la información pero cerro el libro y cogió otro -Lenna Yagyu tenia grandes poderes, pero su mas extraño poder era el que había en su sangre, capaz de absorbe la mayoría de los poderes de la persona con quien tuviera una hija y heredando su hija los poderes de ambos padres, así que la hija tuviera casi todos los poderes de ambos padres haciendo que su descendencia femenina sea poderosa y de sangre pura, en casos en que hubiera sido un varón también habría heredando la sangre pura y algunos poderes de los padres, aunque Lenna Yagyu no tuviera ningún descendiente conocido se dice que formo un clan en otro mundo al que fue a parar después del incidente, pero es solo un rumor- Juubei estaba procesando la información poco a poco para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que había leído.

Cuando Juubei tenia una ligera idea de que había ocurrido hace 650 años -Entonces Lenna Yagyu fue quien creo el clan y todas las mujeres de mi clan han sido brujas puesto que Lenna era una bruja de sangre pura con la capacidad de que su descendencia también sea de sangre pura y con la capacidad de heredar la mayoría de los poderes de los padres, estudiaba portales y un día tuvo un accidente con uno que la envió al mundo en que nací y por eso todas las mujeres de mi clan eran mas poderosas que los hombres y capaces de usar las reliquias puesto que ella pudo usar las cuatro, según los registros de la familia, demasiada información- Juubei leyó el resto de libros que decía lo mismo que los anteriores y cerrándolos todos para despejar la mesa -Bien, ¿hay algún árbol genealógico de los cuatro fundadores?- ningún libro apareció pero en su lugar algo comenzó a brillar en una de las alejadas paredes de la biblioteca, Juubei se levanto y camino en su dirección, cuando llego al origen de la luz sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

En una de las paredes de la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw había un árbol genealógico de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, cada árbol del color de su casa, Juubei siguió cada rama para encontrarse que cuatro ramas de diferentes colores entrelazadas que se detenían en el nombre de Lenna Yagyu, pero a partir de ahí no seguía. Juubei puso la mano en la pared para poder apoyarse a causa de la confusión en su cabeza pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, por que de donde estaba su mano salieron líneas de colores hasta el nombre de Lenna y las ramas salieron de su nombre formando nuevas ramas con nuevos nombres hasta detenerse en su nombre acompañado de las letras "Cabeza del clan" y "sangre pura" -Seguramente la pared tiene algún hechizo para mostrar a los descendientes y lo que es, espera un momento- Juubei se alejo del muro para tener una mejor vista de el y siguió la rama de color escarlata hasta el ultimo nombre -Ya decía yo que Harry tenia que ser descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, solo los tontos con valor cumple sus sueños. Vamos a ver los otros herederos- Juubei siguió las ramas azules de Ravenclaw pero se detenían en el nombre de Lenna Yagyu -Eso significa que soy la heredera directa de Ravenclaw, a ver Hufflepuff- siguió las ramas amarillas pero sucedía lo mismo que con las Ravenclaw -También soy la heredera directa de Hufflepuff, que extraño- Juubei retrocedió las ramas para ver por que razón no había otros herederos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff -Ya lo entiendo, los abuelos maternos de Lenna eran los herederos directos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y no tenían ningún hermano, pero eso significa que sus abuelos paternos eran descendientes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, jejeje, interesante y para terminar el heredero de Slytherin, aunque ya se quien es- Juubei siguió las ramas esmeraldas -Tom Marvolo Riddle, mestizo, Lord Voldemort, como lo suponía, al final tanta pureza de sangre y asco hacia los mestizo y los nacidos de muggles hace que las familias que tienen estos prejuicios caigan en la desesperación, idiota egocéntricos- dijo Juubei que volvió al centro de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá -Me pregunto, ¿Cuáles son las reliquias de la muerte, que son y cuales son sus propiedades?- al instante mas de una docena de libros volaron y se abrieron encima de la mesa baja redonda en frente de Juubei, quien cogió el primero a su alcance -Las Reliquias de la Muerte son tres objetos mágicos altamente poderosos supuestamente creados por la Muerte y dados a tres hermanos de la Familia Peverell.

-Antioch Peverell, el mayor de los hermanos, poseía la Varita de saúco.

-Cadmus Peverell, el segundo de los hermanos, poseía la Piedra de la Resurrección.

-Ignotus Peverell, el menor de los hermanos, poseía la Capa de Invisibilidad.

De acuerdo a la leyenda, el que posea éstos tres artefactos se convertirá en el Amo de la Muerte- Juubei cerro el libro y cogió otro -La historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte fue originalmente narrada por Beedle el Bardo, y pasada de familia a familia como un cuento de hadas; la leyenda da los nombres de los tres hermanos como Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, poseedores de la Varita, la Piedra y la Capa respectivamente- Juubei miro los demás libros que decían cosas similares a los anteriores dos y dejo los que contenían información sobre las reliquias o la historia completa a un lado para reducir los libros en la mesa, cuando termino cogió uno de los libros abiertos con la historia completa -El origen es narrado en El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos y en Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que cuenta que tres hermanos, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell e Ignotus Peverell se desenvolvieron en el arte de la magia. Un día tuvieron que cruzar un río de fuertes corrientes, se las ingeniaron para hacer aparecer un puente y no morir ahogados ya que muchas personas habían nadado para llegar al otro lado y murieron en el intento. Una vez cruzado el puente, se les apareció la muerte furiosa, y como "premio" por haberla burlado se ofreció a darles algo en recompensa: El hermano mayor, muy ambicioso, le pidió una varita con la que nunca pudiera ser vencido, así que La Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Saúco en la ribera del río, dándole forma de varita a una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor. El segundo hermano que quería burlarse de la Muerte le pidió algo con lo que pudiera resucitar a los muertos, de manera que le entregó la Piedra de la Resurrección hecha de una piedra del lecho del río, y el tercer hermano, que era el menos ambicioso y el más humilde, le pidió una manera de poder burlar a la Muerte de manera permanente, con lo que éste le entregó la Capa de Invisibilidad arrancada de la túnica de la misma Muerte.

El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una disputa. Naturalmente con la Varita de Saúco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando a su enemigo en el suelo, el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de como ésta lo hacía invencible. Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, dormido sobre una cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor. Así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí.

El segundo hermano utilizó la piedra en un intento desesperado de traer a su amada de vuelta de la muerte, tuvo éxito pero solo consiguió que regresase en forma de espíritu el cual no pertenecía realmente al mundo de los vivos. Consciente de que no podría devolverla por completo a la vida Cadmus enloqueció, matándose a sí mismo para estar con ella. Así la Muerte tomo el segundo hermano para si.

Durante años las Muerte estuvo buscando al tercer hermano pero no lo encontró, a causa que este se oculto con la Capa de Invisibilidad. En su lecho de muerte el tercer hermano le dio la capa a su hijo y recibió a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga yéndose de este mundo como amigos- Juubei cerro los libros que contenía la misma historia o parecidas quedando solamente con uno -Las Reliquias de la muerte han estado maldecidas desde siempre por la Muerte, excepto la Capa de Invisibilidad puesto que su primer dueño murió de muerte natural rompiendo así la maldición, mientras no se rompa la maldición las dos restantes reliquias no pueden ser destruidas de ningún modo, aunque se utilice hechizos poderosos o objetos, tampoco pueden transformase en otras cosas o mantener algo dentro de ellas como los Horrocruxes. Interesante, así que solo el anillo es el Horrocrux, no la piedra. ¿Quién actualmente tiene cada Reliquia de la Muerte?- Pregunto Juubei y un libro vino y se abrió -La varita de Saúco actualmente la posee Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore que la gano en el duelo contra Gellert Grindelwald. La Piedra de la Resurrección fue incrustada en un anillo por un ancestro de la familia Gaunt y posteriormente el anillo fue convertido en un Horrocrux excepto la piedra por Tom Marvolo Riddle, actualmente su localización es en la pequeña choza donde vivían los Gaunt alejada de Little Hangleton y protegida por varios hechizos poderosos. La Capa de Invisibilidad fue heredada por James Potter que al morir se la dejo a su hijo Harry James Potter pero actualmente la posee Dumbledore escondida en su armario- Juubei cerro el libro que salió volando hacia su lugar de reposo, Juubei bostezo ampliamente y miro la hora -5 de la mañana, umm, idiota- dijo Juubei dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente -Tienes una biblioteca con toda la información que deseas y no pides como has venido hasta este lugar o para que ¿Por que estoy en este lugar y que o quien me llamo desde mi mundo?- ningún libro salió volando hacia su dirección -Fantástico, además de que casi todos mis poderes están sellados o reducidos a porcentajes mínimos no tengo la menor idea de por que estoy aquí. Si hubiera sido Yuuko me habría avisado del por que y del como, además de mi objetivo. Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es esperar a que la historia avance y pensar en que puedo hacer, también tendré que aumentar el porcentaje del poder liberado para que no me usen como fregona para limpiar el suelo. Normalmente soy yo quien utilizo a mi enemigo como fregona- dijo Juubei a la nada frustrada y exasperada.

Juubei estuvo mirando a la oscuridad del techo pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada -Sera mejor que busque algún hechizo para eliminar todos los hechizos que protege la choza con el anillo dentro ¿Qué hechizo puede eliminar cualquier cosa no importa lo poderoso que sea y que no elimine la Piedra de la Resurrección? Mejor prevenir que curar- varios libros aparecieron en frente de Juubei que los leyó todos y los cerro volviendo de donde habían venido -La mejor opción es el hechizo Fiendfyre o Fuego Demoniaco que hace salir llamas endemoniadas desde la punta de la varita y la única forma de que dejen de salir es con el contra-hechizó Fiendlocked, también se puede utilizar un escudo para retener las llamas para que no quemen mas de lo deseado hasta que se consuman, es un buen plan pero arriesgado, será mejor esperar a ver como se desarrolla la historia- Juubei se estiro y se acostó en el sofá -Bueno ya que estoy aquí intentare ayudar a Harry, prevenir muertes, demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, destruir todos los Horrocruxes que pueda y disfrutar de la vida aprendiendo hechizos, pero sobre todo retrasar la vuelta de Voldy al poder. Paso a paso o en esta ocasión año a año y verano a verano. Seguramente el año mas tranquilo será el tercero si demuestro la inocencia de Sirius no habrá Dementores ni nadie diciendo cosas raras- Juubei miro al techo mientras sus parpados se volvían mas pesados hasta que se durmió.

Juubei despertó al notar su cuerpo agarrotado por haber dormido en el sofá. Al principio no pudo localizar en que lugar estaba hasta que los hechos de anoche la golpearon de repente haciéndola suspirar en derrota -No me queda otra que entrenar desde el principio para recuperar mis poderes- dijo Juubei levantándose para estirarse con facilidad -Pero primero una ducha- de repente un gruñido se hizo eco entre las estanterías de la biblioteca -Voy, voy, estate tranquilo que desayunare después de arreglarme- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa, acariciando su estomago que dio un gruñido como respuesta. Juubei salió por unos de los pasadizos que se dirigían al sexto piso y como lo hizo las dos veces anteriores, se paro y reviso el mapa holográfico para que nadie la viera salir de una pared solida supuestamente -Tendrá un encanto de ocultación que oculta la entrada cuando se abre- reflexiono Juubei en su lengua natal mientras abría la puerta de su habitación personal.

Juubei vio a Toshiro y Helio todavía dormidos, con los rayos del sol entrando libremente por las ventanas y el techo encantado, cuando desvió la vista para ver la hora vio que eran las 11 de la mañana -Temprano- dijo Juubei con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia leve -Sera mejor que levante a estos dos y vaya a prepararme para el día para que pueda desayunar. Umm... tengo la manera perfecta- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa picara en su cara que predecía nada bueno. Mientras subía las escaleras Juubei se quitaba la ropa y la tiro encima de la silla vistiendo solamente su braga blanca con lunares morados y una camisa de tirantes corta que le llegaba por debajo de su pecho. Juubei se deslizo suavemente encima de Toshiro con sus ojos cambiados de color a un oro fundido con las pupilas escarlatas alargadas como las de un gato por el día una chispa de picardía -Shiro-chan, despierta hermano, tenemos un día muuyyy largooo por delanteee- canto Juubei juguetonamente mientras enredaba el pelo de Toshiro en sus dedos y paseaba la mano restante sobre el pecho de Toshiro -¿Juubei?- pregunto Toshiro empezando a despertase pero sin abrir los ojos -Si soy yo, pequeño, es hora de levantarse pequeño zorro- dijo Juubei con voz sedosa a horcadas encima de Toshiro mientras se acercaba a su oreja y soplaba en ella con su aliento cálido haciendo gemir a Toshiro que abrió los ojos al instante sorprendido -¡Juubei!- exclamo Toshiro con la cara roja como un tomate -¿Si querido?- pregunto Juubei con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios -¡No e-empi-eces con e-eso otra-a ve-vez!- tartamudeo Toshiro intentando salir de la cama pero fue bloqueado cuando Juubei puso sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que volviera a tumbarse -¿Por que? ¡Ah! Por que somos hermanos ¿no? Pero un poco de incesto no pasa nada, jiji- dijo Juubei riéndose suavemente mientras se acercaba a los labios de Toshiro pero se detuvo a unos centímetros sonriendo y levanto la vista a los ojos de Toshiro que reflejaban confusión -No es divertido hacer esto si tienes un cuerpo de 10 años. Cuando tenias un cuerpo de 15 años conseguí que te diera una erección que te asusto-dijo Juubei alejándose riendo de Toshiro que la miraba con sus ojos estrechados -¡No tiene gracia!- dijo Toshiro con una mirada oscura -Para mi si. Además no pasa nada si te caliento un poco, así practico cuando quiera conseguir algo y no termine haciendo algo que no quiero, además de fastidiar- dijo Juubei que entro en el vestidor cogiendo unos pantalones cortos ocre, una camisa abierta por los hombros rosa rojo con un lazo detrás en la espalda baja y unas zapatillas de deporte negras junto con su ropa interior -Además así experimentaste lo que siente un chico en la adolescencia puesto que vosotros los Kitsunes, no se excitan a menos que los provoquen y no te puedes enamorar de mi al ser mi familiar. Tiene ventajas por donde lo veas- dijo Juubei bajando la escalera de caracol y entrando en el baño mientras se oía a Helio reír con fuerza en el piso superior.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor los chicos vieron que no había nadie allí -Llegamos tarde- dijo Toshiro mirando a su alrededor -No me extraña son las 12 de la mañana. Bueno hay otra forma de conseguir comida- dijo Juubei dando la vuelta hacia el pasillo fuera del Gran Comedor -¿Donde?- pregunto Toshiro a su lado -Sígueme- respondió Juubei bajando por las escaleras hacia el sótano y caminaron hasta encontrar un cuadro donde estaba pintado un frutero -¿Un cuadro?- pregunto Toshiro mirando confundido al cuadro del frutero -No un cuadro normal, si te has fijado los cuadros aquí no son para nada normales- respondió Juubei que avanzo hacia el cuadro y movió sus dedos como si estuviera haciendo cosquillas a la pera pintada, se pude oír una risa y acto seguido una manilla apareció en el mismo lugar donde Juubei había hecho cosquillas a la pera -Ves- dijo Juubei sonriendo -Me tienes que enseñar hermanita- dijo Toshiro viendo a Juubei abrir el cuadro para dejar a la vista una cocina limpia. Juubei entro viendo cuatro largas mesas de igual tamaño y longitud que las del Gran Comedor además de la mesa de los profesores, a ambos lados de las mesas había utensilios de cocina, fogones y mas cosas, algunas con aspecto extraño -Perdón- dijo Juubei en voz alta -¿Que desea mi señora?- dijo una voz después de haber oído un plock -Whua- dijo Toshiro mirando al ser pequeño con orejas grandes y puntiagudas, ojos saltones de color marrón oscuro y una nariz larga y puntiaguda, además de vestir trapos -¿Podrías preparar algunos platos de desayuno de origen japonés? Por favor- pregunto Juubei mirando al elfo que la miro con un brillo en los ojos -Por supuesto ama, señora, lo que desee- dijo el elfo que desapareció entre los fogones -¿Que era eso?- pregunto Toshiro mirando a Juubei -Eso era mi querido Shiro-chan un elfo domestico. Trabajan en grandes mansiones o en castillos con gente adinerada, normalmente se le considera un objeto mas. Sus vestiduras es el símbolo de esclavitud y solo se puede liberar a un elfo domestico si se le da una prenda sin ninguna orden de limpiar o algo parecido. Aunque se vean asi su magia es poderosa pero no la pueden usar sin el consentimiento de su amo- respondió Juubei sentada en una mesa cuadrada para dos personas -¿Y si son su magia es poderosa por que son esclavos?- pregunto de nuevo Toshiro mirando hacia el elfo que cocinaba -No lo se. Siempre me lo he preguntado desde que lei el segundo libro. Tengo una teoría que son masoquista o que les encanta recibir ordenes, no estoy segura- respondió Juubei jugando con su pelo atado en una coleta trenzada hasta la mitad de ella.

Ya con comida en el estomago Juubei guio a Toshiro hacia el séptimo piso -¿Que estamos haciendo exactamente?- pregunto Toshiro mirando a una pared mientras que Juubei veía en el mapa holográfico viendo que no había nadie cerca de donde estaban -Ya veras- respondio Juubei que camino tres veces por delante de la pared -_Necesito un sitio donde pueda practicar mis poderes , habilidades y hechizos-_ pensó Juubei mientras caminaba. De repente una gran puerta apareció, Juubei cogio el brazo de Tohiro y entraron rápidamente puesto que Juubei sentía que un profesor había subido hasta el séptimo piso -¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Toshiro viendo la gran sala con maniquís y muchas mas cosas de entrenamientos -Estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Una sala creada por Helga Hufflepuff para todo aquel que la necesite de verdad además de estar equipada según la habitación de que quiera, pero solo sus descendientes puede sacer el máximo provecho de la sala. En pocas palabras si quieres ir al baño la sala parecerá como un baño con urinarios de ricos, además si eres su descendiente puedes pedir algo a la sala y te lo dara, también puedes entrar en las salas en que se ha transformado antes ¿Entendiste?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Toshiro que estaba tocando un maniquí -Si. Entonces deseaste una habitación en la cual entrenar tus poderes y habilidades además de los hechizos o lo que puedas hacer con la varita ¿verdad?- dijo Toshiro mirando a Juubei -Bingo- contesto Juubei pero en su cara había una mueca -No me gusta esa cara. Cada vez que pones esa cara pasa algo malo- dijo Toshiro mirando a Juubei detenidamente -Mis poderes tienen un sello al igual que todo lo demás. Algunas habilidades como el control de los elementos, las fuerzas adicionales, los jutsus, el chakra y el núcleo de la magia no están sellados pero si están a porcentajes mínimos del verdadero poder que poseo al igual que las cualidades físicas. Pero como guinda del pastel no puedo usar el Gungnir, por lo menos la gema del alma esta en un estado normal- dijo Juubei mientras miraba a Toshiro, el cual tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como platos -¿Es una broma?- pregunto Toshiro perdido totalmente -No. Y como tus poderes están ligados a los míos te pasa lo mismo- respondió Juubei sentándose en el suelo con un suspiro pesado -Pero por lo menos este sello se debilita poco a poco si practico diariamente pero se debilita un porcentaje por debajo de cero cada día, también se va debilitando cada año pero no se el porcentaje exacto. Según los datos depende de mis emociones durante el año las cuales el sello acumula para liberar tanto por ciento como de fuerte hayan sido mis emociones. Como máximo podría ser un 5% si es un año normal, pero si tengo muchas emociones fuertes seria un 10% y algo mas, también advertía de no perder el control sobre mis emociones- explico Juubei mirando alrededor de la habitación -¿El Gungnir puede todavía tomar el control si estas al borde de la muerte o con heridas serias además de otras situaciones?- pregunto Toshiro -Sip. Para mi suerte todavía puede tomar el control de mi cuerpo si estoy en una situación mortal o similar. Bueno eso es algo bueno, mientras no desmiembre a alguien inocente- respondió Juubei -Utilizaras el jutsu de clonación de cuerpos para practicar tanto los hechizos como lo demás que no esta bloqueado ¿verdad?- dijo Toshiro sentándose al lado de Juubei que asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de Toshiro.

Juubei y Toshiro estaba parados delate de una pared -¿Que estamos haciendo?- pregunto con curiosidad Toshiro -Ir a un estadio- respondio Juubei haciendo lo mismo que la pasada noche para que los ladrillos dejaan paso hacia uno de los pasadizos que conducen al Estadio de Gryffindor -Vamos- dijo Juubei -Solo hay una pared- dijo Toshiro mirando hacia delante -Mira a través de mis ojos- le ordeno Juubei mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo haciendo que Toshiro la llamara, pero la siguió después -No podía ver el pasadizo hasta que mire a través de tus ojos- dijo Toshiro caminando con Juubei por el pasadizo que descendia por una escalera -Eso es por que hay un hechizo de ocultación y solo aquellos que están relacionados por la sangre con el que construyo el estadio pueden abrir los pasadizos al igual que verlos- explico Juubei -¿Relacionados por la sangre? No puede ser- dijo Toshiro mirando con sorpresa a Juubei que sonreía con diversión -Ya te lo explicare mas adelante- dijo Juubei pasando por delante de Toshiro que se había parado en sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a los dos grandes puertas de madera con la placa de oro con letras en latín Toshiro miraba sin comprender la situación -La heredera de Gryffindor desea entrar al Estadio de Gryffindor- dijo Juubei en voz alta y autoritaria dejando atónito a su acompañante cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver el Estadio de Gryffindor -¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado hasta convertirte en una estatua?- bromeo Juubei que cogió la mano de Toshiro y le guie hacia el centro de la arena -¿Que piensas?- pregunto Juubei a Toshiro que estaba mirando el esplendor de su alrededor -Wwooww- dijo simplemente Toshiro sin dejar de sorprenderse -Ven- le dijo Juubei ya parada en la mesa de mármol de los controles -Esto es la mesa de control, con ella puedes configurar cualquier situación de una batalla real, puedes elegir tantos contrincantes como quieras, también puedes elegir como contrincante alguna criatura que exista en este mundo- explico Juubei pulsando algunos botones hasta que de repente apareció en el medio de la arena un lago con varias isletas y algunas criaturas junto con humanos que buscaban a su contrincante -Solo te pueden atacar si estas dentro de la arena, no te pueden atacar si estas en las gradas. También puedes configurar armas como por ejemplo una espada, una lanza o algo parecido- explico Juubei que deslizo su dedo por una zona pequeña de la mesa de control haciendo que desapareciera todo que había configurado antes -¿Quien?- pregunto Toshiro mirando a la mesa de control -Godric Griffindor construyo este estadio para que sus descendientes practicaran y así no abandonara o renunciara a cualquier duelo o batalla- explico Juubei sentada en las gradas -Déjame adivinar. Aquí es cuando te distes cuenta que tus poderes no son lo que debían ser ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Toshiro con diversión -También juraste a los cuatro cielos- añadió Toshiro viendo que Juubei fruncía el ceño -Bingo- respondió Juubei que se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta del día anterior.

Toshiro seguía a Juubei que se paro en enfrente de otra pared e hizo lo mismo que con la otra dejando ver un pasadizo -Vamos- dijo Juubei entrando al pasadizo seguida de Toshiro con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos -¿Ahora que toca?- pregunto Toshiro mientras subían las escaleras de caracol -Una biblioteca- contesto Juubei con el brazo extendido con varita en mano la cual emitía un haz de luz dejando ver lo que había a su alrededor -¿Una biblioteca?¿No hay una en la escuela?- pregunto confundido Toshiro -Esa es la de la escuela- respondió Juubei con una sonrisa -Tendría que haber leído esos libros de Harry Potter- murmuro Toshiro avergonzado de si mismo -En los libros no se menciona el Estadio de Gryffindor y la biblioteca que vamos a entrar ahora. Solo menciona la Sala de los Menesteres y la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Juubei mirando con una sonrisa a Toshiro -¿Entonces después de visitar la biblioteca vamos a la Cámara de los Secretos?- pregunto Toshiro que recibió al instante un golpe en la cabeza -¡AY!- se quejo Toshiro sobándose la zona lastimada -¿Eres idiota? No quiero entrar en una cámara donde hay un basilisco ENORME que puede matar con la mirada y con unos colmillos que son tan venenosos que te matan en minutos o segundos. Aparte como estoy actualmente seria solamente un plato de comida servida en bandeja de plata si me enfrento ahora contra el- dijo Juubei mirando fijamente a Toshiro -Lo siento, no lo sabia- se disculpo Toshiro alzando sus manos en seña de defensa. Llegaron delante de la puerta con la placa de cobre y la inscripción en latín la cual Juubei leyó -La heredera de Ravenclaw desea entrar en la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw- la puerta se abrió. Juubei entro al instante y extendió sus brazos -¿Que te parece? No es tan grande como la Biblioteca de Squard pero cada día hay un libro nuevo con los acontecimientos y descubrimientos del día de hoy, también del pasado- explico Juubei con una sonrisa de Cheshire -Fantástico, espera ¿Cuándo descubriste estas construcciones?- pregunto Toshiro -Sobre la Sala de los Menesteres ya te dije que lo leí en los libros de Harry Potter al igual que la Cámara de los Secretos que fue construida por Salazar Slytherin como medida de seguridad para ningún mago con sangre muggle que estudiara en esta escuela traicionara a la misma, eso es lo que creo puesto que antes las brujas y los magos eran perseguidos y acusados a la hoguera por miedo a la magia. Así que creo que tenia una razón para proteger a su gente, aunque fue y sigue siendo una medida demasiado drástica. Sobre estas dos construcciones las encontré ayer al hacer un rastreo de la zona con las esferas rastreadores, aprovechando que son invisibles a todo aquel que no sea el creador- dijo Juubei guiando a Toshiro hacia la pared donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los cuatro fundadores -Mira- señalo Juubei a su nombre -Sigue hacia las ramas- dijo Juubei admirando el rostro confundido de Toshiro. Cuando Toshiro termino de ver y releer el árbol genealógico miro a Juubei con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta -Imposible- dijo Toshiro -No es imposible. Desde siempre la familia Yagyu ha sabido que provenían de otro mundo paralelo o parecido pero lo mantuvimos en secreto- explico Juubei que se dirigió al sofá de medio circulo -Si no me crees pregunta a la biblioteca por Lenna Yagyu, este lugar funciona a base de preguntas y también tiene algunos objetos mágicos para ayudar- dijo Juubei que se tumbo en el sofá -Ok ¿Lenna Yagyu?- pregunto Toshiro a la biblioteca y al instante varios libros volaron hacia la mesa alargada con sillas, abiertos en la respuesta de la pregunta. Después de leer los libros y cerrarlos haciendo que volviera a su lugar Toshiro estaba de piedra en su asiento -Ya dije cuando estábamos en la oficina de Dumbledore que sentía que estaba como en casa y ahora sabes porque, soy la heredera directa de Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw también soy heredera de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor pero no la heredera directa, los herederos directos de Godric es Harry Potter y el de Salazar es Voldy o Tom, aunque tenga sangre de ellos en mis venas- dijo Juubei -Parece todo tan irreal- dijo Toshiro a la nada -Estoy de acuerdo pero los hechos son los hechos- dijo Juubei a Toshiro que asintió.

Era las 4 de la tarde y Juubei acompañada de Toshiro estaban parados enfrente de la aldea de Hogsmeade -Wwoww- exclamaron ambos mirando a todos lados -¿Cual es el primero?- pregunto Toshiro a Juubei con impaciencia -¿Divide y vencerás? o ¿la unión hace la fuerza?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Toshiro el cual estaba pensando en las opciones -La unión hace la fuerza. No se nada de este pueblo ¿Un paseo turístico y explicativo?- pregunto Toshiro con ojos de cachorro -Ok- respondió Juubei con una sonrisa y cogió la mano de Toshiro en la suya -Vamos pequeño- dijo Juubei que se dirigió a la primera tienda a la vista -Permítame mostrarle la tienda de bromas Zonko, donde se puede comprar artículos de bromas bastante interesantes- dijo Juubei entrando en la tienda donde vieron una gran variedad de artículos de bromas -¿Comprar?- pregunto Juubei a Toshiro con una sonrisa maliciosa -Comprar- respondió Toshiro con la misma sonrisa. Juubei había traído la bandolera que había usado el día del Callejón Diagon y Toshiro estaba utilizando una mochila normal -¿Que es esto Juubei?- pregunto Toshiro sujetando una taza -Una taza que muerde la nariz- respondió Juubei mirando los gusanos silbantes. Después de pagar por sus compras Juubei guio a Toshiro a la siguiente tienda -El mundo de los dulces mágicos, donde puedes comprar cualquier dulce soñado. Hay desde los dulces normales mágicos hasta dulces excéntricos como Pirulies con sabor a sangre- explico Juubei como si fuera un anuncio publicitario que cuando termino salió disparada hacia la tienda seguida de Toshiro. Compraron un poco de todo pero sobre todo las ranas de chocolate y plumas de azúcar -Bienvenido a Las Tres Escobas dirigido por Madam Rosmerta, donde sirve la mejor Cerveza de mantequilla, para los ignoraste, es una bebida no alcohólica, creo- dijo Juubei tomando la mano de Toshiro para guiarlo al interior y a una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas -¿Sientes el aire acogedor y cálido del lugar con una chispa de sitio hogareño además del suave olor a licor?- pregunto Juubei con una sonrisa -Claro que lo siento hermanita- dijo con burla Toshiro haciendo reír a Juubei -¿Que desean pequeños?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Juubei -¿Que hay en la carta, Madam?- pregunto Juubei sonriendo -Tenemos para vosotros helados, chocolates, batidos, cervezas de mantequilla y otras cosas para vuestra edad- respondió la camarera dando dos cartas a Juubei y Toshiro -Creo que voy a pedir batido de chocolate frio, helado de nata con chocolate fundido, una porción de tarta de manzana y pastel de calabaza- dijo Juubei devolviendo la carta a la camarera -Yo deseo lo mismo menos el pastel de calabaza- dijo Toshiro entregando de nuevo la carta a la camarera -En seguida os traigo el pedido- dijo la camarera -Gracias- corearon Juubei y Toshiro antes que la camarera se hubiera marchado.

Tras ingerir sus ordenes Juubei le enseño y explico el resto de Hogsmeade a Toshiro haciendo que se sorprendiera cuando le conto sobre la casas de los gritos y el por que se llamaba así, también hicieron comentarios sobre el salón del te de Madam Puddifoot -Ni muerta entro yo allí. Pensé que era hortera en el libro pero en la vida real es mucho peor. Me queman mis ojos con tanto rosa y volados además de los corazones, no puede resistir tantos decorados- había dicho Juubei cuando vio el interior del salo desde la ventana -Estoy de acuerdo, una cosa es ser llamativo y otra es ser hortera- dijo Toshiro con la misma cara de asco de Juubei. También le enseño el bar Cabeza de Puerco, la Oficina de Correos, La Casa de las Plumas, Dervish y Banges y la estación de ten de Hogsmeade -Aquí es donde para el Expreso de Hogwarts y desde aquí se va hasta el castillo. Los de primer año van por ese camino de tierra hasta llegar a la Laguna Negra y cogen unos botes que mueven por si solos, los de años superiores son llevados en carruajes tirados por Thestrals, que normalmente no los ven a menos que uno de ellos haya visto a alguien morir delate de el- explico Juubei sentándose en el banco -¿Quieres decir que vamos a poder verlos?- pregunto Toshiro con curiosidad -Si, pero tienen un aspecto espectral, según los libros- contesto Juubei mirando hacia el cielo el cual estaba cambiando de naranja a violeta -Sera mejor volver, esta oscureciendo- dijo Juubei levantándose y caminando por el camino delante de ella.

Los días que siguieron Juubei le había explicado a Toshiro todo lo que sabia de la zona y el castillo además de contarle anécdotas que había leído de los libros, también estudiaron sus libros de clase, los de las estanterías en su habitación personal y algunos de la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw para estar preparados tanto como podían, Juubei había decidido que dejaría lo de convertirse en un animago para el mitad del curso escolar o para las vacaciones de verano. Tanto Juubei como Toshiro habían estado entrenando sus poderes en la Sala de los Menesteres para saber exactamente en que nivel estaban actualmente y peleando en el Estadio de Gryffindor para cambiar sus estrategias de batalla las cuales ahora no les servían a causa de sus poderes sellados. Juubei había utilizado el jutsu de clonación de cuerpos para acelerar el tiempo que tardaba en aprender y perfeccionar sus ataques, poderes y el uso de la varita con hechizos, también hacia pociones una vez al día siguiendo su libro de texto y había encontrado varios atajos para terminar la poción antes y sin ningún problema.


	8. El Sombrero Selecionador - 1º año

_Los días que siguieron Juubei le había explicado a Toshiro todo lo que sabia de la zona y el castillo además de contarle anécdotas que había leído de los libros, también estudiaron sus libros de clase, los de las estanterías en su habitación personal y algunos de la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw para estar preparados tanto como podían, Juubei había decidido que dejaría lo de convertirse en un animago para el mitad del curso escolar o para las vacaciones de verano, también había estado con todos los profesores aprendiendo de ellos a excepción de Quirrell, Juubei quería estar tan lejos de el como era posible a causa de su aura oscura que ponía su piel de gallina. Tanto Juubei como Toshiro habían estado entrenando sus poderes en la Sala de los Menesteres para saber exactamente en que nivel estaban actualmente y peleando en el Estadio de Gryffindor para cambiar sus estrategias de batalla las cuales ahora no les servían a causa de sus poderes sellados. Juubei había utilizado el jutsu de clonación de cuerpos para acelerar el tiempo que tardaba en aprender y perfeccionar sus ataques, poderes y el uso de la varita con hechizos, también hacia pociones una vez al día siguiendo su libro de texto y había encontrado varios atajos para terminar la poción antes y sin ningún problema._

Juubei estaba aun durmiendo cuando un sonido estridente vino de afuera de la habitación, por reflejo Juubei salto a una posición de defensa mientras escaneaba el lugar con su aura y sus ojos. De repente la puerta se abrió con un fuerte sonido pero no había nadie al otro lado, Juubei cogió su varita y busco por sus compañeros los cuales no estaban. Juubei se asusto y busco su Dextrex para ver donde estaban además de saber como estaban las cosas a su alrededor pero por desgracia había desaparecido, dejándola con el aura como único recurso para saber donde estaba cada cosa. Juubei salió de su habitación aun en pijama con varita en mano y lista para atacar si fuera necesario. Poco a poco Juubei fue bajando los pisos en busca de cualquier profesor o personal de Hogwarts pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera un fantasma tampoco encontraba cualquier signo de ataque pero aun así estaba en guardia. Cuando llego a las puertas del Gran Comedor estas se abrieron de golpe dejando escuchar una canción de cumpleaños -¿Eh?¿Pero que?- pregunto sorprendida Juubei mirando dentro del Gran Comedor donde había una mesa redonda en vez de las cuatro mesas de cada casa, alrededor de la mesa todos los profesores de Hogwarts a excepción de Snape, en el centro de la mesa había una enorme tarta de 3 pisos de chocolate con nata y con 11 velas -¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí?- pregunto Juubei sorprendida mirando a su alrededor. De repente alguien tapo sus ojos dejándola en la oscuridad -¿Quien soy?- pregunto una voz masculina infantil -Un zorro que es mi hermano- respondió Juubei sonriendo -Exacto- dijo Toshiro quitando sus manos de los ojos de Juubei -¿Y todo esto?- pregunto Juubei mirando la decoración festiva en el Gran Comedor -¿No me digas que te has olvidado?- pregunto Toshiro con una mueca -¿Olvidar el que?- dijo Juubei mirando a Toshiro con una ceja levantada -¿Quienes nacieron un día de agosto que fue el 21 y el 22?- se burlo Toshiro empujando su dedo índice con suavidad en la frente de Juubei -¿Yo y tu?- dijo Juubei sabiendo ya lo que pasaba, haciendo que estallara de la risa -Y yo que pensaba que nos estaban atacando cuando me despertó ese ruido estridente además de que la puerta estallo abierta- dijo Juubei dando la vuelta hacia la mesa -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Juubei y Toshiro aunque sea adelantado!- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa -Gracias Director, pero no hacia falta que arrastrara a todos los profesores- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa culpable por hacer que los profesores asistieran a la fiesta -Nada de preocuparse, Yagyu- dijo Flitwick con una sonrisa divertida -Lo mismo digo, es divertido tener alguna fiesta de vez en cuando- dijo esta vez Sprout con una sonrisa cálida -No se acostumbre a esta atención Yagyu, también tengo que decir que un pijama no es el atuendo adecuado para asistir a una fiesta- dijo McGonagall en un tono serio pero en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida -Ups- dijo Juubei corriendo desde el Gran Salón hasta su habitación sonrojada hasta las raíces del pelo -_Que vergüenza- _pensó Juubei entrando en su habitación y yendo directamente al vestidor donde cogió una camisa de manga corta morada, una chaqueta de tela verde, una falda corta negra, unos leggins blancos con un lazo verde en ambos extremos al final del leggins y unas deportivas negras.

Después de vestirse y superar la vergüenza por haber estado en pijama delante de todos los profesores menos uno, Juubei estaba disfrutando su fiesta de cumpleaños con los profesores que también estaban disfrutando como si todavía fueran jóvenes. Juubei podía tener con cualquiera una charla culta y sofisticado sin ningún problema además de hacer alguna broma pequeña haciendo reír a sus futuros profesores -Bien creo que es hora de la tarta- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa, de repente una tarta de cuatro pisos de chocolate con leche y nata estaba delante de Juubei que salto del susto -Pide un deseo Juubei- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -_Pase lo que pase déjame proteger a mis seres queridos los cuales conforman mi mundo, cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso me cueste la vida_- deseo Juubei soplando las velas -Bien es hora de los regalos- dijo Toshiro entregando a Juubei una gran pila de regalos -¿Tantos?- pregunto sorprendida Juubei mirando las numerosas cajas -No son solamente de los profesores Juubei- respondió Toshiro con una sonrisa cómplice -Arienai. Anata wa aru imi...- dijo Juubei en su lengua natal entendiendo lo que Toshiro quería decir con su sonrisa, Toshiro asintió y dejo en la mesa los regalos -Dō iu wake ka watashitachi no yūjin wa, anata Dextrex ni subete no okurimono anata no sunen o okutta. Anata ga sorera ni kimyōna nani mo kangaete inaidarou mono o sentaku shimasu- dijo Toshiro que cogio uno de los regalos y lo entrego a Juubei que estaba reteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos -Okage de, min'na- pensó Juubei que cogio el regalo y lo abrió viendo que era de Ishida de Bleach, lo que había en su interior era una nota que decía "Cuida mejor sus vestidos además de comprar mas ropa femenina" y un set de coser -Jajaja, no cambia- dijo Juubei con suavidad.

Cuando Juubei termino de abrir los regalos vio que la mayoría era ropa o alguna joya, también recibió un álbum con fotos de cuando había estado en el mundo de Pokemon, un relicario con dos fotos de ella y Toshiro, un brazalete hecho de enredaderas cristalizadas de color cian, una diadema de baile plateada con varios diamantes pequeños esparcidos por ella dándole un aspecto sencillo pero aristocrático y varios objetos para el pelo. Toshiro estaba sonriendo con alegría al ver a Juubei emocionada por las notas en que había en cada regalo, se levanto de la silla en la que había estado mientras había estado comiendo la tarta -Juubei esto es de mi parte- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa amable y extendió su mano para dejar ver una caja pequeña de color blanca con un lazo violeta -No tenias por que Shiro-chan- dijo Juubei mientras cogía la caja y la abría, sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente y miro a Toshiro en sorpresa total -¿Como?- pregunto Juubei cogiendo un reloj antiguo con el escudo de su familia grabado en la tapa -Yuuko dijo que el pago que le distes ya excedía demasiado así que te devolvió el objeto mas importante para ti. Ábrelo- explico Toshiro con una sonrisa de medio lado. Juubei abrió el antiguo reloj de cuerda de oro y una melodía sonó, era una melodía suave, como si fuera una canción de cuna reconfortante. Juubei se dejo llevar por sus emociones y empezó a cantar al compas lento de la melodía.

Los siguientes fueron normales, visitaban Hogsmeade cada día y volvían a Hogwarts antes de que cayera la noche, leían los libros que habían en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y la de Ravenclaw, practicaban sus poderes en la Sala de los Menesteres para después luchar en el Estadio de Gryffindor. Juubei también practicaba hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones en la Sala de los Menesteres 2 horas antes de desayunar y después de cenar, mejorando a un ritmo rápido, hasta ahora había aprendido varios hechizos y maldiciones que se había propuesto el mismo día que llego a Hogwarts. Juubei, Toshiro y Helio siguieron esta misma rutina cada día hasta que llego el 1 de Septiembre.

Juubei y Toshiro estaba de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro -Juubei, Toshiro, hoy empieza el curso escolar y como es vuestro primer año tendréis que pasar por la ceremonia de selección, no os preocupéis solo consiste en poneros ese sombrero que veis ahí- Dumbledore señalo con su mano un sombrero bastante viejo y desaliñado, además de parecer mohoso -El os seleccionara a una de las cuatro casas, ¿tenéis vuestros troncos listos?- tanto Juubei como Toshiro asintieron vestidos en sus uniformes y túnicas de escuela, el pelo de Juubei tenia el mismo estilo que Juubei de Hyakka ryouram y Toshiro tenia su pelo atado en una baja coleta con una cinta negra, cortesía de Juubei -Muy bien será mejor que vayáis a la estación de Hogsmeade y esperéis a que llegue el tren, deberéis seguir a los otros primeros años y a Hagrid, que os guiara desde allí, así nadie notara que no veníais en el tren, ¿alguna pregunta?- Juubei y Toshiro movieron sus cabezas en forma negativa -Bien, podéis iros ya, Hagrid os esta esperando en la puerta principal, nos vemos dentro de un rato- Juubei y Toshiro se reunieron con Hagrid, montaron el primer carro de la larga cola de ellos tirados por Thestrals. La primera vez que Juubei los vio salto de la sorpresa, parecían pegasos sin plumas y esqueléticos, con ojos pálidos sin ningún iris ni pupilas, Juubei sabia que los podría ver, puesto que durante su vida a visto mucha gente morir delante de sus ojos a causa de los noises, aunque Toshiro se desmayo a causa de sus auras, eran escalofriantes y extrañas -¿Hagrid tu ves a los Thestrals?- pregunto Toshiro, Hagrid solo asintió -Son criaturas incomprendidas por culpa de su relación con la muerte, aunque den miedo la primera vez que los ves después te acostumbras a ellos, pero son totalmente inofensivos y muy cariñosos como los has podido notar durante estos días- Juubei sonrío -Si, casi me desmayo cuando los vi por primera vez y escanee su aura, pero cuando me acerque a ellos con comida me dejaron acariciarlos, pero la sensación que te dan es muy extraña, como sobrenatural. Cambiando de tema ¿jugamos a algo hasta que lleguemos?- Toshiro asintió -Claro ¿a que queréis jugar?- Toshiro respondió -Palabras encadenadas- Hagrid levanto una de sus peludas cejas en confusión -Es un juego que tienes que empezar con la ultima letra que ha dicho tu compañeros y no puedes repetir ninguna palabra que ya se ha dicho, te haremos un ejemplo, empiezas tu Shiro-chan- Toshiro frunció el ceño a causa del apodo -Árbol- empezó Toshiro -Lobo- -Océano- -Olor- -Rosa- -Aire- -Espejo- -Ola- -Ángel- -Literatura- -Ave- -Empezar- -Rata- -Araña- -Aire- Juubei sonrió -Gane, aire ya lo había dicho yo- dijo Juubei -Veo veo- dijo de pronto Toshiro -Ok- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa -Veo veo una cosita que empieza con la letra... "P" - dijo Toshiro sonriendo, Juubei busco a su alrededor -¿Piedra?- dijo Juubei -No- Juubei busco otra vez, hasta que vio su cabello -¿Pelirroja?- Hagrid estaba mirando el pelo de Juubei en confusión -Si, te toca- Juubei miro a su alrededor y comenzó -Veo, veo una cosita que empieza con la letra ….. "H"- Toshiro miro a Hagrid -¿Hagrid?- Juubei movió su cabeza de forma negativa y Toshiro busco durante todo el viaje -Vale me rindo, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Toshiro en la derrota, Juubei solo señalo un árbol donde se había posado Helio -¿Helio?- Toshiro se dio cuenta que Juubei le había estado bromeando -Eres mala como tu sola Juubei- Juubei solo sonrío y le dio a Toshiro una bolsa con algunas golosinas tanto de muggles como de magos mientras esperaban al tren detrás de un árbol.

A las 10 un tren se oyó a la lejanía, Juubei y Toshiro se levantaron mientras Juubei guardaba su varita mágica en la correa de su brazo derecho -Que nervios- dijo Juubei mientras veía un tren de color escarlata de vapor con el símbolo Hogwarts en su morro y echando humo de su chimenea, cuando paro los alumnos bajaron y en un segundo Juubei y Toshiro se habían mezclado con ellos sin ser notados.

Juubei cogió la mano de Toshiro cuando noto que eran separados por la multitud que bajaba del tren, caminaron entre la gente pero alguien choco contra la espalda de Juubei haciendo que cayera, pero antes que pudiera tocar el suelo dos brazos la sujetaron y la enderezaron -Gracias- dijo Juubei que alzo la vista para ver dos muchachos altos iguales y pelirrojos, sorprendiéndola -No hay de que- corearon al mismo tiempo -Tu pelo y tus ojos son alucinantes, ¿son naturales?- pregunto uno de ellos -Si ¿y vosotros sois gemelos desde nacimiento?- pregunto Juubei divertida -Claro, nosotros- empezó uno de ellos -somos los- siguió el otro -inigualables- -talentosos- -divertidos- -y mas guapos- -Los gemelos Weasley- dijeron al unísono haciendo reír a Juubei -Aunque yo soy mas guapo- dijo uno de ellos -_Ese es Fred y el otro es George_- pensó mirando ambos gemelos con diversión -¿Y vosotros sois?- preguntaron otra vez al unísono -Nosotros so...- -PRIMEROS AÑOS POR AQUI, VAMOS!¡PRIMER AÑO!- grito Hagrid, Toshiro arrastro a Juubei antes que pudiera decir sus nombres dejando una cara de curiosidad en ambos gemelos, Juubei solo se rio -Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!- resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Juubei tuvo que ayudar a los chicos que estaba cerca de ella a no caerse cuando tropezaban. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando -En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro - justo al doblar esta curva- Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!, cuando entro a la vista el castillo. El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, que Juubei y Toshiro conocían ya como la palma de su mano -¡No más de cuatro por bote!- gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botes alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Juubei y Toshiro subieron a uno, seguidos por Draco y una chica -Nos vemos otra vez Yagyu- dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante, la otra chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa -No puede ser, ¿en verdad eres una Yagyu?- pregunto la chica mirando de arriba a abajo a Juubei, en sorpresa absoluta -Así es ¿Quién eres?- Juubei pregunto estrechando los ojos a la chica que tembló ligeramente -Pansy Parkinson, encantada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa -Juubei Lenna Yagyu y el chico rubio es mi mellizo Toshiro Yagyu- Parkinson miro a Toshiro y después a Draco, en menos de un segundo había agarrado el brazo de Toshiro -¿Encantado?- dijo Toshiro en la confusión -_Menudo insecto se te ha pegado, ya puedes pedir al sombrero que te ponga en Gryffindor para que te deja en paz, Shiro-chan_- le dijo telepáticamente Juubei, mirando a Parkinson en la molestia mientras Draco parecía aliviado -¿Todos habéis subido?- dijo Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo -¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!- y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal, Juubei deslizo los dedos a través de la fría agua. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía -¡Bajad las cabezas!- exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, pero Toshiro se levanto a causa de que Parkinson intento darle un beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera agacharse se cayo del bote, Juubei intento cogerle pero fue con el al agua -¡FRIA!- exclamaron ambos saliendo del agua y corriendo sobre esta hasta el puerto mientras que todos los demás miraban sorprendidos. La hiedra escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Los demás estudiantes fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros -¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo?- dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos -¡Trevor!- gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos mientras que Juubei y Toshiro se estaban lanzando el hechizo de secado, esperando a los demás. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble -¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?¿Juubei, Toshiro, estáis bien?- pregunto Hagrid -Si, secos pero helados- respondieron al unísono. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. La profesora McGonagall fue quien abrió las puertas y miro a los chicos con su rostro muy severo dando a entender que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas -Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid -Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí- abrió completamente las puertas del vestíbulo de entrada. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra, Juubei podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces que salían del Gran Comedor, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, excepto Juubei y Toshiro. De repente un cantico se oyó y retumbo por toda la sala asustando a los demás, Juubei tenia una mano en la boca para sofocar su risa al ver la cara de espanto de sus compañero -_Esto es obra tuya y de Helio, ¿verdad?_- pregunto mentalmente Toshiro -_Si y todavía no ha terminado_- encima de las cabezas de los chicos hubo una fuerte explosión, asustando a los chicos, cuando miraron encima de sus cabezas una bola de fuego blanco azulado apareció y tomo forma de un gran pájaro que voló alrededor de toda la habitación y desapareció como había aparecido, cuando Juubei miro a los chicos de su alrededor tuvo que cogerse el estomago mientras su boca estaba tapado con su mano y doblándose para que ningún podría ver que se estaba riendo, por suerte estaba al final de la cola -_Increíble, Juubei, casi todos han perdido el color en sus caras y otros están__ temblando de miedo, jajaja, sinceramente increíble_- Juubei asintió un par de veces mientras se recomponía de su ataque de risa silencioso. La profesora McGonagall estaba mirando a su dirección con una sonrisa cómplice que se desvaneció al instante -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall -El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de las casas que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que la casa en la que estéis gane puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierda. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible- los ojos de la profesora McGonagall se pararon en la capa de Neville que estaba atada en su oreja izquierda, el pelo de Harry y la nariz manchada de Ron – Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia- dijo la profesora McGonagall -Por favor, esperad tranquilos- los chicos la vieron desaparecer por la puerta -_Siempre me pregunte como se ato la capa a su oreja desde la primera vez que leí el primer libro_- Juubei dijo mentalmente a Toshiro mirando hacia la dirección de Neville-_A saber, pero es algo gracioso, parece que todos están nerviosos o la mayoría_- Juubei miro a su alrededor -_Eso es por que no saben sobre la forma en que selecciona a los alumnos_- Toshiro asintió -_Se sorprenderá que solo tienen que ponerse un sombrero, jeje, hablando de otra cosa ¿Qué tienes preparado para el mes?_- Juubei solo sonrió con malicia -_Ya lo veras, solo te digo que los gemelos Weasley me van a adoptar como su hermanita durante el colegio, así, detrás de nosotros aparecerán los fantasma de la escuela, así que no te asustes_- Toshiro movió su cabeza en diversión y miro hacia la pared detrás de el en diversión. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando una veintena de fantasmas de un color blanco perla y ligeramente trasparente atravesaron la pared detrás de ellos asustando a los demás, por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía -Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...- estaba hablando con otro fantasma que Juubei no supo identificar -Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?- dijo el fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año -Estamos esperando a la Ceremonia de Selección- respondió Juubei -¡Alumnos nuevos!- dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos -¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!- continuó el Fraile -Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis- Juubei miraba contenta la energía del fantasma -En marcha- dijo una voz aguda -La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar- la profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta de la que aparecieron.

-Ahora formad una hilera- dijo la profesora a los de primer año -y seguidme- Juubei y Toshiro se situaron en el final de la hilera y empezaron a caminar, Juubei estaba tan emocionada que si no fuera por Toshiro estaría botando en vez de caminar, salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Juubei se le cayo la boca al ver cuan diferente era el Gran Comedor con los alumnos sentados en las cuatro largas mesas que hasta ahora había visto vacías, las miles de velas flotando que iluminaba el comedor y en las mesas platos, cubiertos y la profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores en el fondo. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Juubei estaba mirando a todos lados sin importa las miradas que recibía pero lo que mas le gusto como siempre era el techo del Gran Comedor donde se podía ver el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas brillando mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio -¿Nerviosa?- oyó un par de voces a su lado derecho, cuando giro para ver quienes había preguntado, encontró los rostros de los gemelos Weasley -Impaciente mejor dicho- los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos -Raro, normalmente los de primer año siempre están nervioso o asustados- Juubei rio bajo -Se como es la selección, así lo que me debe preocupar es de acabar en Slytherin- los gemelos sonrieron divertidamente -No te preocupes, con ese carácter no acabaras en ese nido de serpientes, ojala acabes en Griffindor- dijo uno de los gemelos, pero antes de que podía seguir hablando el sombrero se movió apareciendo una especie de cara en el y empezó a cantar:

**_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_**

**_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._**

**_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_**

**_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._**

**_Puedes tener bombines negros,_**

**_sombreros altos y elegantes._**

**_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_**

**_y puedo superar a todos._**

**_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_**

**_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._**

**_Así que pruébame y te diré_**

**_dónde debes estar._**

**_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_**

**_donde habitan los valientes._**

**_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_**

**_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._**

**_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_**

**_donde son justos y leales._**

**_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_**

**_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._**

**_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_**

**_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_**

**_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_**

**_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._**

**_O tal vez en Slytherin_**

**_harás tus verdaderos amigos._**

**_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_**

**_para lograr sus fines._**

**_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_**

**_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_**

**_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._**

**_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._**

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino -Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen- dijo -¡Abbott, Hannah!- una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa -¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Juubei vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña -¡Bones, Susan!- -¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah -¡Boot, Terry!- -¡RAVENCLAW!- la segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, la mesa de Gryffindor que estalló en aplausos. Juubei vio a los hermanos gemelos silbando. Bulstrode Millicent fue a Slytherin. Cuando Juubei vio hacia la mesa de Slytherin pudo notar que sus auras eran arrogantes, suficientes y prepotentes. A medida que llamaban a los alumnos, Juubei se ponía algo mas nerviosa -Gracias gemelitos, por vuestra culpa me estoy poniendo nerviosa- los gemelos solo sonrieron con picardía -Cuando quieras princesa- exclamaron los dos -¿Princesa?- pregunto Juubei en el apodo -Jjeje, es que eres como una de esas princesas que aparecen en los cuentos que menciona nuestro padre- dijo uno de ellos -Además eres como una de las muñecas de nuestra hermanita que es una princesa- dijo el otro gemelo -¿Por un casual me vais a llamar así durante todo el curso?- ambos gemelos asintieron.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!- -¡HUFFLEPUFF!- a veces como decía en el libro, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse -Finnigan, Seamus- el muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor -Granger, Hermione- Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa -¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó -¡GRYFFINDOR!- Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos y de la profesora McGonagall. Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó -¡SLYTHERIN!- Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción -Mimado- dijo Juubei -Idiota- siguió Toshiro -Prepotente- volvió Juubei -¿I.M.G.?- Juubei casi se atraganta con su propia risa a causa de lo que dijo Toshiro -Estoy de acuerdo- los gemelos solo miraban de uno a otro en confusión -Ese no es un lenguaje para niños de 11 años y menos para una princesa- dijo uno de los gemelos, Juubei y Toshiro solo dieron una sonrisa de medio lado -Si solo supierais- dijeron, no quedaba mucha ... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally Anne...-¡Potter, Harry!- mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales -¿Ha dicho Potter?- dijo la mayoría, mientras que otros -¿Ese Harry Potter?- la profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero encima de la cabeza d Harry y tardo por lo menos un minuto para gritar -¡GRYFFINDOR- parecía tan aliviado de que lo hubiera puesto en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban -¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!- Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes, este le dio una palmada que atravesó su cuerpo y Juubei vio como si lo hubiera atravesado algo frio. Solo quedaba 5 alumnos mas, Juubei, Toshiro, Ron, Blaise Zabini y Lisa Turpin. Lisa se convirtió en un Ravenclaw llegando el turnos de Ron quien tenia una palidez verdosa en su cara, se sentó en el taburete se le puso el sombrero y un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó -¡GRYFFINDOR!- los de Gryffindor aplaudían fuertemente sobre todo los gemelos, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima -Bien hecho, Ron, excelente- dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley -Yagyu, Juubei Lenna- llamo la profesora McGonagall -Buena suerte- dijo Toshiro, Juubei tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió al taburete mientras susurros de todo tipo se escuchaban -¿Yagyu? ¿La misma familia Yagyu?- -¿Pero la ultima Yagyu no vivió hace 600 años?- -¿Ella es la cabeza de la familia Yagyu actualmente?- -¿Ella es descendiente de la princesa Yagyu?- este comentario trajo la atención de Juubei -¿Princesa? Imposible- mientras que los gemelos gritaron -¿QUE?¿EN REALIDAD ES UNA PRINCESA?- a los cuatro vientos sacando una sonrisa divertida a Juubei, cuando se sentó y el sombrero estaba en su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos, oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza -_Sorprendente, no había tenido ocasión de entrar en la cabeza de la líder de la familia Yagyu hace aproximadamente 600 años, tienes gran coraje, astucia, inteligencia y esfuerzo dentro de ti. Cualquier casa es apta para ti pero tal vez Slytherin sea la mejor opción_- Juubei se congelo _-¡No! Slytherin no, cualquier casa menos Slytherin. Si me pones en Slytherin ya puedes darles por muertos a sus integrantes_- el sombrero se rió -_Tienes una gran inteligencia lo cual seria muy bien recibido por Ravenclaw_- dijo el sombrero -_Creo que no seria una buena opción, son muy serios por lo que he visto, la mayoría- dijo Juubei -Una gran lealtad y te esfuerzas al máximo, grandes cualidades de un Hufflepuff_- siguió el sombrero -_Si pero el esfuerzo no es una de las cualidades prepotentes_- dijo Juubei con diversión -_Ambición y astucia, los rasgos que distingue a un gran Slytherin_- dijo el sombrero -_Si me pone en Slytherin te quemo con un Fiendfyre_- gruño Juubei frunciendo el ceño -_Creo que la casa de Slytherin queda descartada. Coraje y valentía, cualidades que Godric Griffindor buscaba en los integrantes de su casa. Difícil decisión_- dijo el sombrero pensando.

Juubei se estaba impacientando por la espera hasta que su paciencia se rompió -_¡Grita de una vez Gryffindor! No voy a estar aquí toda la noche, tengo hambre y algo de sueño- _dijo Juubei al sombreo el cual se sorprendió -¿_Estas segura? Tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin seria la mejor casa para ti_- dijo el sombrero -_Si me pones en Slytherin todos los planes que tengo para el futuro serán mas difíciles de ejecutar. Además estos planes son para que la gente sufra lo menos posibles. Mira sombrerito de mi corazón soy valiente, astuta, inteligente, intuitiva, junto mas cosas, pero si alguien esta en peligro no dudo ni un instante en intentar salvar a esa persona, también voy de cabeza a una batalla a causa de mi pasado y hago de mi enemigo una fregona para limpiar el suelo pero lo que mas me caracteriza es el amor que tengo por las personas que conforma mi mundo interno además de ser una bromistas empedernida. Y si tanto te cuesta elegir una casa para mi la decido yo y esa casa es Gryffindor por cojones y razones_- termino Juubei su discurso cruzando sus brazos en su mente como señal de impaciencia -_Si lo tienes tan claro que así sea _¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero a la sala donde se produjo un gran estallido desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Juubei espero a que la profesora McGonagall le quitara el sombrero para sentarse en el asiento que habían hecho los gemelos en medio de ellos que estaban gritando y aplaudiendo junto con casi toda la mesa, Toshiro le sonrió cuando paso a su lado -Yagyu, Toshiro- la sala callo en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos estallaron otra vez los susurros -¿Es su hermano?- -¿Son mellizos?- y todo tipo de estúpidas cosas -¿Es tu hermano?- preguntaron los gemelos -Mi mellizo mejor dicho- respondió Juubei mirando a Toshiro, los gemelos miraron entre los dos -Pero tu pelo y el suyo son diferentes- dijo uno de ellos -Los mellizos no son iguales a diferencia de los gemelos aunque tienen algunas similitudes, en nuestro caso los ojos- dijo Juubei mirando a Toshiro quien ya tenia el sombrero en cima de su cabeza -Que este en Gryffindor, por favor, por favor- no tuvo que suplicar mas mentalmente cuando el sombrero grito -¡GRYFFINDOR!- otra vez la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y los gemelos corearon -¡TENEMOS A POTTER Y LOS MELLIZOS YAGYU!- una y otra vez, solo quedaba Zabini que se convirtió en Slytherin.

Juubei miro a Toshiro que estaba sentado al lado de Ron hablando sobre Quidditch, mientras que ella escuchaba las travesuras de los gemelos hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle -Me parece que aun no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres- los gemelos se sorprendieron y rieron nerviosamente -Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos -Yo soy Fred Weasley- dijo el de su derecha -Yo soy George Weasley- dijo el de su izquierda, aunque no le habían dicho sus nombres Juubei tenia la impresión para de saber quien es quien puesto que Fred era mas directo y George era mas caballeroso si se le puede decir así -Juubei Lenna Yagyu, encantada- dijo cruzando sus brazos para estrechar las manos de los gemelos inversamente para dar su mano izquierda a Fred y la derecha a George que se rieron y le estrecharon las manos -Igualmente, princesa- corearon los gemelos haciendo que Juubei se acordara de una pregunta -¿Por que preguntareis si en realidad era una princesa?- los gemelos ampliaron sus ojos a la pregunta -¿No los sabes?- pregunto Fred -Nop- dijo Juubei -Le llamaron así a Lenna Yagyu por ser la heredera de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y por su belleza pero también por su gran poder, al final consiguió el titulo después de desaparecer pero no oficialmente, además según cuenta los rumores el castillo la obedecía completamente- le contesto George haciendo que Juubei levantara sus cejas de la impresión -Así que princesita, eres la nueva princesa de Hogwarts, que es un gran honor para nosotros que estéis sentada en medio de nosotros dos- dijo Fred, Juubei soltó un bufido -Por favor, no me tratéis como si fuera de la realeza o si fuera una persona famoso, lo odio totalmente, solo tratarme como una chica normal- pidió Juubei en un gemido, los gemelos la miraron otra vez sorprendidos pero aun así asintieron -Ok, pero te seguiremos llamando princesa, ¿no George?- dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo -Claro Fred- y ambos sonrieron haciendo que Juubei sonriera divertidamente -Haced lo que queráis Gred, Feorge- los gemelos la volvieron a mirar con las bocas abiertas.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí -¡Bienvenidos!- dijo -¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!- se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Juubei se rio abiertamente mientras miraba los platos y bandejas con comida aparecer por todas las mesas -¡Idatakimasu!- los que estaba cerca de Juubei levantaron una ceja -Significa buen provecho en japonés- Juubei cogió un poco de todo pero a cantidades algo grandes -¿No es demasiada comida?- pregunto George mirando su segundo plato después de 10 minutos que empezara la cena que estaba a rebosar de comida -Nop- dijo simplemente Juubei mientras comía vio a Nick Casi Decapitado mirando el plato de Harry y al cabo de un tiempo tiro su cabeza a un lado dejando ver su cuello por dentro -Desagradable y fascinante- dijo simplemente Juubei -¿Que?- pregunto Juubei cuando vio las caras de los gemelos que solo reían, de repente Fred empezó a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con la comida, Juubei se dio cuenta y saco su varita y apunto a la tráquea de Fred -Anapneo- pronuncio Juubei, al instante Fred trago lo que había hecho atragantarse -Gracias- dijo Fred acariciando su garganta -No hay de que- dijo Juubei -Ese es el hechizo que abre la vías respiratorias en caso de que alguien se atraganta ¿no?- pregunto alguien, Juubei miro a la origen de la voz y encontró a Hermione Granger -Así es- contesto Juubei, Hermione estaba mirando su varita fascinada -Que increíble varita, es muy hermosa con esa enredadera multicolor y las joyas incrustadas en el mango- dijo Hermione -Gracias- dijo Juubei avergonzada -¿Sabes otros hechizo?- pregunto otra voz, esta vez pertenecía a Ron, Juubei solo encogió su hombros -¿Lo puedes usar ahora?- pregunto Harry esta vez -No se puede utilizar hechizos mientras estamos cenando y solo utilizo ese hechizo para ayudar- explico Hermione -Además solo es una principiante al igual que nosotros- en esa declaración Toshiro se echo a reír -Jjajaja, yo no diría que es una principiante, puede que nos hayamos criado fuera del mundo de la magia, pero absolutamente no es una principiante- todas las personas a su alrededor estaba mirando entre ella y Toshiro que aun seguía riendo -Orchideous- dijo Juubei apuntando su varita a la cabeza de Toshiro de donde crecieron flores -¡Juubei!- exclamo Toshiro -¿Que pasa Shiro-chan?, las flores te sientan muy bien- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa divertida todos los que vio la cabeza de Toshiro empezaron a reír mientras Toshiro estaba empezando a echar chispas de su cuerpo -Vale, vale, Finite- las flores de la cabeza de Toshiro desaparecieron -Gracias- dijo Toshiro volviendo a su plato -Cuando quieras- dijo Juubei volviendo a su plato a seguir comiendo -¿Por que el Sombreo Seleccionador tardo tanto en colocarte en una casa?- pregunto Toshiro -Estábamos teniendo una conversación de que casa seria la mejor para mis gran extensión de cualidades, además de marearlo con uno de mis discurso para que me hiciera caso- respondió Juubei. Mientras comía y hablaba con las personas a su alrededor incluido Percy solo por que el perfecto se infiltro en la conversación que tenia con Harry para ayudarlo si tenia algún problema con los hechizos o pociones -Me esta hartando ese hermano vuestro- dijo Juubei a los gemelos -Esa es su especialidad- dijo George -¿Por que no utilizas algún hechizo para que se calle?- pregunto Fred haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de Juubei, saco su varita del arnés en su brazo y apunto silenciosamente a Percy que estaba con una copa en su mano dirigida a sus labios -Avifors- susurro Juubei y la copa se convirtió en un pájaro que picoteo los labios de Percy haciéndole chillar como una chica y soltado el pájaro -Finite- susurro de nuevo Juubei y el pájaro volvió a ser una copa, todos los que había visto y oído a Percy se estaban riendo -Increíble, eres realmente talentosa princesa- dijo Fred pasando un brazo por sus hombros -Ingenioso, querías que dejara de hablar y los has hecho- dijo George pasando su brazo también por los hombros -Gracias- dijo Juubei sonriendo. Juubei había terminado su tercer postre de chocolate con nata cuando se estaba sintiendo somnolienta y reconfortado por la comida, puso una mano cuando bostezo -¿Con sueño princesa?- pregunto George -Así es- contesto Juubei frotándose los ojos del sueño que iba teniendo a causa de la cena.

Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie y todo el salón permaneció en silencio -Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo y los que se han hospedado aquí este verano- los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley y a Juubei -Viejo sabelotodo- murmuro Juubei mirando a su plato -El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. Oyó a Harry reír mas unos pocos -¿Lo decía en serio?- murmuró a Percy -Eso creo- dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore -Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos- Juubei miro a Percy con cara de aburrimiento -Si fuera tu no me quejaría, no quisieras saber lo que hay allí- dijo Juubei con un bostezo mirando a Percy -¿Acaso sabes lo que hay?- Pregunto Percy con un ceño -Nop. Pero es como tu dices, Dumbledore advierte sobre cosas peligrosas ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahí un cerbero, aunque no me gusta jugarme mi cabeza en una cosa estúpida- termino Juubei mirando a los gemelos -Eso también va para vosotros dos. Además se preocupa por nuestra seguridad- termino Juubei -Tranquila puede que seamos cualquier cosa menos obedientes a la normas pero respetamos a Dumbledore, princesa- dijo Fred y George asintió, Juubei escaneo sus auras para ver si mentía pero no lo hicieron -¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!- exclamó Dumbledore. Juubei notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras -¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!- dijo Dumbledore- ¡Y allá vamos!-y todo el colegio vociferó:

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_**

**_enséñanos algo, por favor._**

**_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_**

**_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_**

**_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_**

**_con algunas materias interesantes._**

**_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_**

**_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._**

**_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_**

**_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_**

**_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_**

**_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._**

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley junto a Juubei seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo -¡Ah, la música!- dijo, limpiándose los ojos -¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!- Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Juubei parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Juubei comenzaba a preguntarse cuando aparecía Peeves con varita en mano para utilizar el hechizo que uso el profesor Lupin en el tercer libro, se detuvieron súbitamente. Unos escobas flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él -_Aquí esta_- pensó Juubei apuntando disimuladamente la varita a las escobas lista para cuando caerían encima de Neville -Peeves- susurró Percy a los de primer año -Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman _poltergeist- _levantó la voz -Peeves, aparece- la respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo -¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?- Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecillo, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones -¡Oooooh!- dijo, con un maligno cacareo -¡Los nuevos novatos! ¡Qué divertido!- de pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos haciendo que todos se agacharan -Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio!- gritó enfadado Percy, Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville pero antes que pudieran golpear su cabeza, Juubei dijo -Waddiwasi- haciendo que las escobas volaran donde estaba Peeves y lo azotaran -¡Intenta hacer otra travesura como esa a uno de mis compañeros de casa y vas a lamentarlo, Peeves!- Lo oyeron alejarse maldiciendo, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar, todos los presentes miraron a Juubei, que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando por donde se había ido Peeves que todavía se le oía maldiciendo colorido, Juubei giro la cabeza a los presentes -¿Que? Nadie se mete con los míos excepto yo- Percy fue el primero en reaccionar -Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves- dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando -El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos, aunque parece que ahora también lo puede controlar Yagyu. Ya llegamos- Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa -¿Santo y seña?- preguntó -"Caput draconis"_- _dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Juubei y las demás chicas subieron una escalera de caracol hasta que vio una placa que decía "Primer año" en ella, Juubei encontró, por fin, su cama, había cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí, Juubei la mas rápida, cogió su baúl y lo dejo debajo de la ventana y al lado de su cama asignada por ella misma, antes que pudiera meterse en la cama alguien llamo a la ventana donde vio a Helio y lo dejo entrar, este se poso dentro del nido que había sacado Juubei cuando lo dejo entrar.

Juubei miro alrededor de la habitación para ver a Hermione en su cama estaba en el mismo lado que la suya en la habitación, mirándola con curiosidad -Oye Mione, ¿quieres ir algún día ha estudiar a la biblioteca?- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos con una luz de esperanza -¿Como una especie de amigos?- Juubei solo se encogió de hombros -No me importa, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga, pareces muy agradable aparte de lo de sabelotodo y estricta, pero no me importa- Hermione parecía apunto de estallar en lagrimas -Seria un placer- Juubei sonrió amablemente antes de dejar su cabeza en su almohada y derivar en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. El profesor de pociones - 1º ano

_Juubei miro alrededor de la habitación para ver a Hermione en su cama, estaba en el mismo lado que la suya de la habitación, mirándola con curiosidad -Oye Mione, ¿quieres ir algún día a estudiar a la biblioteca?- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos con una luz de esperanza -¿Como una especie de amigos?- Juubei solo se encogió de hombros -No me importa, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga, pareces muy agradable aparte de lo de sabelotodo y estricta, pero no me importa- Hermione parecía apunto de estallar en lagrimas -Seria un placer- Juubei sonrió amablemente antes de dejar su cabeza en su almohada y derivar en los brazos de Morfeo._

Juubei despertó a las 6:30, viendo que era la única en despertar a esa hora, solo se encogió de hombros, se levanto, cogió su uniforme, túnica y botas de combate hasta casi la rodillas mas un albornoz y una toalla, se dirigió hacia el baño y se ducho, cuando termino de arreglarse y peinándose como el día anterior, había elegido ese peinado durante el periodo escolar puesto que no le molestaba ni a ella ni a nadie y siempre lo usaba cuando hacia pociones antes que empezara el colegio. Juubei salió y vio que Hermione se estaba preparando para una ducha -Hola Mione, ¿desayunamos cuando termines?- Hermione asintió pero antes de que entrara en el baño se giro -¿Mione?- Juubei sonrió -Es tu apodo, Hermione, Mione- Hermione sonrió ampliamente y feliz mientras entro y cerro la puerta del baño. Juubei cepillaba las plumas de Helio que estaba cantando suavemente mientras esperaba a Hermione, sus compañeras también despertaron algo torpes.

Hermione salió del baño totalmente lista para el día y con una feliz sonrisa en su cara -Buenas Yagyu- pero Hermione se quedo mirando con asombro a Helio que aun seguía cantando -Su nombre es Helio y es como mi lechuza, su especie es Phines son de la familia de los Fénix pero su aspecto es diferente a causa del territorio en que viven en Japón y me puedes llamar Juubei- explico Juubei con una sonrisa, Juubei cogió su bandolera con los libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta negra mas su agenda escolar que había comprado en el mundo muggle. Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común la gente de años superiores empezó a susurrar y apuntando a Juubei molestándola -¡Si tenéis algo que decir de mi me lo decís a la cara!- dijo algo molesta Juubei haciendo que las personas volvieran a sus asuntos, cuando salieron de la Sala Común la situación no era diferente de cuando estaba ahí dentro, las personas la empezaron a mirar y susurrar entre ellas, cuando llego al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en frente de cada una, Juubei estaba soltando ligeras chispas desde su frente a causa de su frustración -Juubei, estas echado chispas desde tu frente, literalmente- dijo preocupada Hermione, Juubei levanto la vista para mirar a Hermione quien estaba con la cara algo palida, Juubei se tranquilizo hasta el punto de dejar echar chispas -Lo siento Mione, es que cuando estoy molesta a veces sin querer, mi control sobre los elementos se descontrola- explico Juubei con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Hermione levanto una ceja, Juubei sabia lo que quería pregunta -En mi familia la gente posee la capacidad de controlar algunos elementos como por ejemplo el agua, mientras que yo y Toshiro podemos controlar el fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra, el rayo, las plantas, la luz, la oscuridad y la fuerza psíquica que es el total de los elemento, mas otros dos elementos que se desconocen- dijo Juubei, Hermione miro sorprendida a Juubei -A veces cuando estamos al borde de nuestras emociones, nuestro control de los elementos se descontrola un poco, aunque yo soy mas emocional que Shiro-chan- explico Juubei cogiendo una taza grande de chocolate y unas tortitas a la americana con mucho sirope. Los continuos susurros y miradas en su dirección hicieron que Juubei se rompiera finalmente, miro por alguna señal de algún profesor y no encontró a ninguno, respiro profundamente -¡DEJAR DE SUSURRAR DELANTE DE MI POR EL AMOR DE MERLIN, SI TENEIS ALGO QUE DECIRME ME LO DECIS A LA CARA, PANDA DE MOSCONES!- grito Juubei mirando a todos en el comedor con un fulgor de muerte, para el resto de su desayuno estuvo en total silencio.

Hermione estaba mirando un libro y Juubei terminando su desayuno cuando una voz hablo -Esto es paz y tranquilidad, pero ¿Qué ha pasado para que todo el mundo este callado?- pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, cuando giraron vieron a los gemelos Weasley -Buenas Fred, George. Nada, solo calle a una panda de moscones molestos- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que los gemelos se sentaran a ambos lados de ella -Buenas princesa- dijeron los gemelos -¿Y exactamente que hiciste?- pregunto George -Lo que hice exactamente Georgie es callar a la gente que estaba susurrando enfrente mío acerca de mi, a pleno pulmón y añadiendo un fulgor de mi despensa especial para estos casos- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa maliciosa -Recuérdame que no te haga enojar- dijo Fred sonriendo y cogiendo uno de las tortitas de Juubei -Oí- se quejo Juubei riendo -Así se me olvidaba, chicos ella es Hermione Granger mi compañera de habitación, Hermione ellos son George– apunto a su derecha -Y Fred Weasley- apunto hacia su izquierda -Encantada- dijo Hermione tímidamente -Igualmente- corearon los chicos -¿Puedes distinguir a mis hermanos?- pregunto una voz pomposa detrás de Juubei y los gemelos -Sip, es fácil, Fred es mas directo mientras que George es mas caballeroso si se le puede decir así, además sus auras son algo diferentes- dijo Juubei haciendo que todos los presentes levantaran sus cejas -Me entrenaron para sentir el aura de cada cosa a mi alrededor así que puedo diferenciar dos cosas que son exactamente iguales en apariencia- todos soltaron un "ah".

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Juubei estaba segura de que las armaduras podían caminar puesto que vio una caminar con Hermione de camino a su clase de Encantamientos. Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir aunque Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves El Poltergeist se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba -¡TENGO TU NARIZ!- pero una vez tuvo la mala suerte de dejar caer un borrador lleno de polvo de tiza encima de la cabeza de Juubei, lo que le gano orejas de burro, cola de gato, la voz chillona y su traje convertido en un bañador de mujer con estampados florales y una pequeña esfera de oscuridad persiguiéndolo y disparando pequeños ataques de Bola Sombra durante un par de días. Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el conserje, Argus Filch. Harry, Ron y Toshiro habían terminado en el pasillo del tercer piso mientras que Hermione y Juubei que solo les querían avisar donde estaban, se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró a los chicos tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.

Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley y Juubei que ha aprendido como salir de la vista de Filch en un tiempo record, y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris que hasta la fecha solamente Juubei lo ha hecho cuando intentaba escapar de Filch y la Señora Norris se abalanzo sobre ella, aunque Juubei era un amante de los animales la destetaba tanto como a un noise.

Durante las clases tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas, lo cual Juubei amo al instante, las constelaciones y estrellas eran diferentes de las que había estudiado en su mundo, aunque eran las misma que había cuando había estado en el mundo de Saint Seiya, todavía Juubei recuerda las numerosas noches en las que Mü, caballero de Aires, le enseñaba las distintas constelaciones y su historia además de su naturaleza. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbologia, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas, en una de sus clases Juubei tuvo que utilizar el hechizo Petrificus Totalum por que Ron hecho algo en la maceta de una planta que empezó a crecer muy rápidamente y sus ramas agarraban a la personas, esto hizo que ganara 50 puntos para su casa. Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo lo que hizo pensar a Juubei que el habito hace al monje o en este caso fantasma. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que **Elmerico el Malvado** y **Ulrico el** **Chiflado **se confundieran, pero Juubei solo dormía durante las clases pero aun así respondía con la respuesta correcta cuando el profesor le preguntaba.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación pero cuando llego al nombre de Juubei desapareció de la vista. La clase de Encantamientos era una de las que mejores se le daban y siempre conseguía realizar el hechizo la primera para consternación de Hermione que duraba poco porque Juubei le ayudaba.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Juubei había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas cuando leía sobre ella en los libros. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase -Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts- dijo -Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos- entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original, todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales, después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones excepto para Juubei que los entendía a primera vista, porque se parecía a la forma de utilizar los círculos mágicos y las reliquias en la formación teórica, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Juubei consiguió convertir una decena de cerillas en agujas ganando 5 puntos por cada cerilla convertida y Hermione había hecho algún cambio en su cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo Juubei transformo una cerilla mas que estaba en el aire en una aguja en toda regla y dedicó a Juubei una excepcional sonrisa. La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras menos Juubei que sabia lo que tenia Quirrell detrás de su cabeza y su aura le ponía los pelos de punta, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma, su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumanía y del que tenía miedo de que volviera, Juubei miraba a su turbante con ojos listos para matar en cualquier momento, Quirrell les dijo que era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera -_Eso es lo que mas desearíais cuando os enteréis lo que realmente hecha ese tufo nauseabundo_- pensó mentalmente Juubei.

El viernes a la hora del desayuno Juubei estaba impaciente para ir a su clase mas favorita -Tenemos ahora doble pociones con los Slytherin, el profesor Snape es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y dicen que siempre les favorece a ellos y quita puntos a Gryffindor sin ninguna razón- dijo Hermione -Eso es cierto Mione y no empieces con cualquier discurso de la imparcialidad que tiene que tener los profesores porque ese discursó no significa nada para Snape. Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros aunque sea un poco- dijo Juubei. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior. Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Juubei ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. Helio no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día, algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada o para que le dieran mimos, antes de volver a volar por todos sitios aprendiendo como funcionaba exactamente las lechuzas de los magos, sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Juubei, por la escritura que había dentro de la carta sabia que era de Hagrid, que decía:

_Querida Juubei__,_

_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a __tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo __lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Helio._

_Hagrid _

_P.D: también invite a Harry._

Juubei cogió su pluma, tinta y respondió:

_Lo siento Hagrid pero ya hice planes con Mione y después con los gemelos Weasley._

_Te iré a visitar el fin de semana nos vemos._

_Juubei_

Juubei enrollo el pequeño pergamino y lo deposito en la pequeña bolsa en la pata de Helio que quería mimos, después de darle mimos Juubei se levanto junto con Hermione a la aula de pociones en la mazmorras, esperando que Snape no haya olvidado su pequeña broma y que en vez de preguntar a Harry le preguntara a ella. En esta semana Toshiro había estado principalmente con Harry y Ron por orden de Juubei, deseando así que disfrutara de la amistad con los chicos en vez de estar con ella cada minuto.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes, pero a diferencia de los demás, Juubei estaba mirando fijamente lo que contenía dentro de ellos, como Flitwick, Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Juubei -Ah, sí- murmuró -Juubei Lenna Yagyu. Nuestra nueva... princesa después de 600 años- Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez en cambio eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros -_Lo que puede hacer el desamor a una persona_- pensó Juubei mirando a esos ojos vacíos con tristeza -Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones- comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo, al igual, como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo -Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar- Juubei estaba extasiada por comenzar la clase y por el dialogo que había leído cientos de veces pero en directo era mucho mejor -¡Yagyu!- dijo de pronto Snape -¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?- Juubei solo pensó una cosa -_Picastes tonto_- ella estaba lista para responder cualquier pregunta no importa que loca sea -Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida, Señor- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?- volvió a preguntar -Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarse de la mayor parte de los venenos, Señor- Juubei respondió -¿Cuál es la diferencia, Yagyu; entre acónito y luparia?- se podía notar la tensión en el aula pero la sonrisa de Juubei no desaparecía -En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta, Señor- todos lo alumnos estaba mirando entre Snape y Juubei, durante 30 minutos Snape preguntaba y Juubei respondía, las cabezas de los alumnos se movían igual que en un partido de tenis -Bien, este interrogatorio ha demostrado que tienes cabeza pero no significa que sea una experta en la elaboración de pociones- dijo Snape con suficiencia -_Eso te lo crees tu_- pensó Juubei -Bien un punto para cada respuesta correcta y los demás ¡¿porque no estáis copiando?!- la mandíbula de Juubei cayo al suelo por lo dicho Snape -_Un punto por cada pregunta, pero si respondí correctamente 73 preguntas, tiene que estar muy cabreado para no darse cuenta lo que acaba de hacer_- pensó Juubei mientras abría el libro por la poción para curar furúnculos. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos.

Juubei había acabado como pareja de Malfoy, para su desgracia, se la paso todo el tiempo hablando sobre si mismo y haciendo su propia poción mientras que Juubei ya estaba terminándola, los días antes de comenzar la escuela Juubei había descubierto atajos para terminar antes una poción y que estuviera perfecta, todo dependía del equilibrio de lo ingredientes -¡¿Pero que haces!? ¡No puedes echar eso ahora si no al final de la poción!- exclamo alterado Malfoy ganando la atención de Snape que vino como serpiente al ataque buscando una oportunidad -¿Que sucede señor Malfoy?- antes de que pudiera responder Malfoy, Juubei hablo -He terminado la poción, Señor- todo el mundo miro a su dirección puesto que por ahora solo debían de estar por la mitad de la explicación -¿Por que esta tan segura señorita Yagyu?- pregunto Snape con malicia -Por que tiene el mismo color y olor según descrito en el libro y sobre lo que se quejo Malfoy es por que utilice atajos pero manteniendo el equilibrio de los ingredientes y sus proporciones- Snape miro en el caldero y su expresión maliciosa cambio a una de enojo -Señor, no deseo molestar pero si Neville hecha las púas de puercoespín y apaga el fuego su caldero se va a derretir, además que ahora mismo podría estallar, ¿me dejaría ayudar arreglar la poción?- Snape miro el caldero de Neville que tenia un color raro pero no el indicado en esa fase y con púas de puercoespín en su mano -Tiene permiso para ayudarlo y después salir si desea del aula para el resto de la clase, mas 10 puntos para su casa- todos en el aula se le cayeron la mandíbula al piso -Gracias, Señor- Juubei se traslado al lado de Neville -Gracias, Juubei- dijo Neville tímidamente -No pasa nada, ahora a arreglar esta poción, ¿tienes raíces de jengibre?- Juubei arreglo la poción de Neville y le tranquilizo lo suficiente para que pudiera termina la poción sin incidentes antes de irse del aula.

Juubei había salido y se había detenido en el vestíbulo mirando su reloj -Aun tengo una hora antes de que comience la siguiente clase, visitare a Hagrid- Juubei camino fuera del castillo hasta la puerta de entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid llamando -Atrás Fang, atrás- se oía a Hagrid decirle a Fang -_Juubei ha venido_- pudo oír a Fang desde el otro lado, cuando se abrió la puerta Juubei saludo -Buenas, Hagrid ¿Cómo te va?- Hagrid se sorprendió -No te preocupes no me escapado de clases, solo el profesor Snape me ha dejado salir antes por terminar la poción que hicimos antes de tiempo- declaro Juubei -Eso me alivia ya estaba pensando que los gemelos te habían convertido del lado oscuro, vamos pasa- Juubei entro en la cabaña de piedra con un techo de paja y madera mas 3 pequeñas ventanas, en el techo colgaba algo parecido a faisanes u otra ave que se pueda comer mas jamones. Hagrid preparo algo de te y sirvió a Juubei uno de sus famosos tartas destroza dientes mientras estaba sentada en la gran mesa y haciendo sus deberes con la cabeza de Fang en su regazo, mientras Hagrid le contaba su semana y tomaba algo de té, cuando Hagrid no miraba Juubei escondió la tarta destroza diente dentro de su bandolera -¿Y a ti como te ha ido Juubei?- pregunto Hagrid mientras Juubei había terminado todos sus deberes y los estaba guardando en su bandolera -Muy bien la verdad, tenia algo de miedo de que no estuviera a la altura de las clases pero han sido muy fáciles, en Transfiguración gane 65 puntos para mi casa y en Pociones 83 puntos, creo que Snape estaba muy cabreado para no darse cuenta que me dio puntos, mientras que en Historia de la Magia estoy toda la hora durmiendo pero aun así me entero de todo, en Encantamientos soy la primera en conseguir que el hechizo funcione, Herbologia es muy divertido a pesar que hay plantas que quieran matarte, es broma- dijo rápidamente Juubei haber la cara de Hagrid -En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es como una broma de clase y no me digas la historia de Quirrell que ya me la se __la verdadera no la falsa__ y no lo defiendas- añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Hagrid iba a comentar algo -Aunque lo que mas me gusta es Astronomía, siempre me ha gustado ver las estrellas desde pequeña- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa triste, añoraba a su madre y sus noches con las gemelas y ella. Juubei no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado cuando noto algo caliente en su mejilla, la limpio con la manga de la túnica pero mas seguían apareciendo en su cara -Juubei, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hagrid con preocupación en su voz -Si, solo que recordé cosas sobre mi infancia que deseo volver a repetir pero es imposible- dijo Juubei respirando con dificultad -Nos vemos Hagrid, adiós- Juubei salió a toda prisa en dirección hacia el lago y escalo un árbol hasta la parte mas alta y segura, donde pudo liberar su tristeza en silencio sin nadie para molestarla.

Juubei no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el árbol o cuando se durmió hasta que escucho las voces de Hermione y los gemelos llamándola, cuando levanto la cabeza noto que era por lo menos las 6 de la tarde -Mierda, ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? los profesores seguramente estarán muy molestos- Juubei bajo del árbol y busco el origen de las voces de sus amigos mientras se arreglaba para que no se dieran cuenta que había estado llorando -¡Estoy aquí chicos!- llamo cuando sus tres amigos entraron en su campo de visión, los tres corrieron en su dirección con cara de preocupación -Lo siento chicos, pero me quede dormida en el árbol de allá, jejeje- mintió Juubei con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro -Juubei no hace falta que mientas, Hagrid nos contó que saliste de su cabaña llorando a causa de recordar tu infancia- dijo Hermione con voz tranquila haciendo que nuevas lagrimas surgieran en los ojos de Juubei pero lucho para detenerlas -Somos tus amigos, no hace falta que te hagas la dura con nosotros- dijo Fred poniendo una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo -Es verdad, nuestros hombros están cuando tengas la necesidad de llorar- dijo George en tono de broma con una sonrisa amable. Juubei ya no pudo retener sus lagrimas que corrían libremente a través de su cara -Arigato, minna- dijo Juubei en su lengua natal y enterrando su cara en el pecho de Hermione y abrazándola mientras dejaba salir su tristeza.

Al final Juubei se quedo dormido en el regazo de Hermione, Fred la había cogido en brazos y la llevo de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor donde pidieron a la prefecta que llevará a Juubei a la cama. Juubei soñaba con su pasado y todas las memorias felices que pudo recordar.


	10. El duelo a medianoche - 1º año

_Al final Juubei se quedo dormido en el regazo de Hermione, Fred la había cogido en brazos y la llevo de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor donde pidieron a la prefecta que llevará a Juubei a la cama. Juubei soñaba con su pasado y todas las memorias felices que pudo recordar._

-Juubei, Juubei, Juubei despierta es mediodía del sábado- Hermione llamo pero Juubei no daba muestras de querer despertar pero antes de rendirse se acerco a su oído y susurro -Es la hora de comer y hay ramen como plato principal, de segundo lasaña y de postre tarta de manzana y helado de chocolate y nata- Hermione se hizo a un lado rápidamente cuando Juubei se levanto en una posición sentada levantando su brazo derecho y diciendo -Idatakimasu, ahora dame mi ramen- Hermione se rio por la reacción de Juubei por la comida, Juubei miraba hacia todos los lados -¿No estábamos en el lago?- pregunto confundida -Eso fue ayer, te quedaste dormida en mi regazo y Fred te trajo en brazos hasta la Sala Común mientras que George pidió a una de las dos prefectas para que te traigan hasta aquí- la cara de Juubei se puso tan roja como un tomate -Lo siento por las molestias que he causado- dijo Juubei saliendo de la cama y buscando ropa casual en su baúl -No te preocupes, como dijimos ayer somos tus amigos Juubei y será mejor que bajes, los gemelos echan de menos a su alumna favorita y yo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar si quieres hacerme compañía cuando te hartes de ellos puedes acompañarme- dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta.

Juubei se había duchado y cambiado en una camisa de manga larga blanca y otra encima de maga corta amarilla con un dibujo de una costa y un sol en tonos rojos, una falda con pequeños volantes hasta medio muslo de color gris y blanco alternamente en los volantes, con unos leggins de pierna completa negros y unas zapatillas de deporte amarillas con cordones negros y grises en cada zapatilla, su cabello lo había dejado suelto pero atado en dos bajas coletas a media cintura con dos lazos blancos, se miro por ultima vez en espejo y bajo a la Sala Común -Aquí esta nuestra princesa- oyó dos voces a cada lado y después noto que dos personas la abrazaba por ambos francos -Buenas chicos, gracias por lo de ayer- dijo Juubei abrazando de vuelta a los gemelos -No hay problema- corearon -Y como agradecimiento tengo un plan en el cual las victimas es Quirrell y Filch, además si todo sale bien como bono podéis patear a ese intento de gato disecado- los gemelos levantaron a Juubei del suelo en un abrazo mas apretado -¿Y como es ese plan?- pregunto George -¿Que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Fred -Muy sencillo chicos, en el bolso de mi falda tengo tres nuevos inventos, uno de ellos llamado "Pista de hielo instantáneo" que es una poción que cubre el suelo en un perímetro de 20 metros en este caso, con una capa de hielo de 30cm lisa, perfecta para patinar, mas otro frasco que yo lo llamo "La peor pesadilla para tu enemigo" que crea como dice su nombre un monstruo a que teme la victima mas que nada en este mundo seria algo parecido a un Boggart, que lo persigue escupiendo pringue pringoso y maloliente, la duración es de 3 horas a lo sumo, pero se convierte en gas cuando has elegido a la persona o personas para crear al monstruo- los gemelos estaban mirando los viales en las manos de Juubei con una sonrisa maliciosa -Y por ultimo pero no menos importante "Confunde al animal que mas odies", hace que tu peor enemigo animal crea que eres su dueño dando así la oportunidad de hacerle algo, y aquí mi plan. Se que cada sábado a las 3 de la tarde, tanto Filch como Quirrell se reúnen para hablar sobre el olor a ajos de la clase de Quirrell, pero Quirrell siempre da la misma respuesta y la Señora Norris esta con el a esa hora además siempre bufa a Quirrell por alguna razón __La gata no es tonta, sabe que es peligroso__ así que uno de los dos vais a coger el vial para la Señora Norris y otro para Quirrell mientras que yo utilizo esta maravilla de hielo, así que no os olvidéis saltar si no queréis quedar atrapados en el hielo. El primer paso es que yo dejo caer este vial al suelo mientras que uno de vosotros ha bebido la poción antes para engañar a la Señora Norris y a si que no quede atrapada en el hielo como debe de serlo Filch antes de reunirse con Quirrell. El segundo paso es utilizar a la Señora Norris para que le guie a Quirrell hacia bajo de alguna barandilla o escalera para que su monstruo le caiga encima y empiece a correr muerto de miedo y el ultimo paso podéis dar una patada a la Señora Norris si lo deseáis- los gemelos dejaron a Juubei en el suelo y se arrodillaron -Sera un placer, mi princesa- dijeron al unísono -Bien, ahora me voy a comer- dijo Juubei saliendo por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, Fred y George miraron por donde había salido Juubei -¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudo ocurrir en su infancia, Freddy?- pregunto George todavía mirando el agujero del retrato -No Georgy, ninguna- contesto Fred mirando el mismo punto.

Eran las 2:50 y Juubei estaba esperando a Filch junto con Fred -Allí viene, tomate la poción y llama al gato disecado ese- Fred tomo la poción y chasco la lengua haciendo que la Señora Norris saliera corriendo a su dirección seguido por Filch -Cógela, rápido- Fred se agacho y recogió a la gata, mientras Juubei alzaba el brazo y lo volvía a bajar -ahora- tanto Fred como Juubei saltaron mientras hielo se formaba bajo sus pies y se seguía hasta mas allá del pasillo atrapando a Filch de paso -Parte 1, completada, vamos- Juubei cogió la mano de Fred mientras introducía su aura en el para no resbalar en el hielo -Deja a la gata en el suelo y dile que venga con Quirrell a este punto- señalo Juubei hacia un pasillo con una barandilla encima de el -Señora Norris trae al profesor Quirrell hasta debajo de esa barandilla, rápido- la gata salió disparada en busca de Quirrell mientras que Fred y Juubei se escondía en un lugar fuera de la vista para ver el espectáculo, pudieron ver a George con el vial en sus manos. Al cabo de unos minuto el profesor Quirrell apareció a la vista siguiendo a la Señora Norris y parando justo en el punto exacto, vieron a George abriendo el vial y pronunciando una palabras y humo gris apareció encima de Quirrell transformándose en un vampiro que cayo encima de el escupiendo pringue verde, Quirrell se quedo paralizado y con la cara en blanco antes de salir corriendo y chillar como una mujer mientras el vampiro le seguía, por otra parte los tres chicos se reían en el suelo a causa de su travesura -Jjajajajaja, increíble, de verdad funciono, jejejajajaja, eres la mejor Juubei- dijo Fred abrazando a Juubei -Y que lo digas jajajaja, nunca he escuchado tal grito afeminado procedente de un hombre, jejejejeje- dijo George caminando hacia ellos mientras se agarraba su estomago -Jajajajaj, estoy de acuerdo y ahora vuestro bono, Fred haz lo honores- Fred sonrió malévolamente y chasco su lengua, al segundo la Señora Norris estaba delante de el -¿Señora Norris puede usted ponerse de espaldas?- la gata hizo lo mandado y al segundo estaba volando maullando estridentemente -Sera mejor salir de aquí antes que venga alguien- dijo Juubei agarrando las manos de los gemelos y dirigiéndose a la Sala Común.

Juubei nunca había creído que pudiera existir algo que detestara más que los noises , pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

-Perfecto __Se me había olvidado este detalle_- dijo en tono sombrío Juubei -¿Que planean poniéndonos en otra clase juntos, matarnos?- Juubei deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa, pero no quería oír los comentarios de Malfoy a su alrededor todo el tiempo. La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de Quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles. Pero no era el único, por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles -Estoy segura que ni siquiera conocen el significado de helicóptero, planeador o cualquier cosa muggle voladora- dijo Juubei en el desayuno mirando a Hermione que estaba leyendo sobre escobas y trucos pero no la escuchaba. Neville estaba igual de nervioso como Hermione, no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Juubei pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra. En el desayuno del jueves, Hermione aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Juubei no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, al igual que Harry. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin. Un lechuzo entregó a Neville un paquete pequeño de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco -¡Es una Recordadora!- explicó -La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... -se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata -... es que has olvidado algo... -Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Juubei vio a Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con cara de muy pocos amigos -Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora- respondió Neville mirando a la Recordadora. Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa -Sólo la miraba- dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione y Neville seguían hablando entre si sobre las escobas y consejos de vuelo -Chicos, las escobas pueden sentir el miedo de quien quiere montarlas, así que el mejor consejo que vais a tener es, relajar y confiar en uno mismo- dijo Juubei recibiendo la atención de todos aquellos que estaban nerviosos sobre las clases de vuelo.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Juubei, Hermione y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Los Slytherin ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Juubei había oído a Fred y a George quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón -Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando?- bramó -Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido- Juubei miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños como la mayoría de las otras escobas -Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba- les indicó la señora Hooch -y decid "arriba"- -¡ARRIBA!- gritaron todos. La escoba de Juubei saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto -_Ya les dije que se calmaran y que confiase en ellos mismos_- pensó Juubei notando que había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra. Juubei dirigió sus ojos hacia Ron que cuando de repente su escoba le golpeo de lleno en la nariz haciéndola reír y ganándose un fulgor del herido lo que hizo que se riera mas duro. Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Se alegro muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años -Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada- dijo la señora Hooch -Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...- pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato-¡Vuelve, muchacho!- gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella, pero no ascendió mas por que Juubei estaba preparada cuando la escoba de Neville alzara el vuelo, agarrando el palo y transfiriendo su aura obligo a la escoba a bajar suavemente, pero Neville se deslizo hacia un lado de la escoba pero antes que pudiera caerse Juubei agarro su muñeca rápidamente pero estaba demasiado sudada para mantener un agarre firme y se deslizo cayendo el par de metros que le separaba del suelo sobre su trasero. Mientras su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico -El hombro dislocado- la oyó murmurar Juubei- Vamos, muchacho, tu también muchacha... Está bien... A levantarse- Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase -No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería y me acompaña esta chica. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir Quidditch. Vamos, hijo- Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose el hombro, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía por un lado mientras Juubei posaba su mano en el hombro dislocado transfiriendo su aura para disminuir el dolor.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Juubei vio a Madame Pomfrey colocarle el hombro a Neville al estilo muggle y darle una poción para el dolor -Lo siento, Neville- se disculpo Juubei al lado de donde estaba sentado Neville -No te disculpes jovencita, fuiste muy rápida en atrapar su escoba pero se resbaló del miedo y aun así pudiste cogerlo, tendrías que probar para tu equipo de Quidditch- Neville asintió firmemente -Tiene razón, la culpa fue mía y tu solo me ayudaste a que no me hiciera daño mas que el hombro dislocado, gracias- Juubei sonrió -No hay de que, será mejor que te acompañe a la torre- Neville se le iluminaron los ojos -Gracias, Juubei, no sabia como volver desde aquí- Juubei soltó una risilla -_Bueno así no tiene que ver a Fluffy__ Bien vamos, que quiero ir antes que la hora de la comida empiece- Juubei guio ha Neville entre los pasillos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y se despidió de el, bajo hasta el Gran Comedor con Hermione que la encontró de camino y le conto lo ocurrido después de que ella, Neville y la profesor se fueran a la enfermería -Harry cogió la Recordadora de Neville justo ates de estrellarse en el suelo y levanto su escoba aterrizando suavemente, la verdad Juubei no se como lo hizo- Juubei sonrió -Eso es por que lo lleva en la sangre Mione- Hermione levanto una ceja -Su padre estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en la posición de cazador y también fue capitán, hasta tiene una placa en la sala de trofeos- Hermione la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos -Y no le cuentes esto a nadie, pero la profesora McGonagall le va a hacer entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, ya se que es irrespetuoso pero a ella le gusta el Quidditch y se que la forma que va a obtener la posición de buscador no debería ser así, pero déjalo pasar Mione, el pobre siempre a sido ignorado y maltratado por la familia con la que vive y en el colegio nadie se acercaba a el por culpa de su primo, así que déjale disfrutar de su estancia escolar- Hermione miro con ojos sorprendidos -¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto -Toshiro- solamente respondió -Esta bien lo dejare pasar, solo por que tu me lo pides, pero aun pienso que es injusto- Juubei rio suavemente y paso un brazo por lo hombros de Hermione, ahora que se fijaba Juubei era mas alta que Hermione, unos 5cm mas o menos.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor miro por signos de Malfoy pero recordó que es en la hora de la cena cuando le pide el falso desafío a Harry, iría con el con la excusa de ayudarlos a escapar si sentía que alguien que era un profesor o prefecto se acercaba -_Que ganas de ver a Fluffy, nunca he visto un perro de tres cabezas_- pensó Juubei divertida mientras devoraba su plato de patatas fritas con carne y un zumo de piña. En la tarde fue a clases y consiguió mas puntos para su casa que por ahora la Casa de Gryffindor estaba en la cabeza seguida por la de Slytherin gracias a todos los puntos que consiguió en las clases junto a Hermione, Hermione y ella había hecho una apuesta para ve quien consigue el mayor numero de puntos al día, cada día siempre ganaba una o la otra a excepción de los días de que tenían pociones que siempre ganaba Juubei, donde Snape le hacia un interrogatorio de pociones, ingredientes y plantas, además de terminar siempre la primera y tener una hora libre para si, que la pasaba dando color a los dibujos sin completar, haciendo deberes en casa de Hagrid mientras le hacia compañía o simplemente tirada en una rama gruesa alta de un árbol mirando el paisaje e ideando nuevas travesuras, también se iba a su habitación privada para hacer pociones caóticas para sus victimas.

En la hora de la cena Juubei bajo sin Hermione que estaba en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo, cuando llego todavía no había señales de Malfoy y se sentó con Toshiro que estaba en frente de Harry y Ron -Hola chicos, ¿Qué nuevas hay?, espera déjame adivinarlo, ummmm,- Juubei se acerco hacia Harry y bajo su voz hasta un susurró -Harry es el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor y no me lo ha dicho Toshiro- los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Juubei -¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Harry -Intuición femenina, es broma, lo se porque vi la placa de tu padre en la Sala de Trofeos y intuí que tal vez Harry era tan bueno como su padre pero pensaba que iba a ser cazador, pero la posición de buscador te queda perfecta Harry, felicidades- Harry se ruborizo -Gracias, Juubei- Juubei sonrió -A si, dijo la profesora McGonagall que deberías probar para el año que viene, porque Alicia Spinnet se trasladara a otra escuela de magia y quedara el puesto de cazador libre- Juubei quedo sorprendida -¿En serio?- Harry asintió -En serio, la profesora te vio agarrar el palo de la escoba de Neville y cuando este se cayo, ella dijo que tenias muy buenos reflejos y buen control de la escoba a pesar que era la peor de toda la clase- Harry sonrió en la cara sorprendida de Juubei y de Ron que tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca -¿Buscador?- dijo -Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...- parecía que Harry todavía no le había dicho a Ron lo de ser buscador -Un siglo- terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca, parecía que tenia muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde -Wood me lo dijo -Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto -Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene y quiere ver también a Juubei para probar lo de cazador para el próximo año- dijo Harry -Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto- Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y Juubei y se acercaron rápidamente -Bien hecho- dijo George en voz baja -Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores- Juubei se estaba riendo internamente de los apodos que tenían desde sus primera prueba de Quidditch para entrar en el equipo "Las bludgers humanas" -Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la Copa de Quidditch este curso- dijo Fred -No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó- Juubei estaba viendo divertida la forma en que hablaban los gemelos, también noto que no la mencionaba así que Wood seguramente habrá guardado como secreto sobre ser cazadora para el año que viene -Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordán cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio ¿vienes Juubei?- pregunto Fred -No gracias, estoy esperando a Hermione- contesto Juubei -Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana- Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables.

Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle -¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?- pregunto con aire de arrogancia y una mirada a Juubei que le estaba ignorando completamente -Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus amiguitos- dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido -Nos veremos cuando quieras- dijo Malfoy -Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?- Juubei sonrió -Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Juubei mirando por primera vez a Malfoy desde que llego con una sonrisa maliciosa que asusto a los de Slytherin, ellos sabían que era buena en magia pero su ego era demasiado grande, Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos -Crabbe- respondió - A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave- cuando Malfoy se fue, Harry miro entre Ron y Juubei confundido -¿Qué es un duelo de magos?- preguntó Harry -¿Y qué quiere decir que Juubei sea mi segundo?- pregunto Harry -Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan- dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente -Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro a excepción de Juubei que puede hacerle salir volando por la ventana. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras- dijo Ron con aires despreocupados -¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?- pregunto de nuevo Harry -La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz- le sugirió Ron, Juubei y Toshiro estaban riéndose de la sugerencia de Ron -Disculpad- los cuatro miraron -Hola Mione- saludo Juubei pero Hermione paso completamente de ella -¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar?- dijo Ron pero Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry y Juubei -No pude dejar de oír lo que vosotros y Malfoy estabais diciendo...- Juubei suspiraba en molestia, Hermione era una gran amiga pero era demasiado estricta para su bien -No esperaba otra cosa- murmuró Ron -... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderéis para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de vuestra parte- Juubei solo miraba a Hermione un poco en diversión por lo que le esperaba en la noche -Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo- respondió Harry -Adiós- añadió Ron y los tres chicos se marcharon.

Hermione estaba mirando a Juubei en molestia -No lo digas y tengo mis razones para acompañarlos, la primera es que puedo ayudarles a no ser atrapados, la segunda creo que esto es una trampa y la tercera creo que algo interesante pasara esta noche- dijo Juubei alegremente -Si crees que es una trampa avísales, a mi no me escuchan- dijo Hermione sentándose pesadamente en el banco para cenar -Mione deberías de dejar ser tan estricta, eres una chica de 11 años y se que no te gusta romper las normas pero somos niños todavía, un poco de diversión no hace mal a nadie si no perjudicas a alguien, ya podrás seguir a raja tabla las reglas cuando seas mas mayor y además ellos son chicos que buscan aventuras, menos Toshiro que no renuncia a una noche de sueño a menos que alguien este atacando- Hermione sonrió y movió la cabeza divertidamente en la explicación de Juubei.

Juubei se quedo en una esquina de la Sala Común leyendo un libro hasta que bajaran Harry y Ron, le había dicho a Toshiro que se quedara en la habitación por si las moscas. Sabia que a las 11:30 bajarían Harry y Ron, después Hermione les advertiría y cuando quisiera regresar no podría, Juubei se rio suavemente y miro el reloj que daba las 11 después miro a su ropa casual que era un vestido de lana de manga larga y cuello alto, ajustado un poco al cuerpo de color café con leggins de pierna completa negro y botas de combate hasta la rodilla también color café con cordones rojo oscuro y su cabello seguía igual que cuando iba a clases, estaba pensando sobre el tiempo que ha estado aquí desde que llego, estaba triste por no volver a su mundo pero no estaba sola en este, tenia a Hermione, los gemelos y Toshiro aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba con Harry y Ron por orden suya, pero algo estaba sucediendo con su aura, era como si estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y eso era extraño, Toshiro podía mantener su forma humana por tres años seguidos. Lo tendría que hablar con Dumbledore al día siguiente, también noto que alguien siempre la estaba observando además de Malfoy -_No se cual es su problema, siempre esta alrededor mío cuando estoy sola o con Hermione hablando de lo fascinante que es el, de sus padres, su linaje y blablabla y mas blablablabla, ¿Cuál es su problema?, por Merlín un día lo voy a congelar la boca si no se calla_- Juubei noto que Harry y Ron estaban bajando por la escalera y se levanto para esperarlos a pie de la escalera sabia que Hermione estaba en un sillón cerca del retrato para detenerlos, al cabo de unos minutos vio a Harry y Ron -¿Lista?- pregunto Ron -Nací lista para las peleas- dijo Juubei sacando su varita de una de sus mangas al estilo Kunai de la manga para atacar y cogiéndola y girándola en su mano hasta que la sostuvo firmemente. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano -No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry, Juubei- dijo Hermione con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada, Juubei tuvo que resistirse de reír por el aspecto que tenia -¡Tu!- dijo Ron furioso -¡Vuelve a la cama!- ordeno Ron elevando un poco la voz -Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano- contestó enfadada Hermione -Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros- Juubei se dio en su frente por el sentido de seguir las reglas de su amiga -Mione, no nos pillaran te lo aseguro, me conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano, así deja de preocuparte- dijo Juubei -Vamos- dijo a Ron empujando el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero Harry y Juubei le siguieron pero Juubei sabia que Hermione no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo -No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la Copa de la Casa y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios- dijo a modo de excusa -Vete- gruño Ron, Juubei estaba riéndose mentalmente para cuando Hermione diese la vuelta -Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...-pero lo que eran no lo supieron por que Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que el lienzo estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor con ellos, Juubei dejo una risilla suave a causa de la cara de Hermione que estaba drenada de color -¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?- preguntó con tono agudo -Ése es tu problema- dijo Ron -Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde- Juubei movió la cabeza en desaprobación en el comentario de Ron -Ven con nosotros y si nos pilla puedes decir que estabas intentando retenernos, que en parte es verdad y que quedaste afuera por que la Señora Gorda se fue a quien sabe donde- dijo Juubei ganando un fulgor de Ron -Vale- dijo Hermione caminando al lado de Juubei que estaba rastreando los pasillos en busca de alguien con su aura para llegar a la Sala de los Trofeos sin ningún transeúnte indeseado.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, mientras Juubei les decía que no estaban ahí, todavía. Bajaron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando la iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban -Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado- susurró Ron, entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry había levantado su varita, Ron igual y Hermione se había agarrado el brazo de Juubei por el susto cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy -Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón- era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Juubei rápidamente empujo a los tres para que los demás la siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Hermione acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos -Tienen que estar en algún lado- lo oyeron murmurar -Probablemente se han escondido- se podía oír una nota de felicidad en su voz -¡Por aquí!- señaló Harry, Juubei dejo que Harry los guiara mientras ella estaba a su lado pero corriendo un poco mas despacio que para que liderara el camino hasta Fluffy, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras, podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. De repente Ron se tropezó con sus pies y se golpeo contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo -¡CORRED!- exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el agujero de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry liderando el camino mientras Juubei no podía esperar para ver al perro de Hagrid, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del Salón de Trofeos -Creo que lo hemos despistado- dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente, al igual que Ron y Hermione mientras que Juubei no estaba ni un ápice cansada a causa de su entrenamiento desde de pequeña -Te... lo... dije- añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho -Hermione creo que todavía no es tiempo para decir "te lo dije", aun no estamos a salvo- dijo Juubei sonriendo -Es verdad, tenemos que regresar a la Torre Gryffindor- dijo Ron- lo más rápido posible- Harry asintió para darle la tenia razón -Malfoy te engañó- dijo Hermione a Harry -Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle- Harry parecía estar de acuerdo en esa teoría -Vamos- dijo para no admitir que tenia razón. Pero no sería tan sencillo porque ni siquiera habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.. hasta que vio a Juubei con una cara de pocos amigos que hizo que temblaran pero la ignoro -Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar- imploro Hermione pero Peeves cacareó mas alto -¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito- dijo alegremente mirando de reojo a Juubei con varita en mano -No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor- ahora el que suplico fue Harry -Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo- dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente -Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis- Juubei iba a decir algo pero Ron se adelanto -Quítate de en medio- ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves, aquello fue un gran error -_Idiota pelirrojo egocéntrico_- pensó Juubei con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que venia a continuación -¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!- gritó Peeves -¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!- pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada -Alohomora- dijo Juubei y el pestillo hizo un clic, pasaron todos dentro de la habitación, cerrándola rápidamente y escuchando lo que sucedía desde el otro lado -¿Adónde han ido, Peeves?- decía Filch -Rápido, dímelo- Peeves solo sonrió -Di por favor- dijo divertido -No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron- gruño Filch -No diré nada si me lo pides por favor- dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita, Juubei reía en el don de engañar con la palabra de Peeves mientras veía al perro de tres cabeza en frente suyo confundido -Muy bien... por favor- dijo finalmente Filch cayendo en la trampa -¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!- y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido -Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada- susurro Harry -Creo que nos vamos a escapar de esta- dijo aliviado Harry, Juubei sabia que tendrían que salir de ahí antes que Fluffy se recuperaba de la sorpresa -Y por una buena razón y en mi opinión será mejor salir de aquí ¡ya!- dijo Juubei en falso temor -¿Por que?- pregunto Ron dándose la vuelta al igual que Harry y Hermione -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron los tres mientras Juubei abría la puerta y los empujaba hacia el otro lado -Corred ¡Ya!- los tres no lo pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo mientras Juubei sonreía -Adiós Fluffy, nos vemos- Fluffy se quedo viendo a Juubei que cerro la puerta antes de oír -_Hasta luego_- proveniente de una de las cabezas del perro, Juubei sonrió y hecho a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros en el retrato de la Señora Gorda -Juubei- exclamo aliviada Hermione -¿Estas bien?- Juubei asintió a la pregunta de Harry -¿Dónde os habíais metido?- les preguntó la Señora Gorda, mirando los rostros sudorosos y rojos de Ron, Harry y Hermione mientras que Juubei solo se encogía de hombros divertidamente si una mota de cansancio en su rostro -No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo- jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la Sala Común y se desplomaron en los sillones mientras que Juubei aun seguía sonriendo divertidamente.

Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara -¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?- dijo finalmente Ron -Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése- Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter -¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara?- dijo enfadada -¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?- Juubei asintió -¿El suelo?- sugirió Harry -No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas, que si no lo has notado, tenia tres- dijo Ron sarcásticamente -Idiota, estaba encima de una trampilla, eso significa que protege algo y valioso en mi opinión, aunque no es un perro es un cerbero, un perro demoniaco que cuidaba las puertas del infierno- dijo Juubei a modo de libro. Hermione se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada -Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama- Ron la contempló boquiabierto viéndola irse por las escaleras -No, no nos importa- dijo -Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?- Juubei soltó un suspiro -No te preocupes Ron en el fondo se preocupa por nosotros aunque tenga esa fachada de piel de acero- dijo Juubei sonriendo -Hasta mañana chicos- dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras -Hasta mañana- corearon los dos chicos.

Cuando Juubei entro en la habitación vio a Hermione profundamente dormida -No me extraña, tuvo que correr mas de media escuela y el susto que le pego Fluffy fue enorme, no se ve todos los días a un cerbero detrás de una puerta cuando estas escapando del conserje- Juubei rio suavemente y se cambio a su pijama durmiéndose al instante que su cabeza pego en su almohada.


	11. Halloween - 1º año

_Cuando Juuebi entro en la habitacion vio a Hermione profundamente dormida -No me extraña, tuvo que correr mas de media escuela y el susto que le pego Fluffy fue enorme, no se ve todos los dias a un cerbero detras de una puerta cuando estas escapando del conseje- Juubei rio suavemente y se cambio a su pijama dormiendose al instante que su cabeza pego en su almohada._

-Según estudios recientes sobre dimensiones alternas y experimentos hecho, a veces el sujeto enviado vuelve a nuestro mundo por que es rechazo al mundo que se envió, no se sabe la causa, pero según una de las teorías dice que es debido a que en ese mundo el sujeto no existe como especie y el aura de mundo lo expulsa, según los informes, 1º-El aura del sujeto va debilitándose, 2º-El sujeto entra en un estado como de soñador y 3º-Una especie de aura extraña devuelve al sujeto a su mundo natal. Los sujetos que no han sido expulsados es debido a que su genética es idéntica o similar a algún animal de ese mundo- explico el profesor Lians delante de los científicos que habían asistido a la Conferencia Dimensional -_En pocas palabras si el sujeto enviado no tiene un código genético igual o parecido es expulsado a patadas de ese mundo mientras el que si lo tenga se puede quedar hasta que el dispositivo lo devuelva a nuestro mundo-_ pensó una Juubei de 14 años mientras copiaba complicados diagramas de viaje dimensional y otras notaciones -Ju-chan, ¿qué opinas sobre esto?- pregunto una chica rubia con pelo corto y ojos esmeralda de 25 años -Que si no tienes un código genético parecido o igual te echan a patadas- respondió Juubei haciendo reír a la chica rubia -Además esto de viajar a otros mundos puede ser peligroso, no quiero otra guerra, ya tuve suficiente con los noises y sus reyes, ¡dios!, ¿quién sabia que vinieron desde otro mundo por que el suyo era una mierda donde no podían vivir por culpa suya y su deseo de tener mas poder?- la chica asintió -¿Y tu que opinas Shira?- pregunto Juubei a la chica rubia -Me gusta la idea pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, es peligroso, por eso creo que es mejor enviar a sujetos de pruebas para ver como funciona ese mundo y si hay especies como nosotros ver su forma de vivir, alimentación y sistema de gobierno, es fascinante- Juubei se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente en el entusiasmo e inocencia de su amiga Shira -Yo no estaría tan contenta, pero todo el mundo puede tener sueños, espero que los tuyos no te maten- Shira rio en la declaración de Juubei -Eso espero, Juubei, gracias- Juubei movió la mano para restarle importancia, volviendo su atención al profesor que estaba enseñando fotos que habían sacado los sujetos enviados a ese mundo gracias a una cámara que llevaban en collar -Y aquí la ultima diapositiva- en la imagen se podía ver a un hombre vestido en túnicas negras, de piel pálida, con un trozo de madera y su cara hizo que Juubei tuviera escalofríos, tenia cara de serpiente pero en un rostro humano sin nariz y los ojos rojos con el mal teñido en ellos, lo mas extraño era de que el trozo de madera salía un chorro verde dirigido a una mujer pelirroja que tenia atrás una cuna con un niño de pelo negro en el. Juubei se estremeció por el chorro verde, su cuerpo gritaba peligro a los cuatro vientos y Juubei reconoció esa advertencia cuando había un ataque de los noises antes de destruirlos, a parte esa fotografía parecía a una escena que leyó en uno de sus libros favoritos de Harry Potter, cuando Voldy encuentra a los Potter, los mata e intenta matar a Harry pero no puede hacerlo por que su madre se sacrifico por el, haciendo que la magia ancestral lo protegiera de la maldición asesina y rebotara en Voldy destruyendo su cuerpo.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Juubei se despertó como todos los días a 6:30, cogió su uniforme y túnica y se dirigió al baño, cuando estaba debajo de la regadera recordó el sueño -_O mierda, soy idiota, ¿por que no me di cuenta antes de los síntomas?, tengo que decírselo a Toshiro y Dumbledore, no quiero preguntas cuando Toshiro desaparezca delante de toda la clase- _Juubei entro en la cabeza de Toshiro que estaba durmiendo profundamente -_Toshiro, Toshiro- _no hubo respuesta -_PEDAZO DE BOLA DE PELO DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS O VOY YO Y TE DESPIERTO A TORTAZO LIMPIO- _grito mentalmente Juubei tampoco respuesta, uso su aura para despertar a Toshiro pero no lo encontró, esto hizo que Juubei cogiera su albornoz con su varita y su Dextrex en uno de los bolsillo y saliera del cuarto de las chicas de primer año hacia el cuarto donde dormía los chicos de primer año, se desplazo en silencio todavía mojada y solo con el albornoz puesto -_Por favor que nadie me vea, por favor_- pensaba cuando por fin llego al cuarto de primer año de los chicos -Silencius- murmuro apuntando a la puerta y la abrió. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero para Juubei no era problema y se dirigió a la cama de Toshiro, pero cuando abrió las cortinas el cuerpo de Toshiro desapareció en frente de sus ojos y donde había estado ahora estaba un circulo mágico de trasportación de su mundo -_Mierda, demasiado tarde, ¿y ahora que hago?, nyaaa, tranquila Juubei, piensa. Primero recoge las cosas de Toshiro con el Dextrex, sal de la habitación, sécate, vístete y vete a hablar con Dumbledore. EMPIEZA YA- _Juubei cogió su Dextrex y apunto a las cosas de Toshiro que se virtualización dentro del Dextrex, salió de la habitación a toda prisa quitando el hechizo silenciador, corrió a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, para su suerte todas aun dormía, se seco completamente, se vistió, dejo su pelo largo suelto y salió corriendo hacia la oficina del Director -Detente ahora mismo, aun no es hora de que los alumnos puedan salir de sus casas- grito un prefecto de Slytherin con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara lo que hizo cabrear a Juubei al extremo -Si fuera tu me dejarías en paz ahora mismo si no quieres estar en la enfermería para el resto del año- dijo con una voz llena de veneno, el Slytherin se quedo petrificado en su sitio a causa de los ojos de Juubei que normalmente eran rojo escarlata y con la pupila oro que despedían calidez ahora eran todo lo contrario, su iris era de oro y su pupilas escarlatas pero lo que despendía era una sensación que provocaba miedo y de correr para alejarse de ellos tanto como era posible, lo cual hizo el Slytherin al instante que recupero la movilidad de sus piernas -Sabia decisión- dijo Juubei corriendo otra vez al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando llego a la gárgola le echo una mirada y esta se aparto al segundo, subió rápidamente las escaleras de caracol y golpeo con fuerza la puerta de la oficina, sin querer había dejado impresa su puño al golpear la puerta con mas fuerza de la requerida -Entra, Lenna- dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta, Juubei abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza haciendo un gran estruendo, lo que despertó a Juubei de su furia.

Dumbledore se había asustado cuando vio a los ojos de Juubei y su aura intimidante, Juubei lo noto -Lo siento Director, pero es que me tope con una serpiente idiota, arrogante, estúpida, GRRRRR... Déjame unos segundos para tranquilizarme y le explico la causa de mi visita- Juubei se sentó en posición de loto y expulso todo el aura de su cuerpo hacia una esfera encima de su cabeza, esta se encogió y salió por la ventana abierta, después de unos momentos hubo una fuerte explosión en el Lago Negro -Bien, ya estoy tranquila. Toshiro a vuelto de donde vinimos, a causa de que el no podía estar en este mundo por que no hay alguna especie parecida a el, el esta bien, la forma que volvió a casa es segura. El problema es ¿qué hacemos ahora?, esto no afecta a Helio puesto que es parecido a los Fénix y tampoco es de donde yo vengo originalmente, solo lo adopte y me lo lleve conmigo por que el quería- explico Juubei -Tengo algunas ideas por si acaso pasaba algo como esto- dijo Dumbledore mirando la ventana y el Lago Negro -Pero tu puede que tengas algo mejor- Juubei levanto su ceja y la bajo cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería -Puedes decir que volvió a nuestro país natal por que alguien conocido de nuestros padres sabia como enseñar apropiadamente a Toshiro y siendo su tutor, mientras que yo he rechazado su oferta, puesto que al ser la cabeza de la familia Yagyu no necesito tutores legales si no quiero ¿Eso sirve? __Aunque no es totalmente falso la ultima parte, soy la cabeza de familia aunque sea la pequeña por que así lo dice lo que sea que lo diga, no importa si has nacido primero, el que sea mas poderoso de los hijos de cualquier miembro del clan será el líder y si se queda huérfano puede elegir la opción de un tutor o no a partir de 7 años- _dijo Juubei mirando a Dumbledore -Si, eso funcionara, será mejor que recojas sus cosas antes que alguien las encuentre- Juubei asintió y se giro con la intención de salir -Lenna no te preocupes, dijiste que Toshiro volvió sano y salvo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Dumbledore haciendo girar en su dirección -Si, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, nunca nos hemos separado y es muy importante para mi, Helio también lo es pero Toshiro desde que tengo memoria siempre ha estado a mi lado en todo momento- dijo Juubei tristemente -Pero me alivia que a vuelto a casa sano y salvo- Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa suave que Juubei devolvió -Esta bien y por cierto tengo que decir que estas muy hermosa con el pelo suelto, te llega hasta los tobillos y esos 6 mechones 3 a cada lado de diferente color te hace ver como una verdadera princesa pequeña- dijo Dumbledore a tono de broma pero aun así Juubei se ruborizo furiosamente, se inclino a estilo japonés y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Juubei había dejado crecer su pelo desde siempre solo cortándolo cuando llegaba al suelo, lo tenia dividido en 5 capas, 1º-Entre el pelo y la nuca, 2º-La mitad de la espalda, 3º-A la altura de su cadera, 4º-A la altura de sus rodillas y la ultima a la altura de sus tobillos, el color principal de su pelo era rojo escarlata con reflejos de oro y mechones de diferente colores, mientras unos eran como la plata blanca con reflejos oscuros, los otros eran negros como la noche con reflejos plateados distribuidos por su cabellera con diferente longitudes dándole un aire casual pero elegante, los cabellos de su flequillo que normalmente lo ponía al lado derecho ahora estaban por toda su frente deteniéndose un poco mas arriba de sus ceja con un mecho plateado y otro negro cruzados entre uno escarlata en el medio, mientras los cabellos al lado de su rostro se podían ver que un grueso mechón blanco plateado con reflejos oscuros estaba a su derecha mientras que uno negro con reflejos plateados a su izquierda, los cuales normalmente Juubei ataba como la Juubei de Hyakka Ryouram, a Juubei le hizo gracia que sus nombres sean muy parecidos, que le llegaban hasta el final de las costillas, puesto estaba en la capa nº2, además de ser liso y un poco hinchado y como ultimo toque tenia seis largos mechones, tres a cada lado de su cabeza de los tres colores de su pelo que además estaban levantados del resto de su cabello dándole un aire divertido.

Juubei se choco contra Harry y se cayo al piso sobre su trasero -Lo siento- murmuro Juubei -¿Juubei?- llamo Ron sorprendido -Ron, Harry ¿qué hacéis tan temprano levantados?- pregunto Juubei confundida, normalmente ambos iban a desayunar a las 7:30 o un poco mas tarde -Son las 7:35 no es tan temprano para levantarse y ¿qué paso con tu pelo y mas importante donde esta Toshiro?- dijo Harry extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Juubei que aun seguía en el suelo, la cual cogió y se levanto -Toshiro se ha ido a nuestro país natal con un amigo de nuestros padres que le podrá enseñar adecuadamente aparte que no se podía negar a diferencia de mi que rechace su oferta por que soy la cabeza de la familia y no necesito tutores si así lo deseo, este hombre vino temprano en la mañana y Dumbledore nos hizo despertar para verlo, lo único que hice fue ponerme mi uniforme y túnica además de cepillar mi pelo- dijo Juubei con la cabeza gacha -¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Juubei -Esta bien, volvió a casa eso es lo importante- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa -Bien, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre- Harry y Ron la miro elevando su brazo izquierdo mientras decía eso y después la siguieron cuando empezaron a caminar -_Tal vez la cara de tonto de Malfoy me levante algo el animo- _pensó Juubei mientras hacia su camino al Gran Comedor.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry, Ron y Juubei todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres, pero lo que ralamente le sorprendió al igual que casi todos en el Gran Comedor fue a ver a Juubei con el pelo suelto y empezaron a susurrar pero Juubei envió un fulgor a todo ser viviente haciendo callar los susurros. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra, por otro lado Juubei estaba pensando hacer una visita a Fluffy próximamente. Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así -Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso- dijo Ron -O las dos cosas- opinó Harry -O una piedra- bromeo Juubei, pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad Harry y Ron del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. Hermione no demostró el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla, en cambio se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas -_Que empiece la humillación- _pensó Juubei sabiendo como terminaría las cosas con Malfoy. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino y otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Juubei vio a Harry leer la carta mientras de daba a Ron en las manos que intentaba coger el paquete que contenía la Nimbus 2000 de Harry hasta que Harry le dio la nota, pero antes de que su boca emitirá algún sonido Juubei puso una mano encima -Aquí no pelirrojo, vamos a fuera chicos- dijo Juubei apuntando a la salida, los chicos asintieron y Juubei quito su mano d la boca de Ron, salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino, Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examino -Es una escoba- dijo Malfoy pudiendo distinguir celos y rabia en su voz -¿Así? Pensaba que era una fregona Malfoy- se burlo Juubei pero Malfoy la ignoro -Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una- pero Ron no pudo resistirse -No es ninguna escoba vieja. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Cometa 260? Las Cometas parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus- Juubei movió la cabeza en desaprobación en el comentario de Ron -¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita- pero antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy -No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos?- preguntó con voz chillona -A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor- dijo rápidamente Malfoy -Sí, sí, está muy bien. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter ¿Y qué modelo es?- pregunto mientras miraba el paquete con un pequeño brillo en los ojos -_En verdad todos quieren que Slytherin pierda este año-_ pensó Juubei a ver el brillo en los ojos del profesor Flitwick -Una Nimbus 2.000, señor- dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy -Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo- Malfoy se volvió rojo de la ira -Touché- dijo Juubei riéndose de la expresión de Malfoy. Juubei, Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy -Harry tiene razón, si no fuera por la estupidez de Malfoy nunca hubiera entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor- dijo Juubei subiendo la ultima escalera para ir a la Torre de Gryffindor -¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas?- se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas, Juubei sabia quien era pero aun así se giro, Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry -Pensaba que no nos hablabas- dijo Harry ganando una colleja de Juubei -Sí, continúa así. Es mucho mejor para nosotros- dijo Ron ganando dos collejas por parte de Juubei por su directa -¿Por que nos pegas?- pregunto Harry frotando su nuca -Por vuestra falta de cortesía, idiotas- replico Juubei mirándolos -Mione ya hablamos de esto, Harry solo quería recuperar la Recordadora de Neville de las manos de Malfoy, no lo puedes culpar por ayudar a un amigo- dijo mirando a Hermione que se fue con la nariz alta -Es cabezota como una mula a veces- dijo Juubei en un susurro -Se me olvidaba, Juubei en la nota dice que vengas conmigo para que Wood vea como eres en el campo contra el- dijo Harry de repente, Juubei solo asintió.

Juubei se sentó junto a Hermione que la estaba ignorando completamente durante todas las clases, mientras tomaba notas de esto y de aquello ideaba estrategias para vencer a Wood, aunque no debería de ser difícil, puesto que su fuerza y habilidad no era para nada normales, durante su infancia y hasta la actualidad entreno todos los días no solo sus poderes sino también su cuerpo obteniendo una fuerza, velocidad y habilidad que no tenían rivales, a excepción de su padre, cada vez que se enfrentaba a el en un pulso siempre perdía y aunque lo intentara muchas veces nunca pudo derrotarle. Juubei sonrió suavemente en los días en que su padre, las gemelas y ella salían a correr todo el día por el bosque y esquivando trampas que había puesto su tía y su madre, algunas eran tan tontas que casi todos caían en ellas después de superar unas muy difíciles, como por ejemplo un hoyo, una trampa de cuerda atada a un árbol, una cuerda que hacia tropezar por que se levantaban a la altura de los tobillos, un globo de pintura después de superar unos ataques, cosas por el estilo, tontas pero eficaces. Sin darse cuenta Juubei había dejado de prestar atención a Quirrell que tartamudeaba cada dos por tres y había sacado su bloc de dibujo y se puso ha dibujar a su padre esquivando un globo lleno de pintura en una posición graciosa, después a las gemelas en el aire con sus pies derecho y izquierdo juntos para después impulsarse en direcciones opuestas para esquivar balas de pintura, también dibujo otras ocasiones como a su padre disfrazado de gato, su madre haciendo un pastel, su hermanas durmiendo a pierna suelta en el jardín antes de mojarlas, a Toshiro en su forma original y ella jugando cuando tenían 5 años sonriendo, la vez que las gemelas cayeron en una trampa de lazo y quedaron colgando boca abajo, la playa de su mundo, amigos, criaturas que había visto en sus viajes, conciertos en que canto con sus cantantes favoritos y mas cosas hasta que sonó campana, que cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo dibujando cosas sobre su mundo y su pasado, también Hermione había visto los dibujos -_Parece que solo no puedo hablar sobre mi pasado y mi mundo, pero si dibujar sobre ellos- _pensó Juubei con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Cerca de las siete, Juubei y Harry salieron del castillo y se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Ambos nunca habían estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. Harry demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, se montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo -No te tropieces- bromeo Juubei desde el suelo riendo por la emoción de Harry de volar, Juubei miro a todos lados para ver si había a alguien pero no vio a nadie, entonces se concentro en el viento a su alrededor controlándolo hasta que tuvo el control total, haciendo que su pelo cambiara a verde oscuro y se elevo del suelo, voló hacia la espalda de Harry y dijo -¡Yop!- Harry boto en su escoba y se giro para ver quien era -¿Como?- pregunto Harry totalmente sorprendido -Me aburría en tierra firme, ¿una carrera?- pregunto Juubei con una sonrisa divertida, pero Harry no dijo nada solo veía ha Juubei flotando en el aire rodeada de una cosa verde oscuro brillante al igual que su cabello -Puedo volar sin escoba por que controlo el aire por eso el aura verde oscuro y el cabello, el verde oscuro es el color del aire, así que te lo pregunto otra ¿una carrera?, estoy segura que puedo vencerte- dijo Juubei con un poco de burla para hacer que Harry hablara -Acepto- por fin dijo Harry haciendo que la sonrisa de Juubei se ampliara –Una vuelta a la cancha, la línea de salida y de meta será la misma, el primero en pasarla gana- Juubei saco su varita debajo de la manga de la túnica -Flagrate- pronuncio Juubei y movió la muñeca creando una línea en el aire en un extremo de campo -Bien a sus puestos- los dos se pusieron detrás de la línea –A la de tres, 1, 2, ¡3!- y los dos salieron despedidos, al principio iban empatados pero poco a poco Juubei adelantaba a Harry, al final Juubei uso mas su poder y adelanto por cuerpo completo a Harry -¡Gane!- exclamo Juubei feliz -¡CHICOS!- se oyó una voz desde el suelo, Juubei se congelo al ser descubierta en el aire sin ninguna escoba y dando gracias a que se vistió con ropa deportiva, Juubei miro hacia abajo y vio a un chico de 15 años alto y con cabello castaño oscuros y ojos almendrados -POTTER, YAGYU, BAJAD- ordeno esta vez, los dos chicos bajaron a tierra delante del chico haciendo que el pelo de Juubei volviera a la normalidad -Tu debes de ser Juubei Yagyu, ¿no?- pregunto el chico -Así es y sobre lo que acabas de ver, ¿lo podrías mantener en silencio?- pregunto Juubei viendo al chico que solo sonrío -No te preocupes, no diré nada, por cierto soy Oliver Wood, encantado- dijo Oliver extendiendo su mano a Juubei que la estrecho con firmeza -Igualmente Wood- dijo Juubei que miro después a la caja que sostenía Wood debajo de su brazo -¿Eso es la caja con las pelotas?- pregunto Juubei apuntando a la caja -Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, como tu dices esta caja tiene los elementos para jugar al Quidditch menos los bates- Oliver dejo la caja en el suelo y le tendió un bate a Juubei que lo cogió -Los dos estuvisteis genial ahí arriba si me permitís decirlo, ya se lo que quiso decir McGonagall con vosotros- Wood abrió la caja revelando la Quaffle, las dos Bludger y la Snitch -Bueno. El Quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores y eso es lo que vas aspirar Juubei- dijo Wood -Tres cazadores- repitió Harry, Juubei hacia como si prestara atención pero ya se sabia todo sobre el Quidditch gracias a la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw, ella estaba esperando a golpear una de las Bludger, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol -Esta pelota se llama Quaffle_- _dijo Wood -Los cazadores se tiran la Quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la Quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me seguís?- Juubei y Harry asintieron -Los cazadores tiran la Quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol- recitó Harry y Juubei al unísono -Se parece al baloncesto pero con escobas- dijo Harry -¿Qué es el baloncesto?- preguntó Oliver -Para abreviar es algo parecido al Quidditch pero en una cancha mucho mas pequeña, con un aro en cada extremo y siete jugadores en cada equipo, su objetivo es meter un balón hinchado de aire por el aro del equipo contrario, es un juego muggle- respondió Juubei rápidamente -Interesante, seguimos, hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo- siguió Wood apuntando a los aros -Tres cazadores y un guardián- dijo Juubei y Harry -Y juegan con la Quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas?- pregunto Harry señalando las pelotas restantes -Ahora os lo enseñaré, Yagyu golpea cuando venga hacia uno de nosotros, ¿entendido?- exclamo Wood agachándose a la caja y dejando libre a una de las Bludger -_Ven con mami pelotita del diablo- _la Bludger fue directa hacia ella pero antes que pudiera golpear a Juubei esta la golpeo con fuerza con el bate, haciendo que la Bludger desapareciera de la vista en un instante a causa de la fuerza de golpeo de Juubei.

-Fiiiuuu, podrías dejar fuera de juego con esos bateos a cualquiera, Yagyu, no la veo- dijo Wood silbando buscando la Bludger con la vista pero Juubei noto que volvía por detrás de ellos después de un tiempo -Viene por detrás- dijo Juubei preparándose para agarrar la Bludger que vino a toda velocidad, Juubei concentro aura en sus manos y detuvo el movimiento de la Bludger metiéndola en la caja de nuevo -Increíble- exclamo Wood sorprendido -¿Cual es la función de esas pelotas gemelas?- pregunto Juubei para cambiar de tema -Las Bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo, los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros. Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las Bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo habéis entendido?- pregunto Wood mirando a los dos -Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la Quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las Bludgers de su equipo- resumieron Juubei y Harry -Muy bien- dijo Wood -Hum... ¿han matado las Bludgers alguna vez a alguien?- preguntó Harry preocupado -Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú Harry. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la Quaffle o las Bludgers...- resumió Wood mirando a Harry -A menos que me rompan la cabeza- susurro Harry, haciendo reír a Juubei -Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las Bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de Bludgers humanos- Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Juubei la examino minuciosamente era dorada completamente y su tamaño era el de una nuez -Esta dorada es la Snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la Quaffle y las Bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de Quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la Snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Juubei y Harry negaron con sus cabeza. Entendían muy bien lo que tenía que hacer cada uno; el problema era conseguirlo -Bien, Yagyu empezare contigo, tienes 5 intentos para pasarme y anotar, si lo haces bien y anotas mas de la mitad y te presentas para el año que viene a las pruebas anotando mas que nadie el puesto es tuyo, ¿entendido?- pregunto Wood mirando a Juubei que tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara -Claro como el agua- respondió Juubei -Bien, como no tienes escoba iré por una de repuesto o si Harry te deja la suya- Harry le extendió su Nimbus 2000 y Juubei la cogió encantada -Gracias Harry- Dijo Juubei ya montada en la escoba y dando una patada en el suelo haciendo que la escoba ascendiera rápidamente, Wood le lanzo la Quaffle y Juubei la cogió sin problemas con una mano -Bien empieza- exclamo Wood ya delante de los aros -Ok- Juubei fue directa al aro superior pero en el ultimo instante lanzo la Quaffle al aro derecho rápidamente -¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Oliver al ver la Quaffle ahora en las manos de Harry que se la lanzo a Juubei -_Vamos a probar boca abajo- _pensó Juubei con una sonrisa, voló en zigzag, apuntando en el aro derecho y en el ultimo segundo voló boca abajo y paso la Quaffle por el aro izquierdo pero Wood había ido a proteger el aro derecho, Wood solo miraba a Juubei con asombro -2 de 5- dijo Juubei -Si- dijo un sorprendido Wood, el tercer tiro fue desde abajo de Wood hacia el aro central, el cuarto desde un lado izquierdo hacia el aro derecho con una curva hecha por la Quaffle y el ultimo lanzamiento fue desde arriba de Wood al aro izquierdo haciendo también una curva hecha por la Quaffle. Wood solo podía abrir la boca en el asombro -5 de 5, creo que gane ¿no?- pregunto con inocencia Juubei mientras miraba a Wood que solo asintió, Juubei bajo a tierra firme y le devolvió la escoba a Harry -Increíble, no podía ni ver la Quaffle cuando la lanzabas y esas curvas que hacia parecía como si fuera igual que en beisbol- Harry dijo emocionado -Gracias Harry, pero no ha sido la gran cosa – dijo Juubei con un poco de rubor por el alago -Potter, te toca- dijo Oliver desde el aire -Buena suerte, yo me voy al castillo, nos vemos- Juubei se alejo hacia el castillo, aun quedaba tiempo para la hora de la cena así que fue a la Sala de los Menesteres como todas las mañanas y después de las cenas a practicar los hechizos usando el jutsu de clonación, ya había aprendido todos los hechizos lo único que hacia falta era perfeccionarlos, así que hizo dos veintenas de Juubei y se dividieron en parejas mientras la verdadera fue al Estadio de Gryffindor para entrenarse en duelo.

El uso que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres era principalmente en practicar sus hechizos pero también lo usaba para que un clon hiciera los deberes de las clases de las mañanas y estudiara lo aprendido y después volviera a la Torre de Gryffindor a dejar su tarea para luego desaparecer y que lo estudiado pasara a ella -_E__l jutsu de clonación ha sido siempre muy útil, por que por cada clon que hago y practique el tiempo de aprendizaje se reduce a la mitad, puesto que la experiencia acaba en mi cuando deshago el jutsu- _pensó Juubei antes de batirse en duelo con una persona falsa.

En la mañana de Halloween Juubei se despertó con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Juubei por desgracia fue Malfoy, la de Harry era Seamus Finnigan y la de Hermione era Ron. Juubei inmediatamente se acordó sobre lo que iba a suceder hoy y se enfado un poco con Ron por adelantado -Esto de hacer que la cosas leviten es mi especialidad- dijo con aires de suficiencia Malfoy sonriendo descaradamente a Juubei -¿Que bicho te ha picado Malfoy? Que yo sepa tu no eres de hablar con los Gryffindor si no de insultarlos ¿por que a mi me hablas sin insultarme?- pregunto la pregunta que había tenido Juubei hace un tiempo en la cabeza, ella había notado que Malfoy no la insultaba, pero parecía que quería su atención -Por que eres una princesa de sangre pura y necesitas estar rodeada de tu clase, no aquellos gemelos pobretones de los Weasley y esa chica de sangre sucia, además te he visto utilizar poderes que normalmente un mago no posee al igual que hacer magia sin varita o sin palabras- Juubei estaba mirando a Malfoy como si lo iba a matar en cualquier momento, sus ojos había cambiado de color de escarlata a oro y cuando Malfoy la miro directamente a los ojos tembló de pies a cabeza -Es mejor andar con esos pobretones y esa sangre sucia que andar con un niño ricachón mimado por mama y egocéntrico- dijo Juubei simplemente volviendo su atención al profesor -Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando- dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre -Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho- Juubei se rio de la pequeña historia, cogió su varita -Wingardium Leviosa- pronuncio Juubei agitando la varita y golpeando su pluma levito al instante siendo la primera de la clase -¡Muy bien, señorita Yagyu, 20 puntos para Gryffindor!- dijo el profesor Flitwick. Por otra parte Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte -_¡Wingardium Leviosa!- _gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino -Lo estás diciendo mal- Juubei oyó que Hermione lo corregía -Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar _más claro y más largo- explico tranquilamente a Ron -Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente- dijo Ron con rabia, Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas -¡Oh, bien hecho!¡Mirad, Hermione Granger también lo ha conseguido!- al finalizar la clase, Juubei y Hermione hablaban sobre un libro de la biblioteca que encontró Hermione de Encantamientos -No es raro que nadie la aguante- Juubei oyó decir a Ron, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo, al instante su mirada se concentro en la cara de Hermione que parecía herida -Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio- en ese punto Hermione estaba llorando y salió corriendo chocando con Harry hacia el baño de las chicas -Creo que te ha oído- dijo Harry algo preocupado -¿Y qué? Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos- dijo Ron algo incomodo pero eso no le salvo de la descarga eléctrica que le envió Juubei -Tu pedazo de idiota sin sentimientos, si no lo recuerdas ella tiene por lo menos una amiga ¡YO!, además que ella vale 50 Ronald Billius Weasley- Juubei apunto su varita a la cabeza de Ron y grito -¡Cado Villus!¡Vegecio!- esto hizo que Ron se quedara calvo y con barba al estilo Dumbledore ganándose la risa de todos, mientras que Juubei salía en dirección al baño de chicas a buscar a Hermione. Cuando llego registro los puesto mirando por debajo del agujero de la puerta hasta que encontró un par de pies -¿Mione puedo entrar?- pregunto Juubei con suavidad pero no recibió una respuesta además de los sollozos de Hermione -Sabes que puedo abrir la puerta, así que no hay caso en impedirme entrar, estoy preocupada por ti Mione- la puerta se abrió y Juubei entro, cuando Hermione cerro otra vez la puerta se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Juubei llorando a lagrima suelta -Es tan idiota, Juubei- podía oír Juubei entre los sollozos -Solo quería ayudarle, nada mas- siguió Hermione llorando mas duro -Pero solo se enfado- Juubei acaricio su pelo tupido reconfortando a la chica en silencio, Juubei sabia que tendría que quedarse con Hermione en el baño hasta que el Troll llegara y esperar a Harry y Ron llegaran para ayudarlas, así que solo se quedo ahí reconfortando y oyendo las penas de Hermione como su amiga.

Las horas pasaron y las clases terminaron ese día, hoy era Halloween y se daría una fiesta en el Gran Comedor pero eso no le importaba a Juubei que estaba vigilando las proximidades del baño en busca de algún signo del Troll que llegaría, como no sabia que aura tendría estaba mas pendiente en el olor puesto que los Troll huelen muy mal. Hermione parecía haber dejado de llorar y ahora solo estaba disfrutando de la comodidad que le proporcionaba Juubei que había empezado a cantar una canción suave y acompasada mientras le acariciaba el pelo, casi se había dormido cuando noto un pequeño temblor, Juubei había tapado su nariz a causa del fétido olor de Troll que estaba muy cerca de ellas -No me gusta esto, Mione, será mejor salir de aquí- dijo Juubei casual -Si tienes razón además has faltado a las otras clases por mi culpa- dijo Hermione saliendo del puesto donde habían estado pero se congelo al ver al Troll delante de ella, Juubei vio que el Troll cuando el bate se dirigía hacia Hermione que estaba inmóvil y se abalanzo sobre Hermione quitándola del camino del bate que de alguna forma había dañado el tobillo de Juubei -KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA- grito Hermione muerta de miedo -_Ya era hora que gritara, ouch, mi tobillo, esta me la paga- _pensó Juubei mientras cargaba a Hermione en sus brazos y esquivaba los golpes del Troll -¡Distráelo!- gritó Harry desde atrás del Troll arrojando un grifo contra la pared. El Troll se detuvo a pocos pasos de Juubei y Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido y sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry que se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón -¡Eh, cerebro de guisante!- gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal pero el Troll no pareció notar que la cañería lo había golpeado en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su vista hacia Ron -¡Vamos, corre, corre!- Harry gritó a Juubei que tenia en brazos a Hermione, corrió hacia el pero su tobillo le dio una sacudida de dolor a Juubei que lanzo a Hermione para que aterrizara de pie al lado de Harry que la atrapo pero retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras que Juubei se había desplomado en el suelo a causa del dolor de su tobillo al correr. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al Troll que se volvió y vio a Juubei en el suelo, la cogió por la cintura con una de sus grandes manos y la acerco a su cara -Tu pedazo de burro apestoso con cerebro de aire, toma esto ¡TRIPLEPATADA!- dijo Juubei dando tres fuerte patada con los dos pies en la cara del Troll rompiéndole la nariz y que empezara a sangrar además de dejar tres huella en ella, el Troll soltó a Juubei por el dolor cuando noto Juubei que había sido liberada aterrizo como un gato _-Auch, mi tobillo no fue buena idea utilizar el ataque Triple-patada, tuve que a ver utilizado la Patada S. Alta- _se quejo mientras curaba rápidamente su tobillo con su aura para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, pero se dio cuenta que el Troll estaba elevando su bate, Juubei se preparo para el choque pero Harry salto sobre su bate y después en su espalda -HARRY- dijo Juubei preocupada, mientras tanto Harry metió su varita accidentalmente en la nariz del Troll hasta el fondo. Chillando de dolor; el Troll se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. Hermione estaba clavada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Juubei miro a Ron empuñando su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y grito el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió -¡Wingardium Leviosa! -el bate salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El Troll se balanceó y cayó a la dirección de Juubei -GRANDE RON PERO APUNTA LA PROXIMA VEZ- dijo mientras salía del camino del Troll que cayo boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación, Ron estaba mirando el resultado de su hecho -¿Está... muerto?- pregunto Hermione -No, esta inconsciente, ¿estáis bien?- pegunto Juubei sacando la varita de Harry de la nariz sangrante del Troll -Todavía se puede usar, pero la tendrás que limpiar- bromeo Juubei -Gracias, por cierto buena patada- dijo Harry cogiendo su varita.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cuatro se sobresaltaran, no se habían dado cuenta de que todo el ruido que habían hecho, que por supuesto se debería de haber escuchado perfectamente en los pisos inferiores. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho -_Falso- _pensó Juubei mirando a Quirrell con algo de rencor que no pudo ocultar, después miro a Snape que estaba inclinado sobre el Troll mientras que la profesora McGonagall miraba a ella, Ron y Harry muy enfadada -_Da tanto miedo como mi madre cuando se enfadaba, koweiii- _pensó Juubei mirando el rostro de su Jefa de Casa que tenía los labios blancos de lo fuerte que los apretaba -¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos?- dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada, Juubei bajo el brazo de Ron que todavía estaba levantado con varita en mano -Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?- Juubei estaba esperando a que Hermione dijera su mentira que no tardo en llegar -Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí- hablo en un pequeño susurro -¡Hermione Granger!- dijo con furia la profesora McGonagall haciendo que cogiera el brazo de Juubei por el susto -Yo vine a buscar al Troll porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema- dijo Hermione nerviosamente -_Le tengo que enseñar a mentir mejor_- pensaba Juubei mirando a su amiga -Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Juubei me saco fuera del camino del Troll y pateo su rostro cuando la cogió, Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bate. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron- Juubei asintió con la cabeza para reforzar la mentira de su amiga -Bueno... en ese caso... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un Troll gigante tú sola?- Hermione bajo su cabeza y apretó un poco mas el brazo de Juubei -Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco punto. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas- Hermione soltó el brazo de Juubei y se marchó mientras que la profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Juubei, Harry y Ron -Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros- los tres salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos -_Aire fresco por fin, el perfume de ese Troll era insufrible y ¿tuve suerte? por favor sino fuera por que no quiero cambiar la trama de los primeros 5 años había ganado al Troll con un Confusión- _pensó Juubei mientras respiraba profundamente para desaparecer el olor del Troll de sus pulmones -Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de 10 puntos- se quejó Ron -5, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione- dijo Harry -10 no os olvidéis que yo también estaba allí chicos y estoy de acuerdo con Ron nos tendría que haber dado diez a cada uno por enfrentarnos a esa cosa maloliente, además Mione nos salvo el cuello con los profesores- bromeo Juubei con una sonrisa -Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío. Claro que nosotros la salvamos- dijo Ron ganándose otra colleja por parte de Juubei -¿Por casualidad Ron te falta algo llamado delicadeza? Y por otra parte no hubiéramos estado en ese aprieto sin tu no hubieras dicho esas cosas- le recordó Juubei con una mirada de advertencia -Lo siento- se disculpo Ron -Acepto las disculpas pero también tienes que pedir perdón a Mione- Ron solo asintió.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda -Hocico de cerdo- dijeron, y entraron. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido pero Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda, luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron -Gracias- y corrieron a buscar platos para comer pero desde aquel momento Hermione se había convertido en su amiga.

Juubei sonreía feliz porque las cosas iban según el libro -_Es verdad que algunas cosas como vencer a un Troll hacen lazos de amistad sin la necesidad de recordar lo que se dijeron unos a otros, ahora otra cosa mariposa, ¡comida allá voy!- _pensó Juubei comiendo un plato de macarrones con queso y con su siempre zumo de piña en su copa.


	12. Quidditch - 1º año

_Juubei sonreia feliz porque las cosas iban segun el libro -Es verdad que algunas cosas como vencer a un Troll hacen lazos de amistad sin la necesidad de recordar lo que se dijeron unos a otros, ahora otra cosa mariposa, ¡comida alla voy!- penso Juubei comiendo un plato de macarrones con queso y con su siempre zumo de piña en su copa. _

-¡Lanzallamas!¡Rayo burbuja!- dijo una Juubei de 13 años con sus brazos estirados y de una de sus manos salía un torrente de fuego mientras de que la otra había una esfera azul de la que salía un rayo de burbujas, estas se mezclaban con el torrente de fuego dando lugar a un solo ataque dirigido a unos seres extraños convirtiéndolos en cenizas -Bien hecho Ju-chan, esos eran los últimos- dijo Aurica con 19 años y a su lado Toshiro que asintió -Gracias, etto Aurica será mejor que te des prisa o llegaras tarde- dijo Juubei volviendo a su ropa de calle -¡OH NO! REN- grito Aurica corriendo calle abajo todavía con su symphogear activado -AURICA EL SYMPHOGEAR- grito Juubei a su hermana que se paro en sus pies y miro hacia abajo viendo su symphogear activado que rápidamente lo desactivo volviendo a su ropa para su cita -GRACIAS JU-CHAN- dijo Aurica antes de perderse de vista -Gracias por tu esfuerzo Yagyu-sama- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda -No hay problema, mientras pueda destruir los sub-núcleos y patear noises, Sawaka-san y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a un examen que me librara de ir a la escuela, nos vemos, vamos Toshiro- dijo Juubei desapareciendo en una pequeña ráfaga multicolor -Hhhhmmm, que bien que aprendí a tele transpórtame, es tan practico y ahora a hacer ese examen con mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Juubei caminando por los pasillos de su escuela hacia la oficina del director que cuando toco la puerta ya la estaban esperando con el montón de papeles que conformaba su examen -¿Lista señorita Yagyu?- pregunto el director -Nací preparada y mientras pueda deshacerme de esos personajes de mi clase daré el 1000% de mi- dijo Juubei entusiasmada -Bien por favor siéntese y empiece el examen ahora- dijo con firmeza el director, Juubei se sentó y empezó a rellenar el motón de papeles de su examen.

Dos días después llego el correo al Dextrex de Juubei y había una carta digital del colegio, Juubei la abrió -KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Juubei haciendo que sus hermanas subieran corriendo hacia su cuarto con fregona y escoba en mano -¿Que ocurre Ju-chan?- pregunto Misha mirando frenética a todos los lados -¿Donde esta el enemigo?- pregunto ahora Aurica -Yo... yo...yo- tartamudeaba Juubei leyendo la carta digital otra vez -¿Yo que?- preguntaron al unísono las gemelas -¡Pase la prueba!¡No tengo que ir otra vez a la escuela!¡Además conseguí un sobresaliente!¡Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera!- dijo Juubei abrazando a sus hermanas en un apretado abrazo que casi las ahoga -¡Ui! Perdón- se disculpo Juubei soltando a las gemelas que respiraba como si fuera su ultimo aliento -Eso es genial Ju-chan, felicidades- le felicito Aurica con una gran sonrisa -Eso es genial Ju-chan, merece una fiesta a lo grande, así que ya os podéis vestiros que nos vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto- dijo Misha levantando el puño al ira -¡Si!- corearon Aurica y Juubei.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Juubei, Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los cuatro estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y las dos muchachas habían hecho aparecer dos brillantes fuegos azules, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. Juubei vio que Snape cojeaba de un pie y sabia la razón -_¿Por que no utilizo una poción de dormir gaseosa en vez de entrar de lleno en la habitación con Fluffy?-_ se pregunto Juubei mentalmente en la falta de inteligencia de Snape pero solo se encogió de hombros. Los cuatro chicos se apiñaron para tapar los dos fuegos, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello les podría tener problemas, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape haciendo que se diera la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto los fuegos, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos -¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?- pregunto Snape mirando el libro en las manos de Harry que era un libro de Quidditch, Harry lo levanto para enseñarlo -Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape quitando el libro de las manos de Harry -Profesor esa regla no existe- dijo Juubei con astucia -No importa si existe o no, si yo digo que no se puede sacar los libros fuera del colegio no se puede y otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape con sorna -_Idiota-_ se quejo internamente Juubei y Snape se alejo cojeando -Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna- dijo Harry cuando dejo de ver a Snape -No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho- dijo Ron con amargura.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Juubei, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos mientras que Juubei solo estaba pintando los dibujos que había hecho durante los días que se aburría en clase de Quirrell o los alrededores de Hogwarts, varias veces alguien le pedía que dibujara un lugar o una persona. Hermione le había preguntado sobre los dibujos basados en su pasado pero lo único que hacia era mover la cabeza diciendo si o no. Juubei noto que Harry estaba nervioso a causa de no tener algo con distraerse -Iré a preguntar a Snape si me devuelve el libro- dijo poniéndose de pie ganando la atención de los tres -Yo no lo haría- dijeron Hermione y Ron pero no los hizo caso y se fue. Cuando volvió tenia la cara un poco pálida y parecía que estaba pensando en algo _-Ha visto la herida en la pierna de Snape- _pensó Juubei moviendo la cabeza con un poco de diversión en lo que dirá Harry de ahora en adelante -¿Lo has conseguido?¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ron cuando Harry estuvo con ellos -Vi a Snape con Filch que le estaba vendado la pierna y menciono el perro de tres cabezas que vimos cuando me desafío Malfoy, ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir?¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos Ron y yo...¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!- Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos -No, no puede ser. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando- dijo Hermione -De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?- pregunto Ron -No es Snape quien intenta robar lo que protege el cerbero, chicos- dijo Juubei obteniendo la atención de los tres -Tienes que estar bromeando, Snape es malvado- dijo Ron un poco enojado -Nop, Snape le debe mucho a Dumbledore y es su mas leal compañero, me voy a la cama, buenas noches chicos- dijo Juubei con tranquilidad y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar.

Juubei se levanto como siempre a las 6:30 de la mañana, ese sábado comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch y el primer partido, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, era noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frio haciendo que el Lago Negro se congelara, lo que aprovecho Juubei un día para patinar con Hermione sobre el hielo grueso en su superficie, ese día Juubei se lo había pasado muy bien y con muchas risas cuando los gemelos se les unieron, ellos por el contrario que Juubei y Hermione no sabían patinar sobre el hielo y se caían cada segundo, una de esas caídas Fred arrastro a Juubei consigo por que le tenia cogido de las manos para que mantuviera el equilibrio mientras que Hermione hacia lo mismo con George, haciendo que cayera muy cerca de su cara, a causa de eso Fred se volvió tan rojo como su pelo mientras que Juubei le preguntaba si estaba bien mientras que su hermano se partía de risa en el hielo y Hermione se sonrojara levemente -¿Que pasa?- pregunto en confusión Juubei al ver que Hermione con ese tinte rojo y una sonrisa tonta -Nada, Juubei, nada- le respondió Hermione. Juubei también a estado entrenando sus poderes y hechizos en la Sala de Menesteres y luchando en el Estadio de Gryffindor, también había ido a la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw para investigar el mundo muggle actual, puesto que no sabia ni 1/10 de ese mundo lo que le frustraba a veces cuando estaba hablando con Hermione sobre ello.

Juubei se desperezo y cogió de su baúl una camiseta de manga largar blanca de cuello alto, un jersey rojo de manga larga y cuello alto suelto doblado, unos pantalones pitillos vaqueros, unos calcetines de lana blanca y unas botas de pelo hasta la rodilla y forradas por dentro por pelo, se dirigió al baño y hizo su rutina. Cuando salió del baño había atado la parte superior de su pelo en dos coletas que le llegaban un hasta media espalda aproximadamente y lo que restaba habia echo una trenza que llegaba hasta su tobillos -Tienes unas maneras de peinarte muy raras Juubei, pero te quedan bien ¿Quién te las enseño?- pregunto Hermione cogiendo sus cosas para ducharse -Lo vi en revistas y por ahí, también alguien de mi familia- respondió Juubei abriendo su baúl para coger su abrigo largo de color rojo, guantes blancos y un gorro para su cabeza blanco, cogiéndolos y dejándolos descansar en uno de sus brazo -Te veo en el Gran Comedor- dijo Juubei saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común camino a uno de sus muros, puso la mano en la pared transfiriendo su aura a través de ella, una entrada para ir a la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw se abrió y ella entro -Por suerte que hay un hechizo ilusorio que hace que nadie vea la entrada cuando la abro- Juubei dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía mal no decirles a Hermione o a los otros sobre las salas construidas por los fundadores pero era mejor así por ahora.

Juubei dejo el abrigo largo, la bufanda y el gorro en una de la silla y se sentó en el sofá con forma de medio circulo -¿Como puedes inutilizar la maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra?- pregunto Juubei a la biblioteca y esta como respuesta vinieron 4 libros volando hacia ella abiertos en la mesa, Juubei cogió uno de tapa verde -La maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra no se puede detener usando hechizos o conjuros de protección, pero si se puede inutilizar con algo llamado reliquias pero para que funcione tiene que estar dentro del cuerpo humano y tomando el control del mismo o una parte de el ,como por ejemplo, la zona que se vera afectada por la maldición o quieres que sea afectada. Las reliquias fueron descubiertas por Lenna Yagyu en un experimento con un portal que trajo las reliquias a este mundo, en total fueron 4 reliquias pero desaparecieron junto con Lenna cuando tuvo un accidente con un portal encontrado en Japón al igual que sus investigaciones y apuntes, antes de este incidente Lenna Yagyu inserto un fragmento de una de las reliquias en su cuerpo y poco tiempo después el fragmento tomo el control de su cuerpo cuando alguien le lanzo la maldición asesina haciendo que el hechizo se cristalizara y se rompiera según teorías- Juubei se quedo helada cuando termino de leer -Bueno eso tiene sentido por que no había reliquias hace 700 años, solo aparecieron de la nada según me conto mi madre- Juubei cerro el libro y este voló hacia donde había salido, los otros libros decían lo mismo -Así que la maldición asesina es inutilizara si el cuerpo de la victima es controlado por la reliquia en su cuerpo, genial, en otras palabras, tengo que volverme loca para que no me afecte la maldición. Umm... ¿hay alguna poción que haga que el fragmento de la reliquia tome el control de una parte del cuerpo pero aun así pueda controlarlo?- pregunto al azar Juubei pero para su sorpresa un libro se abrió en la mesa -Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Juubei mirando el libro en sus manos -La poción es larga de hacer y no puedo hacer atajos, bueno mientras me sirva- dijo Juubei sacando su Dextrex y escaneo las instrucciones y ingredientes, no podía sacar el libro puesto que era demasiado avanzado incluso para los últimos años, era del nivel de un experto. Juubei se tumbo después de escanear el libro y cerrarlo -Ummm... ¿sabes algo de los noises y las reliquias?- pregunto de nuevo, solo un libro voló hasta la mesa y se abrió -Los noises son seres que transforma a cualquier especie animal o humana en cenizas, hace 650 años hubo un ataque de ellos pero el portal por que el entraron fue cerrado y destruido el mismo día en que se abrió por Lenna Yagyu que también elimino a los noises usando las reliquias- Juubei cerro el libro y se puso a meditar la información que acababa de leer -Lo que primero que apareció en mi mundo fueron los noises pero los habitantes podían derrotarlos pero a costa de muchas vidas, después de 150 años desde la primera aparición de los noises Lenna Yagyu fue la primera en derrotar a un ejercito entero ella sola utilizando objetos a las que llamaba reliquias que fueron nombradas Gungnir, Nesphusta, Ichiabel y Abate Hanabi. Cada una tiene sus especialidades Nesphusta su rápida regeneración de quien lo usa, Ichiabel artillería armada y de largo alcance, Abate Hanabi corta cualquier cosa y Gungnir es la lanza que traviesa cualquier cosa. Desde que tengo a Gungnir en mi cuerpo tiene todas las especialidades y ataques de las demás reliquias, las armas de Ichiabel están en las piezas de mis antebrazos y los misiles a los lados de mi impulsor y en las botas, las espadas en las botas de mis piernas y la lanza al unir las dos piezas en mis antebrazos, además tengo algo parecido a los extremos de una larga bufanda que me protegen y que puedo contraerlos, alargarlos y cualquier otra cosa para atacar, también pude añadir nuevas armas como una guadaña que multiplica sus hojas y después lanzarlas, un arco formado por la pieza de mi antebrazo izquierdo y la flecha es aura compactada para los enemigos que están a demasiada distancia, pero no se de donde vienen las reliquias exactamente puesto que solo hay un libro sobre noises y reliquias, y tampoco dice mucho, solo dice cuando vinieron a este mundo y como fueron destruidos. Menudo misterio, ¿de que se trataban la investigación de Lenna Yagyu?- solo vino un libro -Lenna Yagyu investigaba los portales dimensionales y los objetos que traía a veces desde el otro lado del portal, no se sabe que hacia además de esta información- Juubei cerro el libro que voló a su lugar de origen -En pocas palabras no decía ni pio- Juubei miro al reloj de la pared y eran las 9 -Sera mejor que vaya a desayunar y animar a Harry, además de mantener un ojo sobre el y Quirrell- Juubei se levanto y camino por una de las muchas puertas con una placa que decía Biblioteca de Hogwarts, cuando llego al Gran Comedor vio a Hemiono intentando que Harry comiera algo, Juubei se acerco y se sentó al lado de Harry -Buenas Harry, ¿has terminado ya los deberes?- pregunto Juubei de forma casual -_Espero que así se relaje algo_- pensó Juubei cogiendo un montón de tortitas al estilo americano y una taza grande de chocolate caliente -No, me falta por hacer la tarea de pociones e Historia de la Magia- respondió Harry con una sonrisa -Bueno ya lo terminaras hoy o el domingo, ¿quieres ir a patinar sobre hielo esta tarde o mañana con Hermione y yo?- volvió a preguntar Juubei -No se patinar, nunca he podido aprender por culpa de mis tíos- dijo cabizbajo Harry -No te preocupes, si Hermione y yo pudimos enseñarles a los gemelos tu no serás problema Harry, mientras no vayas a demasiada velocidad no pasara nada- Harry asintió fervientemente mientras cogía una tostada -_Parece que se tranquilizo-_ pensó Juubei con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Hermione -¿Juubei como es patinar sobre hielo?- pregunto Harry -Umm... para resumirlo tienes que ponerte una botas con una cuchilla plana para poder deslizarte, después tienes que caminar y te dejas llevar, lo cambios de sentido y otras cosas es juego de pies, al principio te caerás así que trae guantes- respondió Juubei terminando su chocolate de un trago y limpiando su boca después.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Debajo del brazo de Juubei llevaba una sabana que la rata de Ron había estropeado y en ella decía "POTTER PRESIDENTE" y dibujado por Juubei un gran león de Gryffindor que se movía para dejar ver que el león cazaba a una serpiente y la masticaba como en los dibujos animados infantiles gracias a un hechizo que Juubei había puesto y Hermione había lanzado un hechizo para que las letras brillaran y cambiaran de color. Juubei miraba en dirección de donde tendrían que salir el equipo de Gryffindor en un momento a otro, el comentarista era Lee Jordán amigos de los gemelos y Juubei, mientras esperaba Juubei alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba Quirrell que parecía asustado -_Me pregunto si Voldy le esta dando ordenes y las consecuencias si no las cumple- _pensó Juubei pero de repente noto algo en su hombro -_Juubei ¿Qué tal te va?- _Helio pregunto en tono juguetón haciendo reír a Juubei -_Bien, ¿y tu?, no te he visto durante un tiempo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- _pregunto Juubei telepáticamente a Helio -_Me va fenomenal y estado viajando por todo el país con Hedwig, me han enseñado todo lo que debía de aprender, oh ya empieza- _dijo Helio mirando a la cancha, Juubei miro también a la cancha donde Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint estrechándose la mano, todos subieron a sus escobas y se pusieron en formación. El arbitro era la señora Hooch que estaba en el medio del campo con escoba en vano diciendo las reglas y juego limpio, cuando termino dejo libres a las Bludgers y la Snitch dorada, cogió la Quaffle y la lanzo comenzando así el partido -Y la Quaffle atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...- Juubei se rio por el comentario -¡JORDAN!- se oyó a la profesora McGonagall regañarle por el audífono -Lo siento, profesora- Lee Jordán era vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall -Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la Quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la Quaffle allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de Bludger en la nuca... La Quaffle poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra Bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la Quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una Bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchle y se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!- los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin -Venga, dejadme sitio- dijo una voz algo ronca a sus espaldas – Hola Hagrid- saludo Juubei sin apartar la vista del campo -¡Hagrid!- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione que se juntaron para hacer sitio a Hagrid -Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la Snitch, ¿no?- pregunto Hagrid con unos binoculares mirando el juego que se desarrollaba en el campo -No. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer- contesto Ron -Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo- dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares -Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hagrid, pero tengo la sensación que no va a ser por mucho tiempo- dijo Juubei mirando a Harry que estaba por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la Snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood, es lo que recordaba Juubei del primer libro en esta parte. Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Juubei vio a Harry dar unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y después que una Bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla y lanzarla hacia Marcus Flint -Slytherin toma posesión. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos Bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la Snitch?- dijo Jordán haciendo que ambos buscadores empezaran a buscar a la pequeña bola dorada que paso cerca de la oreja izquierda de Adrian Purcey haciendo que dejara caer la Quaffle Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la Snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y.. ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer -¡Falta!- gritaron los Gryffindors. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la Snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer. Abajo en las tribunas -¡Eh, árbitro!¡Tarjeta roja!- gritaba Deam Thomas haciendo reír a Juubei -Esto no es el fútbol, Dean. No se puede echar a los jugadores en Quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?- pregunto Ron pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean -Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire- dijo indignado y parece que a Lee Jordán le costaba ser imparcial -Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...- comenzó a decir -¡Jordán!- lo regañó la profesora McGonagall -Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...- volvió a intentar Lee Jordán -¡Jordán, no digas que no te aviso...!- dijo la profesora McGonagall como advertencia -Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota- se rindió Lee Jordán al final y volvió a su modo imparcial -_Ahora debería Harry de esquivar una Bludger y su escoba empieza a ser controlada por Quirrell, será mejor que me mueva ahora antes que Harry se quede colgado_ _Chicos vuelvo en un momento, Helio quédate aquí- dijo Juubei saliendo corriendo hacia donde estaba Quirrell, estaba casi allí cuando a oyó a Lee comentar -Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la Quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una Bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz, era una broma, profesora, Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...- Juubei ya estaba detrás de la grada donde estaba Quirrell saco su varita -Lacarnum Inflamare- pronuncio Juubei haciendo que llamas salieran de su varita y incendiara la túnica de Quirrell, que cuando se dio cuenta dejo la escoba de Harry en paz pero la gente ya noto que algo raro pasaba. Juubei chasco los dedos y las llamas desaparecieron, decidió volver con los demás antes que alguien la viera.

Cuando volvió Hermione la estaba mirando -¿Como supiste que Snape estaba controlando la escoba de Harry?- pregunto, Juubei levanto una ceja -No era Snape, era Quirrell quien estaba intentando hacer caer a Harry de su escoba- dijo Juubei haciendo que Ron y Hermione la miraran -Snape solo intentaba contrarrestarlo, en ambos casos el mal de ojo y la forma de contrarrestarlo se necesita ver fijamente aquello que es el objetivo- explico Juubei sabiendo que dirían que fue Snape quien lanzo el mal de ojo -Dejemos eso de lado, ¿cómo va Harry?- Ron y Hermione olvidaron la conversación y se centraron en Harry que iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a vomitar. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano -¡Tengo la Snitch!- gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza y el partido terminó en una confusión total -No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga- todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde pero Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordán seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.

Después del partido Hagrid les invito a tomar el té en su cabaña -Era Snape. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima- dijo Ron a Harry -Tonterías. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?- defendió Hagrid -Es verdad, incluso creo que es una tontería que alguien intentara tirarte de tu escoba si intentaba matarte, por no llamarlo una idea tonta, puesto que hay hechizos para salvar a gente de grandes alturas y además uno de los gemelos te habría agarrado si te hubieras caído- dijo Juubei tomando un sorbo de te -_Se me hace raro tomar el té- _pensó Juubei mirando la taza. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron en lo que había dicho Juubei, como iban a contestar pero Harry decidió contarle la verdad -Descubrimos algo sobre él. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando- Juubei rodo los ojos -Claro que iba a donde el cerbero, por que seguramente el sospechaba que alguien dejo entrar al Troll y estoy segura que el ayuda a proteger ese objeto o lo que sea- dijo Juubei con un suspiro viendo a Hagrid que había dejado caer la tarta -_Suerte-_ pensó -¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy?- pregunto Hagrid _-¿_Fluffy_?- _pregunto Ron_ -¿_Eso no significa esponjoso?- pregunto Juubei divertida ganándose un fulgor de sus compañeros -Vamos chicos, ese cerbero es de todo menos esponjoso- se defendió Juubei -Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...- dejo de hablar Hagrid cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas -¿Sí?- dijo Harry con nerviosismo -_De verdad, Harry tiene que aprender a ser mas discreto, si quiere averiguar algo de alguien_- suspiro Juubei -Bueno, no me preguntéis más. Es un secreto- dijo Hagrid nervioso -Pero Snape trató de robarlo- dijo Harry presionando a Hagrid -Tonterías. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así- dijo Hagrid con seguridad en su voz -Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry?- dijo Hermione -Fue Quirrell- dijo Juubei pero solo no aprestaron atención a su oración -Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!- dijo Hermione alterada -Si no te fijaste Hermione también Quirrell hacia lo mismo- dijo Juubei con tranquilidad -Se que para deshacer el maleficio necesitas hacer los mismo que con el malefició, pero ¿por que Quirrell lo haría?- pregunto Hermione astutamente, Juubei iba a responder pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca -_Mierda-_ maldijo Juubei internamente -Os digo que estáis equivocados. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los cuatro, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen voz el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...- dijo Hagrid antes de ser interrumpido -¡Ah! Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?- dijo Harry emocionado mientras que Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Juubei salió a dar un paseo por la orilla del Lago Negro para despejarse, mientras caminaba cantaba en su lengua natal sin impórtale quien la viera. Al final se sentó en una rama de árbol contemplando el paisaje, Juubei estaba pensando en la poción que le ayudaría a mantener el control cuando el fragmento de Gungnir tomara el control de su cuerpo así manteniéndola a salvo de la maldición asesina -_La podría utilizar durante el campeonato de Quidditch antes del cuarto año y atrapar a todos los mortifagos que pueda, además si me transformo sin ser vista nadie sabrá que he sido yo puesto que soy rodeada por un manto negro y solo se ve el perfil de mi cuerpo en negro, por suerte la poción tiene una duración de muchos años además de poder convertirla en una especie de caramelo y guárdala en una bolsa algunos de ellos_- pensó pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien -Parece que se me han adelantado- dijo una voz de un muchacho, Juubei bajo la vista para ver a Oliver Wood debajo de ella en el suelo -Hola Wood, ¿por que no estas en la fiesta?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Wood desde arriba que solo se sentó y se recostó en el tronco del árbol -Es muy ruidoso y me gusta relajarme después del partido- respondió Wood de forma casual -¿Y que hace una chica como tu subida en una rama cuando hace este frio?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba -Pesando en lo que voy hacer y el frio y las alturas me agrada, además me ayuda a pensar- dijo Juubei encogiendo los hombros que pronto uno de ellos fue ocupado por Helio -Buenas otra vez Helio- dijo Juubei mientras cogía al pájaro y lo dejaba descansar en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba -Tu pájaro se parece a un Fénix- dijo Wood mirando a Helio -No es de extrañar por que deriva de los Fénix y tiene sus mismo poderes pero su plumaje es de este color por que viven en las montañas mas altas de Japón- explico vagamente mientras oía las notas musicales que soltaba Helio al ser mimado por Juubei.

Juubei fue a cenar acompañada por Wood hablando de diversos temas, haciendo que Juubei se sorprendiera puesto que siempre pensó que era un obsesionado del Quidditch y que solo hablaba de ello según lo descripto en el libro, después de la cena Juubei fue directamente a la cama, estaba algo cansada lo que le extraño pero no le dio importancia y se durmió al instante.


	13. El Espejo de Oesed - 1º año

_Juubei fue a cenar acompañada por Wood hablando de diversos temas, haciendo que Juubei se sorprendiera puesto que siempre pensó que era un obsesionado del Quidditch y que solo hablaba de ello según lo descripto en el libro, después de la cena Juubei fue directamente a la cama, estaba algo cansada lo que le extraño pero no le dio importancia y se dormio al instante._

-Chicos, sentaros. Hoy estudiaremos lo que pasa cuando un individuo tiene desequilibrado su poder de su elemento- dijo el profesor escribiendo en la pizarra, los alumnos solo miraron el dibujo de un perfil del cuerpo humano -Lo primero de todo es la causa del desequilibrio de poder, esto puede ser por varias razones como el uso de un nuevo elemento, el desequilibrio emocional o que los elementos no están en sintonía, mas otras causa externas- explico el profesor mirando a una Juubei de 10 años que había presenciado la muerte de sus padres y tía en frente de sus ojos además de que un fragmento del Gungnir estuviera incrustado en su pecho cerca del corazón casi matándola. Desde ese día la mayoría del colegio descubrió que la familia Yagyu era quien poseía las reliquias haciendo que unos las adoraran y otros las odiaran, pero en el colegio al que asistía Juubei la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil la repudiaba por miedo, envidia o por otra razón, Juubei no sabia el por que pero no tenia interés en averiguarlo y tampoco le importaba, mientras los profesores se apiadaba de ella -El equilibrio elemental de poder es cuando los elementos están en sintonía y equilibrados con el aura, si no es así el poder de los elementos empieza a causar problemas en el cuerpo, como por ejemplo altas fiebres, cansancio, agotamiento extremo, desmayos, no poder controlar vuestros poderes como normalmente lo hacéis, en pocas palabras es como si estuvierais enfermo pero eso es el menor de vuestros problemas, cuando se descontrola los poderes estos empiezan acumular energía dentro de vuestro cuerpo y en los casos extremos puede producir la muerte- los alumnos estaban tiesos en sus asientos a causa de la explicación del profesor -La forma mas rápida de curar esto es literalmente vaciar vuestros cuerpos de energía elemental, eso se puede conseguir gracias al aura que expulsa la energía elemental a partir de ella, aquí un ejemplo, yo utilizo el poder elemental del agua así que mi aura es azul- en la mano del profesor apareció una esfera de aura azul que se hizo poco a poco mas grande -Si hacéis esferas como estas a partir de vuestra aura y no del vuestro poder elemental podéis agotar vuestros suministros de energía elemental y en los casos de quienes utilicen mas de un elemento tiene que hacer tantas esferas como elementos tenga- explico el profesor, la esfera de aura se cristalizo creando una preciosa gema como el zafiro -Por ultimo tenéis que cristalizar la esfera, a veces cuando estáis agotados en una batalla las podéis utilizar para recuperar fuerzas- Juubei solo miraba a la esfera de cristal pensando en las ventajas que podría dar frente a un rival -También en casos del uso frecuente del los elementos y el aura como en entrenamientos exhaustivos puede producir los síntomas que mencione antes además que después de un tiempo da como resultado el desequilibrio elemental- dijo el profesor mirando a toda la clase en forma de advertencia.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Los siguientes días después del partido, Juubei había intensificado su entrenamiento, mas clones y mas horas de practica de hechizos, poderes y técnicas en la Sala de los Menesteres, además de luchar mas tiempo contra un contrincante en el Estadio de Gryffindor. Juubei se sentía cada día mas cansada y hace dos días empezó a tener algo de fiebre pero le resto importancia, ella solo quería perfeccionar sus hechizos y técnicas pero aunque entrenara al máximo a veces no le salían bien y esto le extraño mucho puesto que normalmente le salían ahora a la primera, así que lo único que hizo fue intensificar mas el entrenamiento.

-Juubei, Juubei despierta o llegaras tarde a clases- dijo Hermione moviendo el hombro de Juubei para que despertara, ella había notado que Juubei le pasaba algo pero no sabia el que -Ya voy Mione- dijo Juubei con voz algo ronca. Juubei y Hermione iban caminando a su primera clase de la mañana, Hermione vio que Juubei tenia la cara pálida con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando con dificultad además su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente húmeda -¿Juubei estas bien?- pregunto Hermione preocupada -Si, solo algo cansada nada mas- contesto Juubei con voz rasposa. Su primera clase era Transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall que noto al instante el estado en que se encontraba Juubei cuando entro en la clase -¿Se encuentra bien señorita Yagyu?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación en su voz -Si, solo algo cansada nada mas- respondió Juubei moviendo sus manos para restarle importancia -Yo no diría que no es nada- dijo la profesora McGonagall poniendo su mano en la frente de Juubei que cuando toco su piel la retiro rápidamente -Esta ardiendo señorita Yagyu y lo digo literalmente, recoja sus cosas le acompañare hasta la enfermería, los demás practicar el ejercicio de transformar una cerilla en una aguja, vamos señorita Yagyu- dijo severamente, Juubei solo asintió y recogió sus cosas pero cuando se levanto de su asiento la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió negro.

En la ala del hospital estaba Juubei en una cama dormida mientras que Madame Pomfrey le revisaba para saber por que colapso en plena clase -¿Que opina usted Poppy?- pregunto Dumbledore -Tiene fiebre alta, demasiado alta para que un cuerpo como el suyo haya resistido, también esta agotada, lo que recomiendo es que descanse y principalmente intentare bajar la fiebre, si sigue así la podría matar- dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras buscaba en una alacena de pociones algo para bajar la fiebre de Juubei pero en ese momento un estallido de llamas azules y otro rojas llamaron la atención de ambos que miraron y vieron Fawkes y Helio que voló rápidamente al lado d Juubei, se poso en la barra de encima de su cabeza y desplego su aura dirigiéndola a Juubei, se podía notar que la habitación bajaba varios grados y se hacia mas fresca a causa del aura de Helio, al cabo de un rato Juubei dejo de tener su rostro sonrojado a uno mas pálido pero con un poco de sonrojado en sus mejillas -Parece que Helio ha bajado la fiebre de Lenna, Poppy, creo que mientras el este aquí puede encargarse de eso- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Juubei que aun respiraba pesadamente.

Juubei despertó después de dos semanas, al principio estaba confundida pero después de contarle lo que paso en clase y que estaba en un estado de agotamiento extrema Juubei supo lo que le pasaba -_En verdad me pase con los entrenamientos, será mejor que descanse y no entrene hasta el próximo trimestre si no quiero volver a desmayarme en frente de todos-_ pensó Juubei tumbada en la cama del hospital, Madame Pomfrey había sido muy estricta con ella, sus ordenes eran claras nada de visitas, comer a las horas y el resto a dormir, aunque fue indulgente con Hermione quien le traía los deberes y le decía lo que habían hecho en clases -Y la profesora McGonagall ha mandado una redacción sobre las transformaciones en partes del cuerpo- dijo Hermione dándole un pergamino con apuntes -Gracias Mione- dijo Juubei mirando los apuntes -No hay de que, también tengo mensajes que darte de parte de los chicos- Juubei levanto una ceja en confusión -¿Mensajes?¿A mi?- pregunto Juubei -Si, de los gemelos tienen una nueva broma y te echan de menos, Harry que te recuperes, Ron que duermas en vez de estudiar, Wood que le gustaría hablar contigo otra vez si no te importa y otros estudiantes que dicen que te mejores- dijo Hermione levantando los dedos para no olvidarse de nada, Juubei la miro con cara de sorpresa -¿Me desean que me mejore?- pregunto Juubei -Si, eso es lo que dije- dijo Hermione confundida por la actitud de Juubei -¿Por que te parece extraño?- Juubei pensó en una manera de decirle a Hermione sobre como la trataban antes en colegio sin que la maldición se interpusiera -Se puede decir que antes de venir aquí no era bienvenida- Hermione levanto las cejas en confusión -¿Por que?, si eres una gran persona Juubei ¿por que razón te trataban mal?- pregunto mirando a Juubei como si lo que dijo era irreal -A veces un gran poder hace eso, la gente se asusta o se enfurece de algo que ellos no pueden tener o no lo entienden de alguna forma u otra, también es por rencor por no haber podido hacerlo antes, jejeje, la gente es como una manada de ovejas, solo algunas personas me aceptaban tal como soy pero por una razón no puedo volver a verlas y no se si podre hacerlo de nuevo- Juubei dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía con tristeza y lagrimas haciendo su camino por su rostro -Pues esas personas han sido estúpidas y las que te aceptaron ganaron una buena amiga, no se que te paso en el pasado pero siempre seré tu amiga pase lo que pase Juubei- Hermione dijo de pie y con la mano en el corazón -Arigato Mione- dijo Juubei secándose sus lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta. Se acercaba la Navidad y en una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley y Juubei fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve con forma de murciélagos gracias a Juubei para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez. Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes -Me da mucha lástima toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas- dijo Draco mirando en dirección de Harry, Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas pero fueron calladas por un fulgor de Juubei, por que por culpa de ese comentario había recordado como la trataban los estudiantes de su antigua escuela. Después del partido de Quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca, estaba disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador pero nadie de las otras casas lo encontraba gracioso por que estaban mas impresionados como Harry se había mantenido en su escoba cuando esta estaba haciendo lo posible para hacerla caer de ella, así que cambio de estrategia y se fue el blanco mas fácil, su familia, sus padres estaban muertos y sus tíos lo trataban como un esclavo, pero los comentarios no le afectaba a Harry pero si a Juubei puesto que aun seguía débil. En esa situación era mas sensible a los comentarios de la gente y por desgracia los de Malfoy le afectaba de lleno, en varias ocasiones le ataco con varias Onda Trueno con la esperanza que su lengua quedara paralizada y en pociones hacia que su fuego incrementara su temperatura para que su poción saliera mal, todo esto fuera de la vista de Snape.

La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Juubei puso su nombre aunque no era necesario puesto que su casa ahora era Hogwarts, Harry también se quedaba al igual que Ron y sus hermano, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo y dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol que con un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él -Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas -No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron- dijo Hagrid mientras se paraba para hablar con los cuatro -¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio?¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia- dijo en forma de burla Malfoy, Juubei se puso delante de Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero aun así -¡WEASLEY!- grito Snape apareciendo en los alto de las escaleras -_Maldita sea_- pensó Juubei -Lo han provocado, profesor Snape. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia- dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol -Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos- dijo Snape en voz amable -Y también esta prohibido insultar, profesor Snape- dijo Juubei con furia mientras Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente pero sonriendo con presunción -Voy a atraparlo. Uno de estos días lo atraparé- dijo Ron sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy -Los detesto a los dos. A Malfoy y a Snape- añadió Harry -Pues ya tres que odian a Malfoy, pero dicen que la venganza se sirve en plato frio- dijo Juubei sonriendo con maldad haciendo que sus acompañantes se estremeciera -Juubei no puedes hacer nada malo dentro de la escuela- advirtió Hermione -Eso ya lo se Mione, pero no dije que lo hiciera dentro de la escuela o durante el periodo escolar que yo sepa se acerca las vacaciones- Harry y Ron sonrieron en esta declaración -Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad. Os voy a decir qué haremos, vais a venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso- dijo Hagrid y los cuatro siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas, Juubei estaba que no se creía lo que veía, había soñado a veces con el Gran Comedor así, pero ninguno de sus sueños estaba a la altura de lo que veía delante de ella -¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones?- preguntó Hagrid -Sólo uno- respondió Harry -Y eso me recuerda... Juubei, Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca -Sí, claro, tienes razón- dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo -Voy en un segundo Mione, quiero saber como hacer ese encantamiento de las burbujas doradas- dijo Juubei corriendo donde estaba el profesor Flitwick. Desde que Hagrid se le escapo lo de Nicolás Flamel los tres chicos estaban empeñados a encontrar a Nicolás Flamel pero Juubei había cogido ya el libro que Hermione encontraría después de Navidad y lo tenia escondido en su baúl esperando a que Harry encontrara el Espejo de Oesed y después enséñenselo para ahorrar algo de tiempo y no pasar demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca -Profesor Flitwick, ¿me podría enseñar ese hechizo que hace burbujas doradas?- pregunto Juubei mirando las burbujas doradas con fascinación -Claro, como no, el encantamiento es Aurea Bullís, inténtalo- Juubei saco su varita debajo de su manga derecha al estilo ninja, se concentro en la sensación de crear una burbuja dorada y dijo -Aurea Bullís- muchas burbujas doradas salieron desde la punta de su varita, Juubei sacudió su varita en un movimiento corto y dejaron de salir -Gracias profesor- dijo Juubei caminando hacia sus amigos que parecía que habían terminado de hablar por que Hagrid parecía malhumorado y se estaban alejando en dirección a la biblioteca -No dijo mas ¿verdad?- pregunto Juubei cuando los alcanzo -No, dice que no es asunto nuestro y que no debemos meternos- respondió Harry -Pero solo le preguntamos quien es Nicolás Flamel, nada mas- se quejo Ron.

Cuando llegaron Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y todos sabían que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Juubei mientras tanto, andaba en las estanterías con libros de criaturas mágicas buscando el libro que encontraría Hermione el siguiente año, cuando el basilisco la atacaría, al final lo encontró en un estante fuera de su alcance -¿Por que siempre están los libros que me interesan en los estantes que no puedo llegar?- pregunto Juubei frustrada -_Si no fuera por este cuerpo podría llegar al maldito estante-_ Juubei se estaba estirando todo lo que podía y a puntillas pero aun así no llegaba, de repente una mano cogió el libro que quería Juubei y lo puso delante de su cara lo cual lo cogió con ambas manos, Juubei alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y para atrás para ver quien le había ayudado -¿Es ese libro el que querías?- pregunto Fred con una sonrisa -Gracias Fred, si este es- dijo Juubei mirándolo en confusión -Es extraño verte en la biblioteca- Fred se rio -Bueno tenemos que hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre alguna criatura mágica desde el punto de vista de lo muggles ¿y vosotros?, os he estado viendo los últimos días aquí- dijo Fred apuntando su dedo índice donde estaba los chicos -Algo parecido pero de los magos de este siglo, elegimos a unos 10 por lo mínimo y escribimos lo que hicieron mas algo de su vida personal- mintió Juubei -¿Y por que estas aquí si se trata de magos?- Fred volvió a preguntar -Por que yo ya acabe ayer y hoy estoy ayudándoles, además de investigación personal- respondió Juubei encogiéndose de hombros -¿Esa investigación se trata de criaturas mágicas por casualidad?- dijo Fred pasando un brazo por los hombros de Juubei y levantando una ceja -Ummm. Claro que no, por eso estoy en un pasillo que dice criaturas mágicas en un cartel, rodeada de libros que contiene información sobre ellos y con un libro en las manos que se titula "Reptiles mágicos y sus propiedades" y con un pelirrojo alto que tiene un clon, ¿verdad, Fredy?- bromeo Juubei haciendo que Fred la abrazara por la espalda mientras deslizaba un dedo por los lomos de los libros -Claro que no, princesa, solo estas en este pasillo para obligarme a ser tu lacayo- Juubei rio en la broma de Fred -¿Si te ayudo me soltaras?- pregunto Juubei aun riendo -Creo que ahora no, se esta cómodo así, además mira arriba- dijo Fred apretando un poco el abrazo, Juubei miro encima suyo y abrió los ojos -Muérdago- susurro Fred cerca de su oído -_¿Por que a mi y por que Fred tuvo que mirar arriba?- _pensó Juubei mirando con odio a la planta encima suyo y mordiendo su labio con uno de sus caninos superiores -Además tenemos libros de criaturas mágicas delante nuestro así que me puedes ayudar a elegir uno mientras decido cuando te suelto princesa, claro después del beso- Juubei suspiro y se recostó un poco en el cuerpo de Fred, Juubei suspiro otra vez y se giro entre sus brazos mirándolo directamente -Solo en la mejilla- dijo Juubei -La tradición es darse un beso en los labios- dijo Fred acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Juubei -Puede que te tenga estima Frederick Fabian Weasley Prewett pero como me des un beso en los labios te convierto en lo que significa tu primer apellido y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo- Fred se quedo congelado en su lugar asustado -Buff, esta bien- acepto Fred a regañadientes. Juubei se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fred que aun hacia pucheros, Juubei sonrió en la mueca y se giro otra vez en sus brazos mirando de nuevo a la estantería -Bien, cierra los ojos y piensa en un color- Fred la miro un poco confundido pero hizo lo que dijo -Y ahora piensa en una criatura con ese color- pregunto Juubei alzando la cabeza para mirar a Fred que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Fred era mas alto que Juubei como máximo una cabeza y media, haciendo que Juubei levantara la cabeza cada vez que quería hablar con el o con George, con ojos azules claros, con pecas en sus mejillas y en el puente de la nariz, pelo rojo anaranjado, su rostro de trece años era todavía el de un niño travieso, aunque ambos gemelos se veían igual físicamente no se veían igual en las expresiones de sus rostros y en sus ojos, el de Fred se podía ver travesura y malicia mientras que el de George se veía diversión y algo de timidez. Después de un rato Fred abrió los ojos mirando directamente a los ojos escarlatas de Juubei lo que provoco que se sonrojara -¿Cual elegiste?- pregunto Juubei todavía mirándolo directamente -Esto... es... se me ol-olvido- tartamudeo Fred apartando la vista a un lado, Juubei levanto una ceja en el -Bien, lo elegiré yo, déjame ver un momento- Juubei miro los libros delante suyo y a los lados hasta que encontró uno titulado "Criaturas Mágicas de Grecia" -Accio, Criaturas Mágicas de Grecia- dijo Juubei y el libro voló a su mano, Fred la miraba sorprendido puesto que no había utilizado la varita y el hechizo era avanzado para una alumna de primer año, Juubei abrió el libro y busco la pagina donde podría estar la criatura que quería -El Grifo es una criatura mitológica cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león, con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo.

DESCIPCION MUGGLE.

Algunos grifos se representan con orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza o plumas en la cola. De acuerdo a los mitos, es ocho veces más grande y fuerte que un león común y no es raro que se lleve a un jinete con su caballo, o a un par de bueyes, que entran en sus patas. Con sus garras se fabrican copas para beber, y con sus costillas arcos para tirar flechas.

Parece tener su origen en Oriente Próximo, pues se le encuentra en las pinturas y esculturas de los antiguos babilonios, asirios y persas. También se encuentran representaciones de grifos en la pintura minoica, como en el famoso sarcófago de Hagia, leyenda griega relata que el dios Apolo había ido a buscar grifos y había regresado a Grecia cabalgando uno de ellos. Los grifos estaban consagrados a Apolo, y vigilaban sus tesoros para protegerlos de los Arimaspos. También custodiaban las crateras de vino de Dioniso. Un mito más reciente cuenta que se encargaban de velar por el oro que había en los desiertos del norte de la India. La razón de esta vigilancia podía deberse al deseo de proteger sus crías, puesto que ponían sus nidos en las montañas de las cuales se extraía el preciado metal. Los romanos lo usaban simplemente con propósitos decorativos en frisos y en patas de mesa, altares y candelabros. El motivo del grifo se utilizó en los primeros tiempos del cristianismo en el mundo muggle en los bestiarios (o alegorías de animales) de san Basilio y san Ambrosio. Réplicas de piedra sirven con frecuencia como gárgolas en la arquitectura gótica de la baja Edad Media. El grifo es también un emblema en la heráldica, como el unicornio, el león, el hipogrifo y otros. Al igual que éstos, aparece varias veces en escudos de familia y estandartes. Representa convencionalmente la fuerza, el valor y la vigilancia

ORIGEN MUGGLE

Una hipótesis plantea que el origen real del grifo como criatura mitológica se encuentra en los numerosos restos fósiles de dinosaurios pertenecientes a la familia Ceratopsidae, que se pueden encontrar en gran número en los desiertos de Asia central, especialmente esqueletos aplastados de estos dinosaurios, de boca en forma de pico ganchudo, amplios huesos escapulares, cola larga y patas con pezuñas de varios dedos pueden haber dado lugar a una reinterpretación de los dueños de esos esqueletos convirtiéndose en criaturas mitológicas a falta de un referente real.

¿Esto vale?- Fred no había escuchado lo que había leído Juubei solo la había estado mirándola fijamente y escuchando el sonido de su voz al hablar -Juubei, nos vamos- oyó decir a Ron en la puerta de la biblioteca -Bueno aquí tienes- Juubei se deslizo del abrazo de Fred y le dejo el libro abierto en sus manos -Nos vemos- dijo Juubei mientras se alejaba de el -Adiós- dijo Fred. Juubei salió junto con Ron para ver a Harry sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared- ¿Por casualidad la señora Pince te echo por estar viendo algo que no debías?- pregunto Juubei en tono de broma -Me vio mirar la Sección Prohibida desde fuera de la verja- respondió Harry -¿Alguien encontró algo?- pregunto Hermione -No- respondieron Harry y Ron a la vez -Yo me vi interrumpida en mi búsqueda por uno de mis lacayos- contesto Juubei -Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad?. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza- dijo Hermione -Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos- dijo Ron haciendo que Juubei se riera -Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas- dijo Hermione.

Cuando las vacaciones empezaron la Torre de Gryffindor se veía mucho mas silenciosa y vacía, casi no había estudiantes, a la falta de estudiantes Juubei, Ron y Harry podían escoger los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Juubei y Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla lo cual a Juubei le traía recuerdos de cuando dirigía a su equipo contra un sub-núcleo para destruirlo. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él, mientras que Juubei había comprado uno por correo y las piezas la obedecía al pie de la letra, cada vez que Juubei jugaba contra Ron le vencía casi siempre puesto que era como una batalla real donde la estrategia definía al vencedor.

Juubei estaba ahora en su habitación personal en la parte norte de la sexta planta era pasada de medianoche en el día de Navidad, envolviendo los regalos para sus amigos, para Harry un libro de duelo, Ron dulces del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, Fred y George un libro gordo de bromas y un set de pociones y artículos de su propia invención, diez de cada uno, Hermione un libro de Encantamientos y otro de Transfiguración, Wood una pizarra que guardaba las estrategias dibujadas en ella, Lee Jordán un libro titulado "El comentarista que no era imparcial", el de Hagrid unas nuevas botas, también en cada regalo venia un dibujo, el de Harry cuando estaba alzando la Snitch después de atraparla, Ron cuando hizo levitar el bate del Troll, Hermione la primera vez que estudiaron juntas, Fred y George cuando le gastaron la broma a Quirrell al echarle un vampiro falso encima de el, Wood protegiendo los aros montando en su escoba y la Quaffle en su mano, el de Lee junto a la profesora McGonagall regañándole cuando dijo que Angeline era guapa, y el de Hagrid era haciendo el té con Fang en sus pies tumbado, a parte de estos regalos tenia otros tres envueltos, uno para Dumbledore que era unos calcetines de lana y un dibujo de Hogwarts que se movía pudiendo ver a gente entrando y saliendo del castillo además de moverse las nubes, otro para McGonagall que era un álbum de fotografías que había recolectado gracias a conocidos y amigos de la profesora con un dibujo de ella dando clase pero este lo iba enviar anónimamente, no quería que la favoreciera y el ultimo regalo era para Snape, gracias a la ayuda de Helio y Fawkes que podrían salir de la escuela pudieron encontrar fotografías de el y Lily de cuando eran amigos y una carta dirigida a el que Lily no pudo enviar, sabia que era cruel el regalo pero también sabia que le traería un poco de descanso a su corazón destrozado. Juubei termino de embalar los regalos y miro una caja mediana en una esquina de su habitación, una perversa sonrisa se arrastraba a su cara, esa caja era un regalo para Malfoy pero no un regalo normal, era uno que le iba a traer de cabeza a la locura -_Me pregunto si será capaz de salirse indemne de la que le espera, jijiji_- pensó Juubei -Helio, te toca, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Juubei levantándose y cogiendo los regalos en sus brazos -_Entendido señora, si señora_- dijo Helio excitado -Bien, déjame atarte los regalos a tu espalda, ¿Sabes como desatarlos?- pregunto Juubei atando los regalos en orden de envió -_Si, solo tengo que tirar de la cuerda del regalo que vaya a dejar- _respondió Helio emocionado, Juubei ato los regalos en la espalda de Helio y este salió volando por la ventana.

Juubei despertó esa mañana sola en el cuarto de las chicas de primer año, era las 8 de la mañana, miro al pie de su cama y vio paquetes de regalos, la sonrisa de Juubei fue suave, estaba algo triste de pasar el día de Navidad alejada de su familia pero también estaba feliz de no pasarla sola -_No es hora para ponerse triste Juubei Lenna Yagyu, es día de Navidad y tienes regalos esperando a ser abiertos, así que muévete_- con esto Juubei salto al pie de su cama y cogió el primero que atrapo, por el perfil sabia que era un libro y en la etiqueta ponía Hermione, cuando lo abrió vio que era un libro de pociones, Juubei sonrió y se dirigió a abrir los otros regalos, de Harry era un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Ron unas caja de ranas de chocolate, George una pulsera hecha a mano con los colores de Gryffindor, Fred una diadema con una flor blanca a un lado, Wood un libro sobre el Quidditch, Lee un nuevo set de pinturas y Hagrid una figura de madera de un zorro hecha a mano, también había un regalo con aspecto mullido -Un jersey Weasley- dijo Juubei sonriendo feliz, cuando abrió el regalo no era un jersey pero si un vestido de lana de manga larga que le sobraba unos cuantos centímetros además de algo holgado con cuello alto suelto y de color blanco con una "J" negra bordada, le llegaba a las rodillas cuando se lo puso -Que detalle- Juubei miro la hora y vio que era las 8:45 -A despertad a los gemelos, al fin y al cabo tiene la habitación entera para ellos- dijo Juubei cogiendo su varita y guardándola en la manga derecha dentro de su arnés, cogió un cepillo y se peino, dejo el pelo suelto, se puso la pulsera y la diadema, se puso unos calcetines negros que le llegaba a media espinilla y unas botines de pelo hasta mas allá del tobillo, salió de la habitación y corrió a la habitación de los gemelos.

Cuando estaba en la puerta la abrió con cuidado y miro dentro, todavía estaban dormidos -_Perfecto-_ pensó Juubei deslizándose dentro del dormitorio, cerro la puerta detrás suyo y camino lentamente hacia el medio del dormitorio, se paro y utilizo el jutsu de clonación creando un clon -Tu a la cama de George, yo a la de Fred- el clon asintió y fue hacia la cama de George, cuando ambas estaban a los lados de las camas de los gemelos la verdadera Juubei levanto tres dedos que se convirtieron en dos y por ultimo en uno -ARRRIBA DORMILONES, ES NAVIDAD Y TENEIS REGALOS- gritaron las dos Juubei saltando a las camas de los gemelos, el primero en despertar fue George que fue saludado por el clon que desapareció -Holas Georgie- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa -¡Juubei! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto George mirándola con un poco de enfado -Intentando que os de un ataque al corazón, ejejej- contesto Juubei que sintió dos brazos que la tiraron al pecho de Fred -Pues va a ser que fallaste princesa- dijo Fred -Ehhh, no conseguí mi objetivo- bromeo Juubei -Princesa por casualidad ese vestido de lana ¿es de nuestra madre?- pregunto George mirando el vestido de Juubei -Así es George, ha sido un gran detalle de su parte, además me gusta mucho- respondió Juubei sentando en la cama de Fred que este no la soltaba -Una pregunta Fred, ¿piensas estar así todo el día o vas abrir tus regalos?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Fred que solo se encogió de brazos -Yo también quiero- dijo George que se abalanzo en la cama de Fred. De alguna forma Juubei termino acostada boca arriba con las cabezas de los gemelos apoyadas en su pecho y abrazada por ambos lados, Juubei intento recordar como llego a esa situación -_Vale, que yo recuerde George se abalanzo, pero de ahí no recuerdo solo note que me abrazaban y que caía de espaldas_ _¿Chicos por un casual vais a coger la manía de abrazarme cada vez que me veáis?- pregunto Juubei pero no recibió contestación -No puede ser- miro hacia los gemelos que tenían los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto acompasadas -Que rápidos- dijo Juubei mirando a los gemelos que se habían vuelto a dormir y a Juubei le estaba entrando sueño de solo de verlos -Dormir un rato mas no hará daño a nadie- dijo Juubei cerrando los ojos con las manos apoyadas en las cabezas de ambos Weasley .

Juubei despertó cuando sintió que algo en su pecho se movió al igual que en su mano izquierda donde notaba algo suave y sedoso, también sintió algo pesado a ambos lados de su pecho y la misma sensación en su mano derecha pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que era -¿PERO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO VOSOTRO TRES?- alguien grito haciendo saltar de la cama y poniéndose en posición sentada al instante -Cállate Percy- murmuro Fred que se estaba acurrucando de nuevo en Juubei -Déjanos dormir, cabezón- murmuro George y se acurruco al igual que su hermano, Juubei miraba a los gemelos y a Percy que estaba mas rojo que su pelo -Creo que debo irme de aquí, os veo en la Sala Común- dijo Juubei utilizando el Shunpo para llegar a la Sala Común. En la Sala Común estaban Harry y Ron sentados en el sofá -Buenas chicos, Feliz Navidad a propósito ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Juubei mirando algún reloj que estuviera por ahí -Las doce de la mañana y ¿qué fue ese grito de Percy?- pregunto Ron -Ah, eso solo fue porque Percy me descubrió en el cuarto de los chicos de tercer año, en la cama de Fred y abrazada por los gemelos que me estaban usando de almohada- explico Juubei sentada en un sillón cerca de los chicos -Solo iba a despertarles a las 9 pero al final quede atrapada entre ellos, que se durmieron y al final yo también me dormir- dijo rapidez Juubei viendo los rostros de sorpresa de ambos chicos -Parece que cogieron la costumbre de abrazarte- dijo Harry -Parece que si, veo que también la señora Weasley te envió un jersey Weasley Harry, a mi me envió este vestido de lana, me gusta- Ron miro el vestido y sonrió -Al fin hace algo diferente- exclamo Ron.

Cundo bajaron al Gran Comedor vieron un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas, Juubei vio a Harry tirar uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos, lo que hizo que Juubei estallara en risas junto con los gemelos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickles de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Juubei observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido. Juubei estaba roja a causa de la risa cuando los gemelos le echaron una de sus pociones a la copa de Percy que cuando la bebió aparecieron unas orejas, nariz y cola de conejo sumado a una voz chillona de mujer, el trio tuvieron que salir corriendo con sus sorpresas de los huevos que habían abierto perseguidos por Percy.

Juubei, Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto. Juubei estaba feliz de ver esa escena familiar por que le recordó cuando sus hermanas le hacían lo mismo cuando era pequeña aunque al principio se enfadaba al final también bromeaba con ellas, mientras estaba jugando con el fuego en sus manos, sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron. Todos los chicos al fin fuero para la cama pero Juubei se quedo en la Sala Común para esperar a Harry cuando volviera de ver el espejo de Oesed, no tuvo que esperar cuando noto a Harry bajar por la escaleras y salir de la Sala Común, aunque no pudo verle podía sentir su aura -_Ahora lo único que falta es esperar a que vuelva y que nos lleve a ver el espejo Oesed seguramente mañana llevara a Ron a ver el espejo_- pensó Juubei mientras pasaba una pagina del libro de Pociones que le regalo a Hermione.

Al siguiente Juubei despertó en el sofá _-Oh, me dormí sin darme cuenta, será mejor que me duche y cambie- _Juubei se fue a su habitación, se ducho y se cambio en una camisa de manga larga de botones blanca, encima un jersey largo abierto por la parte superior de manga larga morado, vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte negras, su pelo lo había atado en una coleta de caballo alta, cuando bajo a desayunar noto a Harry algo preocupado -_Seguramente estará preocupado de no encontrar de nuevo el espejo_- pensó Juubei comiendo sus totitas al estilo americano y su chocolate caliente. Por la noche Juubei se quedo otra vez en la Sala Común pero se durmió sin darse cuenta -Juubei, despierta- Juubei oyó a Harry llamándola y se despertó -¿Que?- pregunto confundida -Ven rápido, quiero enseñarte algo a Ron y a ti, ponte debajo de la capa- dijo Harry poniéndose la capa encima de el y de Ron que estaba a su lado, Juubei rápidamente se desplazo debajo de la capa y salió fuera de la Sala Común -_Me tuve que haber dormido mientras esperaba a Harry_- pensó Juubei. Tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry hizo desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora -Estoy congelado. Olvidemos esto y volvamos- se quejo Ron -¡No! Sé que está por aquí- susurro Harry mirando a todos lados. Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.

Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras que vio la noche anterior -Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!- susurro Harry emocionado, abrieron la puerta y Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo, el corazón de Juubei se encogió cuando vio el espejo -_No tuve que haber venido_- pensó desesperadamente mientras intentaba que el dolor que afloraba en su corazón muriera -¿Ves?- murmuró Harry -No puedo ver nada- se quejo Ron -¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...- dijo Harry apuntado al espejo -Sólo puedo verte a ti- dijo Ron confundido -Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo- Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores -¡Mírame!- dijo Ron emocionado -¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?- pregunto Harry ansioso -No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!- explico Ron lo que estaba viendo en el espejo -¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry en confusión -Ese espejo no es normal, es el Espejo de Oesed, no muestra tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón, Harry- explico Juubei acercándose donde estaba el espejo abrazándose a si misma -Lo que deseas Harry es conocer a tu verdadera familia, aquella que no conociste por que están muertos, lo que desea Ron es ser mejor que sus hermanos y superarlos haciendo todo aquello que ellos hicieron por si mismo- tanto Harry como Ron la miraban con los ojos abiertos -¿En serio?- pregunto Ron -En serio, si ves en la parte superior del espejo hay una oración, pero esta escrita al revés, "nozaroc ut ed oesed le onis ortsor ut ortseum on" que si la lees a derechas dice "no muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón"- tanto Harry como Ron miraron la inscripción, Juubei estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y no salir de ese lugar corriendo pero su mala suerte no era piadosa. Harry y Ron la cogieron de los brazos poniéndola en frente del espejo donde pudo ver el jardín de su casa con todas sus flores en todo su resplandor, a su madre y tía riendo del disfraz de lobo que llevaba su padre que estaba empapado a causa de tirar ella y las gemelas globos de agua en el mientras Toshiro estaba mirando junto con Kiyria debajo del árbol de cerezo que tenia flores, también vio a sus amigos entrando por la puerta trasera y con un pastel de cumpleaños con diecisiete velas. Juubei se cayo de rodillas por el dolor en su pecho producido por esa imagen, la hacia inmensamente feliz ver ese reflejo pero le recordaba lo que había perdido, el dolor de las batallas, el rechazo, las heridas que sufrió, los llantos de sus hermanas cuando murieron sus padres y tía, la ultima vez que vio y hablo a sus padres y tía antes de convertirse en cenizas cuando destruyeron el núcleo principal y las veces que se volvió loca a causa de la reliquia incrustada en su pecho. Juubei estaba temblando y las lagrimas corrían abundantemente por su cara al recordar todo eso, el dolor creció mas fuerte y se abrazo mas fuerte a si misma, pero no lo reducía, el dolor seguía aumentando, el suelo debajo de Juubei empezó a quebrarse, las ventanas estallaron, la madera de los pupitres volvió a la vida creciendo ramas con hojas verdes, la habitación se cubrió con escarcha con témpanos afilados, en el exterior empezó a llover torrencialmente y a caer rayos, los fuertes vientos en el exterior se colaban por los agujeros donde habían estado las ventanas -¿Juubei que esta pasando?- pregunto asustado Ron viendo a Juubei que estaba rodeada de su propia aura -¡Juubei!- llamo Harry pero Juubei no respondía a cambio su aura empezó a crecer a su alrededor empujando a los chicos que intentaban acercase -¿Por que?¡¿por que no pude tener una vida normal como cualquier persona?!¡¿Por que tuvieron que morir?! ¡¿POR QUE RAZON?!- grito Juubei en su lengua natal pero Harry y Ron pudieron entenderla a causa de su aura, abrazándose a si misma con mas fuerzas, sus uñas que habían crecido y se habían afilado que ahora estaban cavando en su piel haciéndola sangrar -¡¿POR QUE TUVIERON QUE MORIR MIS PADRES Y TIA SEREN?!¡¿POR QUE LA GENTE REPUDIA A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SON IGUALES A ELLAS?!¡¿POR QUE TUVIMOS QUE SUFRIR MISHA, AURICA Y YO CUANDO PUDIMOS VIVIR UNA VIDA NORMAL Y FELIZ CON NUESTRA FAMILIA?!¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ACABO SOLA?!¡¿POR QUE?!- Harry y Ron estaban mirando a Juubei con temor y confusión mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente -Llama algún profesor ¡Rápido!- dijo Harry a Ron que se dirigió y salió de la habitación en un suspiro atemorizado -JUUBEI ¿ME PUEDES OIR? JUUEBI- grito Harry intentando llamar la atención de Juubei pero solo podía escuchar su fuerte y desesperante llanto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de Harry que vio a Dumbledore con su varita en mano y a la profesora McGonagall ambos en ropas de dormir -¿Que ha pasado Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Juubei que estaba de rodillas, con la frente en el suelo llorando y abrazándose a si misma -No lo se exactamente Director, ayer encontré este espejo y en esta noche se lo mostré a Ron y Juubei, a Ron no le ocurrió nada cuando se vio en el espejo pero Juubei empezó a temblar, a abrazarse a si misma y a llorar, después las ventanas estallaron, el suelo empezó a quebrarse, la madera de los pupitres volvió a la vida, la habitación se cubrió de escarcha, empezó a llover y tronar con un fuerte viento de repente y esa cosa brillante que envuelve a Juubei empezó a expandirse y no nos deja acércanos, también pregunto porque no pudo tener una vida normal, por que sus padres y su tía tuvieron que morir y cosas así, Director ayúdela, por favor- suplico Harry mirando a Juubei con temor a que le ocurriera algo -Deja que nos ocupemos Minerva y yo, será mejor que salgas de aquí y vayas a la Torre de Gryffindor, te avisaremos cuando todo esto haya terminado- dijo Dumbledore, Harry asintió y miro una ultima vez a Juubei antes de salir de la habitación -¿Que le sucede Albus?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall mirando a Juubei -Ha perdido el control de sus poderes y emociones cuando vio reflejado el deseo de su corazón en el Espejo de Oesed- explico Dumbledore mirando lo que podría hacer para ayudar a Juubei -Minerva cúbreme las espaldas, intentare que Lenna quede inconsciente con algún hechizo- la profesora McGonagall asintió, Dumbledore se acerco tanto como pudo a la desesperada Juubei pero su aura lo repelía, entonces la profesora McGonagall creo un escudo y se acercaron mas pero unos carámbanos los atacaron, fueron destruidos por el escudo de McGonagall, las plantas que habían crecido de las mesas también los atacaron -Confrigno- exclamo McGonagall, cuatro esferas de electricidad se formaron y atacaron -Protego- exclamo Dumbledore pero la cuarta esfera rompió su escudo explotando y así sucedió sucesivamente, ráfagas de aire que cortaba cualquier cosa, esferas de llamas y otros ataques se formaron mientras que los dos profesores solo se podían defenderse -_Tengo que controlarme, no puedo dejarme vencer por la desesperación_- se decía a si misma Juubei que había recuperado algo su conciencia -¡Director, llévese ese espejo, por favor!- grito de repente Juubei sorprendiendo a los dos maestros, Dumbledore movió su varita y el espejo desapareció -_Controla tu aura Juubei, intenta recuperar el control de los elementos poco a poco-_ pensaba Juubei recuperando el control de su aura y poco a poco la tormenta amaino, pero aun seguía lloviendo. Juubei al final consiguió controlarse, su aura había vuelto a la normalidad, sus poderes habían dejado de hacer efecto y Juubei pudo levantarse del suelo aun abrazada a si misma -Lenna- llamo Dumbledore -Lo siento, Director, por favor déjeme ir a la Torre de Gryffindor para recoger mis cosas y quedarme en mi habitación personal lo queda de vacaciones, lo único que puedo hacer ahora para tranquilizarme es estar sola- se disculpo Juubei caminando temblorosamente y con lagrimas todavía corriendo por su rostro -Esta bien, vamos- dijo Dumbledore poniéndole una mano en el hombro pero cuando la toco pudo ver el torrente de imágenes y emociones que estaban en la cabeza de Juubei, McGonagall hizo lo mismo y también pudo verlo, cuando Juubei se dio cuenta que la estaban tocando y se movió rápidamente para que no siguieran tocándola. Juubei se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos profesores que tenían lagrimas en los ojos -Por favor no digan nada, lo ultimo que necesito ahora es la piedad- dijo Juubei saliendo de la habitación y camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando entro en la Sala Común tuvo que esquivar los brazos de los gemelos, los cual no fue un problema -Ahora no chicos, por favor dejarme sola- dijo Juubei -¿Juubei que ocurrió antes?¿que fueron esas cosas?- pregunto Ron, Juubei había estado mirando el suelo todo el tiempo -Mis poderes- respondió simplemente Juubei -¿Tus poderes?- volvió a preguntar Ron -¿Juubei estas bien?- pregunto esta vez Harry intentando poner su mano en el hombre de Juubei pero lo esquivo y corrió a la habitación, entro y metió sus cosas en el baúl, el libro que contenía información sobre Nicolás Flamel lo puso debajo de su brazo, arrastro su baúl y bajo las escaleras -No me voy a marchar de Hogwarts solo me iré a mi habitación personal, toma Harry esto te ayudara ha terminar el trabajo que te dijo Hermione- dijo Juubei y le entrego el libro -Gracias- dijo Harry entendiendo lo que esa oración significaba.

Cuando llego a su habitación Juubei se desplomo en su cama, las lagrimas no habían parado de correr y ahora se volvían mas intensas y en la comodidad de su habitación Juubei se desahogo como nunca lo había hecho antes.


	14. Nicolás Flamel - 1º año

_Cuando llego a su habitación Juubei se desplomo en su cama, las lagrimas no habían parado de correr y ahora se volvían mas intensas y en la comodidad de su habitación_ _Juubei se desahogo como nunca lo había hecho antes._

Juubei estaba mirando las tumbas de sus padres y tía delante de ella pero en esas tumbas no había ningún cuerpo por que estos se habían convertido en cenizas. Juubei había estado debajo de la lluvia mas de cinco horas después que termino el funeral recordando una y otra vez lo que le dijeron "Vive".

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Juubei había estado durmiendo desde el día del espejo hasta el ultimo día de vacaciones intentando que su alma encontrara algo de paz. El día anterior a las clases Juubei volvió al dormitorio de las chicas de primer año encontrándose con Hermione que le dio un gran abrazo -Harry y Ron me contaron lo que sucedió, no pueden hablar de esto a nadie pero le dieron permiso para contármelo a mi y ya sabemos lo de la Piedra Filosofal gracias al libro que le distes a Harry- explico Hermione, Juubei sonrió con una sonrisa vacía de emociones -Lo que vi en el espejo fue a mi familia toda junta y mis amigos con una tarta de cumpleaños, todos felices sin ningún temor en sus rostros, era felicidad verdadera, algo que siempre he deseado- le explico Juubei que comenzaba a llorar con suavidad -Sera mejor que vaya a ver a los chicos no quiero que estén preocupados por culpa mía ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Juubei, Hermione asintió y fueron a buscar a Harry y los Weasley. Juubei y Hermione los encontraron en una esquina de la Sala Común, Harry y Ron jugando al ajedrez mágico, Percy leyendo un libro y los gemelos mirando a la nada, Juubei se paro algo preocupada pero Hermione apretó su hombro -Buenas chicos- dijo Juubei, todos ellos miraron en su dirección y cuando reaccionaron empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas -Lo siento chicos y gracias por preocuparos por mi. La tormenta fue producida por mi al perder el control de mis poderes a causa de mis emociones al igual lo que sucedió en aquella clase y Harry no tienes que disculparte, no sabias lo que iba ocurrir y solo querías hacerme feliz viendo el reflejo de mi deseo pero tienes que saber que a veces uno no puede vivir de deseos que no puedes cumplir cuando la gente de ese deseo esta muerta- dijo Juubei con los ojos tapados por su flequillo -¿Estas bien ahora, princesa?- pregunto Fred -Mas o menos, todavía algo afectada pero puedo superarlo, mis padres y mi tía seguramente desearían que no me lamentara y que intentara vivir feliz- dijo Juubei con una pequeña sonrisa con alguna emoción en ella -Aunque un abrazo me ayudaría- los gemelos sonrieron divertidos y abrazaron a Juubei por ambos lados felices de recuperar a su amiga.

Los siguientes días fueron normales según el libro, Juubei había reanudado sus entrenamientos en la Sala de los Menesteres, había conseguido dominar todos los hechizos enseñados en clases y los que se había propuesto, ahora estaba entrenando en la Sala de los Menesteres para matar al basilisco si no le acompañara Harry o no tuviera la espada de Godric Gryffindor -Lo primero será aprender el Shunko que se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el kido o en este caso mi elemento rayo y concentrándolo en la espalda y hombros para después controlarla como se me antoje, si tengo algo de ropa encima de ellos se hará jirones, lo primero será combatir mientras acumulo energía de elemento rayo en mi espalda y hombros, lo segundo es cuando luche contra el basilisco es que me trague entera para destruirlo desde el interior, voy a acabar cubierta de sangre de basilisco, lo tercero coger unos cuantos colmillos, uno para destruir Horrocruxes, otro para la espada de Godric Gryffindor para que sea capaz de destruir Horrocruxes y los demás como repuestos por si acaso. Le tendré que pedir a Helio que convenza a Fawkes para que ciegue al basilisco cuando vaya a enfrentarme a el, probablemente sola, no quiero arriesgarme a perder a Helio- dijo Juubei mientras dibujaba y escribía lo que quería aprender -Ahora tendría que ir a la biblioteca cuando Hagrid consiga el huevo de Norberta y vaya a la biblioteca para recoger información sobre la cría de dragones, ir a su cabaña sola o acompañada eso ya lo veré y deshacerme de Norberta enviando una carta a Charlie- dijo Juubei empezando el entrenamiento.

La siguientes semanas trascurrieron sin ningún inconveniente y el segundo partido de Gryffindor era contra Hufflepuff y el arbitro seria Snape. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba Hermione y Ron jugaba una partida de ajedrez mientras que Juubei terminaba de pintar los últimos dibujos que había hecho, Juubei alzo la vista cuando noto el aura de Harry preocupada que todavía estaba en las escalera, cuando entro y los vio fue directamente hacia ellos -No me hables durante un momento- dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado -Necesito concen... - pero vio el rostro de Harry -¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible- pregunto Ron en preocupado. En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de Quidditch_ -_No juegues- dijo de inmediato Hermione -Diles que estás enfermo- añadió Ron -Finge que se te ha roto una pierna- sugirió Hermione -Rómpete una pierna de verdad- dijo Ron -No puedo. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar- explico Harry pero en aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común -_Malfoy- _se quejo Juubei mirando a Neville que saltaba en su dirección, Juubei saco su varita y apunto a las piernas de Neville -Finite- Neville pudo volver a andar con normalidad -¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron, mientras que Juubei se le unía para escuchar -Malfoy. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo- explico Neville -¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall!¡Acúsalo!- insistió Hermione pero Neville negó con la cabeza -No quiero tener más problemas- murmuró -¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles- dijo Ron algo de enojo -No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy- dijo Neville, atragantándose, Juubei se levanto y se puso delante de Neville con sus manos en las caderas -Neville Longbottom, tu no eres un cobarde, eres valiente aunque esa valentía esta escondida en tu interior, si no la tuvieras el Sombrero Seleccionador te habría puesto en otra casa y vales diez Malfoys juntos, además el no te llega a la suela de los zapatos en lo que respeta a moral- dijo Juubei seriamente sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras, quería decirle lo valiente que seria en el futuro y como lucho en la batalla en Hogwarts, pero la maldición se lo impidió -Gracias Juubei- agradeció, Juubei saco una barra de chocolate muggle y se lo dio -Es una barra de chocolate muggle, están buenas y te levantara el animo- sonrió Juubei con diversión haciendo que Neville también sonriera.

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una. Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de Quidditch_ -_Jugaré. Si no lo hago, todos los de Slytherin pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos- informo Harry después de clase -Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego- dijo Hermione -Tranquila Mione, Dumbledore va a estar presente y nadie en su sano juicio haría algo en frente de el- dijo Juubei, Harry se relajo en la mención de Dumbledore en el partido.

El día del partido al final llego para alivio de Juubei, los anteriores días tuvo que aguantar a Harry preguntándole si Snape le seguía y siempre le daba la misma respuesta "No". Juubei, Ron y Hermione le desearon suerte a Harry pero Ron y Hermione parecía que le iba a ver por ultima vez -Vamos, chicos que no va a morir- dijo Juubei un poco molesta. Encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados Ron y Hermione, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. -No las vais a necesitar, Snape no hará nada a Harry- dijo Juubei molesta haciendo que de su frente salieran algunas chispas que cuando las vio Ron se sobresalto -Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo- dijo Hermione -Mira, ya salen ¡Eh!- se quejo Ron y Juubei suspiro -_Por favor, ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer que solo molestar?_- pensó Juubei mirando a Malfoy y una sonrisa apareció en su cara -_Es verdad, la broma_- pensó con diversión Juubei, recordando lo que había dentro de la caja, había oído que Malfoy fue castigado en Navidad y su madre ya no le enviaba dulces como antes -Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto- Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle -Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?- Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una Bludger. Juubei miraba a Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la Snitch_ -_¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?- dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo -Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, también deberías estar porque no tienes cerebro- Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy -Yo valgo por diez como tú, Malfoy y no me llegas a la suela de los zapatos en lo que respeta a moral- tartamudeó Neville. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino -Así se habla, Neville- le felicito Ron -Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo- dijo con burla Malfoy. La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron -Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...- pero Ron se vio interrumpido en su amenaza -¡Ron!¡Harry...!- exclamo Hermione -¿Qué?¿Dónde?- pregunto Ron -Abajo en el campo- señalo Juubei con su dedo a Harry que había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala -Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo- dijo Malfoy, Ron por fin estallo y se propuso a abalanzarse sobre Malfoy pero fue detenido por Juubei -No vale la pena Ron. Malfoy le guarda rencor a Harry por que le rechazo en el tren cuando le ofreció su amistad, al instante y en mi opinión hizo una sabia decisión, no hace falta hablar contigo Malfoy para saber que eres arrogante, prepotente, idiota y un cobarde, además de pisar a la gente como si fuera basura, no me extraña que no tengas amigos verdaderos- dijo Juubei sorprendiendo a los presentes -Y lo dice una trai...- pero no pudo terminar Malfoy -Una traidora de sangre, ¿no?, busca un insulto mejor Malfoy, ese ya esta desgastado y prefiero a ser eso que a ser como tu o otra persona parecida- le respondió Juubei mirando al campo -Entonces tus padres se merecían morir por haber tenido a alguien como tu- contesto Malfoy, Ron se había alejado asustado llevándose a Neville y Hermione consigo, al ver que los ojos de Juubei cambiaban de escarlata a oro, Juubei giro sobre sus talones, saco su varita y la puso en la garganta de Malfoy -Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a alguien de mi familia con ese tono y esas palabras en una misma oración o te torturare hasta que supliques de rodillas por tu perdón el cual no te daré, solo te voy a decir esto, mis manos no están limpias a causa de gente como tu y no me arrepiento de haberme ensuciado las manos con ellos- susurro Juubei a Malfoy que estaba temblando de miedo y la cara pálida -Esta vez solo te voy a dar un recordatorio- Juubei movió su varita haciendo aparecer orejas de caballo, una cola de pavo real, sus manos se transformaron en patas de gato, su pelo se volvió rojo y amarillo y su piel morada con corazones rosas, también transfiguró su ropa a un traje de payaso con grande zapatos verde chillón, incluso una nariz roja apareció en su nariz y una diadema con flores, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle salieron corriendo asustados de la mirada oro de Juubei. Con todo este ajetreo el partido ya había terminado y Juubei se sorprendió que no había oído todos los aplausos de las gradas.

Juubei espero a Harry a salir de los vestuarios quería ir a ver el cambio de palabras de Snape y Quirrell, además de relajarse, las palabras de Malfoy la había alterado demasiado y se le cruzaba por el camino podría atacarle accidentalmente. Vio a Harry salir con su escoba en el hombro -Buena captura y que rápida, tiene que ser un record- dijo Juubei asustando a Harry que pensaba que estaba solo -Gracias Juubei, Ron y Hermione me dijeron sobre lo que le hiciste a Malfoy, buen disfraz- dijo Harry riéndose -No le puse un disfraz, le quite su disfraz de persona, revelando su verdadero rosto- rio Juubei haciendo que Harry reír mas fuerte, en ese momento Juubei noto la presencia de Snape saliendo del castillo -Mira Harry es Snape- dijo Juubei señalando a una figura encapuchada bajando sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido -¿Le seguimos?- alentó Juubei -Si, sube- dijo Harry montando en su escoba y Juubei se monto detrás de el y la escoba se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vieron a Snape entrando en el bosque, lo siguieron, los árboles eran tan espesos que no podían ver adónde había ido Snape. Volaron en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyeron voces. Se deslizaron hacia allí y se detuvieron sin ruido, sobre un haya. Juubei bajo de la escoba y se arrodillo en una rama mientras que Harry con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vieron a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Juubei no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca mientras que ella y Harry se esforzaron por oír lo que decían -... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los lugares, Severus...- Tartamudeó Quirrell _-Falso-_ pensó Juubei mirándolo -Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado- dijo -Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal- dijo Snape con su voz fría. Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió -¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?- pregunto -P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...- pero Quirrell no podía pronunciar ninguna oración con sentido -Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell- dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él -Y-yo no s-sé qué...- empezó Quirrell -Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir- le interrumpió Snape con voz fría -_Intimida de verdad con esa voz_- pensó Juubei con una sonrisa, de repente una lechuza dejó escapar un grito sorprendiendo a Harry que casi se cae del árbol y a Juubei que termino cabeza abajo y agarrada a la rama por sus piernas _-Pero será..., dios que susto_- maldijo Juubei enderezándose rapidez -... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando- dijo Snape -P-pero y-yo no...- a Quirrell parecía que le iba a dar un infarto -Muy bien. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades- dijo Snape echando su capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Juubei pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado -_Ojala que estuviera petrificado_- deseo Juubei mientras se subía detrás de Harry en su escoba.

-¿Juubei, Harry, dónde estabais?- preguntó Hermione con voz aguda cuando aparecieron en uno de los pasillos -¡Ganamos!¡Ganamos!¡Ganamos!- gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda -¡Y Juubei le quito su disfraz de persona a Malfoy revelando su verdadero ser! Esa fue la mejor parte del partido, vamos, todos te están esperando en la Sala Común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...- Ron no tuvo tiempo puesto que Harry lo arrastraba y Juubei hacia lo mismo con Hermione -Ahora eso no importa. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor mientras que Juubei se aseguraba de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contaron lo que habían visto y oído -Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...- dijo Harry -¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape?- preguntó alarmada Hermione -En ese caso no durará mucho- dijo Ron -Yo no creo que sea Snape quien quiera robar la piedra chicos, creo que es Quirrell y no me digáis que estoy loca u otra cosa, ese hombre tiene algo siniestro en su cabeza- dijo Juubei con voz severa -Estas loca Juubei, Snape es claramente quien quiere la piedra, tu misma los oíste en el bosque- dijo Harry -Es verdad y el profesor Quirrell es un cobarde- añadió Ron -El esta actuando así para no crear sospechas, también es verdad que le oí pero dijo que los estudiantes no deberían de saber sobre la piedra y si es Snape el actuaria mas discretamente, tan discreto que no lo sabríamos, incluso pudo engañar a Voldemort cuando era espía del lado bueno en la guerra- Juubei se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -_Mierda eso no lo deberían saber ahora, espero que ha Harry no se le escape en su enfrentamiento con Quirrell_- pensó Juubei mirando las caras de sus amigos -¿Como?- preguntó Ron -Eso es lo que he oído- respondió rápidamente Juubei para alejar la atención de ese tema -Además casi siempre es la persona menos obvia es el culpable- dijo Juubei mientras salía del aula.

Juubei estuvo un rato en la fiesta y después se fue a la cama. Juubei quería contarles algunos detalles que podrían salvar a gente pero las veces que lo intento la maldición se lo impidió, solo cuando se descontrolo pudo hablar de algunas cosas de sus pasado pero fue la maldición que la ayudo a volver a controlar su cuerpo y sus poderes. Juubei se echo a la cama recordando lo que le esperaba a partir de este punto, pronto seria lo de Norberta y quería que los chicos no se enteraran para así que no los castigaran y tuvieran que ir al Bosque Prohibido y por ultimo el enfrentamiento con Quirrell con Voldemort en su cabeza.


	15. Noberta la Rigdeback Noruega - 1º año

_Juubei estuvo un rato en la fiesta y después se fue a la cama. Juubei quería contarles algunos detalles que podrían salvar a gente pero las veces que lo intento la maldicion se lo impidió, solo cuando se descontrolo pudo hablar de algunas cosas de sus pasado pero fue la maldición que la ayudo a volver a controlar su cuerpo y sus poderes. Juubei se echo a la cama recordando lo que le esperaba a partir de este punto, pronto seria lo de Norberta y quería que los chicos no se enteraran para así que no los castigaran y tuvieran que ir al Bosque Prohibido y por ultimo el enfrentamiento con Quirrell con Voldemort en su cabeza. _

-Muajajajajajjajaa, eres patética Juubei, tienes todo el poder que uno podría desear en tu mano y aun lo derrochas en proteger a la gente que te margina, únete a mi y no volverás a sentir esos sentimientos que te atormenta, se mi esposa, mi amante, gobernemos este mundo a nuestro antojo y castiguemos a aquellos que te han hecho desgraciada, además dejare que tus hermanas vivan una vida de felicidad, ¿No es ese tu mundo perfecto, uno que seas feliz, que tus hermanas sean felices y no haya muertes innecesarias?- pregunto Noiseknight mientras luchaba con Juubei en su ultima batalla -Te prometo si aceptas estar a mi lado todos los noises serán eliminados- Juubei le miraba con odio puro en sus ojos dorados -¡JAMAS! Eso es mentira, los de tu especie solo quieren mas y mas poder y tu no eres una excepción, además prometí hacer realidad el sueño de mi clan, destruir todo aquello relacionado con los noises y tu estas dentro de ese grupo- dijo Juubei mientras blandía una espada envuelta en llamas y atacaba sin descanso a Noiseknight -Jajajaja, que cruel Juubei-chan, pero es lo que me gusta de ti, tu perseverancia, valor, sentido de la justicia, además eres muy bella para tener solo 13 años- dijo Noiseknight que tenia su cara muy cerca de ella y aprovecho para morderle el labio con lujuria -Maldito, estamos luchando deja de jugar- Juubei lanzo rayos de gran voltaje desde su cuerpo, uno de ellos había dado de lleno a Noiseknight que fue despedido hacia la pared -Increíble, increíble, serás mía Juubei-chan, solamente mía- dijo extasiado Noiseknight mirando con mas lujuria a Juubei haciéndola enfadar aun mas, Noiseknight lanzo una esfera de energía hacia donde estaba Juubei que vio que no estaba dirigida hacia ella sino a su acompañante -TOSHIRO, CUIDADO- grito Juubei, Toshiro miro hacia atrás viendo la esfera de energía dirigiéndose a el a gran velocidad, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, la esfera golpeo con fuerza a Toshiro produciendo una gran explosión, Juubei corrió al lado de su familiar kitsune pero fue un gran error. Juubei noto algo desprenderse de su cuerpo y vio liquido rojo salir abundantemente de algún lugar, también noto algo cortándole la pierna creando una gran herida, Juubei se cayo al suelo por el dolor de su pierna pero cuando intento levantarse averiguo lo que había desprendido de su cuerpo, su brazo no estaba, en su lugar salía sangre a borbotones -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Juubei horrorizada, sintió que su cuerpo se iba enfriando por la perdida de sangre, la vista se volvía nublada pero noto un gran poder procedente de su pecho que iba tomando el control de su cuerpo rápidamente, pronto todo se volvió negro.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

En las semanas que siguieron Quirrell se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido -_Seguramente esta perdiendo fuerzas por no beber sangre de unicornio_- pensó Juubei una vez en clase mientras le estudia detenidamente. Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro, Juubei solo movía la cabeza con diversión por las caras de los chicos. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo según Harry, Hermione y Ron. Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo, Juubei se libro cuando Hermione le pregunto sobre todas las materias y los hechizos, contestándolas todas correctamente pero aun así los acompañaban a la biblioteca, para cuando Hagrid apareciera -Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes- se quejo Ron derrumbándose sobre la mesa -Diez semanas. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel- replico Hermione -Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?- le contesto Ron -¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...- dijo Hermione volviendo a su libro -Ummm... déjame pensar, un Troll nos ataco, después Fluffy, descubrimos lo de la Piedra Filosofal que Quirrell intenta robar y hemos estado ocupados por todos los deberes que han mandado los profesores además de sacar nuestras propias conjeturas sobre la piedra de Nicolás Flamel- dijo Juubei levantando los dedos según iba mencionando los hechos- No es Quirrell es Snape- dijo Harry -Eso ya no lo dirás al final del curso James- dijo Juubei mirando un libro sobre duelos y estrategias -Lo que sea tenemos que estudiar todos- dijo Hermione -Excepto yo y si quieres comprobarlo puedes hacerme otro interrogatorio como el de otro día- dijo Juubei sonriendo. Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario, en caso de Juubei no sabían como lograba terminar los trabajo y deberes en tiempo record -_Gracias Naruto por tu técnica de clonación, estaría en muchos problemas si no la hubiera aprendido_- pensaba Juubei con una sonrisa en su cara -Nunca podré acordarme de esto- estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, la temperatura era agradable y el aire anunciaba el verano.

Juubei estaba leyendo un libro de Ruinas Antiguas cuando sintió la presencia de Hagrid en la biblioteca _-Y aquí empieza la pesadilla sobre Norberta, parece que no podre mantener a los chicos fuera de esto, uff- _movió Juubei la cabeza en desaprobación, después de un tiempo Ron dijo -¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?- Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo en un día con un aire cálido -Estaba mirando- dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención -¿Y vosotros qué hacéis?. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?- dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz -Oh, Juubei lo encontró hace siglos. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...- había dicho Ron antes que Juubei le diera una patada en la espinilla -Discreción Ron- susurro Juubei -¡Shhh!- Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba -No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?- se quejo Hagrid -En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte, sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...- dijo Harry pero fue cortado por Hagrid y una patada en la espinilla de pare de Juubei -¡SHHHH! Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...- dijo Hagrid que salió de la biblioteca -¿Por que nos pateaste en la espinillas Juubei?- pregunto Harry -¿Por que preguntas? Eres ciego o sordo Harry, la biblioteca tiene oídos y algunos muy finos, así que piensa un poco antes de abrir la boca sin pensar- se quejo Juubei -¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?- dijo Hermione con aire pensativo -¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la piedra?- pregunto Harry -Creo que no- contesto Juubei -Voy a ver en qué sección estaba- dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo de donde había venido Hagrid.

Ron regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos los cuales desparramó sobre la mesa -¡Dragones!¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: "Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda" y "Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones"- susurro Ron mientras leía -Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí- dijo Harry -Pero va contra nuestras leyes. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los _muggles _no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania- explico Ron -Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry -Por supuesto que hay. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles _que los han visto para que los olviden- respondió Ron -Y ni de hablar de aquellos dragones que prefieren a los humanos como comida principal, secundaria y postre. Además de las característica de cada uno- dijo Juubei pensando en el Cola Cuerno Húngaro que era la especie mas peligrosa junto con el Ridgebak Noruego por su letal veneno -Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?- dijo Hermione -En algo que no nos va gustar ni un pelo- respondió Juubei, los tres chicos solo asintieron.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. Hagrid preguntó -¿Quién es?- antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos. En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron -_Puaj que mal huelen-_ pensó Juubei mientras se tapaba la nariz -Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?- pregunto Hagrid mirando a los cuatro -Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de _Fluffy- _pregunto Harry mientras Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto -Por supuesto que no puedo. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de _Fluffy- _dijo Hagrid mirando a los cuatro por alguna pista -Lo encontramos por accidente al escapar de Filch- explico Juubei, Hagrid solo asintió -Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí- dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera.

La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó -Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti- Juubei estaba sonriendo con sarcasmo pensando en los profesores y sus pruebas -_Sprout un lazo del diablo que te mata al igual que una serpiente si no te relajas, Flitwick encontrar una llave vieja y atrapándola con una escoba, en mi opinión demasiado sencillo, McGonagall jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico gigante siendo tu una de las fichas, inteligencia y estrategia, Quirrell un ogro gigante, Snape un acertijo con varios viales con dos pociones que pueden dejarte pasar por las llamas moradas para regresar o por las llamas negras para seguir adelante, ingenioso, y por ultimo Dumbledore, con su espejo de Oesed que al menos quieras encontrar la piedra y no utilizarla se materializaría en tu bolsillo, loco pero inteligente_- Juubei sonrió en este hecho -Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a _Fluffy_... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall -contó con los dedos- el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape- Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron en la mención de Snape -¿Snape?- pregunto Harry -Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla- explico Hagrid, mientras decía todo esto Juubei había estado mirando el fuego con el huevo dentro emocionada por ver a un dragón de este mundo y un poco preocupada por lo que le costaría deshacerse de el -Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_, ¿no, Hagrid? Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?- pregunto Harry con ansiedad -Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo- dijo Hagrid con orgullo -_Y Quirrell después de emborracharte_- añadió mentalmente Juubei -Bueno, eso es algo. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando- se quejo Harry dándose aire con la mano al igual que Ron y Hermione, Juubei parecía que no le afectase el calor de la habitación -No puedo, Harry, lo siento- respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego y Juubei mirando directamente en el fuego. Harry también miró -Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harry mirando un huevo negreo -Un huevo de dragón, exactamente de Ridgeback Noruego- explico Juubei mirando a Harry -¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? Debe de haberte costado una fortuna- dijo Ron agachado al lado de la chimenea -Lo gané. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero- explico Hagrid -¿Y quien no Hagrid? Que yo sepa no se puede criar dragones es ilegal, además pueden enviarte a Azkaban- dijo Juubei mirando fijamente a Hagrid que se estremeció -Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón?- preguntó Hermione -Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: _Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho_. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un Ridgeback Noruego como ha dicho Juubei. Y son muy raros- explico Hagrid -Hagrid los Ridgeback Noruegos tardan solo un mes en convertirse en adultos y vives en una cabaña con un techo de madera y paja, ¿qué crees que puedes suceder?- pregunto Juubei con la esperanza de entrar en razón a Hagrid, pero el no la escuchaba, solo canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse, lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña -Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila- suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores -Esa es la misma pregunta que me hecho toda mi vida- dijo Juubei mirando al suelo y suspirando. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos, a veces Juubei les ayudaba a tener tiempo libre para ellos solos y hacer lo que quisieran. Entonces, durante un desayuno, _Hedwig _entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir». Ron y Juubei querían faltar a la clase de Herbologia e ir directamente a la cabaña pero Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso -Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?- pregunto Ron entusiasmado -Ron tiene razón ¿de pequeña no soñabas con dragones y caballeros o algo parecido del mundo mágico?- pregunto Juubei -Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...- pero no pudo terminar -¡Cállate!- susurró Harry y Juubei mirando a Malfoy que estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos -_M__aldición, se me había olvidado lo de Malfoy_- se quejo Juubei mentalmente viendo la expresión de su cara que no le gustaba nada. Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbologia, hasta que Juubei se molesto -Parad ya, sois igual que un matrimonio, si no quiere ir Mione que no venga ella sabe lo que se pierde- dijo mirando a los dos -Vale iré- cedió al final Hermione.

Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante -Ya casi está fuera- dijo cuando entraron. El huevo estaba sobre la mesa y ya tenía grietas en la cáscara, Juubei sintió el aura de la dragona con fuerza seguramente por intentar abrir el cascaron, el huevo se abrió con un varios chasquidos dejando ver lo que había estado en el interior del huevo. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa y levanto su cabeza negra con pequeños cuerno en ella, era alargada y flacucha, con grandes alas puntiagudas, un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales y con ojos naranjas saltones los cuales estaban mirando a Juubei -_Mama, mama, mama_- dijo Norberta caminando un poco en la dirección de Juubei que la veía con los ojos como platos -¿Mama?¿Me has dicho mama?- pregunto Juubei mirando a la recién nacida que ahora estaba en el borde de la mesa intentando llega a Juubei -_Mama, arriba- _dijo Norberta y Juubei se acerco y cogió a la dragona en brazos que empezó como a ronronear al igual que un gato -¿Juubei de que estas hablando?- pregunto Ron en la confusión -La dragona me ha llamado mama- contestó Juubei -¿Como puede llamarte mama? Nosotros solo hemos oído unos pequeños rugidos no palabras- explico Hermione -Uy, se me había olvidado mencionar que puedo hablar con los animales- respondió Juubei, todos en la sala se quedaron mirando a Juubei -Hagrid creo que es una hembra por los ojos anaranjados, los machos los tienen amarillos- dijo Juubei intentando cambiar el tema -Es verdad- dijo Hagrid cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron -Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio- dijo Hagrid -_Malfoy_- pensó Juubei acurrucando a Norberta en su pecho que se había quedado dormida. Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras que a Juubei la frustraba, en varias ocasiones le había transfigurado una cola de cerdo o orejas de burro, también había congelado el piso por donde caminaba haciéndole caer en unas posiciones muy graciosas y otras cosas para hacer que dejara de sonreír de esa manera aunque en varias ocasiones tuvo que resistir en convertidlo en un hurón.

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Hagrid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón -Déjalo ir. Déjalo en libertad- insistió Harry -No puedo. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá- dijo Hagrid haciendo que Juubei se riera -_¿Por que mama reír?-_pregunto Norberta – Por que papa dice que eres pequeña- le respondió Juubei acariciando la cabeza de la dragona, de alguna manera Juubei siempre conseguía tranquilizar a Norberta solamente con su presencia mientras que cuando no estaban que comportaba con algo de ferocidad consiguiendo que Hagrid le echará de su cabaña. Norberta había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana y ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque la dragona ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo -He decidido llamarlo _Norberta- _dijo Hagrid, mirando a la dragona con ojos húmedos -Ya me reconoce, mirad. _¡Norberta! ¡Norberta! _¿Dónde está mamá?- dijo Hagrid intentando llamar su atención pero no le hacia caso por que estaba jugando con una pelota que había transfigurado Juubei -Ha perdido el juicio- murmuró Ron a Harry, Juubei suspiro y se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Hagrid -Hagrid, Norberta no se puede quedar aquí, tu cabaña es muy pequeña si esperas dos semanas _Norberta _será tan grande como tu casa y Malfoy se lo podría contar a Dumbledore en cualquier momento. Me duele tanto como a ti deshacerme de ella, también la he cogido mucho cariño pero no podemos, tengo una idea para que Norberta sea feliz con los de su especie y que no le pase nada hasta que crezca totalmente. Le podemos enviar una carta al hermano de Ron, Charlie, para que venga a recogerla y que la cuide hasta que la deje en libertad- explico Juubei con seriedad -¡Genial! ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?- pregunto Ron -_¿Norberta no ver mas a mama?_- pregunto Norberta, algo dentro de Juubei hizo que se contrajera su corazón -No Norberta, pero te aseguro que serás muy feliz a donde iras, además algún día iré a visitarte y quiero ver que te has convertido en la mas fuerte de tu raza pero si no lo consigues no pasara nada serás la mas fuerte para mi- dijo Juubei acariciando debajo de la mandíbula a Norberta _-Hare que mama estar orgullosa de Norberta- _dijo Norberta sentándose y sacando pecho.

La noche del miércoles Juubei estaba dando de comer a Norberta mientras miraba a Hagrid que parecía deprimido -Hagrid es mejor de esta manera, se que cuesta pero los dragones son peligrosos y no me digas que yo puedo controlarla, lo se, pero no puedo estar todo el día encima de ella para que no haga nada malo- dijo Juubei mientras acariciaba a Norberta en su cabeza para que se durmiera -_Buenas noches mama-_ dijo Norberta -Buenas noches Norberta- Juubei miro el reloj y se levanto cogió la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado Harry, miro fuera de la puerta y corrió a la Sala Común. Corría por los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido y saltaba de escalera en escalera por las escaleras que se movían para ir mas rápido _-Amo el anime y manga de Naruto y Bleach, que han enseñado mas que los profesores_- pensó Juubei usando el Shunpo o paso rápido para recorrer el largo pasillo de un extremo a otro en un instante. Cuando llego a la Sala Común pudo percibir el aura de Helio dirigiéndose al castillo -Chicos, Helio ya trae la respuesta de Charlie- dijo Juubei abriendo la ventana, habían decidido que Helio seria el que enviara la carta a ser mas rápido que Hedwig y podría escapar de algún dragón si se lo encontrara, Helio aterrizo en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione -¿Que tal por Rumania Helio?- preguntó Juubei cogiendo dos cartas, la primera era sobre Norberta y la segunda para Juubei, ella había decidido escribir a Charlie por que en lo libros no explica mucho sobre el y siempre quiso saber mas sobre el -Bien, aunque hay demasiados dragones que intentaron atraparme- dijo Helio un poco molesto saltando unas notas musicales un poco agudas, Ron cogió l carta que le extendió Juubei y la leyó:

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el Ridgeback Noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al Ridgeback Noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la noche, envíame la respuesta lo antes posible. _

_Besos, Charlie_- termino de leer Ron y Juubei estaba mirando a Harry con uno de sus dedos apuntándose a si misma y su capa en mano, Harry entendió la indirecta -Tenemos la capa invisible. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberta y a dos de nosotros, además Juubei puede tranquilizarla- dijo Harry. Juubei se fue a uno de los sillones para leer su carta:

_Querida Juubei:_

_Me alegra saber que mi hermano Ron tiene amigos como tu que cuidas de hasta un dragón ilegal y le quieres ayudar sabiendo los riesgos que conlleva. Los gemelos también me han hablado sobre ti, ¿así que la princesa de Hogwarts?, es todo un honor recibir una carta de usted, es broma, me han dicho que eres muy talentosa con las pociones e inventar artículos de broma, tengo que decir que he sido victima de los Dientes que muerde solos, buena broma, tuve una marca de los dientes en verde durante una semana. También me contaron lo que le hicisteis a la Señora Norris y Quirrell, además de la broma que le hiciste a Draco Malfoy, era muy ingenioso creo que su madre tendrá castigado durante un tiempo largo. Un pajarito me ha dicho que eres muy buena en Quidditch, incluso se podría que decir mejor que_ yo_ si en un par de años. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas quise trabajas con dragones por que siempre me han fascinado, también me gusta el Quidditch pero me gustaba mas los dragones, cuando iba a Hogwarts el profesor Snape era de igual de malo que ahora, también tengo el pelo rojo que es el distintivo Weasley y los ojos marrones claros y si, yo también hacia bromas a Percy, no es que me desagrade es que es muy pomposo para mi gusto._

_Bien me toca preguntar: ¿Cómo eres?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?, ¿Cómo has acabado en el lado oscuro con mis hermanos pequeños?, ¿Cuál es tu afición?, ¿Cómo eres en clases? y lo de mas a tu gusto._

_Saludos, Charlie_- Juubei sonreía por como había escrito la carta Charlie, según como se expresaba también era muy directo pero lo de Quidditch se pregunto quien se lo había dicho puesto que la única vez que practico Quidditch fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres fue el día que Wood le puso a prueba -_Le tendré que preguntar como se entero de eso_- pensó Juubei cogiendo pergamino y tinta mas la pluma para responder:

_Querido Charlie:_

_Gracias por los halagos de tu carta y por ayudarnos con Norberta para trasladar a un lugar mejor. sobre las preguntas e aquí tu respuestas, tengo el pelo escarlata con reflejos oro mas mechas de color blanco plata con reflejos negros y mechones negros como la noche con reflejos plata, mis ojos son escarlata un poco mas suave que mi pelo con pupilas de color oro, los cuales cambia a ojos de color oro y pupilas escarlatas cuando estoy enfadada, ¿curioso no?, tengo 11 años al igual que tu hermano Ron, mi afición es dibujar, cantar y sobre todo hacer bromas mas crear nuevas clases soy la primera en conseguir que el hechizo funcione además de responder a todas las preguntas aunque no preste atención en clase como Historia de la Magia que me la paso durmiendo. Sobre como he acabado en el lado oscuro con los gemelos no se como explicarlo, tal vez me parezca a vuestra hermana Ginny físicamente mas el detallé de hacer bromas a cualquiera. Para el futuro no se que me gustaría hacer, tal vez vuelva a mi lugar natal o no, todavía es pronto para decidirlo, estoy en primero, jeje. Espero verte algún día cuando no este persiguiendo dragones. ¿Una pregunta, como te entraste sobre lo de Quidditch?_

_Saludos Juubei-_ Juubei reviso la carta y después la doblo cuando le dio el visto bueno, se levanto y la adjunto con la carta de Ron -¿Por que le escribes a mi hermano Charlie?- pregunto Ron mirando la carta en la pata de Helio -Por que me gusta los dragones- respondió Juubei, Ron solo se encogí de hombros y volvió a estudiar.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberta... y de Malfoy, aunque Juubei estaba algo deprimida por no volver a Norberta en un largo tiempo -_¿Quien diría que le cogería a esa lagarto con alas? Jaja-_ pensó Juubei con diversión en las vueltas que da la vida. Durante las clases Malfoy había estado mirando en la dirección de Ron que tenia la carta en su mano y estaba susurrando a Harry, Ron guardo la carta en uno de sus libros, al terminar las clases Malfoy había arrollado literalmente a Ron haciendo que sus libros se cayera al piso -Uy, pensé que eras solo una comadreja, Weasley- se burlo Malfoy alejándose -Maldito sea, un día de estos le daré su merecido- dijo Ron recogiendo sus libros pero se dio cuenta de algo -No esta, no esta el libro con la carta de Charlie- dijo Ron con miedo -¿No me digas que eso era lo quería Malfoy?- pregunto Juubei mirando a la dirección por la que se había ido Malfoy -Grrrr, la próxima vez que le vea lo convierto en hurón, lo juro. No tenemos tiempo para enviar otra carta a Charlie, hay que arriesgarse chicos el sábado por la noche. Ron y Mione tendréis que vigilar que nadie salga de la Sala Común mientras trasladamos a Norberta a la Torre de Astronomía con la Capa de Invisibilidad y mantener un ojo a Neville creo que vendrá a buscarnos o algo parecido - dijo Juubei con tono de general, los tres solo asintieron.

Encontraron a Fang_, _el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana -No os hago entrar porque Norberta está un poco molesta. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de ella- jadeo Hagrid -_Déjame salir_- oyó Juubei a Norberta. Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberta acababa de morderle la pierna -¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro- se defendió Hagrid -_Déjame ver a mama_- dijo Norberta y golpeando la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Juubei regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido. Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes. Hagrid tenía a Norberta lista y encerrada en una gran jaula -Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente sola- dijo Hagrid pero del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos de rasgado -Di adiós al peluche- susurro Juubei a Harry que solo asintió -¡Adiós, Norberta!- sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Juubei cubrían la jaula con la Capa de Invisibilidad y se metían dentro ellos también -¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!- dijo Hagrid -_Mama es Juubei y tu papa-_ contesto Norberta. Juubei hacia flotar la jaula con el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa para llevarla de forma mas segura hasta la Torre de Astronomía, también ayudaba los atajos que Juubei conocía para llegar antes -¡Ya casi llegamos!- resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi le hizo que Juubei se desconcentrara y dejara caer la jaula.

Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja -¡Castigo!¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?- grito la profesora McGonagall -Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter y Juubei Yagyu vendrán. ¡Y con un dragón!- dijo dolorido Malfoy -_Por idiota, si quieres que te crean por los menos haber enseñado la carta aunque no hubiera servido de nada_- pensó Juubei mientras una sonrisa estaba en su rostro por la vista delante de ella -¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!- dijo enfurecida la profesora McGonagall. Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Juubei alzo su puño al cielo en signo de victoria -¡Malfoy está castigado! Eso le pasa por ser un entrometido- dijo Juubei alegremente -Tienes toda la razón Juubei, si el hubiera sido mas listo hubiera enseñando la carta a la profesora McGonagall- dijo Harry -Aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría servido de nada porque la embruje para que se prendiera fuego si algún profesor la viera o se la enseñaba a otra persona- dijo Juubei dando vueltas en el sitio con un pie. Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberta moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Juubei los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberta entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberta para que estuviera muy segura, y luego Harry y Juubei estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias -Cuidad muy bien de ella- advirtió Juubei.

Por fin. Norberta se iba... se iba... se había ido. Juubei vio bajar a Harry al instante de perder de vista la siluetas en medio de la noche y lo siguió rápidamente con la Capa de Invisibilidad en la mano -Harry espera, la Capa ...- empezó a prevenir Juubei pero cuando llego al pasillo vio a Harry parado viendo el rostro de Filch que apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad, Juubei actuó rápidamente, cogió su varita, apunto a la Capa de Invisibilidad -Diminuendo- susurro y la Capa de Invisibilidad se encogía hasta convertirse en un pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica -Bien, bien, bien. Tenemos problemas- susurro Harry -Y que lo digas y me parece que el castigo no nos va a gustar- siguió Juubei mirando al sonriente Filch.


	16. El Bosque Prohibido - 1º año

_Por_ _fin. Norberta se iba... se iba... se había ido. Juubei vio bajar a Harry al instante de perder de vista las siluetas en medio de la noche y lo siguió rápidamente con la Capa de Invisibilidad en la mano -Harry espera, la Capa ...- empezó a prevenir Juubei pero cuando llego al pasillo vio a Harry parado viendo el rostro de Filch que apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad, Juubei actuó rápidamente, cogió su varita, apunto a la Capa de Invisibilidad -Diminuendo- susurro y la Capa de Invisibilidad se encogía hasta convertirse en un pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica -Bien, bien, bien. Tenemos problemas- susurro Harry -Y que lo digas y me parece que el castigo no nos va a gustar- siguió Juubei mirando al sonriente Filch._

-Buenos días estudiante, hoy haremos una excursión para mejorar vuestro control sobre las plantas, ya tenéis que saber que el control sobre la vegetación es muy importante porque si se controla mal la planta controlada mutara y atacara a cualquier cosa en movimiento, ¿entendido?- dijo el profesor con una mirada severa -¡Si profesor!- contestaron los niños de 8 años -Muy bien, coged vuestras mochilas y subid al autobús- dijo el profesor apuntando a un autobús verde con rayas blancas. Durante el viaje Juubei se había sentado con uno de los profesores que los acompañaban para vigilarlos y estaba jugando con el elemento aire del profesor, hasta ahora había podido controlar los elementos fuego, agua, tierra perfectamente, también había aprendido a controlar los demás pero no tan bien como los anteriores, así que aprovecho para pedirle a un profesor que la mostrase como mejorar el control sobre el elemento aire. El profesor hacia que el viento se volviera verde oscuro a causa del aura por que general el viento no tiene color al menos que lo controles -Si piensas y imaginas la sensación te será mas fácil darle una forma para atacar, como por ejemplo cuchillas, flechas o remolinos- explicaba el profesor mientras en su mano aparecía una pequeña cuchilla con forma de luna creciente, después una punta de una flecha y por ultimo un pequeño torbellino -Intenta el remolino, es el mas fácil de controlar- dijo el profesor mirando a Juubei que extendió su palma y empezó a concentrarse en la sensación como le había explicado, después de unos momentos noto algo girando en su mano, abrió los ojos y vio un pequeño remolino débil -Muy bien Juubei- felicito el profesor -Intenta darle mas potencia poco a poco- Juubei asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, se concentro en el remolino aumentando su velocidad -Hasta ahí Juubei, ahora mantenerlo todo el tiempo que puedas- dijo el profesor.

Juubei había conseguido mantener el remolino a la misma velocidad y fuerza hasta el final del viaje -Juubei si no recuerdo mal también usas el elemento agua y tienes un dominio perfecto según tu profesor- dijo el profesor -Eso es lo que dice- respondió Juubei -Entonces después de dominar el viento a la perfección deberías probar a utilizar el agua y el viento conjuntamente para que te resulte mas fácil controlar el hielo- explico el profesor acariciando su cabeza -Lo intentare profesor Lyan- dijo Juubei mirando hacia arriba en su rostro. El profesor Lyan era un joven profesor que había empezado este año a enseñar el elemento viento puesto que el anterior se jubilo, su pelo era verde oscuro, ojos amarillos, piel pálida pero con color, era alto y musculoso y siempre se veía algo desaliñado pero con estilo. Juubei le había caído muy bien el profesor desde que lo vio, era preciso, sus explicaciones eran sencillas de entender, además como deberes era solo practicar el elemento aire y enseñar el progreso hecho todos los lunes, pero también era severo con aquellos que hacían daño a los demás, eso era lo que mas admiraba Juubei, no le importaba si el niño era de una importante familia o no, si se merecía un castigo se lo daba sin ningún remordimiento.

Los niños se separaron en cinco grupos y Juubei rápidamente fue al lado del profesor Lyan que le sonrió con diversión -Si sigues eligiéndome cada vez que hacemos grupos pensare que te has encariñado conmigo Ju-chan- bromeo el profesor Lyan, Juubei solo se encogió de hombros y le siguió hacia el interior del bosque con los demás alumnos.

Era de noche y Juubei estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que le daba sus piernas para no ser atrapada por los noises -TIERRA- grito Juubei, las rocas cercanas a ella se partieron en afiladas piedras y se dirigieron a los noises convirtiéndolos en cenizas, Juubei desplego su aura para que algún profesor supiera donde estaba y que la viniera a recoger para ir algún lugar seguro. Juubei se había separado del grupo cuando un grupo de noises los habían atacado, por suerte, el profesor Lyan y Juubei pusieron escudos, el del profesor Lyan era media esfera que abarcaba a todos en su interior y cuando los noises intentaba atravesarla lo desintegraba cortándolos molecularmente, mientras que Juubei había puesto anillos de agua fuera de la esfera de aire y disparaban balas de agua a presión a todos los noises que había a la vista. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían levantado las barreras y Juubei se estaba cansando por usar demasiada energía pero aun así no se rendía, disparaba balas a presión a todos los noises posibles, también había usado su elemento tierra para crear puntas de flechas afiladas que atravesaban a los noises pero tanto Juubei como el profesor Lyan no habían esperado ser atacados por un noises blindado que rompió todas sus defensas. Juubei había salido volando unos cuantos metros a causa del choque del noises blindado y la barrera del profesor Lyan, Juubei noto que dejaron de atacar al grupo y ahora venían a por ella -_Vienen a por mi-_ pensó Juubei, sabiendo que venían a por ella salió corriendo en la dirección contraria de donde estaban los demás.

Juubei ya no podía correr mas, había estado defendiéndose y atacando durante seis o sietes horas seguidas, Juubei miro por algún lugar donde hubiera un lago o un rio que la cubriera entera para recuperar sus fuerzas -_¿Por que cuando buscas algo no lo encuentras?, si encontrara un lugar con agua y profundo podría recuperar fuerzas absorbiendo el aura del agua_- pensó Juubei, corrió y busco por algún lugar que cumpliera esas condiciones mientras tenia su aura buscando algún noises y avisando algún profesor en las proximidades. Juubei ya había dejado de correr y se había escondido en un arbusto espeso, estaba cansada y hambrienta, sus ojos le pesaban, al fin pudo notar un aura humana que reconoció al instante, salió del arbusto corriendo hacia el aura -¡Profesor Lyan!- dijo Juubei abrazándolo -¡Juubei!¿estas bien?¿estas herida?- pregunto el profesor Lyan examinándola -No solo agotada y hambrienta, profesor, esos noises venían a por mi profesor, es por eso que corrí, no quería poner a los demás en peligro por mi culpa- respondió Juubei -Nadie te echa la culpa Juubei, vamos, sube a mi espalda, te llevare de regreso- dijo el profesor Lyan agachándose, Juubei subió a su espalda con rapidez, mientras caminaba el profesor Lyan, los parpados de Juubei le pesaban mas y mas hasta que por fin se cerraron cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

-_Por favor que nadie nos haya buscado para avisarnos de Malfoy, por favor, que con cien puntos menos ya es suficientes. Grrrrr, Harry idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar de la Torre de Astronomía sin la Capa de Invisibilidad?, lo juro, a veces eres un completo idiota en palabras mayúsculas- _pensaba Juubei mientras miraba a Harry con un fulgor de muerte el cual estaba asustando a Harry de verdad -Idiota- dijo Juubei simplemente -Lo siento- se disculpo Harry. Estaban siguiendo a Filch que estaba contento por haberlos atrapados, pero sobretodo por Juubei por haber dado una patada a su gata, congelado los pies e inmovilizado con la poción "Pista de hielo al instante" y otras bromas durante lo que llevaba de año -_Juro que la siguiente broma que te haga Filch, tendrás pesadillas durante los próximos cinco años y prepárate Malfoy que tu tampoco te escapas de esta, muajajaja, vas a mearte los pantalones cuando vayamos al Bosque Prohibido si ese es nuestro castigo_- pensaba Juubei cambiado la dirección de su fulgor a Filch que se estremeció al instante -¿Que miras?- pregunto Filch a Juubei -Me preguntaba cual seria la mejor forma que tuvieras pesadillas durante cinco años seguidos, ummm, será divertido verte dormir durante el día mientras caminas y después correr de puro miedo- respondió Juubei con una sonrisa malvada que asusto hasta Harry -Juubei me estas asustando con esa sonrisa- dijo Harry separándose de Juubei un poco -Mejor, así recuerdas que no debes bajar la guardia después de cumplir con tu objetivo, solo se debe de bajar la guardia cuando estas en un lugar seguro- dijo Juubei -De verdad lo siento Juubei, me deje llevar- se disculpo otra vez Harry -Esta bien, pero recuérdalo la próxima vez- dijo Juubei viendo a Harry que tenia una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar -¿Cual crees que será nuestro castigo?- pregunto Harry mirando al frente -Umm... déjame pensar, seguramente nos quitara unas cuantas decenas de puntos a cada uno y después ir alguna parte para ayudar a alguien, mientras mi cuello no este en juego, me da igual __Ni una mierda, nos quita cincuenta puntos a cada uno, todos los estudiantes nos odiaran menos Slytherin que nos darán las gracias, nos enviaran con Hagrid a buscar a un unicornio que mato Quirrell para no morir y recuperar sus poderes, y como guinda del pastel seguramente tendré que luchar contra Quirrell yo sola porque Malfoy sale gritando como una niña pequeña_- Harry solo asintió en lo que había dicho -¿Que escusa le decimos?- volvió a preguntar Harry -¿Estábamos estudiando las estrellas?- pregunto sarcásticamente Juubei encogiéndose de hombros -Podría valer- dijo Harry, Juubei levanto una ceja -Va a ser que no- dijo Harry -Es la profesora McGonagall, estricta, severa e imparcial, además de inteligente y astuta, no se va a creer la excusa de que solo estábamos estudiando las estrellas a la una de la mañana- explico Juubei, Harry suspiro en derrota -¿Entonces que?- pregunto Harry con desesperación -Encontramos un dragón pequeño, no sabíamos de donde vino y dudábamos que su madre estuviera cerca, así que enviamos una carta al hermano de Ron, Charlie que trabaja en Rumania con dragones, para que viniera a recogerlo sin que nadie se enterara y hoy era el día que vendría a llevárselo y habíamos acordado en encontrarnos en la Torre de Astronomía como punto de encuentro, ¿eso vale?- pregunto Juubei, Harry la estaba mirando con los ojos como platos pero antes que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió -_Empieza la función_- pensó Juubei mirando en dirección a la puerta donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sola _-Bien, Mione, Ron, buen trabajo-_ pensó alegremente Juubei, pero su alegría fue sustituida por miedo al ver la cara de la profesora McGonagall que parecía que iba a echar fuego -_Preferiría estar delante de un Cola Cuerno Húngaro que estar en frente de la profesora McGonagall- _pensó Juubei tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta -Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la Torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación- exigió la profesora McGonagall pero ninguno respondió -Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Os inventasteis una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos ¿verdad?- dijo la profesora McGonagall con la cara roja de ira, Juubei suspiro _-Ojala que esto funcione-_ rogo Juubei levantándose de su silla -Profesora no es mentira lo del dragón- comenzó a explicar Juubei consiguiendo una mirada de Harry -Hace unas semanas aproximadamente encontramos una cría de dragón, su especie era un Ridgeback Noruego, he leído sobre ellos y se que se convierte en adultos al mes de nacer, pensé que seria muy peligroso y si avisaba a algún profesor de ello el Ministerio intervendría, no se lo que harían ellos pero tenia miedo por el Ridgeback Noruego por si acaso lo sacrificaban, así que le pedí a Harry que no hablara- Juubei respiro y suspiro, la profesora solo asintió para que continuara -Un día se me ocurrió que tal vez el hermano de Ron, Charlie que trabaja con dragones en Rumania, podría ayudarnos así que le escribí una carta pidiéndole ayuda para que el dragón fuera trasladado a un hábitat donde se esconden los dragones de los muggles, el respondió diciendo que aceptaba y explicaba como se haría, esa carta la tiene Malfoy por que me la robo, pero embruje la carta para que se incendiara si alguien la cogía. La razón por que estábamos en la Torre de Astronomía era para que los amigos de Charlie se llevaran al dragón a Rumania donde podría ser cuidado y liberado cuando sea adulto, solo quería que el Ministerio no se enterase profesora- termino Juubei con algunas lagrimas en los ojos para reforzar la media mentira -Así lo que dijo el señor Malfoy es verdad ¿sobre lo del dragón?- pregunto McGonagall -Si, el lo sabia por lo menos una semana antes y ha estado burlándose de nosotros con la excusa de decir a algún profesor, pero seguramente pensó que seria mejor atraparnos con las manos en la mas- respondió Juubei -Lo siento profesora por no haber confiado en los profesores y no castigue a Harry fui yo quien le pedí que guardara silencio y me ayudara- se disculpo Juubei.

La profesora parecía que estaba en una batalla interna consigo misma -Estoy decepcionada con vosotros, sobre todo contigo señorita Yagyu por no haber avisado sobre el dragón, pero tenias algo de razón en no decirlo, si el Ministerio se hubiera enterado tal vez lo hubieran sacrificado. Como castigo se descontaran cincuenta puntos a la señorita Yagyu por andar en los pasillos en la noche además de ocultar información sobre el dragón y otros cincuenta al señor Potter por andar también en los pasillo por la noche además de ayudar a la señorita Yagyu, también habrá otro castigo pero eso ya lo decidiré mas adelante. Podéis iros ya- dijo la profesora McGonagall, Juubei cogió rápidamente el brazo de Harry que parecía a punto de protestar y lo arrastro fuera del despacho de McGonagall. Cuando estaban lo suficiente alejados del despacho de McGonagall, Juubei soltó el brazo de Harry y suspiro -No ha ido tal mal como esperaba, solo cien puntos menos, tendré que esforzarme para recuperarlos y Harry lo siento por no haber podido sacarte de esta- se disculpo Juubei caminando en dirección a la Sala Común -Esta bien, has podido proteger a Ron, Hermione y sobre todo a Hagrid, ha sido muy valiente de tu parte- susurro Harry -Gracias, será mejor volver antes que nos quiten mas puntos- dijo Juubei acelerando un poco el paso para que Harry empezara a correr con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común vieron a Hermione y Ron acompañados por Neville que fue directamente a ellos -Harry, Juubei, Malfoy quiere atraparos en una trampa, le oí diciendo algo sobre un dragón, pero Hermione y Ron..- empezó explicar Neville pero le interrumpió Juubei -Neville no te preocupes, lo del dragón es verdad, solo era una cría de dragón y lo hemos enviado junto a los de su especie con ayuda extra, pero no cuentes esto, ¿vale?- pregunto Juubei poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, Neville solo asintió como respuesta y se fue a dormir -Buen trabajo Mione, Ron por haber detenido a Neville- felicito Juubei -¿Y como ha ido?- pregunto Ron mirando de Harry a Juubei -Explícaselo tu Harry, yo me voy a la cama, ¡Uy! Casi se me olvida- Juubei saco la Capa de Invisibilidad encogida al tamaño de un pañuelo de seda, de su bolsillo interior de la túnica, saco su varita y apunto a la capa -Finite- la capa volvió a su tamaño natural -Aquí tienes y ten mas cuidado con ella- dijo Juubei lanzando la capa a Harry -Gracias Juubei- agradeció Harry -No hay de que, hasta mañana- bostezo Juubei subiendo los escalones -_Mañana va ser un infierno, grrr, maldito Malfoy, estoy segura que fue el quien advirtió a Filch_- pensó Juubei deslizándose dentro de la cama -_Ya pensare mañana lo que hare a los de Slytherin-_ pensó Juubei antes de entrar en un profundo sueño.

Al siguiente día, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error ¿Cómo iban a perder cien puntos en menos de doce horas? y luego se propagó la historia. Harry Potter y Juubei Yagyu habían perdido cien puntos la noche anterior por algún estúpido motivo _-Parece que no saben el motivo por que perdimos todos esos puntos- _pensó Juubei por que no había escuchado la palabra "dragón" durante todo el día_._ Juubei y Harry súbitamente era los más detestado, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff les giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Juubei pasaba de todas esas cosas, ya lo había vivido en su colegio anterior, la señalaban con el dedo en el pasillo, la insultaban directamente o indirectamente, pero Juubei solo pasaba de largo sin prestarle atención con la cabeza alta, no se arrepentía de mandar a Norberta con Charlie para la cuidara y estaba aliviada de que Hagrid no le pasara nada, por otra parte los de Slytherin la aplaudían y la vitoreaban, ganando una orejas de conejo, una cola castor, un pico de un pato y una voz chillona como si hubieran respirado helio. Para alivio de Juubei, Harry casi no era señalado ni insultado puesto el que lo hiciera había ganado un tour gratis por el kit completo de pociones de Juubei y todos los que habían experimentado ese tour huían despavoridos de Juubei si la veían desde lejos. Tanto Hermione como Ron los apoyaban, al igual que los gemelos, los cuales escucharon la media historia verdadera de Juubei, también Juubei recibía apoyo de Charlie que la escribía diciendo que hizo lo correcto.

Un día Juubei decidió ir a ver el entrenamiento de Gryffindor para estudiar las estrategias de Wood -Bien chicos, hoy comenzaremos con un ejercicio suave- dijo Wood dando instrucciones a cada jugador, después de un rato empezaron a jugar, Fred y George estaban practicando su bateo en el suelo con bolas de tenis que parecían mucho mas pesadas y que volaban hacia ellos solas -_Seguramente están hechizadas para que actúen como una Bludger y que sean del mismo peso además de ser igual en apariencia_- pensó Juubei mirando las pelotas de tenis, las cazadoras pasaba la Quaffle de una a otra en diferente series y posiciones, Wood defendía los aros de las cazadoras mientras que Harry buscaba la Snitch. Después de un rato Wood les dio un pequeño descanso por que la profesora Hooch le había llamado -Bien, chicos tomaos un pequeño descanso mientras que yo hablo con la profesora Hooch- dijo Wood descendiendo hasta donde estaba la profesora Hooch -¿Que tal te va princesa?- pregunto Fred a Juubei que estaba mirando el cielo -Bien, regalando orejas , rabos, voces y otras cosas a los de Slytherin, también he regalado tours a otros estudiantes por mi kit de pociones y ahora están aterrados de mi- respondió Juubei con una sonrisa -Parece que esto no te afecta- dijo George apareciendo al lado de su hermano -No es la primera vez ni será la ultima que me pase esto, además ha sido peor anteriormente- respondió Juubei cruzando sus piernas en la grada -Oye Fred, George, dejad de hablar con ella, no tiene derecho de tener vuestra atención- dijo una de las cazadoras, para ser mas precisos Alicia Spinnet la estudiante que iba a trasladarse de escuela -Alicia tiene razón, esa chica trae problemas- le siguió Angelina Johnson -Es verdad, pierde puntos y arrastra a otros con ellos- termino Katie Bell -¿Otra cosa que queréis decir?- pregunto Juubei con una ceja levantada -Solo una cosa mas, deberías estar en Slytherin no en Gryffindor- dijo Alicia Spinnet, Juubei solo se rio de su declaración confundiendo a los presentes -Te voy a decir algo interesante, el Sombreo Seleccionador casi me pone en Slytherin pero me puso en Gryffindor por mi coraje y valor sin limites según sus palabras, lo que significa en mi lenguaje, siempre voy e iré de cabeza al peligro si con eso salvo a la gente y mi orgullo por no abandonar un reto que han hecho en mi cara- dijo Juubei mirando a las tres fijamente que se habían callado por la declaración de Juubei pero parecía que Alicia Spinnet no se iba a rendir -He oído que quieres entrar en el equipo el año que viene ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia Spinnet -Así es ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto Juubei sin emociones sabiendo por donde iba la conversación -¿Que te parece si pruebo tu habilidad en el Quidditch? puesto que la posición que quieres es la mía- pregunto Spinnet con algo de burla en su voz -Por mi genial, también puedes pedir a las demás cazadoras que te ayuden, así el juego estará igualado- dijo Juubei levantándose y con una sonrisa que hizo dudar a las cazadoras que pudieron ver la emoción de Juubei en sus ojos -¿Estas loca princesa? tres contra uno es injusto- dijo Fred mirando a Juubei con los ojos como platos al igual que George -Por nosotras perfecto- dijo Bell -Entonces voy por una escoba y Fred toma mi varita, no quiero que después digan que he hechizado la escoba- dijo Juubei sacando su varita de la manga y entregándosela a Fred que la cogió.

Al cabo de un rato Juubei estaba en el aire montada en una escoba del colegio -El reto es este, tienes que meter cinco goles y tienes que enfrentar a las cazadoras y al guardián, ¿entendido?- dijo Harry al lado de Juubei -Como el agua- respondió Juubei emocionada -_Según lo que leí en la Biblioteca de Ravenclaw puedes hacer que una escoba sea mas rápida gracias a tu poder mágico, es hora de probar esa teoría y las practicas en la Sala de los Menesteres- _pensó Juubei mirando a la formación que habían adoptado las cazadoras, Juubei adivino cual seria su juego -Bien, empezad- grito George lazando la Quaffle en el aire, la cual Juubei atrapo al instante, paso a las tres cazadora y fue directamente hacia lo aros protegidos por Wood, levanto el brazo, apunto al aro de la izquierda y lanzo, Wood vio que se iba al aro izquierdo pero no era así, al final la Quaffle se desvió a la derecha y paso por el aro del centro -uno de cinco- dijo Juubei mirando a las sorprendidas cazadoras.

Al final Juubei solo había jugado con las cazadoras de Gryffindor quitándoles la Quaffle cuando menos se lo esperaba, desde arriba, desde abajo, de un lado, cuando la pasaba a una compañera, también había jugado con la velocidad de la escoba, la teoría de que puedes acelerar una escoba con tu poder mágico era verdad, Juubei transfirió a la escoba su poder mágico y esta iba a la velocidad que deseaba Juubei sin importar su modelo, a veces iba lento para cuando alguna de las cazadoras iba hacia ella aceleraba dejando una distancia de diez metros entre las dos, Juubei le hacia gracia las caras de sorpresa que ponían cuando desparecía de sus vistas para aparecer unos diez metros de distancia. Juubei había ganado y las cazadoras estaban respirando rápidamente a causa del cansancio de la prueba mientras que Juubei respiraba un poco rápido a causa del todo el poder mágico empleado -Creo que he ganado y os recomiendo que hagáis mas ejercicio- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa, los chicos estaban mirando con la boca abierta a Juubei -Es genial- dijo Harry -Es sorprendente- dijo George -Es la diosa del Quidditch- dijo Fred -...- Wood no podía articular palabra solo miraba sorprendido a Juubei que esta sentada en su escoba a un costado de ella y con las piernas cruzadas -Bueno creo que voy a cenar, me ha entrado hambre- dijo Juubei mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas de su escoba, todos gritaron en la acción de Juubei pero ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Juubei dio unas volteretas en el aire y cayo de pies como un felino sin producir ningún ruido, estiro el brazo con la mano abierta y la escoba fue hacia su mano -Hasta luego- se despidió Juubei caminando tranquilamente hacia el cobertizo de las escobas pero se paro en sus pistas y dirigió la mirada hacia Fred -Fred, tienes mi varita- dijo Juubei, Fred volvió en si mismo y descendió extendiendo la varita de Juubei a su dueña, Juubei la cogió y la guardo en el arnés de su brazo derecho, el arnés podía expulsar la varita a la mano de Juubei al estilo ninja de Naruto con los Kunais escondidos en los antebrazos, cuando ella lo deseara -Gracias- dijo Juubei y despareció del campo de Quidditch.

Juubei había escuchado a Harry decir que no se volvería a meter en problemas, eso tranquilizo a Juubei puesto había jurado lo mismo que en el libro. Juubei había acabado la poción que la mantendría cuerda cuando la reliquia tomara el control de su cuerpo, también había dejado de lado el entrenamiento de Shunko por centrarse solamente en el duelo que podría tener con Quirrell. En clase Juubei contestaba a todas las preguntas posibles con tal de recuperar los puntos perdidos -_Se que al final de año ganaremos la copa de la casa por haber detenido a Voldy de obtener la piedra, pero prefiero prevenir que curar, además no me intimidan con sus miradas, son solo críos y yo tengo 17 años puesto que vine el día de i cumpleaños_- pensaba Juubei respondiendo a una pregunta de la profesora Sprout. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Juubei ayudaba a Harry y Ron a estudiar, explicándoles las propiedades de algunas plantas que no entendía, movimientos de varita, pociones, ...etc., por otra parte Hermione le estaba dando la lata para que estudiara, al final para hacerla callar Juubei estuvo repasando los libros de clase y sus cuadernos de notas de cada asignatura todas las noches hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Una tarde de la semana anterior a los exámenes Juubei y Harry salían de la biblioteca pero oyeron que alguien gemía, Juubei reconoció la presencia al instante -_Quirrell_- pensó Juubei con molestia -No... no... otra vez no, por favor...- dijo de forma suplicante mientras Harry y Juubei se acercaban -Muy bien... muy bien- oyeron a Quirrell sollozar. Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de sus vistas y Juubei pensó que ni siquiera los había visto. Esperaron hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces Harry inspeccionó el aula _-Pronto deberíamos de ir al Bosque Prohibido si ese es nuestro castigo_- pensó Juubei siguiendo a Harry al aula -Harry- llamo Juubei haciendo recordad a Harry su promesa de no meterse en mas problemas, regresó a la biblioteca, mientras que Juubei se fue al Estadio de Gryffindor, ella sabia lo que hablarían y prefería pasar del drama, aunque dijera que era el mismo Quirrell quien quería la Piedra Filosofal no la creería -_Bueno me conformo con decirles "ya te lo dije"_- pensó Juubei yendo a las mazmorras vigilando que nadie la viera por ahí. Se paso toda la tarde en el estadio luchando, utilizaba sobre todo hechizos y maldiciones, utilizaba sus poderes elementales cuando el falso enemigo estaba distraído o utilizaba ataques directos como el Rayo Hielo o Rayo para dejarlo fuera de juego. A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Juubei y Harry, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran las dos iguales:

_Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche._

_El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

_Prof M. McGonagall_

-No me gusta como suena esto Harry- dijo Juubei mirando a Harry que solo asintió -¿Que crees que será nuestro castigo?- pregunto Harry -Ummm..., no lo se, pero tengo la sensación que esta relacionado con el Bosque Prohibido- respondió Juubei desayunando como normalmente lo hacia -No puede estar relacionado con el Bosque Prohibido, los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar- dijo Hermione firmemente -Mione es un castigo, las normas no cuenta cuando hay un castigo- le dijo Juubei.

A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Juubei estaba sonriendo con malicia -_Esto va a ser divertido_- pensó Juubei mirando directamente a Malfoy que se estremeció y se sonrojo -_¿Eh?¿Por que esta sonrojado? Bueno eso no importa_- pensó Juubei quitándole importancia al sonrojo de Malfoy -Seguidme- dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera -Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad?- dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón -Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis- dijo Filch caminando fuera del castillo, Juubei bostezo por el aburrimiento -_En verdad vamos al Bosque Prohibido_- pensó Juubei mirando al Bosque Prohibido en la lejanía -Juubei me parece que tenias razón sobre el castigo- dijo Harry escondiéndose un poco detrás de Juubei la cual solo se encogió de hombros -Esto va a ser divertido- dijo Juubei en voz alta consiguiendo que todos los presentes la miraran con sorpresa, miedo e irritación, adivine de quien fue cada uno, Juubei solo se rio en voz alta por las caras que tenían y siguió caminando. La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Delante, Juubei pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano -¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez- era Hagrid -¿Quien sino olería a gata disecada en un radio de un kilometró?- bromeo Juubei saludando a Hagrid -Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacha... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros- dijo Filch con una sonrisa -Whoaa, que miedo, es broma, pero cosas peores he visto en mi vida que las criaturas mágicas que viven en el bosque y todas ellas han intentado matarme pero ninguna lo ha conseguido- dijo Juubei con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando la cara roja de Filch de ira -¿El bosque?- repitió Malfoy, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre -Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo- Juubei se rio -Hoy no hay luna llena hurón, además lo que tienes que tener mas miedo es a las Acromantulas- dijo Juubei poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Malfoy -Ya sabes, esa arañas gigantes que devoran humanos y su veneno paraliza en segundos a su victima- explico Juubei sonriendo de un tembloroso Malfoy, que estaba pálido y muerto de miedo -Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no?- dijo Filch, con voz radiante. Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda -Menos mal. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Juubei?- pregunto Hagrid mirando entre los dos -Como la seda- respondió Juubei todavía con un brazo en los hombros de Malfoy -Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo- dijo con frialdad Filch -Y eso es por que hemos tardado tanto en venir Hagrid, nos ha estado dando sermones sobre como era los antiguos castigos antes- dijo Juubei -Bueno pues a partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo- dijo Hagrid mirando a Filch -Volveré al amanecer para recoger lo que quede de ellos- añadió con malignidad -Tranquilo que volveremos enteros y sin ningún miembro de mas o de menos, intento de señor Norris- Juubei estallo a carcajadas viendo a Filch que se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid -No iré a ese bosque- dijo Malfoy, Juubei lo arrastro con su brazo en sus hombros para que empezara a seguir a Hagrid -Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar- dijo Hagrid con severidad -Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él..- pero Malfoy fue interrumpido por Hagrid -Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!- gruño Hagrid. Juubei quito su brazo y siguió a Hagrid, Malfoy a principio no se movió pero al final empezó a caminar y se puso detrás de Juubei cogiendo su túnica -Bien, entonces. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento- dijo Hagrid caminando mirando el suelo. Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque -Mirad allí. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo- dijo Hagrid algo triste -¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero?- dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz -No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos- dijo Hagrid apuntando a las demás manchas de sangre plateada -Yo quiero ir con Fang_- _dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro -Es un cobarde- tarareo Juubei con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -Muy bien, pero como ha dicho Juubei es un cobarde. Entonces Harry y yo iremos por un lado y Juubei, Draco y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha- ordeno Hagrid.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Juubei, Malfoy y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha. Juubei lideraba el camino siguiendo el aura del cuerpo del unicornio -_No debería de estar lejos de este punto, además las manchas de sangre son mas cercanas unas a las otras y mas abundantes- _pensó Juubei mirando el suelo, donde había algunos charcos de sangre -Malfoy como te atrevas a hacer lo que estas pensando te convierto en un lindo hurón con el pelaje del color de tu pelo y te convierto en mi lacayo- le advirtió Juubei que había sentido que el aura de Malfoy era algo maliciosa -¿Como?- pregunto sorprendido Malfoy al verse descubierto infraganti -Ya lo deberías saber, por que parece que todo el mundo sabe cosas acerca de mi que yo ni sabia- dijo Juubei sacando su varita -Ten cuidado nos estamos acercando a donde debería de estar el unicornio- Malfoy asintió y saco su varita. Juubei camino un poco mas con la varita lista para atacar a Quirrell, a lo lejos vio algo blanco tirado en suelo y algo negro a su lado -Malfoy, Fang, seguidme y mirad donde pisáis, no quiero pelear con la cosa que esta al lado del unicornio- dijo Juubei andando como un felino acechando a su presa -Deberíamos de avisar a Hagrid, el dijo que le avisáramos con chispas verdes si encontrábamos algo- dijo Malfoy escondido detrás de la espalda de Juubei -El unicornio esta muerto según lo que veo desde aquí, además hay una figura negra con el cuerpo, si avisamos a Hagrid esa cosa puede atacarnos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acércanos y atacarle por sorpresa- explico Juubei mirando a Malfoy que estaba pegado a su espalda -Y deja de pegarte a mi espalda, uff, Fang vete a buscar a Hagrid, Malfoy síguelo y cuando estés a una distancia segura envía chispas verdes o rojas, vamos- dijo Juubei viendo a Malfoy directamente a los ojos -_Entendido, ten cuidado-_ oyó decir a Fang -¿Pero no seria mejor salir de aquí todos juntos?- pregunto Malfoy ganando una cara de confusión de Juubei -¿Desde cuando te preocupas por la gente?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Malfoy, pero el solo aparto la vista a un lado -Lo que sea, esa cosa puede atacar a otros seres y yo no soy para nada débil, puede que tenga este cuerpo de 11 años pero mi poder no dice lo mismo, así que vete ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo y ten cuidado- dijo Juubei caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del unicornio y la figura negra, noto que Malfoy y Fang se alejaban -_Bien, será mejor que ataque desde arriba con un hechizo Reducto o Sectumsembra, además de ponerme la capucha y cubrir mi cara para que no me reconozca_- pensó Juubei saltando a una rama gruesa sin hacer ningún ruido y siguió saltando de rama en rama hasta que estuvo justo encima de el, se había puesto la capucha de su túnica, había quitado el emblema de Gryffindor para que no supiera quien era y había transfigurado una mascara. Juubei saco su varita y apunto a Quirrell -Reducto- susurro pero puso mucha fuerza mágica en el hechizo que dio en el blanco, Juubei rápidamente se traslada a otra rama para que Quirrell no supiera donde estaba exactamente, Quirrell se había levantado con dificultad mirando a todos lados con varita en mano -Sectumsembra, roca afilada- susurro Juubei y el hechizo salió rápidamente de su varita, mientras las rocas detrás de Quirrell se rompía convirtiéndose en afiladas piedra que se incrustado en su espalda mientras que el hechizo Sectumsembra le había dejado un profundo corte en su pecho, pudo oírlo gritar de dolor mientras se trasladaba a otra rama -Jaulio- susurro Juubei mientras se movía de rama en rama en silencio, una jaula apareció alrededor de Quirrell pero antes que pudiese completarse la destruyo -Hoja afilada- las hojas de los arboles brillaron en verde amarillento y se dirigieron a Quirrell que gritaba otra vez, pero un fuego destruyo las hojas -Nada mal, vamos a probar con esto, Desmaius, Tormenta arena- el hechizo salió de la varita y golpeo a Quirrell mientras un viento fuerte levantaba la tierra que hizo que Quirrell golpeara un árbol de espaldas con fuerza -Cripsis- susurro Juubei, noto algo frio en su cuerpo y cuando vio a sus manos eran trasparentes -_Bien eso significa que ha funcionado y no me puede ver_- pensó Juubei mientras bajaba de la rama al suelo sin ningún ruido producido -Expelliarmus, Incarcerous- susurro Juubei con la varita apuntando a Quirrell, su varita salió volando hasta su mano y unas cuerdas gordas amarraron su cuerpo.

Juubei sintió la presencia de Hagrid, Harry, Malfoy y Fang muy cerca de ella, también noto que Quirrell se había despertado y un gran poder estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, Juubei iba a lanzar otro hechizo Sectumsembra para acabar con el pero una fuerte explosión de energía hizo que Juubei se cayera al suelo por la sorpresa -_Mierda, no puede ser capaz de hacer algo como eso después de las heridas que tiene y la perdida de sangre, tonta, tiene a Voldy en la parte trasera de su cabeza y este es capaz de hacer magia sin una varita_- se regaño Juubei levantándose rápidamente, por suerte su capa y mascara no habían dejado revelar sus rasgos, cuando giro la vista para ver donde el árbol, Quirrell ya no estaba -JUUBEI- Hagrid grito -_Idiota, no digas mi nombre que no quiero que sepa que he sido yo_- maldijo Juubei mentalmente -¿Que crees que estas haciendo atacando tu sola a esa cosa que ha matado al unicornio?- pregunto Hagrid enfadado y aliviado -Umm... deshacerme de problemas futuros ¿tal vez?- pregunto con inocentemente Juubei -¿Y que haces con una mascara y la capa de la túnica puesta?- volvió a preguntar Hagrid mirando su aspecto, Juubei bajo la capa y se quito la mascara -Esa cosa que mato al unicornio era un ser humano o algo parecido, incluso tenia varita- respondió Juubei levantando la varita que le arrebato a Quirrell -¿Como?- pregunto Harry y Malfoy mirando sorprendidos a Juubei -Anda, por primera vez estáis de acuerdo en algo, la varita se la arrebate luchando contra esa persona- dijo Juubei -Sera mejor que volvamos, ya encontramos lo que veníamos a buscar y tendrás que informar a Dumbledore sobre esto- dijo Hagrid caminando para regresar al castillo. Cuando volvieron al castillo Juubei fue al despacho de Dumbledore y le explico todo de esa noche pero no podía decir quien era el de negro por la maldición y le entrego la varita, también gano treinta puntos por su duelo contra Quirrell.

Cuando volvió a la Sala Común Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían dormido en los sillones -_¿Los despierto? Seguramente estarán tan soñolientos que se olvidaran de preguntarme_- Juubei despertó a los tres y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con Hermione, se cambio y se durmió al instante.


	17. A traves de la trampilla - 1º año

_Cuando volvió a la Sala Común Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían dormido en los sillones -¿Los despierto? Seguramente estarán tan soñolientos que se olvidaran de preguntarme- Juubei despertó a los tres y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con Hermione, se cambio y se durmió al instante._

-Chicos escucharme, hoy tendremos un circuito de pruebas, cada prueba esta con varios colores informando a aquellos que deberán pasar la prueba, rojo-fuego, azul-agua, verde oscuro-viento, marrón-tierra, amarillo-rayo, blanco azulado-hielo, verde amarillento-planta, rosa-psíquico, blanco-luz y morado-oscuridad, también habrá pruebas cuerpo a cuerpo que no tienen color, también tendréis que recoger una esfera pequeña de cada prueba para pasar a la siguiente ¿ha quedado claro?- pregunto el profesor -SI- respondieron todos -Bien, os llamare a cada uno cuando el anterior este a medio camino del circuito, el primero Shushui Mikoto- llamo el profesor y un chico con cabello negro y ojos amarillos se levanto. Juubei de 14 años de edad fue a algún árbol cercano para subirse a alguna rama y leer el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, ella estaba obligada a hacer estos examines prácticos cuando ya no era obligada a asistir a la escuela después de haber aprobado el examen que le dejo libre del colegio.

El tiempo pasaba y por fin la llamaron -Yagyu Juubei, te toca- dijo el profesor, Juubei bajo de la rama del árbol y dejo el libro en su mochila -Bien, puedes empezar ya- Juubei salió corriendo a la primera prueba con un circulo de color azul, cuando lo vio varias enredaderas se formaron a su alrededor protegiéndola de disparos a alta presión que disparaba alguna especie de cañón. Juubei vio la esfera que tenia que recoger algunos metros de ella, uso el Shunpo para aparecer al instante al lado de la esfera recogiéndola rápidamente y utilizando el Shunpo otra vez para seguir con la siguiente prueba. Juubei paso cada prueba delante de ella, a diferencia de los otros alumnos ella tenia que pasar por todas la pruebas puesto que controlaba todos los elementos. Al final de la prueba Juubei había marcado un record nuevo en la escuela, pero Juubei no estaba alegre ni emocionada, estaba aburrida por que todos los estudiantes que ya habían hecho la prueba la miraban con malos ojos -Si queréis decir algo decidlo, no me voy a quedar para que me seguéis mirando con esos ojos, os voy a dar un consejo, antes de juzgar a los demás os debéis juzgar a vosotros mismos- dijo Juubei recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose -Idiotas, les salvo la vida y aun así me miran con esos ojos- gruño Juubei mirando el cielo nublado donde se podían ver algunos flashes de luz y oír estruendos provenientes de el -Hasta el cielo esta de acuerdo conmigo- Juubei sonrió y se fue a casa.

Desde que había derrotado a Noiseknight muchas personas la admiraba, otras la repudiaban sobre todo sus compañeros, otras le pedían una batalla contra ella y otras solo le mostraba respeto. Juubei le gustaba las personas que la desafiaban y las que le respetaban, podía ver emoción en cada batalla que había tenido con esas personas con el objetivo de hacerse mas fuerte para proteger lo que amaban y la gratitud en los ojos de las personas que la respetaba, haciendo que Juubei pensara que el sacrificio de todas aquellas personas que lucharon contra los noises no había sido en vano. Juubei siempre ha creído que nadie tiene el derecho de manipular, arruinar, ni nada parecido las vidas de otras personas. Cada persona tiene su propia vida que debe ser respetada por todos al igual que esa persona tiene que respetar las de los demás, pero toda la gente no es así, algunas personas no respeta esto y hace que la vida de la otra persona miserable y lo que mas odia Juubei es que alguien decida la muerte de una persona inocente, una persona que no hacia mal a nadie, que no sabia que era la guerra, que no estaba involucrada en ella y que moría a manos de quien si lo estaba.

Juubei estaba recordando todos los acontecimientos de los ataques de noises y humanos que podía recordar de haber visto en persona -Idiotas- susurro Juubei pateando una piedra que salió disparada en el aire -Le di demasiado fuerte, espero que no haya dado a nadie – dijo Juubei dirigiéndose hacia donde había aterrizado la piedra, cuando llego no noto ninguna presencia a su alrededor -Y yo que pensaba que tal vez resultaría igual que en un anime o manga, una chica patea una piedra o algo parecido, esta cosa sale volando y le da a su futuro esposo o novio, jajajaja- Juubei se rio caminando hacia su casa.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron arrastrados por Juubei hasta una aula vacía -¿Que pasa Juubei?- pregunto Hermione -Es sobre ayer, el tipo de negro con el que me enfrente y que mato al unicornio, creo que quería su sangre, la sangre de unicornio puede salvar a personas de que están al borde de la muerte además de recuperar sus poderes y fuerzas pero a cambio de estar maldito. Creo que esa persona quiere la Piedra Filosofal por poder crear el elixir de la vida además de curar su cuerpo de la maldición producida por la sangre de unicornio- explico Juubei dejando de piedra a sus amigos -¿Quien quería hacer algo como eso?- pregunto Ron, Juubei solo miro la cicatriz de Harry fijamente, Harry entendió lo que significaba -No puede ser, quieres decir que Voldemort quiere la piedra para el, ¿no?- dijo Harry -Lo creo y estoy segura sobre eso, Voldemort no murió cuando la maldición asesina reboto en el escudo que tenias, producido por tu madre al morir, el no puede morir, aunque su cuerpo se destruya su alma no abandona este mundo- explico Juubei -¿Como?- pregunto Hermione -Eso no lo se Mione pero si se esto, si Voldemort vuelve a tener un cuerpo sano lo primero que va a hacer es ir detrás de Harry- dijo Juubei -Eso tiene sentido- Hermione dijo cuidadosamente -Entonces Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort para que pueda tener un cuerpo sano y deshacerse de la maldición de la sangre de unicornio para después matarme- dijo Harry asustado -No es Snape, es Quirrell- dijo Juubei -Juubei deja de decir eso y dejar de pronunciar ese nombre todo el rato- se quejo Ron, Juubei solo gruño.

El día siguiente Juubei estaba que echaba chispas literalmente además de que su pelo estaba en llamas por culpa de Ron, ella le decía que era Quirrell quien quería la piedra pero Ron seguía diciendo que era Snape y que estaba mal de la cabeza, al final Juubei perdió la paciencia y le grito en la cara que era un tonto y un ingenuo en letras mayúsculas. Juubei caminaba intentando relajarse para dejar que sus poderes dejaran de mostrarse. Mientras Juubei iba caminando fuera del castillo pateo una piedra que salió despedida -Grrr, estúpido Ron, se que tiene solo once años y no es muy listo, agh, déjalo..- -¡Ay!- alguien se quejo cerca del lugar donde estaba Juubei -¿Eh?- dijo Juubei confundida -¿Quien me ha lanzado una piedra a la cabeza?- pregunto una voz que Juubei reconoció al instante -No me digas...- Juubei empezó a correr en dirección de donde había venido la voz, cuando giro un matorral alto pudo ver dos cabezas rojas idénticas -Si pillo a la persona que ha pateado la piedra la voy maldecir hasta la semana que viene- dijo Fred sobándose la cabeza mientras que mantenía la piedra en la otra mano -Eso lo dudo Freddie, no me podrías pillar ni en un millón de años y sobre maldecirme tal vez el que acabe una semana maldecido serias tu en tal caso- dijo Juubei detrás de los gemelos, los cuales saltaron en el sitio -¡Juubei!- dijeron los gemelos Weasley -Buenas- saludo Juubei con una sonrisa -¿A si?- dijo Fred con una ceja levantada e intentando agarrar a Juubei, pero esta desapareció de su vista -Pues si, a menos que me inmovilices con algún hechizo o que yo quiera- dijo Juubei detrás de Fred que estaba mirando de donde estaba actualmente ha donde había estado antes -¿Como?- pregunto George sorprendido -Paso instantáneo o Shunpo, muy eficaz si quieres sorprender a alguien por la espalda o si quieres salir corriendo de Filch- dijo Juubei posando la mano en la frente de Fred donde había un pequeño corte que sangraba -Estate quieto Fred, curare la herida- Juubei paso su dedo pulgar a través de la pequeña herida que se curo gracias al aura de Juubei dejando la frente de Fred limpia y sin ningún rastro de sangre o de cicatriz -¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto de nuevo George mientras que Fred pasaba sus dedos en donde había estado anteriormente la pequeña herida -Lo aprendí de mi familia y viajando- respondió Juubei mirando a George -Te tengo- dijo de pronto Fred cogiendo a Juubei por la cintura -¡Nyyyaaa!- exclamo Juubei sorprendida -¿Eh?, no sabia que tenias algo de felino, aunque los aterrizajes que haces son idénticos a los de un gato- dijo Fred rodeando a Juubei con sus brazos y piernas, además de apoyar su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Juubei y restregar su mejilla con la de Juubei que se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate por tanto contacto físico, puede que por fuera sea solo una niña de 11 años pero por dentro Juubei sigue siendo una adolescente de 17 años que nunca a estado tan cerca de un chico excepto con Toshiro a ser su familiar -Fred, eres malo por narices, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Juubei intentando que el sonrojo desapareciera -Lo se princesa, pero es mi naturaleza- dijo Fred apretando mas el agarre que tenia sobre ella -Dios, a final yo tenia razón sobre vosotros- murmuro Juubei tapándose la boca al instante -¿Que razón?- preguntaron los gemelos -Ninguna- dijo Juubei rápidamente -Dilo- dijeron al unísono -Nada- protesto Juubei intentando poner algo de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Fred -_¿Por que a mi? No me importaría si en verdad tuviera 11 años pero con 17 años es otro cantar, dios puede que solo tenga 14 años pero se le nota algo los músculos que se están desarrollando, estará como un queso cuando sea mas mayor ¡AAAAHHHH! Juubei no es hora de pensar sobre eso, tienes que controlar tus hormonas, por el amor de Merlín-_ pensó Juubei mordiéndose su labio inferior con uno de sus caninos superiores para intentar tranquilizarse -Dilo- dijeron de nuevo los gemelos -Vale, si Fred me suelta- dijo Juubei con la esperanza de salir de su agarre -No, lo cuentas y ya veré si te suelto- dijo Fred -Buff, lo que sea. Se puede decir que puedo saber la naturaleza real de las personas gracias a su aura y la sensación que dan sus ojos mas sus expresiones faciales- dijo Juubei enredando un mechón en su dedo índice -¿Quieres decir que sabes nuestras verdaderas naturalezas?- pregunto George -Si- contesto Juubei -Dínoslas- dijo esta vez Fred -En vuestros casos las tengo mas que claras a pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes. Fred, se puede decir que eres como el fuego, eres mas directo, caprichoso, emocional y malvado con la gente que te cae mal o que sospechas que sean malas, además no controlas tu furia cuando esta se desata, también te gusta que la gente te tenga respeto y ser el foco de atención aunque lo compartes con George, te encanta que nadie te refute algo, se puede decir que eres un peligro andante pero eres amable y gentil con las personas que forman tu familia aunque les haces bromas a todos menos a George. En tus ojos puedo ver el peligro y el fuego claramente, y en tu aura puede sentir la necesidad de gobernar tu propia vida sin ataduras junto a George como los gemelos que sois- explico Juubei mirando al suelo algo sonrojada, Fred solo la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos -George puedo decir que eres igual que la tierra, paciente, algo tímido, discreto y compasivo con las personas heridas de algún modo, a diferencia de Fred controlas tu furia y maldad haciendo como el policía bueno, también te gusta las travesuras y las bromas tanto como a Fred pero prefieres tener menos atención que el, al igual que la tierra das la sensación de serenidad pero en el fondo bajo el manto eres tan peligroso como Fred cuando llegas a tu limite. En tus ojos puedo ver la niebla que cubre ese peligro mas el frescor de la tierra, y en tu aura puedo sentir la necesidad de ser libre y gobernar tu propia vida junto a Fred como hermanos pero siendo solo tu, sin la sombra de tu hermano acechándote detrás de cada esquina, solamente tu como individuo- terminó Juubei cerrando los ojos esperando alguna risa o algo, pero no sucedió nada -Decir algo- dijo Juubei abriendo un ojo y mirando a George que la estaba viendo pero no podía sentir ninguna emoción, giro la cabeza en dirección a Fred pero tampoco sintió ninguna emoción -_Les habré dejado la mente en blanco para que no puedan hablar, sino no tengo explicación para sus actitudes, será mejor aprovechar ahora para_ escapar- pensó Juubei que se deshizo rápidamente de los brazos de Fred y salió corriendo.

Los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada. Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento anti trampa. También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar, menos Juubei que le divertía algo la situación y fue la primera en terminar la poción perfectamente en un tiempo record.

Juubei había dado una poción para el dolor de la cabeza a Harry, esperaba que eso le quitara algo de dolor que le provocaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Juubei no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto -Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de **Elfrico el Vehemente**_- _dijo Hermione cuando se reunieron con todos los demás en el parque. A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordán se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla, Juubei le podía oír riéndose por que le provocaban cosquillas y sobre los gemelos habían vuelto a la normalidad al día siguiente diciendo que era fantástica al poder descubrir sus oscuros secretos -Basta de repasos. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora- dijo Ron estirándose en la hierba -Yo pienso que os ha ido bien puesto que estuvisteis estudiando casi todos los días- dijo Juubei tumbada en una rama del árbol encima de Ron disfrutando del viento suave que había. Harry se frotaba la frente con fuerza -¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora- dijo enfadando Harry -Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey- sugirió Hermione -No estoy enfermo. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro- dijo Harry -Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, esa cicatriz no es normal, fue hecha con magia oscura- dijo Juubei saltando de la rama y aterrizando al lado de Harry con las rodillas en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe -Harry, Juubei, relajaos, Hermione tiene razón, la piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al Quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore- dijo Ron, Harry asintió, pero Juubei quería contarles todo pero no pudo por la maldición y para sacar su frustración golpeo con fuerza el árbol dejando impreso su puño -Juubei no debes hacer eso, te puedes hacer daño- dijo Hermione -Lo se pero algo se me escapa y me parece que Harry siente lo mismo, algo no cuadra- dijo Juubei con la esperanza de que Harry se diera cuenta el mensaje que estaba oculto en el -Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen- dijo Hermione, Juubei solo suspiro, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico y vio a Harry que se puso de pie de un salto -_Por fin, ya era hora, claro que Hagrid no diría nada a nadie si se lo pidió Dumbledore, pero hay una manera muy sencilla de sacarle información, emborrachándole_- pensó Juubei lista para correr a la cabaña de Hagrid -¿Adónde vais?- preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento -Acabo de pensar en algo. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora- dijo Harry pero Juubei ya se había adelantado y ya estaba corriendo a la cabaña de Hagrid -¿Por qué?- suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente cuando Juubei llego a el -Hola Juubei ¿Has terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienes tiempo para beber algo?- pregunto Hagrid, Juubei miro sobre su hombro para ver que los demás aun estaban demasiado lejos -Si ya los termine, también me gustaría beber algo de agua, no te importa si cojo algunos vasos para los chicos que vienen de camino ¿no?- pregunto Juubei -Claro, adelante esta en el gabinete de la derecha- dijo Hagrid alegremente. Juubei entro en la cabaña y cogió cinco vasos con agua en ellos, cuando salió se los dio a los demás que lo bebieron en un soplo -Gracias Juubei- dijo Ron -Tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberta? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?- pregunto Harry con impaciencia -No lo sé. No se quitó la capa- dijo Hagrid mirando a los tres chicos que lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas, menos Juubei que se estaba mordiendo su labio -No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha- dijo Hagrid, Juubei vio que Harry se caía cerca del recipiente de los guisantes -¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?- Juubei pregunto con rapidez -Puede ser. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil- respondió Hagrid con tranquilidad -¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy?- preguntó Harry -Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...- de pronto Hagrid se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, Juubei estaba ya botando en el sitio impacientemente sabiendo lo que iba a venir -¡No debí decir eso!¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?- pregunto Hagrid cuando los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo. Juubei, Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque -Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry a Juubei -Por aquí- dijo Juubei pero antes de empezar a correr una voz la detuvo -¿Qué estáis haciendo los cuatro aquí dentro?- era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros encima -Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry, a Juubei le pareció un poco tonto puesto que ella sabia donde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore -¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore?- repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil -¿Por qué?- pregunto mirando a cada uno de ellos -Es algo secreto- dijo Harry, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó -El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos. Recibió una lechuza urgente del Ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato- dijo con frialdad la profesora McGonagall -¿Se fue?¿Ahora?- pregunto Harry desesperado -El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...- pero fue cortada por Harry -Pero esto es importante- dijo Harry -¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el Ministro de Magia, Potter?- pregunto McGonagall -Mire, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...- fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos -_De verdad ¿Qué tonto puedes llegar a ser Harry?- _se pregunto Juubei mirando a la profesora, saco su varita y ordeno los libros de nuevo en sus brazos -¿Cómo es que sabes...?- farfulló -Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- termino de decir Harry -Creo quien quiere robar la piedra es Quirrell, puede que no lo parezca pero es verdad profesora McGonagall, el ha estado actuando extraño y la varita que le quite a esa persona en el bosque tenia el aura de Quirrell en ella- dijo Juubei con rapidez entregándole los libros que había dejado caer.

La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz -El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida y señorita Yagyu no deberías culpar a personas como el profesor Quirrell- dijo McGonagall -Pero profesora...- empezó a quejarse Harry pero fue cortado -Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol- dijo McGonagall dando por terminada la conversación -Será esta noche. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el Ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore- dijo Harry, Juubei solo suspiro en desesperación -_Me parece normal que odie a Snape pero acusarlo de esa manera, si se fijara mas que solo le duele la cicatriz en las clases de Quirrell_- pensó Juubei mientras le daba un codazo a Harry para que parara de hablar por que Snape estaba cerca y con dirección a ellos -Buenas tardes. No deberíais estar dentro en un día así- dijo amablemente y con una rara sonrisa torcida -Nosotros solo estábamos resguardándonos del calor que hace afuera profesor- dijo rápidamente Juubei -Debéis ser más cuidadosos. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?- se burlo Snape haciendo que Juubei gruñera y Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó -Ten cuidado, Potter, Yagyu, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que os expulsen. Que paséis un buen día- dijo y se alejó en dirección a la Sala de Profesores.

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia ellos -Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la Sala de Profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione -¿Por qué yo?- se quejo Hermione -Por que los profesores saben que eres una obsesionada con las notas, sin animo de ofender Mione- dijo Juubei -Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso- dijo Harry a Ron y Juubei que le siguieron escalera arriba. Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia -Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!- dijo con rabia. Juubei, Harry y Ron regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor pero cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió Hermione salió de el -¡Lo siento, Harry! Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape- informo Hermione en tono de disculpa -Bueno, parece que no hay remedio, tendremos que ir a detener a "Snape" como decís para que no robe la Piedra Filosofal y que Voldy no recupere su poder. El que no quiera ir se puede quedar si lo desea, nadie esta obligado, pero yo voy tengo una revancha que quiero saldar- dijo Juubei mirando a cada uno fijamente -¡Estás loca!- dijo Ron -¡No puedes! ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!- dijo Hermione preocupada -Puede ser, pero prefiero ser expulsada a que Voldemort recupere todo su poder, no quiero que la gente inocente sufra por que a el así lo desea, nadie tiene derecho de estropear las vidas de las personas y sobre todo si es por pura diversión y prejuicios. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir si yo tengo poder para detenerlo. Luchare y lo hare hasta el final dando todo de mi, si con eso la gente pueda vivir con una sonrisa en su rostro- dijo Juubei poniendo una mano sobre su cicatriz dando a entender que lo decía en serio y sin ninguna duda en mente -Iré contigo- dijo Harry -Yo también- dijo Ron -Y yo, dudo mucho que nos expulsen a Juubei y a mi, Flitwick me dijo en secreto que tenia ciento doce sobre cien y Juubei ciento veinticinco sobre cien- dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Juubei había ido a cambiarse después de la cena, no quería que su ropa la molestara si tuviera que enfrentarse a Quirrell, su pelo estaba recogido como cuando iba a clases y estaba vestida con uno de sus kimonos sin mangas de medio muslo negro con detalles de pétalos de flores en blanco, calentadores negros para los brazos holgados para esconder el arnés con la varita en su brazo derecho mientras que en el izquierdo guardaba un Kunai, unos leggins blancos que se paraba unos centímetros antes de empezar la rodilla y zapatillas deportivas, también estaba sentada sobre un pequeño bolso que contenían Shurikens y Kunais, mas papeles explosivos y algunas bombas de luz, este bolso normalmente lo tendría en la parte trasera de la cintura al estilo Naruto pero con gente allí no podía arriesgarse a quien alguien viera lo que llevaba y por ultimo una muy pequeña bolsa donde tenia un par caramelos para no perder el control de su cuerpo si el Gungnir poseyera su cuerpo. Mientras esperaba a que la Sala Común se vaciase, Juubei estaba recolectando los restos del aura que lo demás desprendía para aumentar su poder, quería utilizar sus poderes y hechizos al máximo nivel que pudiera -_Sera mejor que libere el Limitador Eins si lucho contra Quirrell, en el estado que se encuentra actualmente debería ser medio puesto que le herí seriamente en el Bosque Prohibido y además será un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Esto de poner limitadores para mi poder fue una buena idea, puedo engañar al enemigo y cuando ataque con su ataque final puedo liberar tantos limitadores hasta superar su ataque final, además los cristales elementales y mutuos ayudan a que ese poder sea mas potente, pero el liberar los limitadores me dejan demasiado cansada cuando termina la batalla_- pensaba Juubei mientras juntaba sus manos y cristalizaba el aura recogida hasta ese momento a diferencia de sus cristales elementales que son de un solo color, los cristales mutuos son multicolores, es la representación de todos los restos de auras recolectados, cuando Juubei separo un poco las manos se encontró que el cristal era multicolor pero predominaba los tonos rojos -_Eeeee, la mayoría en esta sala son del elemento fuego si pudieran utilizarlo, interesante_- pensó Juubei mientras dejaba el cristal dentro de su pequeño bolso -¿Princesa que ese cristal en tu mano?- pregunto Fred mirando el cristal aun en la mano de Juubei -Etto, es un cristal que me dio la profesora Sprout, dijo que era sabia cristalizada y me lo regalo por haberla ayudado el otro día- dijo Juubei guardando lentamente el cristal en el bolso sin abrirlo -No sabia que la sabia cristalizada podía terminar así- dijo George uniéndose a la conversación -Es que es de una planta rara, cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- pregunto Juubei intentando sonar casual -Bien- respondieron ambos -¿Y a ti?- preguntaron al unísono otra vez -¿Con quien creéis que estáis hablando?- bromeo Juubei con una sonrisa -Tienes razón- dijo George -Si hicieras nuestros exámenes obtendrías mas de un cien- dijo Fred sentándose en uno de los apoya brazos del sillón en que estaba sentada Juubei -Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo George imitando a Fred, Juubei sonrió, le encantaba los gemelos, se habían convertido como sus hermanos mayores, hacían las mismas cosas que sus verdaderas hermanas, la abrazaban y no la soltaban hasta que quisieran, le involucraba en bromas, la defendía de otros que quisiera hacerla daño y otras cosas en común.

Las horas pasaban y la sala se vaciaba, Juubei había ayudado a que la sala se vaciara mas rápido con el ataque Bostezo de Pokemon, que adormila a quien sea la victima y después de unos momentos lo hace dormir pero Juubei había aumentado el rango de tiempo para que el afectado tuviera tiempo de ir a su habitación y estar en la cama, también tenia un ojo sobre Neville pero después de verle subir las escaleras se tranquilizo un poco, no quería utilizar ningún hechizó en el -Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa- murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordán finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras, Juubei inspecciono la sala por si acaso alguien quedaba aun pero no encontró a nadie, mientras esperaba a Harry se puso su bolso en la parte trasera de su cintura, pudo ver que Harry bajaba con la capa y la flauta en las manos -Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los cuatro... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí estaremos en problemas y Snape conseguirá la piedra para Voldemort- dijo Harry poniendo la capa encima de ellos cuatro -Quirrell- corrigió Juubei -El no es- dijo Ron mirándola -Si en verdad es Quirrell tendrás que hacer de cebo en mis próximas bromas y conejillo de pruebas para mis inventos, tantos pociones como objetos- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa -Vale, pero si no es tendrás que hacer mi deberes de verano- sonrió Ron al verse sin deberes de verano -Ok- dijo Juubei estrechando la mano con Ron para finalizar el trato.

Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor pero al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris_ -_Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez- murmuró Ron, mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio. No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso donde encontraron a Peeves, estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara -¿Quién anda por ahí?- dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros -Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?- dijo Peeves elevándose en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo -Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible- advirtió Peeves con una sonrisa maliciosa -Peeves sal de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te eche del castillo y llame a Yagyu para que te haga algo parecido como la otra vez pero muchísimo peor y también yo- dijo Juubei con el mismo tono y sonido de voz que el Barón Sanguinario y con autoridad, Peeves se asusto de verdad con esas palabras -Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré- dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire y se fue -Genial Juubei, en verdad sonabas que el Barón Sanguinario- felicito Harry -No hay de que, vamos no tenemos tiempo- dijo Juubei volviendo a poner en marcha con los demás.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta -Bueno, ya lo veis. Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy_- _dijo Harry pero antes que volviera a decir algo mas Juubei entro, pudo ver que a Fluffy y un arpa tocando, se dirigió a la pata que impedía abrir la trampilla y la aparto, Juubei oyó que Fluffy se estaba despertando -Canto- susurro Juubei y empezó a cantar una suave melodía que solo Fluffy podía oír, no quería que los demás se dormirán por culpa del ataque Canto que duerme a todo aquel que la escuche, lo único que tuvo que hacer era manipular el viento para dirigir el sonido a Fluffy. Juubei vio a los demás entrar mientras levantaba la trampilla y acabo de cantar -No os preocupéis no se despertara pronto, voy yo primero- dijo Juubei saltando con rapidez dentro de la trampilla y cogiendo su varita para estar preparada, noto que el aire era húmedo y que ganaba velocidad a cada segundo que caí hasta que aterrizo en algo blando -_Que empiece la ducha de luz- _pensó Juubei mientras estiraba hacia arriba el brazo izquierdo y apuntaba con su varita hacia abajo -Bye, bye, Lazo del Diablo, DESTELLO, LUMOS SOLEM- grito Juubei y dos fuertes luces iluminaron la habitación con un fuerte gemido de la planta que se había retirado -CHICOS YA PODEIS BAJAR- grito de nuevo Juubei -Ops, se me olvida, Esporalgodón, Rizo Algodón- pronuncio Juubei y al instante una esfera de algodón y otras mas pequeñas salieron de la mano de Juubei formando una colchoneta alta y gruesa -Voy- oyó gritar a Harry y después de un pequeño tiempo aterrizo en la colchoneta -SIGUIENTE- volvió a gritar Juubei -YO- grito Ron y después de unos segundos aterrizo en la colchoneta de algodón -HERMIONE TE TOCA- advirtió Juubei -KYYAAAAAA- grito Hermione y aterrizo en la colchoneta al igual que los dos anteriores, también estaba teniendo un ojo para el Lazo del Diablo por si acaso, aunque tenia a la potente esfera de luz producida por el ataque Destello no se fiaba -Juubei que diablo estabas pensando cuando saltaste de esa forma, pudiste haber acabado como puré de patatas- dijo Harry recuperando el sentido común -No paso nada, había un Lazo del Diablo que amortiguo la caída, esta es la prueba de la profesora Sprout, si no hubiera saltado primero habíamos sido atrapados por la planta y si no nos tranquilizábamos nos había matado por estrangulación- dijo Juubei caminando hacia un pasillo de piedra con la esfera de potente luz siguiéndola -Y si no queréis ver al Lazo del Diablo es mejor que os quedéis cerca de la esfera de luz, es la que esta reteniendo al Lazo de Diablo- advirtió Juubei, los chicos se miraron y corrieron detrás de ella.

Juubei podía oír el aleteo de las llaves voladoras -_No hará falta que montemos en escobas, puedo atraparlo con el ataque Látigo Cepa, si no recuerdo mal tiene que ser una llave vieja, oxidada, de plata y con una ala rota_- pensó Juubei -¿Oís algo?- susurró Ron -Parece el aleteo de algo y el tintineo de metales pequeños chocando- dijo Juubei. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, Juubei desactivo el ataque Destello y la esfera de luz desapareció, examino la habitación, tenia un techo con forma de cúpula y en el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera. Juubei se centro en encontrar la llave que abría la puerta de enfrente suyo -¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación?- preguntó Ron -Es probable. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr- contesto Harry y echo a correr, Juubei al contrario, solo caminaba por el centro de la habitación con calma buscando la llave de la puerta, al final la encontró -Te pille, ¡Látigo cepa!- exclamo Juubei y dos vides salieron de cada calienta brazos, una le cerraba el paso a la llave mientras la otra la atrapaba -Te tengo- dijo Juubei recogiendo el Látigo Cepa y cogiendo la llave en su mano, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con la llave -Misión cumplida, este debe ser la prueba de Flitwick, ¡vamos!- explico Juubei dejando libre a la llave, Harry, Hermione y Ron solo la miraba con las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Pasaron la puerta a una habitación oscura -_Es hora de una partida de ajedrez mágico-_ pensó Juubei sonriendo pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron, las piezas blancas no tenían rostros -Escalofriante- dijo Juubei mirando los rostros en blanco de las piezas blancas -¿Ahora qué hacemos?- susurró Harry -Está claro, ¿no? Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación- dijo Ron -Ron tiene razón, creo que esto es la prueba de McGonagall, tendremos que jugar nosotros mismos como piezas para ganar- explico Juubei -¿Que?- pregunto Hermione un poco asustada -Juubei esta en lo correcto, Juubei y yo seremos quien daremos las ordenes, tenemos que ocupar el lugar de cuatro piezas- dijo Ron acercándose a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo, la piedra cobró vida, el caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron -Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar ¿verdad?- pregunto Ron nervioso el caballero negro asintió con la cabeza -Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil, Hermione, tu ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry y Juubei serás la reina- dirigió Ron -¿Y qué pasa contigo?- pregunto Harry -Yo seré un caballo- las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil, una torre y la reina dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres cuatro cuadrados que Juubei, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon -Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez. Sí... mirad- dijo Ron apuntando a las piezas blancas donde un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron y Juubei comenzaron a dirigir a las piezas negras, se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba -Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha- dijo Juubei mirando a Ron que asintió.

La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado, la reina blanca lo golpeado contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo -Tuve que dejar que sucediera. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione- explico Ron mirando al caballo. Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron y Juubei se dieron cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Ellos mismos jugaron por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido -Hermione vete al lugar de esa torre- dirigió Ron, pero Juubei pensó que era una mala jugada pero no pudo decirlo a tiempo por que Hermione ya había ocupado el lugar de la torre blanca, entonces oyó un sonido a su derecha -RON- grito Juubei mirando a la reina blanca -Juubei, lo siento no me di cuenta- se disculpo Ron mirando a la reina que levantaba la espada -Mierda- dijo Juubei deteniendo el trayecto de la espada de piedra con uno de sus brazos pero pudo escuchar un sonido desagradable y un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, la reina ataco de nuevo y golpeo en el costado derecho de Juubei lanzándola por los aires. Juubei aterrizo con brusquedad al lado de las demás piezas negras y sintió algo caliente deslizándose por su cabeza y su costado -¡Juubei! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Harry quien era el mas cercano a ella -Grrrr, ¡Estoy bien! ¡Adolorida pero bien!- contesto Juubei sentándose -_Tchs, me rompió el brazo izquierdo y me corto el costado derecho, tengo que detener la hemorragia, esta sangrando demasiado-_ pensó Juubei mientras ponía su mano derecha en su brazo roto y transfería su aura para recomponer el hueso y curándolo, aunque no lo había curado del todo y seguía doliéndole, pero pudo mover su brazo, también había detenido la hemorragia pero si recibía un golpe fuerte se abriría la herida, mientras tanto en el juego Juubei pudo ver la jugada final -Ya casi estamos. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar- susurraba Ron viendo el tablero. La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron -Sí... Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan- dijo Ron viendo a la reina blanca -¡NO!- gritaron Harry y Hermione -¡Esto es ajedrez! ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry- dijo enfadado Ron -Pero...- comenzó Hermione pero Ron la corto -¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?- Juubei estaba mirando la escena -¡No pasa nada, si es herido yo puedo curarle chicos y si que queda inconsciente puedo hacer que recupere la consciencia!- dijo Juubei mientras se levantaba y enseñaba su brazo y costado -¡No hay nada de que preocuparse, Juubei me curara si resulto herido y si no os damos prisa Snape va a conseguir la piedra!- dijo Ron con determinación -¿Listo? Allá voy- dijo Ron con el rostro pálido. Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado inconsciente, al instante Juubei fue hacia el con la varita en vano -Ennevarte- dijo Juubei y Ron se despertó -No te muevas, tienes sangre en la cabeza, te curare enseguida- explico Juubei poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Ron y transfiriendo su aura para curar la herida. Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda quedando en enfrente del el rey blanco que se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry dando a entender que habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta -Vamos, lo único que queda son las pruebas de Quirrell, Snape y Dumbledore- dijo Juubei ayudando a Ron a ponerse de pie.

Harry empujó y abrió la puerta, al instante un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz , con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron en el suelo frente a ellos, un Troll más grande que el que habían derribado en Halloween, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza -Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste- susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas -Creo que voy a vomitar- exclamo Ron pero se tropezó con algo y cayo encima de la cabeza del Troll -Ron sal de ahí ya- dijo Juubei rápidamente levantando a Ron y corriendo a la salida, pero demasiado tarde el Troll se había despertando, se puso de pie mostrando toda su altura y sus grandes manos en puños, uno de esos puños se dirigía hacia Juubei -¡Protego!- exclamo Juubei y un escudo de cuerpo completo apareció, el puño del Troll reboto pero la fuerza del choque envió a Juubei por los aires, cayo en forma felina agarrándose su costado -Mierda- dijo Juubei inspeccionando la habitación para poder lanzarle algo pero no encontró nada, la habitación era lisa -Grrr, espera un momento ¡el techo!¡Chicos poneos en una esquina, intentare dejar al Troll inconsciente!- exclamo Juubei viendo que hacían lo que decía -Felices sueños, ¡VOLANTE ASCENDERE!- grito Juubei poniendo una gran cantidad de energía en el hechizo, el Troll salió despedido hacia el techo, cuando se golpeo contra el se pudo escuchar desagradables ruidos -_Creo que fracturado el techo_- pensó Juubei viendo las grietas del techo -Vamos, salgamos de aquí- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

Entraron en otra habitación con sólo una mesa con siete viales de diferente tamaño puestos en fila -Snape ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Harry, pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos, no era un fuego común, era púrpura, al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante -Estamos atrapados- dijo Ron mirando a los fuegos -Eso se puede ver. Vamos a ver en la mesa tal vez esos viales tenga una poción para pasar las llamas- dijo Juubei caminando con dificultad y agarrando su costado que estaba sangrando -_Ese golpe hizo la herida mas profunda, tengo que detener la hemorragia y cerrar la herida-_ pensó Juubei mientras concentraba su aura en la zona de la herida que poco a poco se estaba cerrando y deteniendo la hemorragia -¡Mira!- exclamo Hermione cogiendo un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas y lo leyó en voz alta:

_-El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

_una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

_otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

_dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

_tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

_para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

_encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte_

_hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano_

_ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una_

_vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes-_Juubei miro a las botella llenas -_Si Quirrell ya paso por aquí tuvo que haber bebido del vial negro, que esta lleno, tal vez los viales están hechizados para que se llenen ellos solos cuando una persona haya pasado ya por el fuego_- pensó Juubei sentándose en el suelo -¿Juubei estas bien?- pregunto Ron mirando al costado herido de Juubei -Si solo me duele el costado nada mas- respondió Juubei con una sonrisa -Creo que el vial con la poción morada hace que puedas pasar entre las llamas moradas y el vial con la poción negra entre las llamas negras, pero solo hay para dos en el vial morado y para uno en el vial negro así que uno se debe quedar- explico Juubei mirando a Hermione que la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos -**La segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes**, eso significa que son los viales con vino de ortiga, **ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior**, eso quiere decir que una es la poción para seguir y la otra para retroceder y los viales que sobran son los que contiene un veneno mortal, **son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia adelante, ninguna es tu amiga**, eso descarta al vial mas grande en el extremo con la poción morada pero da a entender que es la poción que te llevara a salvo por las llamas moradas y así queda el vial con la poción negra- explico Juubei -Juubei tiene razón, si lees las pistas de la cuarta a la primera queda claro- dijo Hermione emocionada -¿Pero quien se quedara?- pregunto Ron mirando a todos -Yo me quedare, estoy herida, creo que tiene que ser Harry el que beba la poción negra y vosotros la poción morada. Harry tiene asuntos pendientes con Voldemort y vosotros podéis coger las escobas de la habitación de las llaves para salir de aquí y avisar a Dumbledore, podéis ir a Helio, es el mas rápido- dijo Juubei con tono serio y autoritario -Entendido- dijo Ron cogiendo el vial con la poción morada, bebió la mitad y se lo entrego a Hermione que bebió el resto -Tened cuidado- dijo Hermione -Si, daos prisa no sabemos cuanto dura la poción- advirtió Juubei, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacía las llamas moradas y la travesaron -Están bien, atravesaron las llamas sin problemas y ahora te toca a ti- dijo Juubei mirando el rostro preocupado de Harry, Harry asintió y se bebió la poción -Parece hielo- explico Harry haciendo reír a Juubei que se quejo por la herida -No me hagas reír ahora ¿quieres?, date prisa- dijo Juubei apuntando a las llamas negras -Si- dijo Harry corriendo y atravesando las llamas.

Juubei dejo los viales en su sitio y espero, después de un par de minutos los viales se llenaron por si solos -Yo tenia razón, están hechizados para rellenarse por si solos- dijo Juubei cogiendo el vial con la poción negra y bebiéndola de un trago -En verdad parece hielo- Juubei coloco el vial en su sitio y reviso la herida de su costado había dejado de sangrar y de la cabeza igual. Juubei miro a las llamas negras y corrió hacia ellas.


	18. El hombre de dos caras - 1º año

_Juubei dejo los viales en su sitio y espero, después de un par de minutos los viales se llenaron por si solos -Yo tenia razón, están hechizados para rellenarse por si solos- dijo Juubei cogiendo el vial con la poción negra y bebiéndola de un trago -En verdad parece hielo- Juubei coloco el vial en su sitio y reviso la herida de su costado y la de su cabeza, ambas habían dejado de sangrar. Juubei miro a las llamas negras y corrió hacia ellas._

-¿Como lo ves, Misha?- pregunto Juubei con la edad de 12 años -Parece ser que los fragmentos del Gungnir se han fusionado con tus músculos, huesos y el corazón, además de crear un órgano nuevo, parece ser que este órgano nuevo es como una red que distribuye tu poder por todo el cuerpo y para concentrarlo usa la sangre que hay en tu corazón, además los fragmentos del Gungnir tiene conciencia propia. Creo que esa es la razón por la que te volviste loca, estabas muy mal herida y el Gungnir uso el poder en tu sangre para curar las heridas y tomar el control de tu cuerpo, además de protegerlo con esa cubierta negra que repele todos los ataques. Mi teoría es que la reliquia te protege para protegerse a si misma, si tu mueres ella muere, es como una coexistencia, la reliquia habita dentro de ti además de alimentarse de tu aura y a cambio cuando las utilizas todos tus poderes son mas potentes y tu curación es mas rápida- explico Misha mirando las radiografías del cuerpo de Juubei -También creo que aumenta tus poderes y tu curación es mas rápida sin la necesidad de activar la reliquia, eso lo puedo confirmar por lo que visto durante estos dos años. Me alegro que mama aun te este cuidando cuando actualmente no esta aquí- Juubei sonrío y puso su mano derecha en la cicatriz en forma de "F" de fortísimo en su pecho -Creo que ese fue su regalo de despedida no planeado- las chicas miraron a la puerta donde se encontraba Aurica -Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Misha.

Juubei salió de casa después de que Misha y Aurica le hicieran algunas pruebas mas, camino hacia un lago que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque y se tiro entre las flores aspirando su aroma. Juubei intentaba recordar lo que hizo cuando estaba bajo el control del Gungnir pero solo estaba en negro hasta que despertó en la cama de su casa, lo único que recordaba antes de caer en esa oscuridad era estar peleando con uno de aquellos que controlaba a los noises y que por un descuido fue atacada en un punto vital, después de un rato de sangrar en abundancia se volvió todo negro y tenia la sensación de un gran poder estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Ju-chan ven conmigo al salón- dijo Aurica cuando Juubei había vuelto a casa. Juubei solo seguía a Aurica en silencio y se sentó en su sillón favorito donde se sentaba su padre -Juubei he averiguado mas cosas sobre ese nuevo órgano que ha producido los fragmentos de Gungnir en tu interior, parece que acumula día a día un poco de tu energía y creo que esa es la razón por la cual eres mas fuerte cuando utilizas tu Symphogear. Solamente los músculos y los huesos esta fusionados con el Gungnir pero tus órganos están protegidos por una especie de tela muy resistente y por ultimo si sigues luchando durante mas tiempo utilizando el Gungnir morirás- termino de explicar Misha mirando a Juubei fijamente -En pocas palabras tengo una especie de red dentro de mi cuerpo a causa de Gungnir que se ha fusionado con mis músculos y huesos, y que gracias ha esta red puedo transferir el poder acumulado por este órgano nuevo por toda ella pero a causa de utilizar el Gungnir de este modo moriré ¿no?- pregunto Juubei levantando una ceja -Así es, como mínimo te doy 2 años si sigues a este ritmo pero si te vuelves loca mas veces el tiempo que te queda se disminuirá, aunque es solo teóricamente puesto que tu cuerpo puede adaptarse a esta fusión haciendo que pase a ser mas resistente a los ataques, que tus heridas se curen mucho mas rápido como el Nesphusta y tus poderes sean mas poderosos. No te voy a detener de luchar contra lo noises, tampoco Aurica pero solo te decimos que vivas como te plazca y que seas feliz, la batalla se ha convertido en tu vida para que la gente inocente no sufra lo que nuestro clan a sufrido por generaciones. Solo ten presente algo, somos tu hermanas y te queremos al igual que Toshiro, Kiyria y todos tus amigos que has hecho en tus viajes- Juubei miraba a Misha con una sonrisa -Chicas gracias, pero no abandonare la batalla contra los noises y aquellos que los controlan, tampoco pienso morir si esa decisión esta en mi mano, el único mensaje que nos dejo nuestros padres y nuestra tía es que viviéramos y eso pienso hacer y si tengo que morir no será antes de terminar esta guerra y en caso de terminarla viviré tanto como me sea posible disfrutando de la vida con vosotras y mis amigos- dijo Juubei dando un abrazo a sus hermanas que se lo devolvieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fin de memoria

* * *

Juubei atravesó las llamas sin ningún daño, en frente de ella había un corto pasillo donde podía ver desde esa distancia el reflejo de Quirrell en el Espejo de Oesed. Juubei camino lentamente y en silencio ocultando su presencia lo máximo posible -Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...- Juubei oyó una voz cuando ya estaba al final del pasillo escondida entre las sombras -_Tengo que esperar hasta que Harry tenga la piedra en su bolsillo y que Quirrell se quite el turbante. Lo atacare con Shurikens eléctricos para paralizarlo_- pensó Juubei cogiendo cuatros Shurikens y cargándolos con electricidad, esperando el momento mas propicio -Sí... Potter... ven aquí- dijo Quirrell liberando a Harry de las cuerdas que le mantenía atado -Ven aquí. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves- dijo Quirrell arrastrándolo hasta quedar en frente del espejo, Harry estaba muy pálido pero con los ojos abiertos y Juubei vio que en su bolsillo algo abultaba ahora -_Bien, vamos Voldy es hora de jugar-_ pensó Juubei emocionada por la lucha que podría tener contra Quirrell y Voldemort -¿Bien?- dijo Quirrell con impaciencia -¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto Quirrell mirando el espejo y a Harry -Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor- mintió Harry -Quítate de ahí- dijo Quirrell apartándole bruscamente. Juubei vio a Harry alejarse lentamente de Quirrell pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios -Él miente... él miente...- dijo la voz en tono enfadado -¡Potter, vuelve aquí! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?- dijo un enfurecido Quirrell cogiendo del hombro a Harry. La voz aguda se oyó otra vez -Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...- dijo la voz -¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!- dijo Quirrell con tono de preocupación -Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto- volvió a hablar aquella voz, Juubei observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente -_¡QUE ASCO! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, sabia que era escalofriante pero hasta tal punto nunca me lo había imaginado, da escalofríos! ¡Acabemos ya con esto diablos!_- pensó Juubei que lanzo los Shurikens que atravesaron el cuerpo de Quirrell en su cuatro extremidades-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito Quirrell de dolor -HARRY, PONTE DETRAS DE MI, RAPIDO-grito Juubei saliendo a la luz de la habitación -¿Juubei?- pregunto Harry confundido al ver a Juubei correr hacia el, Quirrell estaba en el suelo agarrando sus heridas -¡Desmaius!- exclamo Juubei apuntando su varita a Quirrell y agarrando a Harry para poner distancias entre ellos y Quirrell -¡Levántate!- mando Voldemort y como un muñeco Quirrell se levanto -¡Reducto!- exclamo otra vez Juubei pero el hechizo fue anulado por la varita de Quirrell -¡Sectumsembra!¡Aire Afilado!- ataco de nuevo Juubei con varias hojas verde oscuro en forma de luna creciente que giraban a gran velocidad y el hechizo hacia Quirrell, pero también lo anulo -Parece que tendré que emplearme a fondo, esto será divertido- dijo Juubei mirando desafiante a Quirrell -No eres rival para mi Yagyu- dijo Quirrell con una sonrisa -Glacius- exclamo Juubei empezando el duelo. Juubei lanzaba todos los hechizos que había dominado durante el año y atacaba con ataques que había aprendido de la serie de Pokemon, también se defendía y esquivaba los hechizos que Quirrell le lanzaba, en varias ocasiones uso el Doble Equipo para confundir a Quirrell si atacaba con un hechizo que hería al contrincante.

La pelea se extendió durante un rato largo -Avada..- empezó Quirrell, Juubei lo reconoció al instante -Doble Equipo- pronunció Juubei y Quirrell fue rodeado por un circulo de clones de Juubei falsos que dijeron todas a la vez -Hiperrayo- un potente rayo de luz blanca y roja apareció en ambas manos de todas las Juubei y que dio a Quirrell un golpe directo, el impacto produjo una gran explosión por la cercanía del objetivo haciendo que Juubei fuera empujada varios metros -Espero que eso haya valido, ugh, se me volvió abrir la herida por la onda del impacto- dijo Juubei mirando hacia la nube de polvo -¡Sectumsembra!¡Crucio!- se oyó decir a alguien dentro de la nube de polvo, Juubei noto un gran dolor cortante en su pecho y otro desde dentro de su cuerpo y se retorció en el suelo incapaz de moverse -_¿COMO HA PODIDO PERMANECER DE PIE? Estoy segura que fue un golpe directo, AAAAHHHH-_ se pregunto Juubei retorciéndose de dolor -Tengo que admitir que ese ataque era muy poderoso y preciso, pero tengo a mi maestro de mi lado que me ha ayudado a protegerme de ese ataque parcialmente, aunque me pregunto que son esos poderes que posees, ¿Acaso son los poderes que Lenna Yagyu consiguió y que gracias a su sangre su descendencia heredo?- pregunto Quirrell saliendo de la nube de polvo, el ataque había dado en el blanco pero no con la fuerza suficiente, tenia las túnicas quemadas, varias heridas y abrasiones por su cuerpo y parecía agotado -¡Crucio!- volvió a pronunciar Quirrell -Tus poderes interesa a mi maestro, así que no voy a matarte, pero si me deja torturarte como castigo por enfrentarte a mi y a el ¡Crucio!- exclamo Quirrell viendo a Juubei en posición de feto pero sin gritar, su cuerpo estaba con varias heridas graves y con algunas quemaduras producidas por los hechizos de Quirrell. Juubei podía notar que el dolor de su cuerpo se intensificaba cada vez mas pero no gritaba, a contrario estaba luchando con el dolor para que desapareciera, canalizaba su poder y el poder del cristal común en donde estaba los fragmentos de Gungnir, para que este los esparciera por todo su cuerpo aliviando poco a poco el dolor y curando las heridas al igual que Juubei estaba pronunciando mentalmente _-Vulnera Sanetum, Vulnera Sanetum- _los cortes hechos por el Sectumsembra se estaban curando poco a poco, al igual que las demás heridas_._ Con el cuerpo aun doliéndole, Juubei se levanto del suelo y se puso de pie mirando a Quirrell directamente -¡Crucio!- dijo Quirrell pero Juubei no volvió al suelo, seguía de pie mirándole fijamente y con la varita en la mano -¿Como es posible maestro? Ella se esta levantando aun con la maldición activa- dijo Quirrell asustado -Átala, no la mates, restringe sus movimientos, ocúpate de Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry con sus ojos rojos -Incarcerous- exclamo Quirrell y varias cuerdas ataron el cuerpo de Juubei haciéndola caer, Juubei dejo de sentir el dolor de la maldición en su cuerpo.

Su mente estaba nublada a causa del dolor infringido por la maldición Crucio y todo el poder usado hasta ahora -_Tengo que liberar el Limitador Zwei_- pensó Juubei a duras penas, se concentro en su limitador pero no paso nada -_¿Que?¿Por que no se libera? No me digas que la maldición a afectado a las limitaciones también-_ Juubei estaba confundida, podía oír la conversación de Harry y Voldemort como un murmullo lejano -_Tengo que levantarme y ayudar a Harry, puede que haya debilitado bastante a Quirrell, pero Harry es mi amigo-_ pensó Juubei que poco a poco podía volver a ver con normalidad, miro sus ataduras y sintió su varita en su mano, Juubei giro su varita para apuntar a las cuerdas y pronuncio -Relashio- las cuerdas desaparecieron Juubei se levanto rápidamente cuando sintió su cuerpo libre, busco a Quirrell con la vista mientras acumulaba todo el poder que le quedaba en su mano dándole forma de punta de flecha con el elemento rayo, se podía escuchar un gran ruido como millones de pájaros trinando desde su mano. Quirrell miro la fuente del ruido y vio a Juubei de pie con la mano envuelta en electricidad que tenia forma de punta de flecha, sus ojos ampliaron y la sonrisa de Juubei apareció, Quirrell levanto su varita a la vez que Juubei se agachaba un poco para coger impulsor y acumular aura en sus pies para utilizar el Shunpo -¡Toma esto!¡CHIDORI!- grito Juubei desapareciendo de la vista de Quirrell pero sintió algo atravesando su corazón, dirigió su vista a su pecho donde estaba Juubei con su brazo izquierdo extendido y parecía que este estaba dentro de su cuerpo -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito Voldemort, Juubei aumento la intensidad de su Chidori hasta el punto que el cuerpo de Quirrell se convirtió en cenizas -¡AAAAHHHH!- esta vez quien grito fue Harry que estaba agarrándose su frente -Harry- dijo Juubei preocupada agachándose donde estaba Harry en el suelo -Harry resiste, tienes que resistir- dijo Juubei mientras transfería lo que le quedaba de aura para aliviar el dolor que producía la cicatriz, cuando noto que ya no agonizaba Juubei, se apoyo con sus manos en el suelo, estaba agotada completamente -Harry, Lenna- alguien llamo pero no hizo falta levantar la vista para saber quien era, solo un hombre le llamaba por ese nombre -Director- dijo Juubei antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía sentir nada, no podía mover su cuerpo y estaba exhausta, pero poco a poco recupero los sentidos pudiendo notar que estaba en una cama, no sentía ningún rayo de luz solar así que era de noche probamente, sus párpados le pesaban pero pudo abrirlos viéndose envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche. Pudo distinguir camas blancas y ventanales grandes -¿Estoy en la enfermería?- pregunto Juubei a la nada -Así es Lenna- dijo una voz a su lado derecho, Juubei salto del susto y poniéndose en posición de defensa de pie en el suelo, solo se relajo cuando vio una barba blanca -Director no vuelva hacer eso, por favor- dijo Juubei poniendo una mano en su pecho -Lo siento por asustarte Lenna ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Juubei -Cansada pero bien- contesto Juubei sentándose en la cama -Me alegro, me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho, si no te importa, creo que aquí podría haber un par de oídos- dijo Dumbledore mirando hacia una cama que estaba en el otro extremo -¿Harry ya despertó?- pregunto Juubei acercándose silenciosamente a la cama de Harry –Si, despertó hace dos días, será mejor que cojas alguna de la cajas de golosinas que te han enviado tus amigos y admiradores, para el viaje y durante nuestra charla- explico Dumbledore apuntando con su mano a la mesa llena de golosinas -¿Para mi?- pregunto Juubei confusa -Si, cuando se enteraron que estabas en la enfermería con graves heridas por haber luchado contra Voldemort y Quirrell, además de superar todas las pruebas creadas por los profesores casi por ti misma, enviaron todo tipo de golosinas como regalo, aunque Fred y George Weasley quisieron traerte a la Señora Norris para ver si despertabas aunque la Madame Pomfrey y el Señor Filch se lo impidieron- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa -Esos pelirrojos taraos, los amo, ejeje- sonrió Juubei mientras cogía un par de ranas de chocolates y varios regalices rojos del mundo muggle -¿Como consiguieron los regalices rojos?- pregunto Juubei mirándolos -El señor Zabini fue quien te los envió- contesto Dumbledore empezando a caminar -¿Blaise Zabini?¿Por que?- pregunto de nuevo Juubei siguiéndole por los pasillos -Me parece que es por ayudarle en aquella ocasión cuando fue culpado por algo que no era responsable- explico Dumbledore -Lo recuerdo, los de Slytherin de ultimo año hicieron un total caos cerca de la puerta de la clase donde estaba la profesora McGonagall y para su mala suerte el paso por ahí y casi le expulsan por culpa de ellos- dijo Juubei recordando la cara de horror de Zabini cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall salir de la clase hecha una furia -En verdad daba miedo en esa ocasión- añadió subiendo la escalera de caracol que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¡_Juubei, Juubei!_- dijo Helio cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y voló hacia los brazos de Juubei -_¿Juubei estas bien? ¿No tienes nada roto?_- pregunto Helio mirando a Juubei -Estoy bien Helio solo cansada, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Juubei acariciando su cabeza, Dumbledore ya se había sentado en su silla y Juubei siguió su ejemplo -Los demás me han contado su historia por separado y en conjunto, pero tengo que preguntarte tu versión- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Juubei que tenia su vista en su mano izquierda -Uff, Director, sabia que Quirrell había encontrado a Voldemort en su viaje a la Selva Negra, fue engañado y después ofreció su cuerpo a Voldemort pero como efectos secundarios su cuerpo se debilitaba, al igual que sus poderes, por eso cazaba unicornios y bebía su sangre. Intente decirles a los chicos que era Quirrell quien quería la Piedra Filosofal cuando descubrieron lo de Flamel, gracias a un libro que les di después de ver el espejo, pero todas las sugerencias que les di las ignoraron, decían que era Snape. En el Bosque Prohibido con quien luche fue con Quirrell, lo había inmovilizado y herido lo bastante serio para que no pudiera moverse pero Voldemort le presto su poder para librarse de mis ataduras. Cuando terminamos los exámenes, a Harry le dolía la cicatriz y sabia que ese día Quirrell intentaría apoderarse de la piedra, le dije a Harry que algo faltaba en este asunto pero hasta que no vio la lechuza con la carta falsa del Ministerio no cayo en la cuenta. Intentábamos decirlo a la profesora McGonagall pero se enfado y dijo que la piedra estaba segura, intentamos vigilar a Snape y a Fluffy pero fuimos descubiertos, al final decidimos ir nosotros mismos. Sabia en que consentía cada prueba y como pasarla, aunque en el ajedrez mágico de la profesora McGonagall fue lo primero que me hirió y la prueba de Snape tenia sospechas que los viales se rellenaban por si solos puesto que antes que nosotros paso Quirrell, así que le dije a Ron y Mione que te avisaran y a Harry que debería ir el, puesto yo estaba herida y no había suficiente poción para los cuatro tanto para avanzar, que solo había para uno y para retroceder que solo había para dos. Ellos me hicieron caso y pasaron por las llamas, puse en su sitio los viales y espere, al cabo de unos minutos los viales se rellenaron por si solos, bebí el vial con la poción negra y pase por las llamas. Llegue cuando Quirrell tenia atado a Harry y le puso ante el espejo, yo estaba oculta entre las sombras esperando el momento propicio para atacar, si atacaba con Harry a su lado podría herirlo por accidente, así que ataque cuando Quirrell estaba quitándose el turbante, dejando ver la cara de Voldemort en la parte trasera de su cabeza, fue horripilante y asqueroso, ugh. Ataque en ese momento hiriéndole en las cuatro extremidades y poniendo a Harry detrás de mi peo Voldemort le ordeno a Quirrell levantarse y como si fuera una muñeca lo hizo, empecé a atacarlo y pronto estábamos en un duelo. Lanzaba todos los hechizos que aprendí hasta ahora y los ataques que ya sabia antes de venís aquí, cuando Quirrell iba a lanzar la maldición asesina yo utilice el Doble Equipo haciendo que aparecieran clones ilusorios y ataque con el Hiperrayo, es un ataque muy potente y que después de usarlo no te puedes mover por algunos instantes a causa del poder usado. Fui empujada hacia el suelo que abrió la herida de mi costado, perdiendo mas sangre, pero Voldemort había ayudado a Quirrell a protegerse minimizando el daño causado y uso la maldición tortura conmigo. Estaba en el suelo a causa del dolor pero concentre el poder que me quedaba en los fragmentos del Gungnir en mi pecho y lo disperse a través de ellos puesto que esos fragmentos se han extendido por todo mi cuerpo, están fusionados con mis músculos y huesos además de crear un órgano nuevo que es el centro del poder de Gungnir. El dolor poco a poco se extinguió y pude ponerme de pie, Quirrell se asusto por esto. Voldemort estaba interesado en mis poderes así que ordeno a Quirrell a atarme y que se ocupara de Harry, yo caí al suelo y mi cabeza estaba nublada a causa del todo el pode que había usado en el duelo y en la curación de mis heridas con el hechizo Vulnera Sanetum, añadiendo la perdida de sangre masiva y la contusión recibida en mi cabeza en la partida de ajedrez por que Ron no vio la posición de la reina blanca, pero luche para mantenerme consciente. Cuando volví en mis sentido me libere de las cuerdas con el hechizo Relashio y me puse de pie rápidamente, busque a Quirrell mientras concentraba todo lo que me quedaba de poder en mi mano derecha y lo convertir en el elemento rayo dándole forma de flecha para atravesar cualquier cosa, esta técnica se llama Chidori, utiliza una gran cantidad de poder y se debe usar con el elemento rayo para que tome forma, también produce un gran ruido como un millón de pájaros trinando. Quirrell me miro a causa del sonido producido por esta técnica y levanto la varita pero yo fui mas rápida, use el Shunpo para atravesar su corazón en un instante, Voldemort grito y aumente el poder del Chidori hasta convertir su cuerpo en cenizas. Harry empezó a gritar por el dolor causado por la cicatriz por culpa de Voldemort, me arrodille a su lado y utilice lo que me quedaba de poder para aliviar el dolor, Harry dejo de gritar y segundos después apareció usted y después se vuelve todo negro- explico Juubei, Dumbledore la estaba mirando con fijamente -No es la primera vez que mato a alguien, mis manos no han estado limpias desde que tenia 10 años- dijo Juubei apretando sus manos en puños -Lo se, vi el porque mataste a toda esa gente quien controlaba a esas cosas para matar a seres inocentes, no querías que nadie tuviera que pasar por el dolor que pasaste tu cuando murieron tus padres y tía, es compresible- dijo Dumbledore levantándose y poniendo una mano que apretó el hombro de Juubei como signo de compresión, Juubei solo dejaba sus lagrimas caer en silencio mientras acariciaba a Helio. Juubei volvió sola a la ala del hospital mientras pensaba en que le diría a Harry o a los demás, si Harry hubiera contado que había matado a Quirrell atravesándole el corazón -_La verdad, le diré toda la verdad que me sea posible_- pensó Juubei y asintió firmemente apoyando en su decisión.

Al día siguiente Juubei estaba comiendo algunas de las golosinas que le habían enviado cuando sintió que Harry empezaba a levantarse -Hola Harry, ¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunto Juubei lazando un pedazo de tableta de chocolate a Harry que lo cogió en su mano -Por lo que veo bien, si puedes coger un pedazo de chocolate al aire- Juubei se reía por la cara de sorpresa de Harry -¿Cuando te despertaste?- pregunto Harry comiendo del pedazo de chocolate -Esta noche, Dumbledore estaba a mi lado cuando desperté, tengo que decir que parece adivino. Me llevo hacia su oficina y le conté mi versión de los hechos, no dije nada de Hagrid pero creo que el lo sabe, también me conto que la Piedra Filosofal fue destruida pero que Flamel tiene suficiente elixir de la vida para vivir algunos años mas con su mujer- dijo Juubei estirándose -Juubei sobre Quirrell...- empezó a decir Harry pero no siguió -¿Se lo dijiste a Mione o Ron?- pregunto Juubei mirando a un regaliz rojo -Si, pero Dumbledore dijo que no se lo contáramos a nadie- Juubei suspiro de alivio, no quería que todo el colegio se enterara que podía matar a sangre fría aquellos que quisieran hacer daño a los demás -Gracias por ayudarme con la cicatriz allí abajo- Juubei miro en su dirección con cara de sorpresa -No hay de que, eres mi amigo Harry- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa de medio lado -Y sobre lo de Quirrell te lo contare junto con Mione y Ron. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué nuevas ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?- Juubei se sentó en la cama de Harry con algunas golosinas -Perdimos la copa de Quidditch, la escuela nos adora, los profesores están encantados contigo y con Hermione, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y Snape están sorprendidos contigo por haber superado casi sola sus retos con tanta facilidad, Fred y George quería enviarnos un inodoro pero Madame Pomfrey los confisco- Juubei se rio –También vinieron a visitarte casi todos los alumnos de nuestro año mas algunos de cursos superiores con quien has hablado o hecho bromas y también vinieron Malfoy y Blaise, este ultimo te dejo una caja llena de regalices rojos del mundo muggle sin que Malfoy se diera cuenta- termino de relatar Harry -¿Me pregunto como habrá conseguido los regalices si son muggles?- se pregunto Juubei mientras comía de uno de esos regalices -¿Y para que vino Malfoy?- pregunto Juubei con una ceja levantada -Te dio unas flores pero Fred y George las prendieron fuego y la enfermera les echo- explico Harry apuntando a un jarrón con algo chamuscado en su interior -Jajajajajjajaajajajajjajajajaja, ese par de gemelos los amo- dijo Juubei tendida en la cama sofocada de risa y si como la hubieran oído, dos cabezas rojas aparecieron y se deslizaron por detrás de la espalda de Juubei que aun se estaba riendo tumbada en la cama de Harry, estaban a solo un paso de decir algo cuando Juubei dijo -¿A quien se le ocurrió quemar las flores que me dio Malfoy? Freddie, Georgie- los gemelos saltaron por el susto al ser descubiertos mientras que Juubei se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama -¿Como?- preguntaron al unísono -Aura- dijo simplemente Juubei -Os podía sentir desde que abristeis la puerta y planeasteis asustarme por la espalda que es cuando vuestras auras incrementaron. A menos que aprendáis a ocultar vuestras presencias sabré cada vez que intentéis gastarme una broma- Juubei se lanzo encima del gemelo mas cercano -Y gracias por el inodoro, aunque os lo haya confiscado Madame Pomfrey- Juubei le dio un beso a Fred y después a George, Fred se ruborizo hasta la punta del pelo haciendo estallar en carcajadas a su hermano gemelo -Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Juubei buscando algún calendario o algo que le dijera la fecha -12 de Junio- respondió George -Solo queda tres días para que termine el curso- dijo Harry mirando a Juubei que se había colgado a la espalda de Fred -Eeee, ¿tan pronto? Se me ha pasado el año volando- dijo Juubei bajando de la espalda de Fred y sentarse en la cama de Harry, balaceando las piernas pensando en lo que podría hacer ese verano -¡Juubei!- grito alguien desde la puerta de la enfermería -¡Mione-chan!- dijo Juubei apareciendo al instante enfrente de Hermione que le dio un abrazo a una sorprendida Hermione -¿Como?- oyó preguntar Ron con los ojos abiertos -Umm... Difícil de explicar, solo que se llama Shunpo o Paso Instantáneo- respondió Juubei volviendo a aparecer encima de la cama de Harry con Hermione a su lado que aun seguía mirando de donde había estado a donde estaba actualmente -Jjejeje, no le des demasiadas vueltas- dijo Juubei mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione -Estas llena de sorpresas princesa- dijo George sentándose en una de las sillas -Jejeje y la que me quedan debajo de la manga..Ugh- gimió Juubei en dolor agarrando su pecho donde residía la cicatriz -¡Juubei!- dijeron todos -No pasa nada es solo una vieja cicatriz de guerra- dijo Juubei que se cubrió la boca al instante -_Mierda, joder, se me escapo_- juro Juubei mordiéndose el labio -¿Cicatriz de guerra?- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez -Una vieja historia que tal un día os la cuente pero por ahora no preguntéis- contesto Juubei enderezándose -Hablando de cicatrices, Madame Pomfrey dijo que tus heridas se curaron por si solas y muy rápido sin dejar cicatriz y sin la necesidad de cuidados médicos, aunque te dio una poción- dijo Ron sentándose a lado de Harry -No puede ser, Quirrell utilizo la maldición Sectumsembra contra mi y eso deja cicatrices- dijo Juubei levantando la camisa de su pijama -Juubei- exclamaron todos los muchachos apartando las miradas a otro lado menos a Juubei -Es verdad, solo esta la cicatriz de siempre, ummm...- dijo Juubei mirando su pecho y vientre donde no había ningún rastro de cicatriz o de otra cosa solo piel lisa cremosa y sedosa -_Tal vez fue el Gungnir que me curo_- pensó Juubei -Ya, bájate la camisa- dijo Fred bajando la camisa de Juubei sin mirar -Todavía no tengo nada para que apartéis la vista, si me cortara el pelo parecería un chico- dijo Juubei saltando encima de Fred y enredando sus brazos a su cuello y sus piernas a su cintura -Eres una chica así que comportarte como tal- dijo George, Juubei le saco la lengua -Eso nunca, ya tuve suficiente con esos malditos tutores diciéndome como compórtame como una dama de alta clase- dijo Juubei recordando las clases de alta clase -Además, solo utilizo la carta de dama de alta clase cuando estoy en una fiesta de ricos para que me dejen en paz o cuando me cruzo por la calle con personas así- Juubei había desenredado sus piernas puesto que Fred se había sentado en una silla y tenia la cara sonrojada -Así que nuestra princesa a ido a esas fiestas de ricachones- dijo Fred intentando que su rubor se fuera -Atada, arrastrada y secuestrada literalmente para que asistiera- respondió Juubei con una mueca en su cara -Me parece que vi un dibujo tuyo de esa escena, había dos muchachas, uno con el pelo blanco plateado y otra con pelo negro como la noche, parecían que eran tus hermanas- dijo Hermione pensativa -Lo son, mis hermanas mayores, gemelas- dijo Juubei en un susurro -¿Que?- pregunto Ron -Son mis hermanas mayores y son gemelas aunque se vean distintas son idénticas en carácter- dijo Juubei en voz alta -¿Entonces por que viniste aquí con Toshiro?- pregunto de nuevo Ron -Porque no se volver a casa, así de simple- dijo Juubei volviéndose a sentar en la cama de Harry con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas que había levantado hasta su pecho -Y Toshiro ya volvió a casa de alguna manera, lo del tutor era mentira, no quería que alguien hiciera preguntas que no puedo responder, no porque no quiera es porque no puedo- Juubei enterró su cara entre sus brazos -¿No puedes?¿Acaso estas maldita o algo así que te impide hablar de donde vienes y sobre tu familia al menos que sabemos algo o lo hayamos visto alguno de nosotros?- pregunto Hermione -Así es, Dumbledore y McGonagall lo saben, dicen que es un sello para que la gente que quiere mis poderes no sepa como obtenerlos, aunque tenga mi cuerpo no sirve de nada si no tienen la información para obtener mis poderes- mintió Juubei esperando que con eso el asunto de su familia se quedara zanjado -Es compresible, la familia Yagyu ha estado desaparecida durante mas de 600 años sin que nadie supiera algo y antes que desapareciera Lenna Yagyu mucha gente quería sus poderes- explico Hermione a modo de libro -Es cierto, pero ¿Dónde han estado durante todo ese tiempo?- pregunto George mirando a Juubei -No puedo decirles- dijo Juubei pensando en como actuarían si les dijera que todo este tiempo han estado en otra dimensión -Ahora que lo recuerdo- Juubei dirigió la vista a Harry, Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa -¡Os lo dije! Y he ganado la apuesta Ron, así que eres mi nuevo conejillo de indias y mi cebo para futuras bromas que necesiten distracción- dijo Juubei apuntándoles con el dedo índice. Ron se uso pálido al recordar su apuesta antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Al día siguiente Juubei fue dada de alta a regañinas de Madame Pomfrey, su recuperación era muy rápida para cualquier persona y la enfermera estaba confundida ante tal recuperación. Juubei estaba en el desayuno con Hermione, Ron y los gemelos Weasley que estaban hablando con Juubei sobre las ultimas invenciones que habían hecho pero se vieron interrumpidos por el correo, una de las muchas lechuzas había dejado un sobre encima de el desayuno de Hermione que cogió el sobre con impaciencia -¡AAAAHH!- grito Hermione botando de arriba a abajo -¿Que pasa?- pregunto Juubei con los oídos tapados -Lo siento Juubei, es que envié una carta a mis padres preguntándoles sobre si pudieras quedarte conmigo este verano y han dicho que si- explico Hermione con felicidad, Juubei tenia los ojos como platos -¿Por que tomaste tantas molestias por mi?- pregunto Juubei saliendo de la sorpresa -Eso ya lo tendrías que saber Juubei, somos amigas- con testo Hermione sonriendo -Hontoni, arigato Mione-chan- dijo Juubei en su lengua natal confundiendo a los presentes -Uy, hable sin querer en mi lengua natal, lo que quise decir es que es verdad, gracias Mione-chan- explico Juubei sonriendo en gratitud -¿Chan?- alzo una ceja Hermione con el apodo -En Japón el -chan es cuando tienes cariño a una persona- explico Juubei -Me tienes que hablar mas sobre tu país Juubei-chan- dijo Hermione sonriendo -Ok, pero en vacaciones y mi apodo es Ju-chan- sonrió Juubei mientras volvía a reanudar la charla con los gemelos sobre sus ultimas bromas durante lo que quedaba de curso.

Los últimos tres días pasaron, Juubei le había dicho a Harry, Ron y Hermione que les contaría lo ocurrido sobre Quirrell cuando estuvieran en el tren y ahora mismo Juubei estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con un gorro puntiagudo en su cabeza que la hacia mucha gracia mientras esparcía fulgores a todo ser viviente que estaban murmurando sobre ella y Harry. Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después y las conversaciones cesaron -¡Otro año se va!- dijo alegremente Dumbledore -Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de la Casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con 312 puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con 352 puntos; Ravenclaw tiene 426 puntos, y Slytherin, 492 puntos- una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Juubei pudo ver a Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa y una sonrisa se deslizo sobre su labios sabiendo por adelantado que va a ocurrir -Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore -Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta- todos se quedaron inmóviles y las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco mientras que la de Juubei se ensanchaba -Así que- dijo Dumbledore -tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...- Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación -... por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos- los hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos -Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!- Juubei meneo un poco la cabeza -_Aunque fue su culpa que me hirieron en el costado pero bueno, esta bien_- pensó Juubei mirando a Ron divertidamente. Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez -Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos- Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Juubei soltó una risilla cuando vio a Hermione llorando de emoción -Tercero... al señor Harry Potter...- continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa -... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con 60 puntos- el Gran Comedor estallo en vítores -Cuarto y ultimo... la señorita Lenna Yagyu- Juubei clavo la vista en Dumbledore incrédula de que iba a darle puntos -Por su valor, inteligencia, esfuerzo, astucia, perseverancia, temple, fría lógica y nunca dejar de creer en lo que es correcto aunque los demás le digan lo contrario y la recriminen por eso, premio a la Casa de Gryffindor con 150 puntos- si no fuera por los brazos de los gemelos Weasley Juubei estaría en suelo por el shock, hasta no pudo oír los aplausos de todas las mesas menos la de Slytherin, cualquiera pensaría que algo hubiera estallado con todos los aplausos y vítores que se oían -Lo que significa- gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin -que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración- dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.

Esa noche Juubei lanzo bromas a diestro y siniestro puesto que ya los puntos no se podían quitar ni dar, todos aquellos que eran sus victimas se rieron junto con todos los demás, hasta le hizo una pequeña broma a la profesora McGonagall convirtiendo su sombrero en mariposas para después volverlo a convertir en un sombrero de bruja con adornos de orquídeas e hibiscos y un imperdible con forma de cabeza de gato a un lado, Juubei sabia que las flores eran las misma que utilizo en su ramo de boda cuando se caso y el gato por ser el animal en que se podía convertir al ser un animago, McGonagall le dio una suave sonrisa con algo de diversión en ella sorprendiendo a todos que la vieron -_Hablando sobre animagos, tengo que empezar a practicar algo este verano, con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado. La Biblioteca de Ravenclaw será un buen sitio para practicar cuando vuelva puesto que el año que viene toca el basilisco y no quiero caminar por los pasillos con el_- pensó Juubei recordando la primera vez que escaneo con el Dextrex al basilisco.

Juubei estaba en su habitación personal de Hogwarts con su baúl lleno de ropa y libros, la ropa que no pudo empaquetar estaba en su Dextrex virtualizada al igual que varios libros -Aquí están- dijo Juubei cogiendo dos libros que se titulaban "Como convertirte en un animago" y "Cualidades del animal en que te transformas cuando eres un animago" -_Así que vas a intentar transfórmate en un animago, ¿no?, sabes que te tienes que registrar en el Ministerio de Magia por que si averiguan que eres un animago ilegal te meterán en Azkaban_- dijo Helio mirando a Juubei que metía los libros en su baúl -Lo se, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, la información es oro Helio, ya lo deberías saber, al igual que el mejor recurso es tener tantos ases bajo la manga como sea posible- respondió Juubei sentándose en el sofá -_Puede que a causa de eso pierdas todas las amistades que has echo_- Juubei suspiro -Lo se, pero ya sabes exactamente como soy y como actuó Helio además no sabemos cuando volveremos a casa- dijo Juubei arrastrando su baúl hacia la puerta dando la conversación por terminada -_Se muy bien como eres y como actúas cuando hay vidas en peligro pero ellos no_- contesto Helio volando hasta el hombro de Juubei que salía por la puerta -Lo se, pero es mejor así- dijo Juubei cerrando la puerta y utilizando el Shunpo para reunirse con los chicos. Al salir del castillo todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones -Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas- dijo con tristeza Fred -Jeje, si sucediera eso significaría que pudiéramos hacer magia- dijo Juubei en el medio de los gemelos -Ojala fuera así- dijo George -Nos vemos en el tren, Jokers- dijo Juubei desapareciendo de su vista para aparecer delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione que saltaron del susto.

Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste -Chicos- llamo Juubei comiendo uno de los regalices rojos -Me gustaría contar lo que ocurrió con Quirrell- los tres chicos asintieron para que continuaran -Desde pequeña me enseñaron a pelear para que pudiera protegerme yo sola y no dudar en matar a sangre fría a gente parecida a Voldemort. Muchas veces tuve que matar a los seres que venían detrás de mi para que mi familia estuviera a salvo y a las personas que me rodeaban. En una guerra no hay que tener misericordia a tu enemigo puesto que te mataran si la tienes- dijo Juubei mirando el suelo esperando alguna reacción -Lo entiendo- dijo de pronto Harry sorprendiendo a Juubei -Yo también, esa gente que te perseguía y mataban a gente inocente sin ningún remordimiento- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa suave -Es verdad, tienen lo que se merecen- dijo Ron cruzando los brazos -Nadie merece morir a manos de otros Ron, puede que haya matado a toda esa gente para proteger lo que me rodea pero eso no significa que sus muertes no me atormente cada vez que cierro los ojos o veo a alguien ser asesinado sea por mi mano o por la de otro, lo único que hace que mi alma este tranquila son las sonrisas y la felicidad de aquella gente que he salvado, aunque después me odien, solo me basta que ellos sean felices, por que nadie tiene que sufrir lo que he sufrido yo- dijo Juubei juntando sus manos encima de su cicatriz que había dejado el Gungnir -Juubei eres una gran persona- dijo Harry abrazándola -Gracias Harry- agradeció Juubei devolviendo el abrazo. Cuando dejo de abrazar a Harry, Juubei miro a todos -Por favor no se lo digáis a nadie- suplico Juubei -No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- dijo esta vez Ron con golosinas en la boca, Juubei estallo en risas al verlo de ese modo. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Tardaron un poco en salir del andén por toda la gente que venia a recoger a sus hijos. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles_ -_Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo- dijo Ron -Los tres. Os enviaré una lechuza- Juubei asintió feliz en la propuesta -Gracias- dijo Harry -Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable- la gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos le decían -¡Adiós, Harry, Juubei!- -¡Nos vemos, Potter, Yagyu!- -Seguís siendo famosos- dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona -No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro- respondió Harry, Juubei apretó su hombro como gesto apoyo sabiendo lo que le esperaría. Juubei, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación -¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!- era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano -¡Harry Potter!- chilló -¡Mira, mamá! Puedo ver- Juubei estallo en risas a causa de la emoción de Ginny -Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo- la señora Weasley les sonrió -¿Un año movido?- les preguntó -Ni se lo imagina señora Weasley- dijo Juubei sonriendo hasta que callo en un detalle -Lo siento por mi descortesía, soy Juubei Lenna Yagyu, encantada de conocerla y gracias por el vestido de lana de navidad- sonrió Juubei extendiendo su mano como gesto de cortesía pero la señora de Weasley solo le abrazo y le pellizco la mejilla -Encantada Juubei, me alegra conocerte, Fred y George me han hablado mucho sobre ti en sus cartas- -¿Ya estás listo?- alguien pregunto detrás de ellos, Juubei sonrió con malicia cuando una idea se formo en su mente -¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry!- dijo la señora Weasley -Por decirlo así- dijo Vernon -Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día- dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta -Espere señor Dursley- dijo Juubei corriendo a su lado -¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Vernon mirando a Juubei de arriba abajo -Mi nombre es Juubei Lenna Yagyu, soy amiga de Harry. Solo le quería decir que sigue tratando a Harry como un esclavo le convertiré a usted y a su hijo en los cerdos que sois debajo de ese disfraz de persona- dijo Juubei mirando fijamente a Vernon que se había estremecido.

Juubei volvió con los demás para despedirse de Harry -Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces- dijo Ron con una sonrisa -Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones- dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable -Oh, lo serán- dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara -Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia creo que me voy a divertirme con Dudley- Juubei se rio en esa declaración y se acerco a Harry pasando un brazo por sus hombros -Si te maltrata o otra cosa envíame una lechuza y su casa temblara hasta los cimientos. Mis poderes no mágicos, en otras palabras los elementales no pueden ser detectados por el Ministerio de Magia- Harry asintió y se fue con los Dursley -Espero que lo pase bien- dijo Ron mirando hacia la dirección de Harry -Puede que al principio lo pase algo mal pero creo que cuando deje esa casa será el mejor verano de su vida- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa, pero de repente sintió dos cosas húmedas deslizándose por sus mejillas -¡Que asco!- exclamo Juubei limpiando el rastro de babas que habían dejado los gemelos en sus mejillas -Fred, George, esta me las pagáis- dijo Juubei dando un puñetazo en los brazos de lo gemelos -Que fuerza tienes parar ser solo para ser una chica de 11 años- dijo George acariciando su brazo herido -Y que lo digas hermano- siguió Fred imitando el mismo gesto que George -Chicos vamos, papa nos esta esperando afuera- dijo la señora Weasley mirando en su dirección -Mi venganza- susurro Juubei metiendo un dedo de cada mano en su boca y relamiéndolos para después meterlos en uno de los oídos de ambos gemelos -¡Dedo mojado!- exclamo Juubei, girando sus dedos en los oídos de los gemelos que pusieron cara de asco, Ron se partió de la risa a ver a sus hermanos con caras de asco -¡Juubei!- exclamaron los gemelos limpiándose sus oídos -CHICOS- llamo otra vez la señora Weasley algo enfadada -Sera mejor que vayáis ya, si no queréis a mama oso enfadada- dijo Juubei dando rápidamente un beso en la mejilla a los gemelos y Ron -Nos vemos chicas- dijeron los Weasley dejando solas a Juubei y Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas -¡Mama!¡Papa!- exclamo Hermione corriendo a los brazos de sus padres -¿Como has estado cariño?- pregunto el señor Granger acariciando la cabeza de Hermione -Bien, quiero presentaros a mi amiga- dijo Hermione poniéndose al lado de Juubei -Hola señores Granger, mi nombre es Juubei Lenna Yagyu, es un gusto conocerles- dijo Juubei tendiendo su mano la cual fue estrechada por el señor Granger -Encantado de conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hija- dijo el señor Granger con una gran sonrisa, Juubei sonrió con timidez por las palabras dichas hasta que noto la mirada de la señora Granger que parecía que la estaba examinando con microscopio, Juubei al instante supo el por que -Señora Granger no se debe de preocupar por que sea alguna chica que le gusta teñirse el pelo o otra cosa, mi pelo y mis ojos son así desde que nací y estoy orgullosa de eso porque me recuerdan a mi madre y mi padre- dijo Juubei con orgullo en su voz provocando que la señora Granger apartara la vista avergonzada -Siento mi descortesía Yagyu, solo quería que mi hija no tenia ninguna mala influencia- Juubei se rio con diversión -Lo único que le podría influir seria en comportase como cualquier chica de 11 años y no como una bibliotecaria estricta- dijo Juubei ganándose un codazo de Hermione -Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, en casa nos espera una gran cena y nos tenéis que enseñar lo que habéis aprendido en Hogwarts- dijo el señor Granger empujando los carros de las chicas.

En el viaje a la casa de Hermione las chicas les contaron como había sido su año escolar omitiendo algunos detalles, Juubei se había fijado que el señor Granger tenia los mismos ojos que Hermione y la señora Granger el mismo tipo de peinado natural aunque el color del pelo de Hermione era de su padre. Juubei se sentía acogida por los Granger como si fueran viejos conocidos y eso la hizo sonreír con alegría.


	19. Mundo de las Sombras - 2º verano

_En el viaje a la casa de Hermione las chicas les contaron como había sido su año escolar omitiendo algunos detalles, Juubei se había fijado que el señor Granger tenia los mismos ojos que Hermione y la señora Granger el mismo tipo de peinado natural aunque el color del pelo de Hermione era de su padre. Juubei se sentía acogida por los Granger como si fueran viejos conocidos y eso la hizo sonreír con alegría._

En el jardín de la casa de la familia Yagyu estaba Misha de 17 años esperando a su hermana pequeña Juubei de 11 años para enseñarle como abrir el portal para entrar al Mundo de las Sombras, puesto que su control sobre el elemento de la oscuridad ya era tan alto que incluso su pelo cambiaba a un color negro como la noche con reflejos morados y sus ojos eran morados con la pupila oro. Misha había heredado el poder de la oscuridad de su padre, ella lo podía controlar a su antojo junto con otros poderes elementales -Misha one-chan- llamo Juubei saliendo al jardín y corriendo al lado de Misha que la miro con una ceja levantada -Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa picara -Claro y yo por el camino de hermana mayor de una niña con el pelo tricolor- respondió Misha agarrando a su hermana para despeinar su cabello hasta dejarlo a un estilo afro -¡One-chan!- se quejo Juubei intentando regresar su pelo a su estado original -Bien, comencemos- Juubei miro a su hermana en confusión -Hoy te enseñare a entrar al Mundo de las Sombras. Es un mundo paralelo a este donde la oscuridad predomina aunque no tiene que ver con nada malo o algo parecido, se le llama así por que es el alter ego de la sombra de este mundo, en otras palabras es la sombra proyectada por este mundo. En ese mundo también hay vida, tanto de plantas como de animales pero no hay seres humanos y seres místicos, los colores predominantes son el morado, verde, blanco azulado y marrón, junto la variación de saturación o claridad de los mismos- explico Misha mirando a su hermanita quien asintió entendiendo la explicación -Solamente aquellos que dominen el elemento oscuro u oscuridad pueden crear portales a partir de las sombras de los objetos, pueden hacerlo tanto de día como de noche aunque de noche es mas fácil abrir el portal. Normalmente aquellos que controlan este elemento nacen con el cabello negro o morado aunque hay excepciones, en este caso el cabello y los ojos del usuario cambian de color a los dos colores que te mencione antes porque para abrir el portal tienes que dejar que la oscuridad corra por tu cuerpo completamente para saber como abrir el portal, no se explica como hacerlo o abrirlo se intuye con el elemento oscuro. Te estoy explicando esto para que sepas como es el Mundo de las Sombras y como debes hacer antes de abrir el portal. Bien deja que tu elemento oscuro recorra cada parte de tu cuerpo y después escanea el área con tu instinto para encontrar puntos de aberturas naturales hasta el Mundo de las sombras, cuando se haga de noche ya practicaras lo de entrar, por ahora busca las aperturas e intenta agrandarlas- dijo Misha -One-chan ¿Qué propiedades tiene este mundo?- pregunto Juubei mientras dejaba que su elemento oscuro recorriera todo su cuerpo haciendo que su cabellos cambiara a negro como la noche con reflejos morados y ojos morados con la pupila oro -Se puede decir que el Mundo de las Sombras es como un atajo para llegar a un lugar de este mundo, puedes ir y venir a un sitio que sea equivalente de este mundo y como el Mundo de las Sobras- dijo Misha mientras veía a Juubei agrandando unos de los portales -¿Quieres decir que puedo entrar al Mundo de las Sombras y salir de el en el colegio si estoy en ese punto equivalente?- pregunto Juubei agrandando otro de los portales -Así es, el Mundo de las Sombras es como dice su nombre, es la sombra de este aunque su aspecto sea muy diferente a este, puesto que casi nadie vive allí- dijo Misha mientras supervisaba el progreso de Juubei -¿Entonces como sabes donde abrir el portal si quieres salir de ese mundo a un lugar especifico en este?- volvió a preguntar Juubei mirando a su hermana mayor con una ceja levantada -En el Mundo de las Sombras hay pequeños cristales que muestran en que punto de ese mundo esta en este, también el aura te ayudara a decir donde estas puesto que puedes hacer un espejo para que muestre en que punto estas- dijo Misha mirando al sol que se ocultaba al oeste dando poco a poco a la noche -¿También existe algún mundo de luz o algo parecido?- pregunto Juubei con curiosidad -No, no existe. El elemento de la luz a diferencia de la oscuridad, esto es debido a que el Mundo de las Sombras mantiene el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad en este- dijo Misha pacientemente -Entonces es igual que el Mundo Inverso gobernado por Geratina en Pokemon. Otra pregunta, ¿el Mundo de las Sombras afecta a los demás elementos o otras cualidades?- Misha suspiro en la curiosidad de su hermana pequeña que no tenia limites -Solo aumenta el poder del elemento oscuro y disminuye el poder del elemento luminoso pero no afecta a los demás elementos- Juubei asintió mirando el atardecer -¿Alguna pregunta mas?- pregunto Misha mirando a Juubei que estaba con los ojos cerrados procesando la información, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa vino a su rostro -Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió Misha sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Juubei -Aguafiestas- susurro Juubei -Te he oído- sonrió Misha mirando el puchero que hacia Juubei -Una pregunta mas ¿se puede llevar a alguien si no es del elemento oscuro?- pregunto Juubei con la esperanza en que la respuesta fuera afirmativa -Si, se puede llevar a alguien que no es del elemento oscuro- respondió Misha con una pequeña sonrisa adivinando el porque de la pregunta.

Ya había oscurecido y Juubei había estado practicando con los portales hasta que Misha le dio que parara -Bien ya puedes abrir un portal de cuerpo completo, ahora dame tu mano y te transmitiré la sensación que se siente cuando atraviesas por un portal. Primero cierra los ojos y hasta que no sientas suelo firme ni se te ocurra abrirlos- advirtió Misha cogiendo la mano de Juubei que ya tenia los ojos cerrados y sentía el aura de Misha recorriendo su cuerpo y sintonizando con su propia aura hasta que estuvieron sincronizadas. Juubei noto de pronto que se estaba hundiendo en algo pero aun así no abrió los ojos solo apretó con la mano de su hermana mayor con un poco mas de fuerza, unos momentos después sintió que estaba flotando y después tierra firme debajo de sus pies -Ya puedes abrir los ojos Juubei- dijo Misha soltando sus manos. Cuando los ojos de Juubei se abrieron su boca cayo abierta al ver el paisaje delate suyo -Es precioso- dijo Juubei mirando los arboles con trocos de color marrón claro y las hojas moradas o verdes dependiendo que tipo de árbol era, la hierba era de color verde claro, a un lado de ellas había un lago con agua cristalina donde se veía el fondo y con peces de varios colores que había dicho Misha, pero cuando Juubei miro al cielo sus ojos se habían quedado como latos -Es hermoso- dijo Juubei apreciando las estrellas que parecía que formaban un camino y brillando intensamente -Lo se, además es tan tranquilo aquí- dijo Misha con una sonrisa -Mira estos son los cristales que te dije antes- Misha apunto a uno de los numerosos cristales que estaban en el aire donde se podía ver el mundo llamado Kandiguir -¿Que pasaría si se destruye un cristal?- pregunto Juubei rodeando el cristal -Se produciría una explosión de energía equivalente al poder del cristal- explico Misha tocando el cristal delicadamente -También hay columnas de cristal que soportan montañas o grandes formaciones de tierra como volcanes, montañas, incluso icebergs en tierra firme, este mundo sustenta el mundo en que vivimos pero también nuestro mundo daña a este- dijo Misha mirando hacia un punto determinado, Juubei siguió la mirada de su hermana mayor para encontrarse una nube de gas de un color extraño -¿Que es eso?- pregunto Juubei -Una nube toxica, producida por los cambios en nuestro mundo, este mundo absorber el daño del nuestro y se forma esas nubes de gas toxico- respondió Misha con un ceño en su rostro -Es igual que en la película de Pokemon, ¡espera!, ¿esas nubes se pueden purificar?- pregunto Juubei mirando a Misha fijamente -No lo se si te digo la verdad, hay muchas historias de gente que ha dicho que han podido purificar estas nubes toxicas pero sus fundamentos son muy débiles además en este mundo no se puede utilizar la tecnología- respondió Misha mirando a Juubei que tenia una sonrisa en su cara. Antes que Misha dijera algo Juubei había ido directamente cambiando e color de su pelo a uno verde amarillento y sus ojos a amarillos verdosos con sus pupilas oro -_Tal vez el que hizo la película de Giratina se baso en este mundo puesto que el mundo de los sueños están conectado a todos los mundos que existen puedo absorber esa nube de gas toxica para después purificarlo en mi interior y forma un cristal común_- pensó Juubei adentrándose en la nube de gas, cuando ya estaba en el centro escaneo con su aura el gas -Ok, Absorción- dijo Juubei y al instante la nube de gas fue absorbida por Juubei haciendo que su cabello cambiara a un gris oscuro hasta que la nube fue totalmente absorbida. Juubei utilizo su elemento sobre las plantas para purificar la toxina que había absorbido hasta que su pelo volvió a ser un verde amarillento y en sus manos sostenía un cristal con tonos verdes y amarillos -¡Juubei!¿Que diantres estabas pensando?- pregunto Misha con furia congelando la hierba alrededor de sus pies -Probando una teoría- respondió Juubei retrocediendo algunos pasos a causa del temor que le producía en ese instante su hermana -¡Estas loca!¡Esas nubes son toxicas, pueden matarte por avenamiento!- grito Misha amentando el área de hierba congelada -Lo siento, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez usando el elemento planta pudiera provocar una reacción química que separa y eliminara las toxinas dejando solamente lo restante, como algo parecido a la fotosíntesis de las plantas- explico Juubei mostrando el cristal común en sus manos -Dios. Eres lo que no hay- dijo Misha moviendo su cabeza en desacuerdo.

Fin de la memoria

* * *

Los primeros días en la casa de los Granger Juubei se sentía un poco extraña puesto que las costumbres eran diferentes de donde se había criado pero se acostumbro rápido a la rutina de los Granger. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Granger Hermione les mostro a sus padres lo que había aprendido usando hechizos hasta que el rastreador se activara de nuevo. Juubei le había dicho a Hermione que el primer día de vacaciones los nacidos de muggles podían hacer magia para mostrarles a sus padres que no era una broma de mal gusto.

Juubei y Hermione habían redecorado la habitación de Hermione pintando las paredes con los colores de Gryffindor y dibujando en ellas algunos leones, también cambiaron la dirección de todos los muebles de la habitación, poniendo el escritorio debajo de la ventana, la cama a lo largo de la pared de la puerta, el armario le habían cambiado las puerta para que sean correderas y lo habían puesto un poco alejado de la cama, las estanterías estaban en la pared de enfrente de armario. También habían añadido varias baldas, en la pared de la cama y dos a cada lado de la pared de la ventana dejando la habitación con un estilo juvenil y alegre. Los señores Granger se habían sorprendido cuando entraron a ver la nueva habitación de su hija, al principio no dijeron nada preocupando a las muchachas pero una gran sonrisa alejo sus preocupaciones. Juubei ayudaba en lo que podía a los señores Granger en las tareas domesticas, también en la clínica dental aunque le pusiera los pelos de punta el sonido de los artilugios, ordenar el papeleo y en otras cosas como agradecimiento por dejarla hospedarse en su casa.

Hoy era las 3 de la tarde del día 15 de Julio, Juubei y Hermione estaban en el patio de la casa comiendo un helado que les había dado la señora Granger -Ñam, que rico, tiene mas azúcar que los helados de los magos- dijo Juubei terminando su helado de chocolate y nata -Es verdad, los dulces muggles tienen mas azúcar que los dulces de los amigos ¿por que será?- pregunto Hermione saboreando su helado de fresas -No lo se, pero tal vez sea por que los muggles los hacen en grandes cantidades y los magos con magia- dijo Juubei recostándose en el césped -Harry todavía no nos ha contestado ninguna carta- dijo de pronto Hermione mirando el cielo -Tienes razón pero creo que no es porque no quiera sino porque no puede, tengo la sensación de que algo esta obstaculizando nuestro correo y que no le llega a Harry- dijo Juubei viendo a un gran pájaro blanco azulado volando hacia ellas -Mira hay viene Helio- dijo Hermione mirando al cielo -Si, um..., creo que trae algo en sus garras- dijo Juubei sentándose con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que aterrizara Helio. Cuando Helio llego al jardín dejo algo con plumas en el regazo de Juubei y se poso en el respaldo de una de las sillas que habían en el jardín -¿Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione mirando al ser con plumas que parecía muerto -Errol- respondió Juubei despertando a la lechuza -_¿Donde estoy?_- dijo Errol mirando a su alrededor -En la casa de los Granger, ¿Qué te paso en el camino?- le pregunto Juubei levantando a Errol -_Iba a enviar una carta a Harry Potter pero algo me lo impidió y la carta me la robaron, también tengo una para Hermione Granger y dos para Juubei Lenna Yagyu_- respondió Errol buscando las cartas para las chicas -_Las tengo yo Errol_- le dijo Helio levantando tres cartas con su pico -Son para nosotras Hermione son de los Weasley- dijo Juubei a Hermione que estaba intentando averiguar de que iba el asunto -También tenia una para Harry pero algo o alguien se la robo a Errol, esto confirma mi teoría- Hermione asintió y cogió las cartas, le entrego dos de las tres a Juubei que las guardo -Iré por algo para los chicos antes de abrirlas- dijo Juubei levantándose y caminando hacia la casa. Cuando volvió llevaba dos pequeños platos hondos de agua y otros dos con comida para las aves -Ron dice que tampoco Harry le contesta a sus cartas y que si sigue así ira a por el con los gemelos- le dijo Hermione con la carta en la mano, Juubei asintió y dejo los platos delante de las aves. Cuando leyó sus cartas decían lo mismo que la de Hermione excepto que la de los gemelos les contaba como iba su verano y sus nuevas travesuras -Las mías también dicen los mismo pero la de los gemelos contándome sus nuevas travesuras, jeje, pobre señora Weasley- dijo Juubei guardando sus cartas en su pantalón.

Juubei llevaba un pantalón pirata verde claro, una camisa de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias de correa blancas, su pelo estaba atado en dos trenzas, también llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado George y la diadema de Fred -Les has cogido cariño a los regalos de navidad de los gemelos- dijo Hermione a Juubei -Se puede decir que si, son bonitos y están hechos a mano- contesto Juubei sentándose a su lado -En mi opinión algo hecho a mano vale mas que uno comprado puesto que cuando lo haces a mano para alguien los sentimientos de esa persona se transmiten al objeto- dijo Juubei con una sonrisa viendo a Hermione a los ojos -Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Hermione mirando la diadema de Juubei -Es extraño que con 11 años digas cosas que normalmente dirían los adultos, además que tu intuición es muy precisa y tu forma de comportarte también a menos que estés haciendo una broma- Juubei ladeo la cabeza a un lado en confusión -Quiero decir que tu carácter es mas de una chica de 17 o 18 años aunque te escondas en tu carácter de niña traviesa y despreocupada- explico Hermione -_Te pillo Juubei_- dijo Helio mirando a Juubei -¿Que te hace pensar eso Mione? Solo soy una chica de 11 años que le gusta las travesuras y con un pasado turbio- dijo Juubei con un ademan de mano para quitarle importancia -Son tus ojos, normalmente parecen los de un niña de nuestra edad pero a veces tienen un brillo de madurez, sabiduría y de serenidad además de poder- dijo Hermione mirando directamente a los ojos de Juubei -Es como si has vivido mas que nosotros y experimentado mas cosas, algunas de ellas muy dolorosas- la cabeza de Juubei decía "alarma" con todas las luces rojas -Ummm.. si eso fuera verdad entonces seria una chica Petite- bromeo Juubei dejando a Hermione con una cara confusa -¿Petite?¿Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione -No lo se- mintió Juubei levantándose -Vamos a dar una vuelta en bici y después a la piscina ¿Te apetece?- pregunto Juubei extendiendo su mano a Hermione la cual cogió -Claro- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Los siguientes días fueron normales para las chicas, escribían y recibían cartas de sus amigos magos menos de Harry, también ayudaban en la clínica dental de los padres de Hermione, estudiaban juntas los libros que Juubei había traído de su habitación personal de Hogwarts menos los de animagos, Juubei le había enseñado a Hermione algunas técnicas de lucha para defenderse en caso que no tuviera su varita a mano aunque donde mas pasaban el tiempo era en la biblioteca publica leyendo cualquier libro que les interesaran o que Juubei necesitara leer para saber mas sobre el mundo Muggle. Juubei había conseguido que Hermione no tocara mas el tema de su comportamiento de 17 años en vez de 11, la verdad es que se había sorprendido cuando Hermione le dijo que se comportaba como una adolescente de 17 años que había sufrido muchas cosas durante su vida, aunque fuera cierto.

Era de noche cuando Juubei se despertó con la intención de practicar sobre convertirse en un animago, se deslizo lentamente de la cama que compartía con Hermione, abrió y cogió el libro con las instrucciones de como convertirse en un animago -_Sera mejor que practique en el Mundo de las Sombras para no ser descubierta_- pensó Juubei concentrando su poder de la oscuridad hasta el punto que su pelo cambio de escarlata a negro como la noche con reflejos morados y que sus ojos cambiaran a morado con las pupilas de color ámbar, se hundió en una de las múltiples sombras que había en la habitación y entro en el espacio de las sombras. Juubei no estaba segura que en ese mundo hubiera un alter ego del mismo pero cuando lo intento una de las anteriores noches se sorprendió de que si existiera, era muy parecido al Mundo de las Sombras de su mundo y también había las nubes toxicas producidas a causa de absorber los desequilibrios del mundo real, pero a diferencia del otro Mundo de las Sombras este no tenia habitantes en ellas, Juubei solo sentía animales y plantas, no había ningún ser humano, al igual que el Mundo de las Sombras de su mundo y al igual que el anterior también empezó a purificar las nubes toxicas obteniendo varios cristales común del elemento de las plantas.

Juubei abrió los ojos cuando noto que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y miro el portal que había abierto viendo la habitación de Hermione -Sera mejor que vuelva a mi aspecto original, no quiero hacer la transformación en el estado oscuro, no se lo que podía suceder- dijo Juubei sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y abriendo el libro por la primera pagina mientras su cabellos y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad -**Introducción:** Un animago es una bruja o mago con la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla. Esta capacidad no es innata como en el caso de los metamorfos, sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos. La magia utilizada en esta transformación es complicada y sumamente avanzada, y sólo magos muy poderosos y habilidosos son capaces de realizarla, ya que está el peligro de que salga terriblemente mal. Una vez adquirida esta capacidad, uno puede transformarse cuando desee, con o sin varita. Los animagos no pueden tomar la forma de más de una especie animal. Esta forma no es elegida por los magos, sino que viene determinada por su personalidad y características interiores. Un animago en forma de animal no se ve restringido por la esperanza de vida de este específico animal. Cuando un mago se transforma en su forma animal, existen indicios que conectan su transformación con la forma humana. La diferencia entre Transformación y la habilidad del animago es que estos últimos pueden cambiar en un animal cuando deseen, sin una varita o un encantamiento. Ser un animago es una habilidad, y la transformación requiere un hechizo. Los animagos también tienen la habilidad de comunicarse con animales normales. Parece haber un claro entendimiento del querer y necesitar en esta habilidad, pero su verdadero alcance es desconocido. Hay un hechizo llamado "Concursum Hominum" que crea un flash azul y blanco que fuerza a un animago a abandonar su forma animal.

Todos los animagos deben estar registrados en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia del Ministerio de Magia, el cual lleva un registro de todos los animagos conocidos. Esta registración incluye revelar la forma del animal y una marca distinguible de éste. El registro será disponible para el público. La principal razón de esta registración es controlar el mal uso de esta habilidad, que suele ser empleada para fines deshonestos o incluso criminales. El castigo por evitar el registro como animago es una sentencia en Azkaban.

Debido a la complejidad de la magia necesaria para convertirse en animago, se han convertido en algo muy raro. Hubieron un total de siete animagos registrados durante el siglo XX. También es debido, en parte, a esta complejidad que los animagos requieran registrarse.

**Intrucciones: **para comenzar el proceso de convertirse en un animago deberá de vaciar su mente y deja fluir sus instintos animales y concentrarlos en una de sus manos. Al principio cambiara de color y poco a poco de forma. Hasta que no consiga cambiar de forma no intente incluir otra parte del cuerpo. Para volver la extremidad a su forma natural solo tiene que alejar sus instinto animales de su cabeza- Juubei cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado. Vacío cualquier pensamiento de su mente dejándola en blanco y se dejo llevar por sus instintos los cuales dirigió a su mano derecha. Durante un buen rato se quedo inmóvil haciendo lo descrito por el libro hasta que noto que algo pasaba con su mano pero no le presto atención y siguió concentrándose. Después de unas horas Juubei abrió sus ojos para ver en que estado estaba su mano -¿Eh?- dijo Juubei sorprendida por el aspecto que tenia su mano, parecía una pata de algún animal con pelo y cuatro garras afiladas incluso tenia almohadillas rosas -Parece la pata de algún canino puesto que las garras no son retractiles como los felinos- dijo Juubei inspeccionando su mano transformada -Se siente extraño- Juubei miro hacia el portal para ver que estaba amaneciendo -Sera mejor que deshaga la transformación y vaya a dormir- dijo Juubei mientras sacudía su mano que volvía a su estado original, se levanto, recogió el libro y atravesó el portal para resurgir de una de las sombras de la habitación de Hermione para acostarse en su cama después de dejar el libro en su baúl -_Me pregunto en que me transformare-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormir lo que le quedaba de sueño. Los siguientes días Juubei volvía al Mundo de las Sombras para practicar su transformación en animago usando también la técnica de clonación para disminuir el tiempo aprendizaje y dominar antes la transformación. También había encontrado el punto equivalente donde se situaba la casa donde vivía Harry en el mundo real, Juubei pensaba probar si podía entrar en la casa sin ningún contratiempo causado por la protección mágica que había en la casa a causa del sacrificio de su madre -_Probare el día en que Ron y los gemelos vaya a llevarse a Harry y si funciona debería de usarlo para poner a salvo a Harry antes que la Orden del Fénix quiera trasladarlo a la Madriguera el mismo un día antes que cumpla 17 años, así George no perderá su oreja y Ojo Loco no morirá. Dudo mucho que Harry oponga resistencia puesto que nadie se tendrá que sacrificar_- pensó Juubei mientras estaba desayunando con los Granger.

Hoy era el 3 de agosto y Juubei había dejado un clon de ella misma en la casa de los Granger para que no notaran su ausencia mientras se dirigía al punto equivalente de la casa de los Dursley en el Mundo de las Sombras con comida en su mochila, aunque le había dicho a Hermione sobre sus planes. Cuando llego miro a unos de los cristales viendo que estaba anocheciendo y a Harry tumbado en su cama mirando a la nada. Juubei aprovecho para probar si podía entrar en la habitación de Harry sin ninguna interferencia, lo cual se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún problema para crear un portal a la habitación de Harry a través de la sombra producida por su escritorio -Esto hace las cosas mas fáciles- dijo Juubei entrando al portal y saliendo a través de la sombra del escritorio. Cuando noto que ya estaba en el exterior Juubei abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, Harry estaba dormido y Hedwig la estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos -_¿Como?_- pregunto la lechuza mirando a la sombra por la cual Juubei había salido hace unos segundos -_Mis poderes_- respondió telepáticamente Juubei. Harry estaba profundamente dormido y se podía notar que estaba bajo de peso a causa de verse muy pálido y en lo huesos, Juubei movió la cabeza en desaprobación por la conducta de los Dursley con su sobrino -Harry, despierta- susurro Juubei mientras le sacudía uno de sus hombros para que se despertara -Umm..., cinco minutos mas- balbuceo Harry -Harry despierta, soy Juubei- hablo de nuevo Juubei y zarandeando con mas fuerza el hombro de Harry logrando que se despertara pero tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para que no hablara en voz alta -No estoy registrada en el Ministerio de Magia así que no tengo un rastreador como tu, además solo enviaran alguna carta si utilizo magia con varita y he venido hasta aquí utilizando mis poderes elementales- dijo Juubei mientras miraba el aspecto demacrado de Harry -Sera mejor que comas algo- dijo Juubei mientras sacaba de su mochila un táper con macarrones con carne y otro con un pedazo de pastel -Toma ten- le extendió los tápers junto con un tenedor -¿Como?- dijo Harry mirando sorprendido a Juubei -Ya te lo he explicado. Además me tienes que contar que te ha sucedido hasta ahora- dijo Juubei sentándose en la silla del escritorio mientras le extendía una botella con agua a Harry que la tomo agradecido -Gracias Juubei- dijo Harry mientras devoraba los macarrones con carne -De nada, también tengo algo para Hedwig- dijo Juubei sacando de su mochila una bolsa con carne seca y otra botella de agua pero pequeña, Juubei le dio la comida y el agua a Hedwig que le picoteo amistosamente su dedo en señal de agradecimiento -Sera mejor que abra el candado pero no hagas ruido, por la noche ya podrás volar así que aguanta un poco mas ¿entendido?- dijo Juubei a Hedwig que asintió mientras Juubei ponía un dedo en el candado el cual se hizo polvo de hierro dejando la puerta de la jala abierta.

Juubei se había acomodado en la silla mirando cara a cara a Harry -Empieza- ordeno Juubei -Bueno mi verano comenzó bien si se le puede decir así, le hacia bromas a mi primo Dudley con lo de ser mago y sobre los hechizos pero me ganaba un castigo a cambio, también me ignoraban. No podía enviar carta por que como has visto Hedwig estaba encerrada en esa jaula y tampoco podía recibir vuestras cartas porque un tal elfo domestico llamado Dobby las había interceptado- Harry llevo un gran puñado de macarrones a su boca mientras saboreaba el sabor -Ya me imaginaba que algo estaba interceptando nuestras cartas. Hace unos días Helio había traído a Errol hasta la casa de Mione y dijo que le habían robado la carta dirigida a ti, también Helio lo dijo- dijo Juubei mirando a Harry para que continuara -Entonces el día de mi cumpleaños Dobby apareció en mi cuarto y empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas pero dijo que no debía volver a Hogwarts este año que sucedería cosas terribles también se castigaba según el con golpes. Yo me negué rotundamente y como respuesta le lanzo el pastel que había hecho tía Petunia a la esposa de un señor que había venido a cenar para firmar un contrato con la empresa de tío Vernon con un hechizo de levitación, después llego una carta del Ministerio diciendo que había hecho magia delante de los muggles enterándose así que no podemos hacer magia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y me castigaron- termino Harry mientras seguía comiendo -Lo de la carta es debido que eres el único mago en esta casa y tienes el rastreador que rastrea hechizos a tu alrededor pero no es muy preciso puesto que solo dice si se ha hecho magia cerca de donde estas, no dice si has sido exactamente tu- explico Juubei mirando por la ventana mientras buscaba el aura de los Weasley que los encontró todavía lejos de donde estaba la casa -Y sobre Dobby no te preocupes de el, yo me encargare que no te cause mas problemas, el es un elfo domestico y si se ha hecho daño hacia el mismo es que estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de su dueño. Sera mejor que recojas tus cosas, hoy te vas de aquí- dijo Juubei mientras situaba a los integrantes de la familia Dursley y utilizaba el ataque Bostezo en ellos. Al cabo de media hora todos los Dursley estaban en un sueño profundo -Bien, vamos por tu baúl- dijo Juubei usando el movimiento Psíquico para desbloquear las cerraduras -Esta en la alacena, debajo de la escalera- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación y guiando a Juubei -Salta el ultimo escalón por que cruje- advirtió Harry cuando bajaron las escaleras pero Juubei solo salto por encima de la barandilla y aterrizo como un felino en el suelo del recibidor sin hacer ningún ruido -No se para que hablo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Juubei desbloqueo la cerradura de la alacena usando de nuevo el movimiento Psíquico, saco el baúl y lo llevo hasta la habitación de Harry sin ningún problema -Me pregunto cuando será el día en que no me dejes de sorprender Juubei- dijo Harry mirando a Juubei que solo se encogió de hombros y abrió la ventana, puso una mano en los barrotes que había y estos se deshicieron en arena. Hedwig había volado inmediatamente cuando vio que la ventana estaba libre de obstáculos -Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar- dijo Juubei sentándose en la cama de Harry mientras que su dueño metía todas sus pertenecías en su baúl.

Juubei estaba pensando las posibilidades para que Dobby no se interpusiera en el camino de regreso a Hogwarts de Harry -_Sera mejor que cuando vuelva a casa de Hermione llame a Dobby y le diga que Harry estará bien además que le deje en paz_- pensó Juubei mientras ubicaba a los Weasley en la lejanía.


End file.
